Mira el pasado y verás el presente
by sTaty
Summary: Después de la guerra, el trío no regresa solo a Hogwarts.Hermione se ve obligada a esconderse con Draco y son transportados al pasado donde se encuentran con Dumbledore y los merodeadores, ¿qué harán para regresar?¿cómo llegaron?Aviso, algo de lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está ambientada después de la guerra, cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron y otros alumnos regresan para acabar sus estudios. Durante la guerra entre otros los personajes que se murieron fueron Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Después de varios acontecimientos Hermione y Draco sufren un viaje al pasado.

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era 1 de septiembre y se dirigía a la estación de King's Cross igual de emocionada que cuando tenía 11 años. Había pasado todo el verano con sus padres y estaba deseando ver a Harry y Ron. Este iba a ser su último año y quería que fuera especial. Quería aclarar sus sentimientos con Ron, cuando acabo la guerra estaba llorando y él la abrazó y le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios.

Se despidió de sus padres y se interno a través de la barrera. Miro por todos los lados y no vio ni a sus dos amigos ni a ningún Weasley. Subió al tren, buscó un compartimento libre y dejó su baúl . Se puso a ver por la ventanilla y vio como de despedía Draco de su madre. Su padre después de testificar en contra de algunos mortífagos su pena fue conmutada por encarcelamiento domiciliario y su hijo fue absuelto de todos sus cargos. En el colegio siempre veía al rubio altanero y serio, pero con su madre tenía una cara de admiración, se notaba que la quería mucho. Narcisa le dio un beso y él le acaricio la cara. Se veía tan tierno, cualquiera que lo viera jamás creería que fue un mortífago.

-Harry, Ron aquí-les gritó.

Como siempre llegaban muy justo, apenas les dio tiempo de despedirse de los Weasley´s. Estaban muy guapos, más altos, sobretodo Ron. Su Ron. Le dio dos besos a ambos y se sentaron. Se pusieron al día.

-Así que tuvisteis un verano muy movidito-dijo apenada.

-Sí, ayudamos a George con la tienda y a la señora Weasley, bueno y Ron...- comentó Harry.

-Yo ayudé en San Mungo- interrumpió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, quedé en ir a buscar a Ginny.

-¿Ya te declaraste? ¿Sois novios?-preguntó la castaña, poniendo rojo al chico.

Después de que se fuera Harry, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-¿Y cómo acabaste ayudando en San Mungo?-preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Es una historia larga. Me acordé que tenía que hacer algo, vuelvo en un rato-y se fue.

Faltaba poco para llegar, se puso el uniforme y comenzó a avisar a la gente. Tocaba a la puerta y entraba.

-Estamos a punto de llegar.

-Ya lo sabemos Granger, lárgate-dijo de malos modos Pansy Parkison.

-No hace falta tener tan malos modos, Pansy- respondió Theodore Nott.

-Vete no te soporto-le gritó.

Cerró la puerta sin decir nada, no era raro que la trataran mal. Pero después de haber luchado juntos en la guerra tenía fe de que cambiaran las cosas entre ellos. Decidió dejar el tema a aún lado, volvió al compartimento a ver si había llegado alguno de sus amigos. Ninguno apareció.

Tuvo que coger un carruaje sola. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor los encontró sentados a un lado estaba Ginny y a otro estaba Lavender Brown. Se sentó al lado de Ginny.

-Hola Hermione- le dio un abrazo-¿dónde estabas? Te fuimos a buscar a tu compartimento y no estabas. No tendrás un pretendiente por ahí escondido- Ron se atragantó.

-Ginny no digas tonterías-comento mientras se secaba el zumo de calabaza.

-Estaba con mis funciones de prefecta- comento divertida.

Pronto se hizo el silencio la Directora McGonagall, iba a dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primero que van a ser seleccionados y el sombrero seleccionador se puso a cantar:

_Ahora más que nunca, tenemos que estar unidos_

_ pues el tiempo que nos toca es de reconciliación._

_ Si aprendemos del pasado, no repetiremos los mismos errores._

_ Las cuatro casas han de volver a sus orígenes..._

Cuando acabó la canción la profesora Sprout, comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno:

-Allison Mackenna.

-Ravenclaw.

-Byron Weming.

-Slytherin.

-Etelle Rodson.

-Slytherin.

-Erwin Evans.

-Hufflepuff.

-Diane Jhonson.

-Gryffindor.

Así continuo la selección, lo más extraño fue que los alumnos de Slytherin eran muy pocos en comparación con otros años. Cuando acabó McGonagall se puso en pie.

-Como bien dice el Sombrero, tenemos que estar unidos. Pero ya hablaremos, ahora disfruten de la cena.

De repente apareció exquisita comida en las fuentes. Todos se lanzaron a ella. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin y al contrario de lo que pasaba en otras mesas, estaban todos muy serios. Comían tranquilamente, apenas hablaban y mucho menos reían.

Cuando acabaron de comer, la directora se levantó y las sobras desaparecieron.

-Bienvenidos a este nuevo año. Recuerdo que el Bosque Prohibido, está como su nombre indica prohibido para todos. Como todos los años la lista de objectos que no están permitidos ha aumentado y se encuentra en la puerta de nuestro conserje el señor Filch. Comienza un nuevo curso y espero que las casas se unan más que nunca, aún queda mucho por hacer para volver a la normalidad. Los prefectos guiarán a los de primero a sus salas comunes y les darán las contraseñas para entrar. Buenas noches.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione y Ron guiaron a los de primer año hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, donde la contraseña era "valor". Hermione estaba esperando a que Ron entrara, pero estaba muy ocupado hablando con Lavender.

-Ron, ¿no entras?

-Sí, voy en un rato, tengo algo que hacer.

Hermione no le dio más importancia se estarían poniendo al día al fin y al cabo habían sido pareja. Además ella había mantenido una gran correspondencia con él por lo que no tenían mucho más que comentar, mañana hablaría con él. Tenía que despejar esas dudas que tenía, sabía que él sentía un gran amor por ella, ahora tenía que saber si la amaba. Aunque después del beso no tenía tantas dudas. Pero desde que llegaron, tanto en el tren como hace un rato no parecía alguien enamorado, pero Ron siempre había sido tímido con sus sentimientos. Se acostó y se durmió pensando en cierto pelirrojo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado varios días y Ron la evitaba. Apenas hablaban y cuando se intentaba acercar a él, siempre tenía algo que hacer. En el comedor, comía a toda velocidad y se iba rápidamente. Después estaba Harry que entre el Quidditch y Ginny poco se le veía. Menos mal que siempre le quedaba a biblioteca, su templo. El lugar donde podía leer, estudiar y relajarse, le gustaba el olor a libros y ese silencio era muy tranquilizador.

Faltaba poco para la cena, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su sala común. Por el camino, escuchó unos gritos y unos forcejeos y se acercó a ver que pasaba. Se abrió camino entre todo el gentío. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada, le habían sacado las varitas a unos Slytherin a los que les estaban pegando.

Una chica tenía a Pansy Parkison agarrada por el pelo de rodillas, mientras otra le daba patadas. Blaise Zabbini estaba sujeto por sus brazos, mientras le golpeaban las costillas. Theodore Nott estaba casi inconsciente. El único que aún se defendía, tenía muy mal aspecto.

-¡Alto! ¡Parad! ¿Qué es lo que hacéis?-al ver que no le hacían caso, se metió en el medio- o paráis ahora mismo o os saco 50 puntos por cada uno de vosotros.

-Son mortífagos, por su culpa murió mi tía.

-Sino están encarcelados, es por algo-los defendió.

-¡Apártate!-la empujaron y cayó al suelo.

-_Aguamenti maximun_- empapó a todos- _accio_ varitas-recuperó las varitas- ¡alejaos! ¡Fuera!

-Sino estás con nosotros, estás con ellos-le amenazó una chica de Ravenclaw.

Les devolvió sus varitas y les curó lo más superficial. No sabía que decir a sí que se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-No te daré las gracias-le escupió Pansy.

-Nadie te las pidió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó Theo.

-Soy prefecta, es mi obligación. Madame Ponfrey os curará mejor.

Cuando Hermione ya no podía escuchar, Draco dijo:

-Hay que estar alerta y nunca ir separados. No podemos dejar que intervengan por nosotros más y menos ella.

Llegó a su sala común y si hacer caso a nadie, se metió en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se tapó hasta arriba con las mantas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué lo había hecho y más aún, porque le habían hecho eso a los Slytherin. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ellos, pero eso de pegarles hasta casi matarlos.

Al día siguiente, la primera clase que tenían era con los Slytherin y aparecieron como si nada, sin un solo rasguño. Sabía de sobra que no fueron con Madame Ponfrey, sino aún estarían en la enfermería.

-Asesinos-les dijo un Griffindor.

-Mortífagos.

El profesor se retrasaba y los Griffindor no hacían nada más que increpar a los Slytherin, sobretodo los que sus padres habían tenido contacto directo con la guerra. Los insultos acabaron cuando llegó el profeso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desgraciadamente, esa no fue la única vez que los increparon, cada vez que se cruzaba con algún Slytherin, siempre había alguien que los amenazaba o insultaba. Por mucho que intentaba que eso no pasaba, solo recibía malos modos, tanto de unos como de otros.

En los partidos de Quidditch todavía era peor. Los jugadores se preocupaban más por lanzarles bludgers que en ganar el partido. Después de la primera vuelta, tenían tantos jugadores en la enfermería que ya nadie quería jugar.

Entre los enfrentamiento que hay con los Slytherin, Harry ocupado y Ron... de Ron no sabía nada. No le hablaba y cuando estaba ella cerca hacía como sino supiese que está ahí. Lo peor llegó con las Navidades. Estaba en la sala común con Harry.

-Dentro de dos días estaremos rumbo a Rumanía-comentó Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-¿No te dijo Ron? Le dijo a Ginny que él se encargaba.

-¿Decirme el qué?-cada vez entendía menos.

-¿No te invitó a pasar las Navidades en Rumanía?

-No.

-Se le debió de pasar porque ya aviso a su madre que íbamos a ser cuatro: Ron, Ginny, tú y yo.

-No estoy tan segura.

-En la cena ya le preguntaremos.

-Sí, claro. Vamos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y como siempre Ron engullía a toda velocidad su comida. A su lado, para variar estaba Lavender, últimamente los veía siempre juntos. Harry se sentó a su lado y Hermione enfrente al lado de Ginny.

-Ron, ¿cómo no le dijiste a Hermione que íbamos a ir estas vacaciones a Rumanía?-preguntó Harry.

-¿No le dijiste Ron?-preguntó sorprendida Ginny- si me dijiste que ya estaba todo listo.

-Te dije que íbamos a ser cuatro. Nunca te hablé de Hermione- Ron no levantó la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿a quién invitaste?-preguntó enfadada Ginny.

-A mi novia.

-¿A tu novia? ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?-preguntó Harry.

-Desde el verano. Lavender y yo nos encontramos en San Mungo y...

-¿Y el beso que nos dimos?-preguntó Hermione fuera de sí.

-Solo fue eso, un beso. Fue debido al momento-Ron seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-Eres un rastrero, un cobarde. Por eso me evadías, ¿no?-Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas se fue.

Corrió y corrió por todo el colegio hasta que tropezó y se cayó. Se acercó a la pared, se abrazó las piernas y rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía fatal, su amor no era correspondido, pero lo peor era que se había hecho sus propias fantasías. Durante su busca de Horrocruxes se había comportado como un autentico celoso, después durante la batalla la había protegido, abrazado y besado y eso para ella había significado mucho. Aunque para él se ve que nada. Había creído que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella y lo sentía, pero no era por ella. Y lo peor de todo fue que no fue capa de decírselo. Habían sido casi ocho años de amistad y ahora no era capaz de decirle a la cara que se había enamorado de otra.

Lo peor, es que en todo lo que se refería a él se había vuelto ciega. En sus cartas nunca le había hablado de que iba a San Mungo y cuando lo comentó Harry lo cortó. Después siempre la estuvo evitado, no hablaba con ella y apenas la miraba.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Alguien acababa de pasar por delante suyo. Su instinto la obligó a levantarse y seguirlo. Cuando ya pensaba había perdido a esa misteriosa figura, alguien la agarró por detrás ocultándola detrás de una estatua.

-Cálmate o nos descubrirán- le susurró al oído.

Pronto vio a la señora Norris y con ella a Flinch. Se tensó, podía escuchar a su corazón latir a mil. Tan pronto pasó vio como cierto rubio se movía para delante y para atrás. De pronto apareció una puerta y la metió dentro.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le preguntó mientras se agarraba la muñeca, le había hecho daño.

-Salvarte de un buen castigo o tengo que recordarte cuál es el castigo por deambular por el castillo a altas horas. Granger, ¿donde estamos?

Por fin lo veía bien, quién la había escondido era Draco Malfoy. Miro a su alrededor, había un montón de objectos por el suelo, muchos rotos, otros no se sabía ni que eran.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Malfoy mirando todo.

-En una sala especial de la sala de los Menesteres donde acaban todos los objectos perdidos, escondidos y olvidados de la gente. No toques nada.

Le dijo al ver como cogía del suelo una cajita de madera. Se acercó y vio como era de madera con una placa de plata que ponía en latín"_simul aeternum"_.

-Para siempre- tradujo el rubio.

De repente la cajita se abrió y una gran luz los envolvió. Ninguno de los supo muy bien que pasó. Se sentían como si una manada de hipogrifos hubieran pasado por encima de ellos. Hermione se puso de pie y al hacerlo vio un mechón de pelo negro. Se cogió más pelo y lo miró, era negro y liso. Entonces miró a Malfoy y vio como la cara del rubio había sufrido alguna modificación, parecía menos fina, tenía facciones más rudas de los normal. Su ropa era diferente, no tenía su uniforme. Tenía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca. Ella tenía un vestido beige de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura y de caída libre hasta las rodillas.

-¿Granger?-preguntó cuando la miró.

-¿Quién sino? ¿Tan diferente estoy?

-Mírate- le indico el río que tenían cerca.

No se lo podía creer, tenía la piel más blanca, los ojos azules y el pelo negro y liso. Parecía más alta y delgada. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, era de día y hacía demasiado calor para ser diciembre. La vegetación era propia de un bosque, ¿sería el bosque prohibido?

-¿Sabes donde estamos?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber?

-Podría ser.

Se levantó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Hermione lo vio y se acercó a ayudarlo. Debía de ser por culpa de la paliza que le habían dado. Él la apartó.

-No te necesito. Ahora aléjate. Me largo de este lugar.

-Espera, si no sabes donde estás, ¿a donde piensas ir?

-Granger, los sangre pura como yo sabemos a donde ir.

-Ya tardaba en salir tu ego. No me extraña que te tengan manía.

-Mira, estúpida. Si me tienen odio no es por mí sino por mi familia.

-Claro que no tuvo nada que ver que por tu culpa mataran a Dumbledore.

Se giró y la acorraló contra un árbol.

-Te salvas, porque te debo una sino...

-¿Sino qué? ¿Me matabas? No eres capaz, no tienes valor para eso.

-No me pongas aprueba que ganas no me faltan.

Pronto vieron el final del bosque, la luz los cegó momentáneamente, para dejar ver a cuatro personas, que pronto atrajeron sus miradas. Una de ellas era:

-Dumbledore- murmuró en bajito Hermione, como sino se lo creyera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	2. Mi nueva familia

Este capítulo lo actualice pronto porque lo tenía escrito, pero los demás tardaré un poco más. Además pronto tengo exámenes y comenzaré a trabajar. Pero aunque tarde, voy a terminar el fic. Gracias a todos/as por vuestros review.

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Pronto vieron el final del bosque, la luz los cegó momentáneamente, para dejar ver a cuatro personas, que pronto atrajeron sus miradas. Una de esas personas era:_

_-Dumbledore- murmuró en bajito Hermione, como sino se lo creyera._

La castaña estaba en shock, su mente iba a toda velocidad. Recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Gran Comedor, de pie dándoles la bienvenida. Le parecía tan sabio, tan bueno, tan imponente. Siempre lo veía con una sonrisa amable, incluso en los malos momentos. De repente Draco y los dos hombres y la mujer desaparecieron solo estaban Dumbledore y ella. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. El rubio lo vio, e intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Comenzó a correr.

-Cássidi- gritó la mujer - hermana.

Hermione seguía sin enterarse de nada solo había unos metros la separaban de su querido director. Cuando ya creía que nada se interpondría en su camino unos brazos la retuvieron.

-Cássidi. Cássidi, hermana.

La castaña dirigió su vista a esos brazos que la detuvieron. Una mujer de pelo castaño, tan alta como ella la estaba abrazando. Miro sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas pero en ellos se veía felicidad. Se centró en sus palabras. La llamaba Cássidi debía ser el nombre de su hermana ¿hermana? Le había llamado hermana.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te fueras con un muggle- le dijo mientras la acariciaba la cara.

-Walburga, déjala respirar-le dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Quienes sois?-preguntó amablemente el director.

Hermione aún entre los brazos de Walburga miró a Draco. No sabía que decir. Y no estaba muy segura de decirle la verdad. Se giró a Dumbledore y lo miró totalmente desorientada, estaba tan perdida que sintió como de repente le empezaba a faltar el aire, por más que lo intentaba no daba respirado. Hasta que todo se volvió negro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Él aún entendía menos que la griffindor, por lo que parecía habían viajado en el tiempo o estaban en otra realidad paralela donde Dumbledore no había muerto. Al contrario de la perspectiva de Hermione, él sí se había fijado en las personas que acompañaban a Dumbledore. Había dos hombres y una mujer. Por el porte que tenían, apostaría un brazo a que eran de familias importantes. La mujer, era parecida a la nueva imagen de Granger pero con el cabello castaño y más vieja. El hombre que la había acompañado, tenía el pelo casi blanco y los ojos claros, de complexión robusta pero de facciones finas, parecía un hombre calmado. El otro hombre era bastante parecido a él, alto rubio, de hombros anchos pero delgado, de facciones finas.

La señora llamada Walburga, que supuso que sería la tía de su madre, es decir una Black, y su pareja acompañaron a Granger a la enfermería. Y ahora estaba él, con Dumbledore y el otro hombre que no parecían muy contentos por ello. Dumbledore nos invitó a sentarnos mientras le daba un recado a fenix. Al poco salieron dos hombres de la chimenea.

-Buenos días, señores. Gracias por venir-saludó cordialmente el director.

-Buenos días-saludó uno de ellos, el otro solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza- ¿puedes explicarme por qué estamos aquí?

-Este señor y otra señorita aparecieron hace unos minutos en los terrenos del colegio. Ahora mismo íbamos a preguntarle-dijo señalando a Draco- pero creí que sería mejor que estuviera alguien del ministerio delante.

En ese momento aparecieron cinco tazas de té encima de la mesa, obsequio de los elfos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿De verdad crees que te va a decir la verdad? Si es así, eres más incompetente de lo que pensaba Kurmic.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué recomienda?-preguntó en un tono irónico el hombre que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

-_Veritaserum_, ya que el _imperius _no es una opción-respondió como si sintiese pena por ello.

-El _veritaserum_ es una poción que le hace decir la verdad a la persona que la toma. ¿Se niega, señor?-le preguntó Kurmic.

-No-respondió tranquilamente.

Sabía que si se negaba, iban a creer que tenía algo que esconder y tendría que inventarse una muy buena historia para no levantar sospechas. Cosa que parecía prácticamente imposible. No sería la primera vez que probaría el _veritaserum_, y lo bueno de ello era que sabía como manejarlo. Para algo serviría el duro entrenamiento de su padre.

-Bien, aquí tienes- le dijo, dándole un frasco. Que pronto bebió.

-¿Ahora el _veritaserum_ es parte del kit de aurores?-inquirió Malfoy.

-Muy gracioso- respodió Kurmic- ahora contestarás-dijo mirando a Draco.

-Antes de nada, te advierto que tengo un límite y que por lo tanto no voy a dejar que me preguntes lo que te de la gana.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo en bajito.

-¿De donde vienes?

_¿Del futuro? ¿De otra dimensión? No lo sabía ni él mismo, así que eso será lo que conteste. De eso se aprovecharía, de esa desorientación._

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Bueno, continuemos.

-¿Cómo burlaste las barreras del colegio e ingresaste en el?

-No lo sé- _sino sé como llegué_.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Unos minutos antes, de encontrarme con ellos.

-¿Te apareciste?

-No.

-¿Apareciste sin más en el medio del bosque?

-No sé como llegué, lo único que sé es que ambos estábamos inconscientes.

-¿Viste algo sospechosos a tu alrededor?

-La chica.

-¿La chica? ¿No la conoces?

_Conocer la conozco, desgraciadamente desde hace siete años. Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió con esa apariencia, eso es..._

-Nunca había visto ese rostro.

Iba a hacerle más preguntas cuando apareció el otro hombre.

-La chica se ha despertado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al mismo momento, Hermione se estaba despertando. Sentía en su cabeza un gran caos. Miró al techo blanco como si pudiese darle alguna respuesta. Intentaba situarse. Comenzó a recordar, Dumbledore, Malfoy, su cambio de apariencia y Ron. Con todo el alboroto lo había olvidado. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Ya no daba visto el techo.

-Madame Maxwell, señorita Pomfrey – las llamó Walburga- se ha despertado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita?

-Yo, yo, yo-dije entrecortadamente.

-Voy a avisar al director.

-No llores, cariño. Soy yo Walburga tu hermana-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Así estuvieron un rato mientras se calmaba. Cuando ya se había calmado entraron cinco de los seis hombres que estaban en el despacho. Dumbledore hizo aparecer sillas para todos. Los dos Malfoy se pudieron enfrente de la cama, pegados a la pared, los demás alrededor.

-Walburga querida, tienen que hacerle unas preguntas.

-Orion, ahora no.

-Lo siento señora, pero tenemos que hacerlo-le acercó a Hermione un frasco con el mismo contenido que el del rubio-bebe.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore y este le hizo un gesto de que no desconfiase. Después de beberlo sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo.

-Te vamos a hacer algunas preguntas- al ver que no decía nada empezó- ¿cómo traspasaste las barreras del colegio?

-Yo no traspase nada.

-¿Cómo apareciste aquí? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No lo sé.

-Ya basta de mentiras- se levantó y tiró la silla- unos días en Azkaban os hará recordar-gritó furioso.

-No miento, no sé como llegué, no sé que hago aquí y no sé quién soy-volvía a llorar, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ya basta, fuera-le dijo Madame Maxwell- mira como está mi paciente.

-Aún no acabé.

-¡En la enfermería mandó yo! Y ahora fuera.

-Kurmic- llamó el otro hombre del ministerio- no hay ningún mago ni bruja desaparecidos

con esas características. El jefe dijo que les hiciéramos una prueba de magia.

-Dales una varita.

Primero se la dieron a Draco. Tan pronto la tocó saltaron chispas. Con Hermione pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-Poseen magia, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-le preguntó a Kurmic-¿loa llevamos a Azkaban?

-Mi hermana se viene conmigo-dijo imponentemente Walburga.

-Querida, no sabemos nada de esta chica, lo único es que se parece a tu hermana desaparecida-le dijo a su esposa.

-Con más razón, nosotros la tendremos vigilada. Compraremos un elfo para ello.

-¿Qué opinas Dumbledore?-preguntó Orión.

-Es más razonable que Azkaban. Abraxas, ¿podrías ocuparse del chico? Es tu viva imagen cuando estabas en Hogwarts.

-Espero que seas de sangre pura. Eso mismo estaba pensando. Serás un primo lejano-le dijo a Draco.

-Eso no está aprobado por el Ministerio.

-¿Y? Estarán mejor vigilados con nosotros que a cargo de unos incompetentes-le respondió Abraxas.

-Quedan dos semanas para que empiecen las clases, ¿qué os parece si les hacemos unas pruebas de nivel?-preguntó el director.

-Me parece bien, no sabemos si algún día recuperaran la memoria. ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene?-preguntó Orion.

-Os espero el lunes a las 9- quedó Dumbledore- creo que la señorita ya está bien para irse, ¿no es así?

-Sí- respondió Hermione intimidada por la mirada del director.

-Cariño, coge esta taza, nos llevara a casa-le dijo Walburga a Hermione- hasta el lunes.

Cogió la taza mientras Walburga y Orion la tocaban, cuando la tocaron los tres vio como todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Miró una última veza Draco, que seguía con el rostro indescifrable. Se sintió algo mareada, pero no se cayó. Levantó la vista y vio como el número 12 de _Grimmauld Place_ aparecía delante de sus ojos. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta apareció un elfo, que Hermione reconoció, era Kreacher.

-Bienvenida amos- les saludó mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Kreacher prepara una invitación para mi hermana Cássidi.

-Kreacher la prepara en un momento. Y después preparara una gran cena.

-Muy bien- avisa a los chicos, diles que bajen al salón..

-Sí ama.

Al poco, bajó un moreno que no reconoció, debía ser Regulus.

-Regulus, hijo ven a saludar a la hermana de tu madre-dijo Orion.

-¿Mi tía?-preguntó sorprendido, pero se recompuso y le besó delicadamente la mano.

Hermione se puso colorada, ahora que lo pensaba no daba la apariencia de ser su tía, miraba a los señores Black y parecían más sus padre que hermana y cuñado. Lo único que sabía de esa Cássidi era que había desaparecido, la pregunta era ¿hace cuanto tiempo? Y por lo que parecía seguía con la misma apariencia.

-¿y Sirius?-preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé.

-Que hijo este. Querida, no te preocupes ya lo conocerás en la cena. Vamos, te enseñare la casa.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo con la señora Black. Mientras Walburga le enseñaba cada habitación, cada baño, cada hueco de la casa, ella reflexionaba y pensaba sobretodo lo que había pasado desde que se cruzó con Malfoy esa noche. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que había desencadenado todo esto era debido a esa caja que había abierto el Slytherin. Después de eso lo primero que pasó fue que cambió de apariencia, segundo apareció una luz y aparecieron en mitad del Bosque Prohibido.

-Cássidi, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, perdona es que no me acostumbro a mi nombre- Walburga sonrió.

-No me extraña, tu nombre completo era Cassiopeia Rosier. No querías que te llamara Cássidi, no te gustaba. Este es el tapiz de todo el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Tu nombre no aparece, mi madre al ver que desapareciste y no cumplías con tu compromiso supuso que te habías fugado con un muggle. Mandare que vuelvan a poner.

-No hace falta- _a ver como arreglaría eso_- es decir, lo importante no es aparecer en el árbol sino ser reconocida como una Rossier ante la sociedad.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Dentro de dos días habrá un baile. Allí serás presentada.

-Ama- la llamó Kreacher que acababa de aparecer- su cuñada Druella la espera en la sala.

-Bien, ahora vamos. Te presentaré a la antipática de mi cuñada.

Bajaron a la sala y vio a una señora que aparentaba más joven que Walburga, estaba sentada muy rígida en uno de los sofás mientras sujetaba un platito con una mano y le daba un sorbito a un pocillo, para después dejar el pocillo sobre el plato en la mesa.

-Que grata sorpresa verte por aquí querida Druella- dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto jamás.

-No vengo de visita, vengo a que me expliques que eso de que ha aparecido mi cuñada.

-Aquí la tienes-dijo señalando a Hermione, que sintió como de repente le desaparecía el color de la cara.

-¡Por favor! Mírala, aparenta la misma edad que cuando desapareció. ¿Cómo va a ser ella? ¿Cómo te lo puedes creer? No pensé que fueras tan tonta.

-Estás en mi casa, que no se te olvide. No recuerda nada y no sabemos que le pasó.

-¿Y por qué se parece a tu hermana ya la conviertes en ello? Si te sientes sola, cómprate un gato.

-Mira arpía, nadie viene a mi casa a cuestionar mis decisiones y muco menos a insultarme. Yo soy una Rosier de nacimiento, tengo más derecho que nadie a darle mi apellido a quién quiera.

-Ahora eres una Black y la que lleva el apellido soy yo. La que se vería salpicada sería yo no tú.

-Tienes razón-dijo Orion que acaba de entrar al salón- ya no es su apellido así que a partir de ahora será Cassiopeia Black, nuestra nueva hija-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pues que así sea. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Pues vete, sino quieres que te eche- le dijo Walburga.

-No hace falta que me acompañéis, conozco la salida.

Cuando salió de la sala la señora Black se sentó y comenzó a llamar de todo a su "querida" cuñada.

-Cada día la odio más. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me hubiera gustado tanto ponerle el apellido Rosier a Cássidi.

-Porque así si tiene algún problema nos tiene a nosotros, de la otra manera no tendría quién diese la cara por ello. Además, siempre quise tener una niña- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero de esta se acuerda-aseguró Walburga.

-Amos la cena está lista.

-Bien, avisa a Regulus y a Sirius.

Los siguió al comedor, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta y la comida en bandejas. Orion se sentó en la cabecera, con su mujer a la derecha. Hermione miró y al lado de Walburga había un sito libre y al lado de Orion dos, se quedó mirando a ver en cual se debería sentar. Viendo esa escena, los señores Black, sonrieron.

-Ven a sentarte a mi lado Cássidi- le dijo Walburga.

-Sí.

Tan pronto se sentó aparecieron Regulus, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Sirius. Que sin reparo ninguno la observó minuciosamente.

-No voy a casarme.

-Sirius, ya hemos hablado del tema, lo harás y con quien nosotros elijamos.

-No te ofendas- le dijo a Hermione- es muy guapa pero no es mi tipo- la Griffindor estaba más roja que el tomate de la ensalada.

-Creo que te equivocas-le dijo Hermione- yo no me voy a casar contigo.

-¿A no? Pues que sepas que soy mejor partido que mi hermano.

-Sirius, cállate- le dijo Regulus.

-Es cierto.

-Sirius, te presento a tu nueva hermana- dijo finalmente Orion.

-¿No era mi tía?- preguntó Regulus extrañado.

-Sí pero tu querida tía Druella, no la quiere como tal, entonces a tu padre se le antojó tener una niña.

-¿De donde salió?-preguntó Sirius.

-La encontré en Hogwarts. No recuerda nada- respondió su madre.

-¿Habla?-volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-Claro.

-Como no le escuché una sola palabra. Quién sabe.

-¿En que año estamos?- formuló la pregunta que tanto tiempo había querido hacer.

-En 1975, estamos a lunes, 11 de agosto.

Esa respuesta no le gustó nada. Desde que vio a Dumbledore, ya había barajado la idea de que había viajado en el tiempo. Ahora que lo tenía confirmado, su mundo se desplomaba. Podría aprovecharse de ello y cambiar el pasado, aunque se arriesgaba a estropearlo todo. Ya pensaría en algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Regulus.

-Sí.

-Bien pues a comer- anunció Sirius.

-Puede que ella no sea tu prometida, pero vas a tener que casarte con una sangre pura- le dijo Walburga a su hijo mayor.

-Madre, yo soy un espíritu libre. No me voy a casar, no si puedo tener a todas las chicas que quiera.

-¡Sirius!- le gritó espantada Walburga ¿cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa, delante de Cássidi?

-Si es la familia, mejor que se vaya acostumbrando. Además, quiero decirte que no me voy a unir a esa panda de atontados.

-No hables así de los mortífagos- le gritó su padre, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.- te vas a unir a ellos quieras o no. Eres un Black, un sangre pura, como tal debes ayudar a los de tu clase a hacer un mejor.

-Que no te engañen- le dijo a Hermione- son una panda de descerebrados que solo saben meterse con muggles desarmados...

-Ya basta- dijo su padre- o te callas o te vas a tu cuarto.

-La verdad, se me pasaron las ganas de comer con vosotros.- recogió su plato lleno de comida - No contigo preciosa- dijo eso último mirando a Hermione.

Y con eso partió escaleras arriba a cenar.

-No le hagas mucho caso- le dijo Walburga- son esos amigos raros que tiene en Hogwarts que le meten ideas absurdas.

Hermione tan pronto acabó la cena dijo que se iba a descansar a su cuarto, que estaba muy cansada. Aprovechando que los demás se iban al salón ella aprovechó para ir a la habitación de Sirius. Tocó en la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo, entró. Se imaginó encontrar cualquier cosa, menos a Sirius recién salido de la ducha solo tapado con una toalla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**REVIEW**

**Jhazy-malfoy-patts**

Muchas gracias por tu review, fuuiste la primera persona que comentó mi fic ^^

Espero que te siga gustando, ¿qué opinas de este cap.? xD

**Shanon Lils **

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te gustase este capítulo también.

**Sol Meyer M. G. P.**

Estoy segura que más una te ayudaba a matar a Ron. Menudo amigo xD

¿Te sigue pareciendo intrigante?

**PasajeraEnTrance **

Me tiene gracias tu seudónimo, ¿tiene algún significado en especial? xD

Como sabía que no podía describir mejor la batalla final que nuestra querida J.K. Decidí pasar directa a la trama.

Aún no se espcifica mucho sobre su cambio de apariencia, pero espero que se pueda entrever algo xD

Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este cap jeje.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Gracias por tu review.

Espero que te siga pareciendo igual de interesante.

Creo que no tardé mucho en actualizar xD.

**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**

Gracias por tu review.

Ya me comentaras que tal los siguientes caps.

**Pam Malfoy Black**

Me siento importante al saber que hiciste una excepción con mi fic

Me alegro mucho que te gustase el cap, a ver que te pareció este xD

Besitoss

**Princess ansly**

Gracias por tu review

Espero que te gustase este al igual que el anterior ^^

**Queen-Of-The Shadow**

Gracias por tu review

Qué te pareció el cap?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	3. Apariencias y un baile

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"**A veces una buena apariencia puede ser tan engañosa como un lobo con piel de oveja."**

_Hermione tan pronto acabó la cena dijo que se iba a descansar a su cuarto, que estaba muy cansada. Aprovechando que los demás se iban al salón ella aprovechó para ir a la habitación de Sirius. Tocó en la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo, entró. Se imaginó encontrar cualquier cosa, menos a Sirius recién salido de la ducha solo tapado con una toalla._

Tan pronto como lo vio giró la cabeza toda roja.

-Sabía que ibas a caer rendida a mis encantos, pero no pensé que fuese tan rápido.

-Te equivocas. Podrías vestirte.

-¿Estás segura de que quieras que me vista?

-Sí, por favor. Quería preguntarte sobre, ¿cómo los llamasteis? "Panda de descerebrados"-aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquila, ya estoy vestido. ¿Por qué quieres saber de ellos?

-No conozco a nadie, no sé nada y estoy perdida. Quiero saber donde me encuentro, y con quién me relaciono.

-Bueno, mis padres te darán otra versión-comentó mientras se sentaba- puedes sentarte.

-Gracias. Prefiero tu versión-aseguró Hermione.

-Bueno, son más conocidos como mortífagos. Sirven a un estúpido que se cree el rey del mundo.

Hermione estaba esperando que dijese algo más pero al ver que no decía nada más, preguntó extrañada:

-¿No sabes nada más?-preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno que matan a magos hijos de muggles y a estos por diversión y se justifican diciendo que son impuros y que no merecen vivir. Se creen superiores por ser de sangre pura.

-¿Quienes son mortífagos?

-¿Quieres unirte?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿te gustaría tener un marido mortífago?-preguntó como si fuese lo más normal.

-No- dijo con repugnancia- además, aún soy muy joven para casarme- Sirius sorprendido elevó una ceja.

-Pero no para comprometerte. El baile que habrá dentro de dos días será una presentación para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañada-¿cómo que me van a presentar?

-Mi madre aprovechará para que todos los solteros caigan rendidos a tus pies.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- ante la cara de la chica, continuo- bueno, mi madre dirá que eres una sangre pura, cosa que nadie negará. Después, eres una Black, que ya de por sí tiene un gran peso, además eres muy guapa. Serás considerada un gran partido, seguro que muchos se pelearan por ti.

-Es tarde, creo que me iré a dormir.

-Mañana, mi madre te llevará de compras. Deberías descansar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Piensas ir desnuda al baile? Yo apoyaría esa elección. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Hermione, mientras salía de su habitación.

Su habitación era bastante más grande que la de su casa. Los colores que predominaban eran el blanco y plateado. Le extrañó no ver verde. Al lado de la puerta estaba la cama con doseles de gasa, era blanca y con detalles plateados, a juego dos mesitas, una a cada lado. En la pared de al lado había una cómoda con tres espejos y a su lado estaba un armario del mismo estilo. Y a juego una silla, de ese mismo lado había una puerta. En frente de la cama estaba la ventana que sobresalía, en el hueco que dejaba había un banco que lo llenaba todo. En la otra pared, había una mesita baja, con tres sillones y un banco a juego. La habitación era de estilo Luis XVI. Parecía la habitación de una princesa.

Se sacó la ropa la dejó encima del banquito que tenía a los pies de su cama. Estaba demasiado cansada para meterla en el armario. Se puso un camisón que habían dejado encima de su cama. Apartó los cojines y se metió en el medio de las sábanas, eran de seda blanca. Pronto se quedó dormida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Kreacher le abrió las cortinas y le dijo suavemente que el desayuno estaba servido. Intentó hacer la cama, pero el elfo se adelanto y con un chasquido de dedos, la hizo.

-Señorita, su ropa está lista- anunció el elfo- Kreacher está muy contento de tenerla de vuelta señorita.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Señorita, no se acordará acordamos que no la llamaría ni ama ni por su nombre.

-Así que al final lo dejamos en señorita, ¿no?- asintió el elfo- y ¿no hay manera de que puedas llamarme por mi nombre?

-No, señorita. La ama la espera abajo, ¿quiere que le diga algo?

-Dile a Walburga que bajo en un momento.

-Sí, señorita- con un "plof" desapareció.

Abrió la puerta y vio que había un magnífico baño, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes de color rosa palo. No tenía ningún escote. Era ceñido hasta la cintura, donde tenía unos brillante como si fuesen un cinturón. Después caía libremente hasta por debajo de las rodillas le quedaba como si fuese hecho solo para ella. Se puso los únicos zapatos que encontró, eran unas sandalias plateadas, tenían tacón de aguja muy alto. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. Estaba muy guapa.

Bajó y se encontró a Walburga desayunando, solo estaba ella. Le indicó con una mano que se sentase a su lado.

-Buenos días querida. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días, Walburga. Dormí bien.

-Se que te resultará raro llamarme madre, pero que sepas que Orion está ahora mismo arreglando los papeles para que así sea.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Cuando acabes tenemos mucho que hacer. Cortarte el pelo, maquillarte un poco de paso, comprar ropa, complementos, perfumes, joyas.

-Podemos comprar también las cosas del colegio.

-No te preocupes con eso. Ya habrá tiempo.

-¿Volveremos pronto?

-No creo, necesitaremos todo el día. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No creo que aguante con estos zapatos todo el día.

-Supongo que habrás notado que son unas sandalias muy cómodas a pesar de su tacón, pero su encanto está en que puedes correr todo el día con ellas que tus pies no lo notaran. Ya compraremos más de este tipo.

-Pero, serán muy caros.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso somos unas Black, no hay nada lo suficientemente caro. Empezaremos por tu vestido de noche. Ya se donde podremos ir.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, la señora Black cogió su bolsito y salieron a la calle. Walburga le pidió a Hermione que le agarrase del brazo para poder aparecerse. Tras llegar al callejón Diagon Walburga se dirigió a una de las mejores tiendas. Hermione jamás se había fijado en esa tienda nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la ropa y ya que quedaba muy por encima de sus posición económica.

-Entra cariño.

-Buenos días, señora Black.

-Buenos días Daisy. Necesito un vestido de gala, para mi hija. Tiene que ser único.

-No sabía que tenía una hija- confesó la dependienta.

-La he adoptado recientemente. Me recuerda mucho a mi hermana.

-¿De qué color querría el vestido?-preguntó Daisy.

-Estaba pensando en rojo, ¿qué opinas querida?-preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-Estará bien- no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Muy bien, voy a ponerte algunos diseños. Súbete ahí.

Hermione se subió a un gran taburete. La dependienta con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciera un vestido rojo donde antes tenía el otro vestido. No recordaba cantas veces vio a la dependienta mover la varita.

-Es perfecto- dijo finalmente Walburga.

-Es uno de los últimos modelos, nos llegó ayer- aseguró la dependienta.

-Nos lo llevamos, necesito diez vestidos como el que te encargué ayer. Cuando estén mándamelos a mi casa- anunció la señora Black.

-Vamos Cássidi, aún tenemos mucho que hacer. Por cierto, mañana estaré fuera todo el día, así que pídele a Regulus o a Sirius que te ayuden en todo lo referente al baile.

-Claro- no tenía muy claro eso de ir y ahora que sabía que necesitaba instrucciones le apetecía mucho menos.

Fueron a otra tienda a buscar varios pares de zapatos, cerrado abiertos, de todos los colores, pero todos con mucho tacón. Después fueron por bolsos, por cosméticos, por perfumes, por joyas. Fueron a comer a un precioso restaurante. Finalmente, fueron a un salón de belleza. Le cortaron un poco las puntas y le hicieron un recogido. Sería el que llevaría en la fiesta.

Llegaron para la cena, Hermione estaba agotadísima. Había ido con su madre de compras, pero nunca terminó tan cansada. Parecían que las estaban esperando. Cuando vio la cena no pudo pensar en nada más. Orion se dio cuanta de la cara que tenía.

-Anda corre, ven a cenar con nosotros- dijo divertido- ¿qué tal las compras?

-Muy agotadoras- dijo sinceramente.

-Regulus, pásale la ensalada que parece que viene con mucha hambre- comentó refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Mañana me voy a servir yo primero, sino me vas a dejar también sin comida- comentó divertido Sirius haciendo referencia al apetito de la chica, cuando acabaron de cenar.

-Lo siento, yo- intentó disculparse Hermione toda roja.

-¡Sirius! No seas maleducado, si aún queda comida en las fuentes- intervino su padre.

-Así no vas a conseguir mujer- se lamentó Walburga.

-Tengo a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts suspirando por mí. ¿Verdad hermanito?

-No es para tanto- contestó fastidiado- no me metas.

-Mañana será buena ocasión para buscarte una- le aseguró su madre.

-¿Por qué mejor no te centras en ella?- preguntó furioso.

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió indignada.

-Por eso mismo, pensé que eras diferente- la increpó. Mientras se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto.

-¡Sirius!Vuelve aquí. ¡Sirius!-gritó su madre.

-Con permiso. Hasta mañana- se despidió Hermione.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Sirius. Delante de la puerta dudó en entrar, pero necesitaba aclararlo. Tocó y como la otra vez, no contestó. Así que abrió la puerta. Estaba tumbado en su cama.

-¿Por qué no contestaste?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que pensabas que era diferente?

-Cuando viniste ayer a mi habitación pensé que eras diferente. Creía que no te dejarías llevar por toda esa sarta de tradiciones ridículas.

-Y no me dejo llevar- se defendió ofendida- le debo mucho a tus padres. No sé quién soy, no tengo donde ir. Me dan comida, ropa y un lugar donde vivir. No tengo porqué ser descortés.

-Eres una cobarde- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase.

-Si tanto odias a tus padres, vete. Así no tendrás que aguantar "tradiciones ridículas". Tú tienes a medio Hogwarts enamorado y seguro que te darían cobijo- sabía porque pero estaba muy enfadada.

-Por supuesto, así por lo menos estaría bien acompañado.

-Pensé que eras más comprensivo.

-Y yo que tendrías más vergüenza. No eres más que una muerta de hambre oportunista.

Eso le dolió. Sabía que no tenía a donde más ir, pero no era una oportunista. Walburga fue la que insistió en se fuese con ella. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, se había tenido que morder mucho la lengua. Pero sabía que no podía llevar la contraria a los señores Black ni expresar sus ideas.

-No te preocupes que esta oportunista no te va a molestar más.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo. Cuando iba entrar a su cuarto vio a Regulus.

-Buenas noches- se despidió con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará.

-Regulus- lo llamó- verás, quería pedirte algo- dijo sonrojada.

-Dime- dijo curioso.

-¿Me podrías ayudar con lo referente al baile?

-Claro. Empezaremos a las nueve. Buenas noches- se despidió con una sonrisilla.

Hermione más contenta se fue a dormir. Estaba agotaba. Se sacó la ropa y se metió en cama. Poco tardó en dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al igual que la mañana anterior Kreacher la despertó.

-El amo Regulus la está esperando abajo.

-Oh, lo había olvidado.

Se puso rápidamente la ropa que le dejó el elfo y bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la sala.

-Llegas quince minutos tarde- la saludó el moreno desde un sillón.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida, estaba muy cansada.

-Vamos a desayunar.

-Claro. ¿Qué tengo que saber del baile?- preguntó sentados a la mesa.

-Te haré un resumen de las familias que van a asistir para que cuando te los presenten te sea más fácil acordarte. También te enseñaré los bailes y para acabar como tienes que comportarte; saludos, qué beber, cómo beber, con quién bailar, de que hablar dependiendo de la persona. Más o menos se reduce a eso.

-Buff- resopló la chica.

-No te preocupes- comentó divertido.

Después de desayunar, fueron a la sala. Se sentaron juntos y el moreno sacó unos álbumes y le puso a explicar quienes eran y que relación tenía con su familia. Después se le enseñó unos pasos clave y después le enseñó algunos de los bailes que más se sonaban. Picaron algo en la sala y continuaron con las clases. Poco después acabaron. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse, ya que tuvo que ducharse y ya se pusieron con el peinado, después con el maquillaje y por último se puso el vestido y se echó el perfume. Y después llegó el turno de las joyas.

Kreacher la aviso para que bajara cuando acabase que ya estaban todos listos abajo. Hermione se vio una última vez en el espejo. Se sentía muy rara entre que su cuerpo y cara eran diferentes, y que nunca se había arreglado tanto, ni si quiera cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos. Llevaba un vestido único, diamantes, un recogido muy elaborado.

El vestido era rojo de tirantes. Los tirante recorrían toda la espalda y acababan en su cuello, eran finos y con pedrería. El vestido formaba un gran juego de gasa y pedrería. El escote estaba formado por gasa suelta que se superponía por encima de un corsé de seda. El corsé se ajustaba perfectamente, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y terminaba en un cinturón de pedrería igual a los tirantes. Desde ahí caía libremente con un poco de vuelo hasta tocar el suelo. La parte de abajo esta formada por una falda de seda que se ajustaba a sus formas, por encima tenía una capa de seda con algún detalle de pedrería. El vestido estaba pensado para insinuar sin que se vea nada. Resultaba sexy sin ser vulgar.

Los zapatos eran abiertos por delante y se abrochaban al tobillo. Llevaba unos pendientes largos a juego con un impresionante collar de diamantes. También llevaba un anillo. El recogido se basaba en que por delante tenía marcada un trozo de la raya al medio, después cogía volumen, hasta terminar en en un moño de donde salían unos mechones que se tapaban por otros, así todo el pelo.

Bajó y vio a los Black. Regulus y Orion llevaban un traje negro con camisa blanca, Regulus llevaba una corbata negra, su padre una pajarita. Sirius llevaba un traje y camisa negra, sin corbata. Regulus iba peinado, Sirius iba con el pelo al natural. Su madre llevaba un vestido negro con un ligero escote en barco y con mucho brillantes, zapatos negros y un collar semirígido a juego con unos pequeños pendientes. Su peinado era un recogido alto, muy tirante.

-Estás muy guapa- comentó Orion.

-Todos vosotros también.

-Nos vamos ya, que quiero volver pronto de esa tortura.

Cogieron un carruaje muy antiguo de la familia, tirado por dos animales invisibles para los Black, pero no para Hermione. Durante el camino le comentaron que el baile era en la Mansión Malfoy y que era como una tradición. Cuando llegaron las verjas se abrieron a su paso, hasta la casa había un sendero con magnolias en flor a cada lado. El carruaje se paró delante de la puerta. Se bajaron entraron y en el hall estaban en fila la familia Malfoy. Primero estaba Abraxam, a su lado Lucius acompañado de Narcisa su prometida y por último Draco. Fueron saludando uno por uno. Entraron al gran salón donde había mucha gente. Hermione pudo reconocer (gracias a las clases de Regulus) a gente del ministerio, vio a miembros de familias de sangre pura.

La señora Black, estuvo presentándole a un montón de gente. Hasta que Hermione se pudo escapar diciendo que tenía que ir a retocarse. Estuvo buscando a Malfoy hasta que por fin lo encontró en la terraza.

-Que suerte tienes de estar en casa, con tu familia- le comentó mientras se apoyaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo era la cajita?

-De madera con una placa de plata.

-No eres de mucha ayuda. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Granger, ¿es una broma?

-Me llamo Cassiopeia Black.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

-Pues sí que te van los nombres de animales.

-Muy graciosa. Si ya acabaste, vete.- dijo refunfuñando.

-Te necesito para volver a nuestro tiempo- le dijo seria.

-No me importa ya lo resolveré. Tú por tu parte, no dejes en mal sitio a mi familia.

-¿Solo te preocupa eso? -preguntó indignada.

-Cássidi, ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Regulus- ¿interrumpo algo?

-No. Vamos a bailar-dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enfado.

Se dirigieron al medio del comedor y se pusieron a bailar rodeados de varias parejas. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que solo era capaz de pensar en los pasos de su pareja.

-Deberías tener cuidado con aquel grupo- le indicó un grupo de chicas que bailaban al rededor, que los miraban.

-¿Por qué?

-Has atraído demasiadas miradas.

Hermione estaba pensativa. Si Regulus le había advertido era que debía estar prevenida. No supo muy bien como pasó, pero se vio sin pareja en el medio de la pista de baile mientras el resto seguía bailando. Quiso retirarse, ero las parejas se lo impedían. Ya no sabía que hacer, cuando alguien le dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con ella.

-Tú- dijo sorprendida Hermione, mientras le seguía el paso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**REVIEW**

**Princess ansly**

Gracias, en el próximo capítulo veremos como le fue a Draco.

No sé si daré metido en el próximo capítulo una presentación estelar de los merodeadores xD.

Gracias por tu review

**PasajeraEnTrance **

No eres la única que está casi siempre en las nubes xD

Aún queda veranito, así que relación con los Black queda jeje

Todavía solo estoy presentando un poco la historia, a ver si para el próximo ya me meto un poco en la intriga de su cambio de apariencia.

Gracias por tu review

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Si jaja Hermione con buenos fue a parar. Como se enteren que es hija de muggles la sirven de cena xD

Draco se fue con su familia, pero no todo será fácil. Te adelanto que en el próximo cap se verá como le fue a él y su relación con los demás mienbros.

Gracias por tu review

**Sol Meyer M. G. P.**

Me alegro que te guste xD

Si quieres que te aclare alguna cosita o algo avisa, que para eso estoy jeje. A veces no me expreso bien o no doy dicho lo que querría decir, así que no te cortes jeje.

No sé la fecha de nacimiento, pero lo situó a punto de empezar su séptimo año, con 17 años. Debe de estar en su mejor momento, no? XD Soy un poco pervertida jajaja

Gracias por tu review

**Shanon Lils **

Sirius es un casanova de pura cepa, que no tiene remedio jaja. Es algo instintivo, le sale aunque no quiera xD

Aún no se vio mucho, pero Sirius no acepta a Hermione como un miembro de su familia por lo que para él eso significa que es una chica-potencilmente-conquista xD.

Gracias por tu review

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	4. Despedida

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

"Nadie sabe lo que hace mientras actúa correctamente,

pero de lo que está mal uno siempre es consciente."

Johann Wolfgang Goethe

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hermione estaba pensativa. Si Regulus le había advertido era que debía estar prevenida. No supo muy bien como pasó, pero se vio sin pareja en el medio de la pista de baile mientras el resto seguía bailando. Quiso retirarse, ero las parejas se lo impedían. Ya no sabía que hacer, cuando alguien le dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con ella._

_-Tú- dijo sorprendida Hermione, mientras le seguía el paso._

-Granger, ¿qué te dije de dejar a mi familia en ridículo?- le preguntó mientras la guiaba.

-No fue culpa mía.

-Si estuvieras más atenta, eso no pasaría. Tranquilízate- le ordenó el rubio.

-Malfoy te lo agradezco, pero tú no mandas- le dijo mientras intentaba llevar ella el ritmo.

-Ni se te ocurra, yo soy quien tiene que llevar el ritmo.

-De eso nada- amenazó Hermione.

A pesar de lo que intentos de Hermione, Draco no se dejó vencer y le hizo saber quien era el que mandaba. Al acabar la canción la agarró por la cintura y por el cuello y la giró dejándola sobre su rodilla. Se acercó a su oreja.

-Que sepas que mando yo. Sé que no conocerías un bailarín tan bueno como yo que se enseñase como se baila, pero ahora ya lo sabes- después de eso la subió.

Hermione frustrada, salió de la pista de baile y se dirigió a la terraza.

-Cássidi, lo siento. Me arrastraron.

Hermione se giró y vio a Regulus. Tenia la cara seria, pero se le notaba avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, me advertiste. Además Malfoy me ayudó.

-En un momento pensé que sería Sirius.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, iba a ir en tu ayuda, pero Malfoy se le adelantó- comentó despreocupadamente- que te parece si para compensarte, no me separo de ti en toda la noche.

-Que te parece si lo dejamos hasta el final de baile- debido al comentario de Hermione el chico se sonrojó.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

-¿Aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Hay algún sitio mejor?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Amo Malfoy, es hora de levantarse.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Al igual que hacía en el presente, dejó todo tirado y la cama sin hacer. El elfo lo haría. Ese día desayuno solo con Narcisa. Lucius y Abraxam tenían unos asuntos de negocios.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bien.

-¿Qué te pareció el baile?

-Bastante presuntuoso. Pero no estuvo mal.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué te pareció la señorita Black?

-¿Perdona?- casi se atragantó.

-Se te vio... interesado.

-No quería que quedase en ridículo.

-Ya- dijo sospechando- creo que le deberías regalar algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana vas a hacerle una visita.

-¿Y eso?

-Tienes que disimular un poco antes de que le pidas matrimonio.

Sin poder impedirlo, escupió todo el zumo.

-Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello jamás le pediría matrimonio.

-Bueno, tienes que acompañarme a hacer unas compras.

Mientras Narcisa compraba de todo, Draco recordaba como tanto ella como Orion lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Orion lo trataba como otro hijo más y Narcisa como una mezcla entre un hermano pequeño y un juguete. Lucius, era educado, pero si podía evitaba su compañía. Debido a su trabajo en el ministerio y sus negocios apenas estaba en casa.

-Narcisa, ¿te queda mucho?

-No sé que comprarle a Cássidi- Draco suspiró.

-¿Y una cajita de música?

-¿Seguro que no te gusta?

-No.

-Pues creo que sí.

Entraron en una tienda de antigüedades. Narcisa miraba por un lado y Draco por otro. A cada paso le enseñaba una, pero el las descartaba. Buscaba una como la que había visto.

-Scorpius, ven.

-Señor, ¿qué le parece esta?- le preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

-Perfecta- era exacta a la que había visto, solo le faltaba un detalle, la inscripción.

-¿Quiere grabarla?

-Sí, quiero que ponga "_simul aeternum"-_dijo en un susurro intentando que la rubia no leescuchase.

Mientras Narcisa veía como el dueño grababa la inscripción con un movimiento de varita, Draco observó que tenía un registro de inscripciones _perfecto _pensó el rubio _ahora mi declaración de amor a Granger quedará grabada por toda la eternidad. _Pagaron y salieron de allí dirección a la mansión.

-¿Así que no te gusta?- le preguntó mientras se reía.

-Y así es. ¿Puedes dejar el tema?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estaba comiendo con Orion. Solo con Orion, cosa que le pareció raro. Llevaba todo el día sin ver a Narcisa y a Lucius. Una chispa se hizo en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Narcisa?

-Hoy tenía un compromiso con mi hijo.

-¿Cuando vuelve?

-Mañana, ¿por qué?

-Hoy tenía que acompañarla a casa de los Black.

-Sí, algo me comentó. Seguro que la señorita Black te lo agradece.

-¿Eh?

-Orion y Walburga, tenían un compromiso. Dobby, traele a Scorpius el paquete que dejó Narcisa.

-Ya iré otro día, no tengo prisa.

-Chico, no hace falta que disimules. Ve.

Sin poder evitarlo se encontraba delante de la puerta del número 12 de _Grimmauld Place. Tocó a la puerta y un elfo le abrió._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué desea?_

_-Soy Scorpius Malfot y vengo a ver a Cássidi._

_-Pase -dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia indicándole el salón- ¿desea algo mientras llamo a la señorita?_

_-No._

_Kreacher le dijo que tenía una visita que la esperaba en la sala. Al principio pensó que era Druella Rosier, pero le habían prohibido a Kreacher que la dejase pasar. Después pensó que era Dumbledore que había descubierto la verdad. Se asomó a ver quién era y vio un pelo inconfundible._

_-Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada._

_-Buenas tardes a ti también._

_-¿A qué viniste?_

_-¿Dónde dejaste tus modales, Granger? ¿O es que no los tienes?_

_-Mira hurón oxigenado, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar desde que llegué a Hogwarts no te mereces que emplee mis modales contigo._

_-Sabiendo que eras tan desagradecida, te hubiese dejado hacer el ridículo._

_-¿No fue por no dejar en vergüenza a tu familia?_

_-Da igual. Toma- dijo dándole un paquete._

_-¿No será una bomba?_

_-Déjate de estupideces muggles y ábrelo._

_-¿Qué significa esto? ¿___Juntos para siempre___? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó enfada._

_-Esa es la caja con la ___misma___ inscripción que la que nos mandó aquí._

_-Ah- ahora lo entendía- ¿algo más?_

_-No._

_-Pues vete._

_-No puedo._

_-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes donde está la puerta?_

-Muy chistosa Granger, pero Abraxam y Narcisa creen que me gustas.

-¿Qué les has dicho?

-Nada, lo piensan porque nos vieron en el balcón y bailando.

-No es problema mío.

-Sí que lo es. He venido a traerte la caja. Tengo que quedarme y disimular un poco.

-Claro, tienes toda la sala para ti solo, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que estudiar.

-Si viene alguien y me ve aquí solo, sospechará.

-Iré por algunos libros y podemos estudiar juntos.

-No cambias.

Estuvieron estudiando toda la tarde. Bueno, Hermione intentaba estudiar y Draco la incordiaba. Cuando estaba a punto de echarlo, llegaron los señores Black.

-Buenas noches. No sabía que teníamos visita- comentó Walburga.

-Buenas noches señor, señora.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar Scorpius?- le invitó Orion.

-No quiero molestar- respondió Draco- ya he abusado demasiado.

-Insisto- dijo la señora Black.

-Entonces, me quedaré.

-Kreacher, ¿está la cena?

-Claro ama.

-Sírvela que vamos ahora a cenar.

-Regulus, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

-No lo sé, salió a la tarde y aún no regresó-respondió serio- buenas noches- dijo mirando a Draco.

-Buenas noches- respondió Draco.

Se sentaron a cenar. Cuando estaban en mitad de la cena, entró Sirius y pasó de largo sin saludar. Walburga lo vio.

-Disculparme.

-¡Sirius! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-gritó su madre.

-A mi cuarto, voy a dejar mis cosas y a cenar.

-Tenemos visita.

-¿Y?

-Muestra un poco más de respeto por tu familia y nuestro invitado.

-Tu invitado.

-Ya que no llegaste a su hora, pasaras sin cenar.

-Perfecto, prefiero pasar sin cenar a tener que aguantar esa pesadez- se fue a su habitación.

La cena pasó sin más dilaciones. Se despidieron de Draco y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Cuando Hermione sintió que todos se habían ido a acostar, se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius. Tocó y como no escuchó respuesta entró. Vio a Sirius en su cama, tenía solo puesto el pantalón del pijama y estaba todo destapado. Dudo un segundo, pero se acercó a taparlo. Cuando subía la sábana una mano la detuvo.

-Al final si que voy a pensar que estás enamorada de mí.

-Tonto- le dijo soltándose- solo te venía a traer algo de comer y te vi todo destapado- se sonrojó- y te iba a tapar.

-A ver que me traes, siéntate.

Le traía un poco de pan, un filete y una manzana. No era mucha cosa, pero le saciaría un poco el hambre. Se lo dejó encima de su mesita y se sentó a su lado en su casa. Sirius levantó las cejas.

-¿Solo esto?

-Si no lo quieres, me lo llevo- dijo acercándose a recogerlo.

Sirius le agarró la mano y la sentó.

-Era broma mujer. Gracias.

-Que te parece si para agradecérmelo me cuentas algo de Hogwarts o de tus amigos- preguntó interesada.

-Empezaré por mis amigos, se llaman Peter un gordinflón cobarde, Remus es prefecto lunático y James es el cómplice perfecto.

-¿Cómplice?

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- James y yo tenemos el record de castigos del colegio. Nos conocemos los despachos de todos los profesores, incluso el de los que no cursamos sus asignaturas. McGonagall ya no sabe que castigos ponernos, creo que ya acabamos con su imaginacion.

-¿Por qué os castigan?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces es por culpa de los Slytherin, sobre todo es por culpa de Quejicus.

-¿Quejicus?

-Un Slytherin insoportable de pelo grasiento- ya te diré quien es.

-¿Qué más aventuras me puedes contar?

Estuvieron hasta casi la mañana hablando. Le había gustado la charla. Pero había algo que le preocupaba de sobre manera. Sirius le había mencionado que quería encontrar todos los pasadizos del colegio y una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza _el mapa del merodeador. _Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que modificar su nombre y el de Draco sino estaría perdida. Mañana se dedicaría a encontrar una solución.

Ese día le costó mucho levantarse, desayunó rápido y se dirigió a la biblioteca de los Black. Tardó dos días en dar con una solución. Necesitaba el mapa, la sangre de Malfoy y la suya. ¿A ver como se lo explicaría al rubio?

"_Con a luz del atardecer se verterán dos gotas de la sangre de la persona que desea engañar al papel. Después escribirá sobre la sangre su nuevo nombre y para sellar el final pondrá su dedo anular encima. Todo ello debe ser antes de que se ponga el sol._"

Debido a eso, apenas había podido estudiar. A la mañana siguiente sería el examen y estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía que idear una forma para poder hablar con Draco. Al día siguiente se verían y dependiendo de las circunstancias, seguro que algo se le ocurría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como todos los días, Kreacher la despertó. Bajó y desayunó con Reulus, quién la acompañaría, ya que los señores Black tenían otros asuntos y Sirius había quedado con sus amigos para comprar las cosas _imprescindible _para el colegio. Usaron un traslador para llegar a Hogwarts. En el despacho donde aparecieron estaban Narcisa y a Draco hablando con el director.

-Buenos días, señores- saludó Dumbledore.

-Buenos días, profesor- saludaron los recién llegados.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Black, por favor acompáñenme. Les llevaré a un aula donde realizaron sus exámenes. Debido a que es una situación especial, el Ministerio ha enviado a dos magos a supervisar los exámenes. Tendrán primero las pruebas teóricas y después las prácticas. Pasen y siéntense. Buena suerte.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa.

Delante de la clase había dos magos que los miraban con gran escrutinio. Sen sentaron separados donde habían unas hojas con preguntas de todas las asignaturas y de diferentes niveles. Cuando acabaron fueron pasado por turnos, hacia otras aulas donde les esperaba entre varias pruebas una poción, un duelo, una serie de plantas, etc.

Draco y Hermione tuvieron seis largas horas de pruebas. Cuando acabaron apenas sabían realizar una simple suma. Su cerebro parecía haberse quedado achicharrado por el sobreesfuerzo. Salieron por la puerta donde ya les esperaban Narcisa y Regulus.

-¿Cómo os fue?-preguntó Narcisa.

-Bien, ¿acaso lo dudabas?- respondió con altanería Draco.

-La poción no me alió del color que debería y en adivinación no vi nada.

-Adivinación con el profesor Bronws es un verdadero muermo, sería una bendición que la suspendieras- comentó la rubia.

-¿Cuando sabremos algo? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-Dumbledore, nos ha dicho que cuanto antes puedan tendrán sus resultados- les comentó Regulus.

-Tranquila, seguro que te fue bien- le dijo Narcisa viéndola tan intranquila- ¿verdad Scorpius?

-Sí, deberías tomarte un té para calmarte -aconsejó el rubio.

-Tengo en mi casa uno muy bueno- aseguró Narcisa.

-No te lo niego, pero prefería que nos lo tomásemos en mi casa- fingió Hermione.

-Si prefieres que te dejemos a solas, lo comprenderemos- dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes prima, no se refería a eso. Tomaremos un té y se siente mal, tiene su cuarto cerca.

Llegaron a la casa y se sentaron en el salón a comer mientras a Hermione le servían un té reconstituyente. Después de comer se fueron a la sala donde Draco y Hermione se sentaron enfrente de Regulus y Narcisa. Estuvieron hablando hasta que pronto se pondría el sol.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó el rubio, mientras se levantaba.

-Sígueme, yo te digo donde es- se ofreció la ahora morena.

Tan pronto se levantó, sus piernas le fallaron y se desplomó y de no ser por el rubio se hubiese caído al suelo. La cogió en sus brazos y siguiendo a Regulus la llevó a la habitación de la chica seguido por Narcisa. La dejó en la cama, le sacó los zapatos y la tapó.

-Regulus, es mejor dejarlos solos, necesita espacio y Scorpius la cuidará bien- aseguró su prima.

-Si necesitas algo, Kreacher nuestro elfo doméstico te atenderá- dijo el moreno mientras los dejaban a solas.

-Hay que ver que débil eres- se mofó.

-Por favor Malfoy, ¿no creerás que todo esto era en serio?

Se levantó, agarró al rubio de la mano y lo llevó con cuidado al cuarto de Sirius. Cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta y Draco se separó con asco de ella.

-No tengo nada contagioso- comentó herida.

-Prefiero no comentar sino no acabaremos hoy. Además ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Sirius tiene un mapa de Hogwarts y sus terrenos donde aparecen todas las personas que hay reflejadas con sus nombres.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Robárselo?

-No, ya encontré la forma de burlarlo.

Buscó el mapa y murmuró que sus intenciones no eran buenas (sin que el rubio la escuchase).

-Granger no tengo todo el día.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a llamarme Cassiopeia. Necesito que eches dos gotas en el papel y sobre tu sangre primero escribe tu nombre y después pongas tu dedo anular encima. Y apúrate que pontro se va a poner el sol.

Tanto Draco como Hermione lo hicieron a tiempo. Tan pronto acabaron, regresaron al cuarto de la chica. Por poco Walburga no los descubre.

-Cássidi, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

-No hace falta, ya estoy mejor.

-Mucho mejor gracias a Scorpius.

-Scorpius gracias por cuidarla, pero no creo que sea conveniente que esteis mucho tiempo a solas- comentó mirando con desconfianza al rubio.

-Jamás sería capaz de tocarla, señora- aseguró.

Hermione supo que le decía en serio. A pesar de que se llevaban mal, las palabras del rubio le removieron algo en su interior. Durante años había experimentado en carne propia el odio que el rubio le profesaba, pero escucharlo de una manera tan directa había hecho que se entristeciera. Ningún hombre se enamoraría jamas de ella. El único que se había fijado en ella había sido Víctor Krum pero no habían llegado a nada serio, ni siquiera se habían dado un beso. Walburga vio su expresión y lo malinterpretó.

-Cariño no te estoy regañando, solo que no debemos dar que hablar a la gente. Kreacher, te subirá algo de cena mientras te dejamos descansar.

-Que descanses- se despidió el rubio.

-Scorpius, mañana si quieres puedes venir a verla.

-Por supuesto. Cuídate.

Cuando estaba por salir, entró Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué modos son esos?- preguntó escandalizada su madre.

-Sirius, me alegro de verte- le dijo Hermione para que se olvidase del rubio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? No te preocupes que ahora no sufrirás con la compañía.

-¡Sirius!- le gritó Walburga- perdona sus modales, no sé que le ocurre hoy- se disculpó con Draco.

-No se preocupe. Ahora me tengo que ir, hasta mañana.

Se fue rápidamente del dormitorio. A sus espaldas, se escucharon unos cuantos gritos más, pero los ignoró. Pronto se fueron él y Narcisa.

Mientras en la habitación de Hermione:

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¿Cómo se atrevió él a quedarse sólo en su habitación? A saber lo que le hizo.

-Es todo un caballero.

-Seguro que se convertirá en un mortífago- dijo el moreno con asco.

-Por supuesto. Será un gran partido.

-¿Quieres arruinarle la vida casándola con semejante individuo?- la acusó furioso.

-Sirius, cálmate- le pidió Hermione.

-¿Ves lo que haces? La has alterado- le acusó Walburga- sal de la habitación.

Lo agarró del brazo y siguieron discutiendo, ahora también con el señor Black. Hermione sin calzarse, los siguió.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tú hijo es un maleducado.

-Y él un pervertido, se aprovechó que ella estaba desmayada.

-Es todo un caballero, además deberíamos estarle agradecidos- siguió Walburga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por pervertido?

-Él evitó que cayese al suelo- dijo Orion.

-¿Y eso le da derecho a estar a solas con una dama indefensa en su habitación?

-Ni que fuese un depravado.

-Va a ser un mortífago, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Igual que tú- le respondió su padre.

-Jamás, antes muerto.

-En Navidad anunciaremos tu compromiso y te casarás en verano, al mismo tiempo tiempo que pasarás a formar parte de los mortífagos.

-No.

-Si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias- le amenazó su madre.

-¿Cuáles? No tengo miedo.

-Te tacharé de hijo mío.

-Por mí perfecto. Odio esta familia.

-Pues vete, nadie te lo impide- le hostigó su padre.

-Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

-Pues vete- le gritó su madre mientras Sirius subía a su cuarto.

Hermione se apartó para dejarle pasar y le siguió a su cuarto. Le cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese entrar. Tocó y entró. Estaba metiendo ropa en su baúl.

-Lárgate- le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No.

-Si tú no te vas, me voy yo- cogió su baúl y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera- le agarró del brazo- no te vayas por favor.

-No aguanto más- le miró a la cara.

-No me dejes sola.

-Tienes a ese mortífago. Adiós.

Le siguió hasta la salida. Sus padres estaban tan furiosos que no sopesaron el nivel de las amenazas de su hijo. Hermione ante la despedida de Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. No podía creer que se hubiese ido.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**REVIEW**

**Sol Meyer M. G. P.**

Buff, se me cae la baba pensando en cuando empiecen Hogwarts con todos esos chicos guapos...xD

**Angel of the music**

Gracias, te gustó quién fue?

**PasajeraEnTrance **

Tu presentimiento te fallo, pero creo que no te disgustó quién fue, no?

En este fic voy a meter alguna que otra fiesta/baile.

A Narcisa no e disgustaría que así fuese jaja

Besitosss

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Gracias!

Qué te pareció este cap?

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	5. Un nuevo curso

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

Tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo, así que no me pude contener y no paré de escribirlo hasta acabar jeje

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

"Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final"

Harry Mulisch

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Le siguió hasta la salida. Sus padres estaban tan furiosos que no sopesaron el nivel de las amenazas de su hijo. Hermione ante la despedida de Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. No podía creer que se hubiese ido. _

_Cuando empiece el curso lo veremos de nuevo_ le había dicho Regulus la noche anterior. Sabía que era cierto, pero algo le hacía dudar que no volvería a ser como antes. Ya lo había perdido y no quería que eso volviese a pasar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Desde que Sirius se había marchado, Walburga había estado buscando cosas que hacer, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba. Llevaba dos días muy intensos. Hoy había pensado en ir hacerle una visita a su hermano ya que le había dicho a Hermione que algunas de sus cosas estaban en la casa de la familia. Ese día él no estaría, pero les había dado permiso. Walburga, Hermione y Kreacher se aparecieron a la mañana en casa de los Rosier. Mientras Hermione y Walburga esperaban en el salón, Kreacher fue al trastero a buscar un baúl donde estaban las cosas de Cássidi.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Druella- ¿quién os ha dejado pasar?

-Mi querido hermano, nos ha dejado venir a recoger las cosas de Cássidi.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Las que estaban en un baúl en el trastero- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Ama, ¿es este?- preguntó el elfo.

-Sí, vámonos.

Cuando estaban por salir, Hermione se fijó en una cajita de madera que estaba encima de la chimenea.

-Esto es mío- dijo en voz baja.

-No, es un objeto de la familia.

-Lo soluciono en un momento, _spropir –_ dijo con un movimiento de varita.

Tanto en la caja como en algún marco de la sala, aparecieron unas letras brillantes que ponían Cassiopeia Black.

-Esas letras indican quién lo compró o a quién se lo regalaron. Kreacher coge todo lo que tenga esas letras.

-No, no sé que harías pero eso no te lo voy a dejar llevar.

-Walburga, solo me interesa la cajita.

-Como prefieras, Kreacher coge la cajita y llévate las cosas a casa. Tienes suerte, porque si por mí fuera me llevaba todo.

-Hasta un hijo nuevo, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó enfadada.

-Mi hijo siempre fue mucho mejor que el tuyo y ahora que te quedaste sin él, seguro que lo querrías.

-A tu hijo no lo querría ni regalado. Es feo, bruto y burro. Mi hijo sería rebelde, pero por lo menos usaba el cerebro, cosa que el tuyo no sabe ni que existe. Tú hijo solo lo quieres tú.

-Mi hijo no es anda de eso, además de que tiene muchas pretendientas.

-Tú hijo no tiene pretendientas. Esas chicas quieren el dinero de mi hermano. Ahora vámonos Cássidi, que mi saliva es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla con ella.

-Lárgate.

Cuando llegó subió a su habitación e inspeccionó la cajita. Era igual que la que le había regalado Draco. Pero a pesar d abrirla no ocurrió nada. Realizó varios hechizos sobre ella, para ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma, pero nada. Decidió guardarla en su baúl y el Hogwarts ya verería con ayuda del rubio que hacer.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Era jueves 28 de agosto quedaban tres días para que empezase el curso. Había recibido las notas de sus exámenes, había obtenido extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas menos en Criaturas mágicas que tuvo un excelente y en adivinación un Troll. Debido a sus calificaciones había sido admitida en séptimo curso. Hoy para celebrarlo irían a comprar una regalito y todo lo necesario para el colegio. A su pesar no había podido escabullirse. A su pesar no había podido escabullirse. Como Hermione no encontraba nada interesante, Walburga desistió de regalarle nada. Cuando ya acabaron de comprar todo lo de Hogwarts, se encontraron con Scorpius y Narcisa.

-Madre, tengo que asuntos que resolver. Prima, Scorpius, hasta pronto- se despidió Regulus.

-Adiós Regulus- se despidió Draco.

-Narcisa, encontré unos marcos que quedarían perfectos en tu salón- le comentó Walburga.

-Así podría poner alguna foto de mi boda con Lucius y alguna de Scorpius que no tengo ninguna.

-Cariño, vosotros seguid. Cuando acabemos os alcanzaremos- les dijo Walburga.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus calificaciones?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Bien. Estoy en séptimo.

-¿Sólo bien? Si eres Granger-la-sabionda-comelibros.

-¿Tú qué tal?

-Tuve inaceptable en historia muggle y en adivinación. En el resto excelente. También en séptimo. Otro año que no me libro de ti.

Hermione de repente se paró.

-Saqué un excelente en historia muggle- se lamentó la chica.

-Se supone que tienes que eres una sangre pura. No deberías saber tanto de muggles. Nunca has podido evitar presumir de tus conocimientos.

-Yo por lo menos los tengo.

-Haré como no dijiste nada.

-Haz lo que quieras. Por mí como si te vuelves a unir a esos amigotes tuyos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar de lo que no sabes- le dijo mientras la agarraba de los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Esta es tu forma de echarme de menos?- le preguntaron de malos modos.

-Sirius- se soltó de Draco para darla un abrazo al moreno pero él no se lo permitió- ¿qué pasa?

-No quería interrumpirlos. Por mí sigan con lo suyo- dijo con burla- y no vuelvas a mandarme ninguna carta más porque no te creo.

-Te echo de menos, para mí eres una gran compañía, un amigo- no entendía nada.

-Si lo fuera no te relacionarías con _este_ señor- dijo con asco.

-No te pienso permitir que te dirijas a mí con ese tono- se posicionó Draco delante de él.

-No estaba hablando contigo.

-Canuto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me presentas a esta belleza? Me llamo James Potter.

Hermione se quedó como una tonta mirando a James. Era idéntico a Harry, quizás más guapo. Tenía otro aire. A Harry lo mirabas y te inspiraba cariño, confianza. James parecía arrogante y chulesco. No le inspiraba el mismo cariño que le inspiraba su mejor amigo.

-Cornamenta, vámonos. Aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena.

-Cássidi, vámonos.

Hermione se giró y vio a Walburga y a Narcisa que se acercaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó de malos modos Walburga- ¿te estaba molestando Cássidi?

-No, solo nos saludaba- lo excusó.

-Sirius, vámonos. Se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo James tirando del moreno- hasta luego.

-Espero que no nos volvamos a cruzar madre- dijo Sirius.

-Tú ya no eres nadie para mí.

James alejó rápido al moreno. Walburga se excusó con Draco y Narcisa y se fueron a su casa.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Era uno de septiembre, lunes. Debido a los nervios, se había despertado mucho más temprano de lo normal. Kreacher, aún no le había dejado la ropa. Sabía que se enfadaría si ella lo hacía, ya se había enfadado porque no le dejó hacer el equipaje. Por lo que decidió darse un baño. Cuando salió, tenía la cama hecha y la ropa lista. Se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura, después con vuelo. En la cintura llevaba un cinturón de pedrería negro. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto debido a que hacía calor. Se puso unas sandalias de color negro.

Como último día en la casa, desayunaron todos juntos. A la hora de las comidas era cuando más se notaba la ausencia de Sirius. Las charlas eran menos animadas. Orion se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos a la estación debido a sus negocios. Walburga dijo que no se encontraba bien y que prefería quedarse. Salieron a la calle donde les esperaba un carruaje.

-Mi madre a pesar de que se hace la fuerte no supera el abandono y rechazo de Sirius.

-Después de habernos encontrado con Sirius, tu madre estaba muy inquieta.

-Para ella la vergüenza que le va a hacer pasar Sirius será muy grande y solo de pensarlo la pone mala.

-Creo que no quiso venir a la estación por no verlo.

-Le dolería demasiado.

Se paró el carruaje y bajaron. En la estación vieron a Narcisa y a Lucius, que rápido se acercaron. Debido al tiempo que se entretuvieron, no encontraban vagones libres. Por lo que buscaron alguno que estuviese casi vacío. Por la ventanilla vio un compartimento con un solo chico y decidió probar suerte.

-Perdona, ¿puedes hacernos un hueco?

-No tengo ningún problema.

-Gracias, los demás compartimentos estaban llenos- le agradeció Hermione.

Después de colocar los baúles, se sentaron en frente del chico. Aunque Regulus debido a sus deberes de prefecto, se tuvo que ir.

-Me llamo Cassiopeia Black ¿y tú?

-Severus Snape.

-Encantada. Por lo que veo en tu capa perteneces a la casa de los Slyterin, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿no recuerdo haberte visto nunca?

-Soy nueva. Debido a ciertas circunstancias los señores Black me adoptaron. ¿En que curso estás?

-Séptimo, ¿tú?

-Igual, ¿podrías dejarme tus apuntes?

-Claro.

Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más la puerta de su compartimento se abrió.

-Hola Quejicus- le saludó Sirius- ¿nos echaste de menos?

-Hola querida, ¿te has perdido?- preguntó James.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione poco convencida- minombre es Cassiopeia y por lo que sé este es el expreso a Hogwarts.

-¿No sabes quién es la persona que está contigo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, Severus Snape un simpático Slytherin.

Snape ante las palabras de la chica se sonrojó.

-Sirius, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Hermione.

-No te tenemos nada de que hablar. Pero si quieres decir algo, adelante.

-¿Puede ser a solas?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-No tengo nada que esconder.

-Quejicus, no entiendes que estorbas.

-Igual que tú Potter.

-Vámonos James, aquí ya no nos retiene nada.

-Sirius, es importante. Es sobre tu madre.

-Yo ya no tengo madre. Me echó de su casa.

-¡Tú te fuiste!- estaban a unos centímetros.

-Bien sabes lo que ocurrió- le gritó mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-Me haces daño- le comentó la chica.

-Eso no es nada comparado con el siento yo- la soltó.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo te quiero como un hermano.

-James, vámonos.

-Adiós Cassiopeia- se despidió James con una reverencia- ya nos veremos Quejicus.

Hermione siguió al moreno y lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- le preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento, estaba enfadado y pagué mi mal humor contigo. Al verte, recordé todo lo que pasó.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

-Claro- se dieron un abrazo y cada uno regresó a su compartimento pero aléjate de ese Malfoy me da mala espina.

A pesar de regresar rápido, Snape estaba un poco inquieto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Por cierto ¿por qué te llaman Quejicus?

-Prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Está bien.

-Lo que puedo decir, es que me odian. Odian a todos los Slytherin.

-Yo aún no soy de ninguna casa.

-Estoy seguro que serás una Slytherin. Eres astuta y una Black.

-No lo sé, pero en caso de ser de ora casa, ¿serías mi amigo?

-No deberías acercarte a mí.

-Deberíais poneros las túnicas, estamos por llegar a Hogwarts- les dijo Regulus.

Cuando bajaron del tren, sus caminos se separaron. Hermione se fue con Hagrid en las barcas mientras que Regulus y Snape se fueron en las carrozas. Hermione pensando en como se tomarían los señores Black la noticia de que perteneciera a la casa de Griffindor que apenas se enteró de la selección de los niños de primero.

-Ahora les tocará a dos casos especiales- anunciaba la profesora McGonagall- dos alumnos de séptimo año. Primero será la señorita Cassiopeia Black.

_Curioso, tienes cualidades más que suficientes para cada casa. En Ravenclaw tu inteligencia sería aprovechada e incrementada con suerte. En Gryffindor tu valor te hará superar grandes obstáculos y nada te impedirá conseguir tus objetivos. En Slytherin tu astucia te llevará a grandes lugares y podrás llevar a cabo lo que te propongas. ¿Por cuál te decantarías?_

_Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor, pero mi familia no me lo perdonaría y lo que menos quiero ahora es hacerla sufrir. Así que mi elección es..._

_-_¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero.

Draco se sorprendió. La mesa de las serpientes estalló en vítores. Hermione dirigió su mirada a Sirius, quien la evadía la mirada. Camino hacia su nueva casa y se sentó al lado de Snape donde había un sitio libre.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó nuevamente el sombrero.

Volvieron a estallar los vítores. Draco se sentó lejos de ella. En el medio de la mesa. Sabía que Sirius estaba dolido por su casa. Pero seguro que se le pasaría. Fue con Regulus a la sala de Slytherin, quién le dijo la contraseña y donde estaba su cuarto. Sus habitaciones eran todas individuales. Estaba decorada con verde y plateado. La cama tenía unos doseles que tenían cortinas verdes con detalles en plateado. Al lado de la cama, había dos mesitas una a cada lado, parecían de cerezo, al igual que el armario que estaba a un lado y el escritorio que estaba al otro. En frente de la cama había una pequeña ventana lo suficiente para dar luz a la habitación. Al lado del armario había una puerta que daba a un baño, que debía ser solo suyo porque no tenía más puertas. Volvió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse y dormir.

-¿Qué hiciste para burlar al estúpido sombrero?- estaba sentado en su cama.

-Buenas noches a ti también Malfoy- lo saludó irónicamente.

-Me gusta Scorpius. Contesta a mi pregunta.

-A mí ni Malfoy ni Scorpius. El apellido aún bueno, pero tu nombre... ¿no podías haber escogido algo más normalito?

-Lo escogió mi abuelo.

-¿Por qué será que tu abuelo y tus padres te pusieron nombre de animales? ¿Será por tu poca apariencia de humano? ¿O por el poco corazón tienes?

-Contesta a mi pregunta y déjate de tonterías.

-Lo haré, pero primero contestame esto, ¿que se siente al estar con tu familia?

-No te voy a contestar.

-Pues yo tampoco, así que sal de mi habitación.

-Eres terca- suspiró resignado- no es lo mismo que antes. Lucius no me como un hermano, menos como un hijo, me evita. Narcisa, me trata como a su jueguete, como cuando era pequeño. Lo bueno es que pude conocer a mi abuelo.

-¿No lo conociste?

-No.

-Sabes que no puedes cambiar su muerte, ¿no?- preguntó inquieta.

-Lo sé, además solo me acuerdo que será a finales de este año. Y no sé como muere, mis padrs me dijeron que fue por culpa de los muggles pero no me dijeron nada más.

-¿Qué te parece Abraxam?

-Un gran mago y una excelente persona. Es inteligente, justo y astuto. Me gustaría parecerme a él.

-Bueno, el físico lo tienes. Solo te falta el resto.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de enfadado.

-Ahora dime que le hiciste al sombrero.

-Nada, solo que tenía cualidades para ir a cualquier casa. Y escogí esta por los señores Black.

-No me lo creo. Eres hija de muggles, no deberías poder estar aquí.

-Tom Riddle, tenía un padre muggle y mira a donde llegó. Además Salazar lo único que quería era astucia en su casa.

-No quería a hijos de muggles en su colegio, menos en su casa.

-Esta casa no es racista, sino selectiva entre los mejores. Si no admitiese a hijos de muggles o a mestizos, apenas habría gente en esta casa. Lo que pasa es que los hijos de muggles prefieren no tener problemas por lo que escogen otra casa.

-Seguro que le hiciste, algo.

-Que no, pesado.

-Antes de salir de tu habitación deberías decir _Salazar me protege _así nadie podrá entrar a tu habitación.

-Gracias- respondió sorprendida.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Malfoy ayudándola. Entre eso y la conversación más o menos civilizada, Hermione no sabía que pensar. Así que decidió dormir. Se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió al gran comedor. Sino fuera porque alguien la había agarrado del brazo llevándola a su mesa, hubiese ido a desayunar con Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué haces- preguntó enfadada.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer tú? Esa ya no es tu mesa.

-Por un momento me pareció que me estaban Harry y Ginny esperándome.

-Eran los padre de San Potter. Despierta, como cometamos un error esto se nos puede ir de las manos. Dumbledore no nos sacá los ojos de encima. ¿Quieres acabar en Azcaban?

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

-Si solo empezaremos el curso- le comentó Regulus que acababa de llegar- buenos días.

-Buenos días-saludaron los dos.

-¿Tan malo te parece Hogwarts?

-No, pero no conozco el lugar ni a nadie. Estaba más a gusto en casa- intentó arreglarlo.

-Vuestro horarios- les dio el profesor Horace Slughorn.

-Que animado es vuestro horario- dijo divertido Regulus.

-¿Por qué nos tocan casi todas las clases con los Gryffindor?- preguntó de mal humor Draco.

-No, porque os toca con los Merodeadores.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Draco.

-Con mi hermano y sus amigos. No sé si serán muy productivas las clases, ahora divertidas seguro que os van a resultar. Suerte, en historia de la magia.

-Yo tengo transformaciones con Ravenclaw, nos vemos- se despidió cuando acabó de desayunar.

-Vamos Granger, no tengo todo el día.

-Malfoy te recuerdo que me llamo Cassiopeia Black.

-¿Cuál es el diminutivo?

-Cássidi.

-Ahora vámonos a a clases Cássidi- dijo con sorna.

-Vale, Scor.

-No, ni te ocurra llamarme así.

-Ya veremos Scorp.

Salieron del Gran Comedor detrás de los Merodeadores. Así podrían disimular.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Canuto, mira quién os sigue- James se había dado cuenta de Draco y Hermione.

-¿Por qué andará con ese idiota?

-No debe conocer a mucha más gente- comentó Remus.

-Ahora mismo los separo.

-¿Por qué nos seguís?- preguntó Sirius, mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Porque no sabemos donde tenemos la clase y vosotros sí- respondió Hermione.

-Cássidi, ven aquí.

Hermione sin entender muy bien la cosa se acercó a los Merodeadores. En ese momento Severus Snape se acercaba a junto de Draco. De repente con un "plof" apareció una espesa manta de gas. Cuando desapareció los dos chicos tenían el pelo de punta y con mechas rosas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le increpó la chica.

-Para divertirnos- le dijo Peter.

-Tú no me dirijas la palabra, _rata_ inmunda- le dijo con todo el odio que le había guardado estos años.

-Cássidi, Peter no te hizo nada, no lo pagues con él- le dijo Sirius aún extrañado ante lo de _rata_.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. Menudo prefecto estás hecho- le dijo a Remus Lupin cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿Qué mosca le picó?- preguntó Sirius.

-Me recuerda al carácter de cierta pelirroja- suspiró James.

Entraron a clases. Hermione vio un sitio libre y se sentó. Cuando entró Severus le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. El Slytherin extrañado se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que ya sé como arreglarte el pelo.

-¿Estás segura? Normalmente se ponen peor al intentar arreglarlo.

-Confía en mí.

Hermione cuando estaba buscando una solución para cambiar su nombre en el mapa encontró algún hechizo interesante. Recordaba uno en particular, _para volver una cosa a su apariencia inicial, debes mover la varita hacia la derecha y ligeramente hacer un círculo sobre lo que se quiere recuperar mientras se pronuncia con voz clara; "asperkins"._

-¡_Asperkins_!- dijo Hermione sobre el pelo de su compañero.

Ante la sorpresa de los merodeadores, Snape recuperó su cabello normal. Hermione, después hizo lo mismo con Malfoy.

-No te voy a dar las gracias.

-No te las he pedido Malfoy.

Como llegó el profesor, Hermione regresó rápidamente a su sitio con Snape. El profesor Binns era él único profesor fantasma. Se decía que Binns era tan viejo que una mañana, se levantó frente al fuego de la sala común, simplemente se fue a clase, dejando su cuerpo detrás. Su rutina no notó ninguna variación. Se cree que no se ha dado cuenta de esta circunstancia.

-Bienvenidos a todos otro año más- comenzó la clase- empezaremos con un resumen del año anterior. La rebelión de los duendes comienza en 1613, cuando establecen su guarida en una posada de Hogsmeade...

-Pero, ¿qué?- una nota le acababa de dar en la cabeza.

_Mi madre,_

_tenía una cajita como la que nos mandó aquí _

_pero cuando te compré la tuya no dio indicio que la tuviese._

_¿Descubriste algo más?_

_S.M._

Hermione de mala gana le escribió:

_Sí, tengo la verdadera caja._

_C.B._

Le lanzó la nota con la varita, e intentó concentrarse en al clase. Pero otra nota le cayó encima.

_¿¡Y no se te ocurrió que era algo que me interesaba saber!_

_¿Desde cuanto la tienes?_

_S.M._

Furiosa le escribió otra nota.

_¡A ti que te importa!_

_Me dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda, _

_pues ahora apechuga._

_C.B._

Cuando acabó se la lanzó con fuerza a la cara. Creando un coro de risas.

_Granger, no me provoques._

_No sabes con quien te metes._

_S.M._

Se giró para que la viese y delante de él partió la nota en varios trozos. Volvió a mirar al profesor y a tomar apuntes. Dejando a un Malfoy enfadado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Annyuska14**

Me alegro que te guste. Y no te preocupes que lo acabaré más tarde o más temprano, pero no lo voy a dejar inacabado.

Hermione por ahora parece que se fue desenvolviendo bastante bien, a ver como será en Navidades si llegan allí jeje

Los sentimiento de Draco y Hermione parecen de todo menos de dos personas que se amen jeje. Pero quién sabe, las circunstancias ya no son la mismas jaja. A saber que ocurrirá. ¿Se te ocurre alguna teoría?

**PasajeraEnTrance **

Me alegra que te gustase que fuese Draco jeje. Suspendiste como Hermione jeje

Seguro que el capítulo de hoy te ayudará en tus teorías. Tienes que contarme alguna, seguro que son muy interesantes.

La verdad es que rehíce varias veces la despedida, hasta que me pareció aceptable. Sí, me pareció que Draco era todo lo que Sirius odiaba, así que no lo querría cerca por nada del mundo jeje.

Narcisa en los primero años me pareció una mujer sumisa y superficial. Pero en el sexto libro, mi opinión cambió y siempre pensé que debía ser alguien estupenda que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias. Así que me alegra que te caiga bien ^^

Besitos guapa!

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Primer review:

Retrocedieron hasta 1975, cuando Sirius y el resto de los merodeadores iban al colegio.

Segundo review:

¿Qué te pareció raro? ¿La historia, como está expresado o la escenografía?

Si encontraste algo raro me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeses, gracias ;)

Tercer review:

Me alegro que te gustase. ^^.

¿Que te parece que sea Draco el que la agarró del brazo? ¿Y el baile?

Cuarto review:

Después de este capítulo seguro que entiendes la alegría mayor de Draco por estar con su abuelo jeje.

Gracias por todos tus review, si ves que me queda algo por responder o tienes alguna duda, ya sabes donde estoy ;P

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Me alegro que te gustase.

No entendí muy bien a que te refieres con "como se hace par salvar a los demás".

¿Me lo puedes explicar?

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Sí, en varios de los libros de Harry Potter se describe a Sirius como un arrogante y chulesco que con sus amigo hacían bromas, algunas pesadas.

Draco y Hermione seguirán como siempre intentando regresar a su tiempo. Aunque con algunos obstáculos jeje.

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	6. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Verde

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

"_Las bromas son como la sal: se deben usar con gran precaución_"

Décimo Junio Juvenal

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Cuando acabó se la lanzó con fuerza a la cara. Creando un coro de risas._

_Granger, no me provoques._

_No sabes con quien te metes._

_S.M._

_Se giró para que la viese y delante de él partió la nota en varios trozos. Volvió a mirar al profesor y a tomar apuntes. Dejando a un Malfoy enfadado._

En otro punto de la clase otras notas volaban:

_Querida Lily,_

_dame una oportunidad_

_J.P._

Una enfurecida pelirroja garabateaba de mala gana.

_Para ti Evans._

_Antes se enfriaría el infierno a que yo saliese contigo._

_L.E._

Un chico muy divertido, seguía escribiendo.

_Yo noto algo de frío, ¿y tú?_

_Te eché mucho de menos este verano._

_Menos mal que conseguí una foto tuya._

_J.P._

Ahora indignada, escribía descargando su furia en la hoja.

_¿De donde la sacaste?_

_¡Devuélmela!_

_L.E._

El chico aún más divertido, seguía contestando.

_Te la devolveré encantado _

_si aceptas salir conmigo, así no la necesitaré._

_Pelirroja no disimules más._

_J.P._

Intentando no lanzarle todos los maleficios que conocía, puso su furia en el papel.

_Jamás, jamás saldría con un ególatra, engreído como tú._

_Eres tan narcisista que solo por divertirte_

_no piensas en el daño que le causas a los demás._

_Eres odioso y una mala persona._

_L.P._

James no la volvió a molestar, sus palabras lo marcaron bastante. Sabía que tenía mala opinión de él, se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Pero esta vez, e dolió de verdad leerlas. Siempre fue bastante chulo, pero jamás se consideró mala persona. Es cierto que había gastado infinidad de bromas, pero ellos no eran los primeros en hacerlas a no ser que se lo merezcan. En ese momento vio como su ilusión se desvanecía, por primera vez pensó que de verdad Lily no sentía nada amor por él. Todo lo contrario, sentía un asco hacia él. Después de tres años detrás de la pelirroja, supo que era el momento de dejarla ir. Al fin y al cabo no era nadie para ella.

Al acabar la clase Hermione salió rápidamente, por lo que no se fijó que alguien recogía los restos de nota. En las siguientes clases se sentó tan lejos como pudo de Draco. Cuando terminaron fueron a comer, eran de los primeros. Ya que su última clase quedaba cerca. A su lado se sentó Regulus.

-¿Cómo te fue el día?

-Bien. Ha sido interesante.

-¿Y eso?

Hermione miró a Severus.

-A mí y a Malfoy nos pusieron el pelo de punta y de color rosa.

-¿Y quién os lo sacó?- preguntó interesado Regulus.

-Cassiopeia.

-Deberías tener cuidado. Mi hermano es bastante vengativo con los que le chafan las bromas o se las devuelven.

-Eso se lo dije yo pero no hace caso- añadió Severus.

Siguieron hablando hasta que escucharon un gran ruido. Provenía de la entrada, allí se encontraban cuatro chicos con orejas de burro, quienes rebuznaban. Se miraron y se comenzaron a reír entre ellos. Todo el comedor estalló en risas.

-Lunático, tus orejas son muy suaves- dijo Sirius entre rebuznos.

-Las que dan pena son las de Colagusano- dijo James.

-Potter, Black. Es el primer día de clases y ya están buscando problemas- les dijo la profesora McGonagall- ya saben donde está mi despacho. Ustedes dos también- se refería a Remus y a Petter.

En otra parte del comedor. Tres amigos comentaban la broma.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?- preguntó Regulus.

-Solo alguien realmente estúpido.

-Conozco a alguien así- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco.

-No sabe lo que se le cae encima- dijo Severus.

-Ni ellos- aseguró la chica.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Habían pasado dos días y aún seguía todo el colegio revuelto. No era por la broma, sino por atreverse con los merodeadores. Todo el mundo estaba atento a ver como se vengarían. Hermione independiente se dirigía a su remanso de tranquilidad, la biblioteca.

Tenía que hacer un resumen sobre los diversos efectos secundarios del elixir del cerebro de Baruffio al igual que Draco el cuál también estaba en la biblioteca. Hermione se acordaba como se la había confiscado a un estudiante. La encargada era una joven Irma Prince.

Se dirigió a la sección de Pociones y se dispuso a buscar Pociones Básicas pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó cierta pelirroja.

Hermione miró a la pelirroja y se fijó en sus preciosos ojos verdes. También vio el escudo de Gryffindor y la chapa de prefecta. Supo que era Lily Potter.

-Supongo que ya te dirían quienes son mis padres- dijo apenada la pelirroja.

-Perdona, es que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- Lily se sonrojó- estaba buscando un libro para el trabajo de Pociones.

-Sí, sé de uno que te puede ayudar mucho- cogió uno de la repisa- tiene un resumen bastante amplio de muchas pociones, entre ellas el elixir del cerebro de Baruffio. Después tienes este que amplia más la información.

-Muchas gracias. Me llamo Cassiopeia Black- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo Lily Evans- estrechando su mano- ¿qué te parece Hogwarts?

-Es un castillo precioso, no lo he visto entero. Pero tiene grandes extensiones de terreno y bosque. Me siento muy a gusto, es algo mágico.

-Si necesitas un guía cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si cuando acabe el trabajo damos un paseo por los terrenos?

-Claro.

Se sentaron juntas en una mesa. Acabaron el trabajo y salieron a pasear. Ya que se había quedado buena tarde.

-Cuéntame de James Potter- pidió desinteresamente la castaña.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Te gusta?

-No te preocupes, yo estoy enamorada. Te lo pregunto por los rumores que hay.

-No somos novios y en Navidad no pasó nada, yo me fui a mi casa y tampoco me metí en su habitación ni...

-Vale, vale, pillé la idea. Todo lo que cuentan es mentira. Pero yo te preguntaba por tu opinión sobre él.

-¿De quién estás enamorada? Espero que no sea de Black.

-No, no es de Black, pero no me cambies de tema.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó intranquila.

-Por lo que sé, casi todas las chicas de este colegio se mueren por sus huesos, excepto la chica que le interesa.

-Es un egocéntrico, chulo, prepotente, creído, narcisista, fanfarrón, petulante, orgulloso...

-Creo que voy cogiendo la idea. Pero no puedes negar que es buena gente, tiene defendido a bastante gente de cuando los Slytherin se metían con ellos. Además es gracioso e ingenioso.

-Te faltó la parte de que es un mujeriego.

-Por lo que sé, lleva bastante tiempo sin novia.

-Debe ser porque no se conoce, no porque no tenga.

-Y no será porque de verdad le importas y quiere conquistarte a como a de lugar.

-No creo, si de verdad le importase dejaría las bromas pesadas y de coquetear con otras.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-He visto como sale con una chica, ella se enamora y cuando se cansa, la deja. No quiero ser una más en su interminable lista. Ahora dime, ¿de quién estás enamorada? ¿No será Snape?- preguntó asustada.

-No, no le conoces.

-No será ese rubio tan guapo, ¿no?

-Prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Ya me lo contarás...

-¡Boom!

Era una gran explosión, seguida por otras pequeñas. Miraron hacia el castillo y por unas ventanas, salía un líquido viscoso de color verde. Era la biblioteca. Las dos chicas corrieron. Cuando llegaron había una gran multitud entre la que se abrieron paso. De debajo de la puerta salía una sustancia como la que habían visto por la ventana.

-Todos, moveos hacia atrás- gritó la morena viendo las intenciones de Lily.

Lily abrió la puerta y de dentro salió más sustancia verde y horrible olor a huevos podridos. De dentro salieron la señorita Prince y Scorpius Malfoy. El rubio estaba todo verde mientras que la señora Prince estaba de colores.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- era la profesora McGonagall seguida de Slughorn- señor Malfoy y señorita Prince, vayan con Madame Maxwell.

-Señorita Evans, ¿sabe usted algo?

-Estaba en los terrenos cuando escuché una explosión y vi salir ese líquido por las ventanas, por eso subí a ver que pasaba. Abrí la puerta y salieron Malfoy y la señorita Prince.

-¿Alguien pudo ver algo?- preguntó Slughorn.

-No, profesor- respondió un niño- escuchamos unos ruidos y salimos a ver. Cuando intentamos volver entrar, las puertas estaban atrancadas.

-¿De dónde venían esos ruidos?

-Era Peeves.

A Hermione le parecía todo muy extraño. Como ya no había nada más que poder hacer se dirigió a la enfermería. Por el camino escuchó a unos chicos hablando.

-Esta broma fue de Sirius Black.

-Tiene toda la pinta. Suele ser su estilo, solo que no contó con la bibliotecaria.

-Espero que no se meta en problemas.

_Así que había sido Sirius, no sé porqué pero no le extrañaba. Sabía que se vengaría de Draco, pero meterse con la señorita Prince, era demasiado. Eso no se lo perdonaría._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Cornamenta, no sé porqué no quisiste participar- comentó Sirius.

-No me apetecía- dijo apático.

-Andas un poco desanimado- apuntó Remus.

-Deberías buscarte una chica, sé de una de sexto con un buen par de...

-Sirius no creo que sea lo mejor- lo interrumpió Remus.

-¡Tú!- gritó una morena- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?

-¿Qué vienes a defender a tu amado?- preguntó con sorna Sirius.

-Pase que te quieras vengar de Malfoy, pero la señorita Prince no tenía culpa.

-¿La señorita Prince?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, por tu culpa está en la enfermería.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

-Porque eres una Slytherin.

-Porque soy una Slytherin, ¿por eso crees que soy una mentirosa.? ¿Qué pasa que los Gryffindor no mentís?

-Cássidi, no es eso.

-No ,no lo es. Pero lo piensas- pasó a su lado y siguió su camino hacia la enfermería.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Tocó a la puerta y salió madame Ponfrey, quién la dejó ver a Draco. Estaba tumbado en la cama con unas sábanas verdes. La sanadora al ver su desconcierto le dijo:

-Todo lo que tocan se vuelve verde, cuando lo dejan de tocar vuelve a su color original. Pero por si acaso no lo toques. Ahora os dejaré solos.

-Gracias. Malfoy, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Verde- tal y como lo dijo, ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No. ¿Por qué me evitaste estos días?

-No tenía ganas de aguantar tu mal humor.

-Tenemos que hablar de la caja, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-De la casa familiar de los Rosier, allí estaban mis cosas y entre ellas estaba la caja. Intenté que reaccionara, pero no funcionó con nada.

-¿Y no sé te ocurrió que podía haberme quedado en este tiempo?- preguntó indignado.

-Tú serías capaz de dejarme aquí, ¿por qué no podría hacer yo lo mismo?

-Primero de todo, jamás te dejaría aquí, San Potter y la comadreja me matarían y segundo, como ya te he dicho, no quiero que dejes en mal lugar a mi familia.

-Supuse que solo funcionaría si estábamos los dos, por eso probé porque a lo mejor revelaba algo.

-Bueno Granger...

-No me llames así- le interrumpió.

-Está bien, Cássidi cuando me den el alta, miraremos juntos a ver.

-Ahora me tengo que ir. Por cierto, te sienta mejor el verde que el rosa. Vas mejorando.

-Muy chistosa.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Días más tarde, una tarde soleada, dos chicas se encontraban sentadas a los pies de un árbol. Hablando animadamente.

-La señorita Prince se ha vuelto muy desconfiada y severa. Ayer le gritó a un chico de primero por tardar un día en devolver el libro.

-Sí, desde que le dieron el alta ha estado intranquila.

-¿Cuando le dan el alta a tu rubio?

-Lily, ya te he dicho que nosotros no tenemos nada.

-Ya, ya, ¿por eso has ido a visitarle todos los días?

-Me preocupaba.

-Oh, mira quiénes están ahí.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Hermione mirando por todos lados.

-Estás cegata- se rió Lily.

-Ah, te refieres a Potter. Ya sé porque lo rastreabas.

-Van siguiendo a Severus, eso no es bueno.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

En otra parte, se encontraban un chico leyendo y tres de pie. Snape iba distraído y no se dio de cuenta de quienes estaban a su lado. Cuando Hermione y Lily llegaron Sirius y Severus ya habían sacado las varitas.

-¿Qué es lo que hacéis?- les gritó Hermione.

-No te metas Cássidi- le gritó Sverus.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla con esa confianza?- le gritó el moreno.

-Cássidi, no te metas- le gritó Lily viendo que podía salir lastimada.

-Tú te quedas aquí, pelirroja- le dijo James al oído ya que la había agarrado por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Potter- le dijo mientras se quedaba quieta.

-Ya basta, _expelliarmus. Accio varita._

Les había sacado las varitas.

-Severus, toma tu varita. Ahora voy a la sala común- le dijo la chica.

-No creo que debiera dejarte sola.

-No te preocupes tengo a Lily.

-Creo que está un poco ocupada.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré.

Hermione vio como se alejaba. También vio como Lily estaba sonrojada en los brazos de James. Estaba distraída que no vio como Sirius se le acercaba hasta que notó como una mano le intentaba sacar la varita del chico. Hermione no desistió y no soltó la varita. Estuvieron forcejeando hasta que recordó las clases de defensa personal de Harry, así poniéndole una pierna detrás de la suya haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero Sirius no se dejó vencer y la arrastró con él al suelo. Aún así, no se dejó sacar la varita, pero Sirius era más fuerte y de un solo movimiento se situó encima y agarrándola por las muñecas una a cada lado de su cara.

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó con sorna.

-Jamás- dijo con un plan en la cabeza.

Le dio un rodillazo en cierta zona masculina dejándolo sin aire por unos segundo que aprovechó para ponerse ella por encima y con la punta de su varita en su cuello.

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó ahora la chica.

-Soy un Gryffindor, ni lo sueñes.

De un manotazo le tiró lejos la varita. La agarró por las muñecas y se puso encima, cosa Hermione aprovechó para ponerse otra vez por encima con un pequeño esfuerzo. Pero Sirius no se iba a dejar ganar por lo que siguieron rodando hasta que la pendiente los arrastró hasta el lago donde acabaron un poco mojados.

-Mira lo que has hecho- le dijo la chica, enseñándole su falda mojada.

-Y eso no va a ser lo peor.

La cogió en brazos y se internó más en el lago.

-Sirius por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor- le suplicó.

-Es demasiado tarde.

La soltó quedando toda empapada. Enfadada le puso las manos en la cabeza y lo sumergió. Y así siguieron jugando un rato.

-Cássidi ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Estás loca!

-Malfoy, ¿ya te dieron el alta?

-No lo ves, idiota. Ahora sal de ahí- le gritó el rubio.

-No le hables así- le gritó Sirius.

-No estoy hablando contigo- le siguió gritando desde la orilla.

Hermione viendo que varias personas se habían acercado, salió del agua ya que no quería que el escándalo fuese a mayores. Draco se sacó la capa y se la puso encima ya que después del chapuzón su camisa trasparentaba su ropa interior. La agarró del brazo y la llevó en dirección a la sala común.

-Vámonos rápido a la sala común.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Snape me lo dijo. Me pidió que te ayudara ya que no se fiaba de Black.

-No pasaba nada- dijo la chica soltándose.

-¿Qué no pasaba nada?- se paró frente a ella- te estabas revolcando en el lago con ese traidor.

-No lo llames así. Además, desde que llegué a este tiempo he estado en tensión. Necesitaba divertirme un rato.

-Pues hazlo cuando no te vea nadie.

Entraron en la sala común y ella se metió a su habitación dejando con un palmo de narices mientras le seguía reprochando.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Lily no es que me importe, pero no creo que te guste lo que piensan de ti.

-¿Qué?

Miro con quién y como estaba y se soltó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le preguntó enfada.

-Si fuiste tú la que se dejó.

-Tú te aprovechaste de que estaba entretenida con la pelea de Sirius y Cássidi.

-Espera- le pidió mientras la seguía- te acompaño a la sala común..

-Potter, no entiendes que no te quiero ver ni en pintura.

Ante eso, James se quedó parado mientras la veía alejarse.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al día siguiente todo el mundo comentaba y opinaba sobre lo que sucedido entre Sirius y Cássidi. Hermione cada vez que pasaba por delante de un grupo de personas, sentía sus miradas sobre ella. Ni siquiera en la biblioteca pudo estar tranquila, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo con Severus y Regulus.

-Ya decía que no debería haberme ido. Mira la que se armó.

-Severus no exageres, no fue para tanto. Solo que la gente lo exagera todo.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Por los rumores que corren. Llevamos quince días de colegio y aún no se le ha conocido a ninguna chica.

-¿Y?

-Black cambia de novia como de pantalones- dijo Severus.

-Ya había rumores, pero después de lo que pasó ayer todo el mundo cree que eres su "chica"-dijo Regulus.

-¿Su chica?- preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, como su novia.

-Por mí que piensen lo que quieran- dijo despreocupada.

-No lo entiendes. Las chicas te querrán sacar los ojos, por lo menos hasta que Sirius no te haga su novia formal.

-No les tengo miedo. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar?

-Vamos.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, los dos chicos se adelantaron mientras Hermione intercambiaba unas palabras con Lily. Cuando llegó a su sala común era tarde y solo había unas pocas chicas en la sala. Iba hacia su habitación cuando le cerraron el paso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de dos chicos?- le preguntó la que parecía la líder.

-Yo no juego con los sentimientos de nadie. Severus y Regulus con mis amigos...

-¿Nos tomas por tontas?- preguntó una pequeñita.

-Mira, estoy cansada, así que porque no me contáis a lo que os referís y acabamos pronto.

-Eres una mujerzuela.

-Oye, no te permito que me insultes y ya os he dicho que Severus y...

-No, nos referimos a Scorpius Malfoy y Sirius Black.

Escuchar esos nombres le pegó la risa. En serio pensaban que le interesaban como pareja lo más mínimo.

-Solo voy a decir que ninguno me interesa en ese aspecto lo más mínimo.

-¿De verdad piensas que te creemos?

-Mira, me da igual si me creéis o no. No sois nadie para que os de ninguna explicación. Ahora fuera de mi camino sino queréis que os hechice.

-De eso nada. Primero confiesa.

-Ya me estás hartando. No sé quién eres, pero seguro que sabrás el poder que tiene el apellido Black y como tal, te aseguro que como me sigas molestando te arruinaré a ti y a toda tu familia. Y lo mismo va por vosotras.

Se apartaron con miedo y caminó hacia su habitación, donde cierto rubio la esperaba.

-¿Que haces aquí? No se suponía que ese hechizo tuyo no dejaba entrar a nadie.

-No entré por esa puerta.

-¿Por donde entraste?

-Si te lo digo harás que no pueda volver a entrar y eso no me conviene.

-¿Por qué querrías tu entrar a mi cuarto? ¿No serás un pervertido de esos?

-No soy ningún pervertido.

-¿Entonces?

-Es para poder hablar contigo sin que nos molesten.

-Pervertido- dijo en bajito, pero suficientemente alto para que la escuchase.

-Menudo carácter que tienes.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

-Llevo desde los once años escuchándote, ¿no sabes que todo lo malo se pega?

-Muy chistosa Cássidi- dijo con rintintín- ¿Dónde tienes la cajita?

-En mi baúl, toma.

La abrió como lo había hecho antes, pero nada sucedió. La abrieron juntos, le lanzaron hechizos, pero nada.

-No vamos a poder a poder volver a casa- dijo apenada.

-Ya encontraremos la forma.

-¿Tú por lo menos estás cerca de tu familia?

-Me alegré mucho de conocer a mi familia. Pero estoy seguro de que si nos quedamos mucho tiempo mi madre, nos casa.

-Espero que eso no ocurra.

-Malfoy estoy muy cansada, vete. Mañana ya pensaremos algo.

-¿Qué modales son esos?

-Como ya te dije todo lo malo se pega, ahora vete.

Se dirigió el rubio hacia a puerta.

-¿No pensarás salir por ahí?

-Cada día estás más paranoica. No voy a salir por donde vine, para que descubras mi camino.

-Espera, déjame ver que esas locas no siguen ahí- miró por la puerta- ya te puedes ir.

Después de que se fuese se puso su camisón, se metió en la cama y suspiró. _Menos mal que mañana es sábado y no tengo que madrugar porque estoy cansadísima. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

¿Sigues odiando a Sirius? A mí me parece un niño mimado y orgulloso, pero que en el fondo no es malo jeje. Me alegra que te guste Snape, siempre me lo imaginé como un chico normal al que todos despreciaban por culpa de los merodeadores.

Sí, espero que cada vez su relación se vuelva más interesante jeje

Besitos y hasta pronto!

**PrettylittleBlack**

Muchas gracias!

Espero que te siga gustando y espero que hasta pronto.

**Cullen-21-gladys**

jaja, en ese momento no caía.

Solo te puedo decir que lo intentará, pero no te aseguro nada jeje

Un besito y hasta pronto.

**PasajeraEnTrance**

Al principio pensé en dejarla en Gryffindor, pero en Slytherin creo que va a dar más juego jeje ya se verá que tal la elección.

Sí, espero poner alguna que otra broma más jeje. Sí, Snape tienes mucho por lo que vengarse, el pobre no lo debió pasar bien pero ahora es su momento jeje. Sí ya se sabe que Draco es muy orgulloso, así que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Okis cuando tengas la hipótesis quiero ser al primera xD.

En este cap vuelvo a marear otro poco con las cajitas jeje, aunque esta vez poquito.

Espero que este cap te haya gustado, ya que espero continuar un poco más con historias de este tipo mientras esten en Hogwarts. Ya sabes con bromas, mal entendidos y un poco de romance xD

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Hola guapa!

Casi me leíste el pensamiento. Aunque no es Binns el que coge la nota, hay otra persona jeje

aunque lo interpretará de una manera un tanto especial. Si es en el próximo cao, será en el siguiente. Ya me contarás que te parece jeje

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Annyuska14**

Sí, Hermione está haciendo el papel de su vida. Aunque como no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ella misma ya ni desconecta de su personaje. Además en cierto modo era bastante parecida a ella, así que es un punto a su favor.

Nada que ver con la facilidad de Draco, ya que solo tiene que ser el mismo xD. Pero ya se verá.

Besitos guapa

**Sol Meyer M. G. P**

De nada jeje, es que estaba ansiosa por escribirla y empecé y cuando quise parar ya no podía xD

Muchas gracias, me alegra que opines también de mi forma de escribir ^^

A ver que te parecen las trastadas de este cap y las siguiente jeje

Besitoss

**btvs22**

Me alegra que te gustase, espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes caps.

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

**Sir Francis Bacon**

**¿Habéis visto la película de Harry Potter?**

**La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho. **

**No destriparé nada por si aún no la visteis, pero al fial acabé llorando.**

"_Bromas pesadas sólo el que las da le agradan__._"

Proverbio español.

"_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas"_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Después de que se fuese se puso su camisón, se metió en la cama y suspiró. _Menos mal que mañana es sábado y no tengo que madrugar porque estoy cansadísima. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo._

Quedaban unas horas para la primera salida a Hogsmeade y cierto grupo de chicos estaban planeando que hacer y que comprar.

-A mí se me acabaron las bombas fétidas con Malfoy.

_-_Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea. Filch estará vigilando sobretodo después de vuestras últimas bromas.

-Vamos Lunático, tampoco fueron para tanto- le dijo Sirius.

-McGonagall no pensó lo mismo. Tuvisteis suerte que no os dejase sin salida.

-Ya sabes las opciones que tenemos en caso de que no nos deje salir. Cornamenta, ¿con vas a ir?

-Con Remus y Peter.

-¿No lo dirás en serio? Si quieres conozco a una chica de sexto que seguro que no le importaria.

-Yo solo quiero ir con Lily sino es con ella, prefiero ir sola.

-James, no deberías pensar así. Tienes que seguir luchando por ella.

-No lo sé, voy al campo.

-¿A jugar?

El moreno se quedó sin respuesta. A pesar de lo que dijera James, Sirius tenía una idea para animarlo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En otra parte del castillo se encontraban tres amigos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Cássidi?

-Tengo que comprar tinta y pergaminos y mirar a ver los libros que hay. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes- dijo Regulus.

-¿Qué os parece si nos reunimos en las tres escobas cuando acabemos?- preguntó Severus.

-Me parece bien- respondió Hermione.

-A mí también- dijo Regulus.

-Me tengo que ir quedé con Lily. Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas.

Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Se dispuso a esperar hasta que algún alumno saliera. Pronto tuvo sus frutos.

-Le puedes decir a Lily Evans que quiero hablar con ella.

-No sé quién es.

-Es la prefecta de Gryffindor y premio anual.

-No sé- dijo con miedo.

-Pues entra y pregunta por ella. James Potter te dirá quién es.

Entró con miedo y al cabo de un rato salió James.

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-¿Para que la quieres?

-No te voy a contestar.

-Bien, pues tendrás que esperar a que salga.

Salió un chico.

-Dile a Lily Evans que salga- le dijo Hermione.

-No- dijo James.

Le tenía más miedo a James que a ella.

-Dile a Sirius que salga.

-Díselo- dijo James.

-¿Qué ocurre Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius cuando salió- Cássidi ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar con Lily y no me deja.

-Eres una mala influencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? Tú eres el que incumplió casi todas las reglas de Hogwarts.

-Tú eres una Slytherin.

-Y tú un Gryffindor ¿y?

-De Slytherin salen todos los magos oscuros.

-Y de Gryffindor los incompetentes del Ministerio que no saben como vencernos.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen esos gritos?

-Lily, por fin. Este descerebrado no me dejaba avisarte de que estaba aquí.

-Potter deja de meterte en mi vida. Vámonos Cássidi.

Mientras se iban, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de victoria. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-¿Cuales son tus planes para hoy?- preguntó Hermione.

-Tengo que comprar tinta y pergaminos.

-Perfecto, podemos ir juntas. Después quedé con Regulus y Severus para toar una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Te apuntas?

-Yo, prefiero no ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué te parece si vamos a los terrenos y te lo cuento.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en un banco y la pelirroja se dispuso a contarle.

-Antes de entrar en Hogwarts Severus y yo ya nos conocíamos. No éramos los mejores amigos, pero jugábamos juntos muchos días. Mi hermana me daba la espalda y me llamaba monstruo, él me apoyaba y me animaba. Después, cuando nos vimos en Hogwarts nos emocionamos mucho ya que nos entendíamos a la perfección. Pronto nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. En los siguientes años nos distanciamos un poco ya que teníamos amistades diferentes. En tercero Potter proclamó a los siete vientos que estaba enamorado de mí y desde ese año comenzó a molestar y gastarle bromas pesadas a Severus. En sexto después de una enorme y pesada broma Severus me llamó "sangre sucia". Desde entonces no hablamos.

-¿Por qué no lo aclaras? Seguro que lo hizo por un buen motivo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no habláis hoy? Hablaré con él.

-Cássidi no creo que sea buena idea.

-Dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría recuperarle como amigo?

-Me gustaría, pero creo que sería imposible recuperar lo que teníamos.

-Lo entiendo. Ahora vamos a comer, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Dentro de dos días tendría su primera transformación del curso. Lo raro era que había recibido una carta con un frasquito. La carta ponía:

_Sé que te parecerá raro, pero esta poción te ayudará _

_en tu transformación. No sufrirás tantos dolores y tendrás más conciencia de ti mismo._

_Te la mandaré antes de cada luna la poción. _

_Si decides o no tomarla es decisión tuya, _

_pero creo que deberías pensar un poco en tus amigos ya que a pesar de transformarse el mordisco afecta igual._

_Un abrazo de tu amiga secreta._

Después de comer, Hermione se dirigió a su sala común a cambiarse de ropa ya que llevaba el uniforme. Cuando llegó vio a un grupo de Slytherin que rápidamente le bloquearon el paso a los dormitorios..

-Preciosa, hoy vas a tener el honor de mi compañía.

-No se quién eres, ni me importa. Ahora tengo prisa.

-Soy Evan Rosier, capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Y?

-Saldrás hoy conmigo.

-Ya tengo planes.

-Pues anúlalos.

-Aparta, tengo prisa.

La dejó pasar, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Hermione se sacó el uniforme, se dio una ducha mientras pensaba en lo imbécil que era. Miró entre su ropa y no vio un solo pantalón por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse un vestido de manga larga gris. Se puso unos zapatos y bolso a juego. El abrigo blanco.

Salió de su sala común y se dirigió a la entrada, cuando una mano la agarró por el brazo.

-Preciosa, tu vienes conmigo.

-Ya quisieras, suéltame.

-¿Y sino qué?

-Te las verás conmigo- le amenazó Sirius.

-Black, no te metas. Es mi cita.

-Lo dudo mucho, es la mía. Ahora vámonos Cássidi- dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y se alejaban.

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo mientras se separaba.

-Podías darme las gracias.

-Sé defenderme sola. Ahora me voy que quedé con Lily.

-Me apunto- dijo James- una cita de cuatro.

-Quietecitos, ni yo voy a salir contigo ni tu con Lily- dijo mirando primero a Sirius y luego a James.

Se fue con Lily a un carruaje las dos solas. Cuando empezaba a andar, entraron dos chicos.

-¡Potter! ¡Sal de aquí!- gritó la pelirroja cuando se le tiró encima.

-Lily nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a tu amiguita.

Lily lo miró escéptica.

-Sirius, ya te he dicho que me sé cuidar sola.

-Por si acaso, hoy nos ofrecemos a ser tus protectores.

-Tan pronto como pare el carruaje os bajáis y no os queremos ver en toda la tarde- amenazó Hermione.

-Evans es peligroso. Lo hacemos por vosotras que nos importáis.

-Mira Sirius, ya creen que hay algo entre nosotros, como para que ahora me sigas por todo Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, no prometemos nada.

-Potter yo te prometo que como no estés a más de cinco metros de distancia te voy a dejar la cara llena de granos.

-No lo dices en serio. Lily dame una cita, ya verás que no soy como piensas.

-Ni lo sueñes. Vamos.

Bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a hacer sus compras. Los chicos las siguieron a cierta distancia. Le habían dejado a Peter la labor de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para sus bromas.

-James, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Quedé con dos preciosidades.

-Canuto fue idea tuya seguirlas. Llevan casi una hora mirando libros. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Además te recuerdo que Evans no te quiere ver ni en pintura.

-Se me ocurrió una forma de que nos veamos y no escape.

-¿No estarás pensando en secuestrarla?- preguntó con miedo.

-No, aunque no es mala idea. Ya lo verás cuando volvamos.

-¿Le has echado algo en la bebida?- negó con la cabeza- ¿hechizado?

-No, empapelé mi habitación con sus fotos.

.¿Nuestra habitación?- preguntó escéptico.

-Sí, hasta el baño.

-Cornamenta, te mato.

Sirius comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X_

_Cuando acabaron de comprar todo lo necesario se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas. Os chicos aún no habían quedado. Pidieron y llegó Severus que se sentó en la mesa enfrente de las chicas. _

_Al poco llegaron Sirius y James del brazo de dos chicas espectaculares. Desde donde se sentaron James solo pudo ver a Lily sentada con Severus._

_-James, ¿tú que opinas?- le preguntó la chica que tenía a su lado._

_-¿Sobre qué?-no había prestado atención ninguna a su acompañante._

_-Sobre mis zapatos._

_-Que son muy azules._

_-¿Solo eso?- preguntó un poco enfadada de que no le prestase la atención que quería._

_-Amigo, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó sin que le escucharan las chicas._

_-Mira en la mesa del fondo. Quejicus está con Lily. Después de todo lo que ha pasado._

_En otra mesa, se encontraban tres personas en un ambiente muy tenso._

_-Severus, Lily me contó todo. Tú no eres así. Creo que deberíais aclararlo. _

_-Cássidi, no creo que debas meterte- le dijo Lily._

_-Tienes razón. Os dejo solos, tengo que hacer un recado con Regulus._

_Salió de Las Tres Escobas sin que la viesen los merodeadores. Después de secuestrar a Regulus para que la acompañase a comprar unos pantalones. Si Walburga descubría que comprara unos pantalones se enfadaría, pero si los compraba Regulus no pasaba nada. _

_En su camino de vuelta escuchó unos gritos y vio a una pelirroja llena de unos polvos blanco y a Severus con orejas de burro, mientras que James tenía la cara llena de granos y Sirius tenía tentáculos en la cabeza._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- gritó Hermione._

_-Este estúpido que siempre se tiene que meter en mis asuntos-le respondió Lily._

_-Después de lo que te llamó, ¿cómo puedes dirigirle la palabra?-gritó indignado James._

_-Es un sucio Slytherin que pronto matara- aseguró Sirius._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Hermione._

_-Todos los Slytherin son iguales. Mira a quién tienes a tu lado, ¿de verdad piensas que no __matará?_

_-Sé que Malfoy jamás mataría a nadie-dijo sinceramente- ¿piensas que yo sí podría hacerlo?_

_-Todos los asesinos son Slytherin._

_-Porque en lugar de insinuar, no dices las cosas directamente- se metió Draco- ¿o eres un cobarde?_

_Hermione miró asustada a los dos chicos._

_-Malfoy, déjalo- le susurró ya que estaba a su lado._

_-Todos los Slytherin sois unos apestosos asesinos._

_No supo muy bien que pasó, pero de repente aparecieron hechizos de todas las direcciones. Era una batalla entre Gryffindor y Slytherin._

_Hermione intentó llegar a Lily, pero Draco lo impidió. La agarró del brazo y se trasladaron. Aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos. La chica pronto se soltó._

_-Lily está en peligro._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Snape hizo lo mismo que yo._

_-¿Y sabes algo de los demás?_

_-Granger, bastante me llegó contigo. Ahora vámonos de vuelta al castillo._

_-Malfoy espera, iremos por aquí._

_-¿Por dónde? Estás loca._

_-Vamos por la Casa de los Gritos, en ella hay un pasadizo que conduce al sauce boxeador._

_-¿Y cómo piensas salir indemne del sauce?_

_-Eso ya está pensado._

_Hermione se sacó los zapatos los metió en el bolso y le hizo una raja al vestido que era todo ajustado, para poder moverse. Después de salir del sauce, estaban todos manchados de barro. El abrigo de la chica no tenía nada de blanco. El pelo estaba revuelto y las piernas todas llenas de barro de ir a gatas._

_Draco tenía el pelo revuelto, la capa estaba toda enganchada. Su pantalón y polo estaban manchados de barro. También tenía algún resto por la cara._

_Tan pronto como se alejaron del sauce y se vieron, la chica se echó a reír a carcajada. _

_-Granger, no tiene gracia._

_-Sí que la tiene, mira como estás._

_Draco enfadado de que se riera de él. Cogió una bola de barro y se la tiró a la cabeza._

_-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó aún riéndose._

_-Ahora ya no te ríes tanto._

_-Malfoy por muy sucia que esté, lo que me hace gracia eres tú. Jamás te había visto con un solo pelo fuera de su sitio y mírate ahora._

_-Bien, pues vámonos a bañarnos._

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Ya lo verás._

_La subió a su hombro y la cargó por todo el castillo hasta que llegó a un gran baño. La soltó y abrió los grifos._

_-Malfoy yo me voy._

_-De eso nada._

_Pronto se llenó el baño, que parecía más una piscina que una bañera. La cogió en brazos y se tiró con ella al agua._

_-¿Pero qué haces? _

_-No me gusta que se rían de mí y ahora ya no tienes porqué._

_-Mira que hacer todo esto para que no me ría- intentó no reírse, pero no pudo contenerse._

_-¿Y ahora qué te hace reír?- ya enfadado._

_-La situación. ¿Desde cuando te preocupa de que me río?_

_-Me largo._

_Salió del agua, cogió una toalla y se fue. Hermione salió, intentó secar como pudo su ropa, se puso los zapatos y se fue hacia la sala común. Se metió para atajar por uno de los pasadizos que no estaba bloqueado._

_-Vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. Sí ya está preparada para nosotros- dijo haciendo referencia a la abertura que le había hecho a su vestido._

_Se relamió los labios mirándola. _

_Hermione se giró y vio como Evan Rosier y dos amiguitos más estaban detrás de ella. Hermione no daba encontrado su varita por lo que su instinto la hizo huír. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Rosier le lanzó un hechizo que le lanzó unas cuerdas a los pies haciéndola tropezar. Se dio con la cabeza en el suelo, cosa que provocó que se quedase sin fuerzas, medio atontada. _

_Sus amiguitos la sujetaron mientras Evan le fue sacando el bolso, los zapatos, el abrigo. Hermione a pesar de que se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas comenzó a removerse. Comenzó a manosearla. Le agarró un pie y comenzó a tirar por la media deseoso, comenzó a subir hasta sacárselas. Después comenzó a besuquearla toda. Las piernas, los brazos, su cuello, el principio de sus pechos, su cara. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de impotencia, todavía se sentía débil. Cansado, le rompió el vestido de arriba a abajo, dejándola a su vista solo en ropa interior. Cuando pensó que ya nadie la salvaría, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos._

_-___Bombarda___._

_-___Reducto___._

_-___Expelliarmus___._

_Reconoció esas voces. Sintiéndose libre, cerró los ojos y cayó desmayada. _

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cuando despertó, lo hizo de forma abrupta. Estaba muy intranquila con la respiración agitada.

-Tranquila. Estás en tu habitación.

-Malfoy, ¿tú me salvaste?

-Sí.

-¿Me trajiste aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Sirius y James están bien?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a la enfermería?

-No era grave lo que te había pasado y no quería arriesgarme a que nos descubrieran.

-¿Quién me puso el camisón?

-Una chica de Slytherin, la que amenazaste.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué salvaste?

-Deberías descansar.

-¡Contéstame! Soy una maldita sangre sucia, ¿por qué me salvaste? ¿Qué hacías en ese pasadizo?

-Fui a buscarte algo de ropa y cuando volvía vi como Potter y Black se metían por el pasadizo por lo que decidí seguirlos. Y te vimos allí tirada agarrada por esos imbéciles y al maldito de Evans aprovecharse de ti y me dio repugnancia- le dio la espalda.-Lo habría hecho por cualquiera. Odio a todos esos desgraciados que se aprovechan de las mujeres. ¿No pensarías que lo hice por ti? No eres nadie para mí.

-Estoy cansada, déjame sola- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para que no viera sus lágrimas.

Draco se fue, dejándola sola. Hermione no se puedo contener y rompió a llorar, de impotencia, por Ron y sus amigos, por su familia, por su vida, por todo. Quería volver a su tiempo, donde no tenía que mentir y ocultar quién era. Entre lágrimas, se quedó dormida.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al día siguiente un sin fín de alumnos de tercer curso hacia arriba, desfilaba al despacho de McGonagall ya que el enfrentamiento había causado varios alumnos heridos y bastantes daños materiales.

El suceso salía en el Profeta, cosa que aún enfadó más a la profesora ya que dejaba al colegio en mal sitio. Dumbledore había tenido una visita del mismo ministro.

Se habían suspendido las salidas al pueblo. Había a media mañana más de cincuenta alumnos castigados. Sirius y James fueron los primeros en ser castigados. Los siguientes fueron Rosier y sus amigos que habían sido encontrados desnudos y golpeado, atados a unos castaños que se situaban enfrente de la salida principal del castillo. No dijeron quienes le habían hecho eso y les tocó doble castigo.

Después de tres semana y casi la mitad de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin castigados, la armonía había llegado a Hogwarts. Aunque pronto terminaría ya que comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch.

Lily y Severus habían arreglado lo ocurrido. Severus le había llamado "sangre sucia" debido a que quería alejarla de su lado debido a que sus compañeros lo presionaban debido a que si quería formar parte de su _grupo_ debía alejarse o algo malo le ocurriría a ella. La explicación que le dio fue que por influencia de sus amigos, pero que no lo pensaba de verdad. Lily, aceptó que por Cássidi podían coexistir.

El tema con Draco era diferente. Lo rehuía tanto como fuera posible. No tenía ganas de verlo. Siempre había sido un veneno, cuando más tiempo estaba con él más intoxicada salía. No quería sufrir por ese egocéntrico y pedante oxigenado.

En cuanto se cruzó con James y Sirius sin que los siguieran una horda de fans se dirigió a ellos.

-Os agradezco lo que hicisteis. Sirius, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Oído cocina- dijo James alejándose.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy una asesina? ¿Y tu hermano?

-Ahora sé que no, pero sí lo pienso de los Slytherin, entre ellos mi hermano. Nada más hay que ver cuantos de esos estúpidos se van a unir a ese asesino.

-No deberías pensar así de nosotros, te considero una persona inteligente, pero esa característica no se da en todos y no por eso digo que los Gryffindor son tontos.

-Cássdi sé a donde quieres ir a parar, pero voy a seguir pensando igual. Y a Regulus ya no lo considero más mi hermano.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Él te admira.

-Si claro.

-Sirius, no lo juzgues. No sabes la responsabilidad y presión que tiene.

-Para mí no es más que un sucio Slytherin.

-Eres un racista y tu hermano no se merece ese desprecio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? No eres más que una Slytherin, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

-Ya lo veremos.

Sirius se fue sin saber que su hermano había escuchado todo. Hermione se giró para volver por donde había venido y se encontró a Regulus, que mantenía una cara sin expresión.

-Seguro que fue cosa le momento y no piensa así.

-No lo intentes disculpar. Desde que el sombrero seleccionador dijo Slytherin, nuestros caminos se separaron. Te vengo a preguntar si quieres unirte contra Gryffindor.

-Con la condición de que Lily Evans quede fuera de esto y que me cuentes que pasó entre tu hermano y tú.

-Hecho.

-Se me está ocurriendo un idea para vengarnos de Sirius y James. ¿Habrá baile de Halloween?

-Sí, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Voy a buscar a mi ayudante. Cuando lo tenga todo planeado ya te lo diré. En la cena ya hablaremos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En otra parte del castillo, concretamente en cierta torre una pelirroja se dirigía la habitación de los porque tenía un recado de McGonagall. Tocó a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!- escuchó desde dentro.

Entró con mucho cuidado ya que no sabía que le esperaba. Había cuatro camas: una estaba impecable, supuso que sería la de Remus, las otras estaban patas arriba. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta intentando no pisar algo tóxico.

-¿Potter?- le llamó con desconfianza.

-Ahora salgo.

En ese momento salió del baño.

-Lily, ¿conoces algún hechizo para desatascar el inodoro?

-No, pero en la biblioteca seguro que hay alguno. McGonagall, dice que te espera mañana en su desacho.

No supo muy bien porqué pero miró el techo y vio que estaba repleto de fotos suyas. Una en clases, otra con cara de asco, otra haciendo un gesto con la cierto dedo y así un sinfín de fotos más.

-¿¡De dónde has sacado esas fotos!- le gritó.

-Le pagué a un chico de primero, a otro de séptimo, a otro de...

-_Finite incantem._

-Yo que tú lo dejaría. Remus después de varios días ya se dio por vencido.

-Eres un imbécil.

Lily realizó un hechizo y le puso el techo negro.

-Ey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Te parece normal tener fotos mías?

-Si salieras conmigo, no tendría que recurrir a las fotos.

-Eres odioso.

Lily salió de la habitación con dirección a la biblioteca ya que era domingo y llovía la sala común estaba repleta. James iba detrás de ella, la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Saca el hechizo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Si vienes conmigo al baile dejó así el techo.

-No.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?

-No, tú me espantas a todos los que se me acercan.

-Eso no es así.

-¿No? ¿Y Steven Hook? ¿Y Andy Goork? ¿Y...

-Yo no tuve nada que ver.

-No seas mentiroso.

-Lily, no te estoy mintiendo. Yo no les hecho nada. ¿No sería culpa tuya?

-Llevas años evitando que ningún chico se me acercará, ¿cómo puedes decirme que es culpa mía?

-Algo les harías porque yo no. Cada vez estás más agria.

-Tú me pones agria.

-No es culpa mía que cada vez estés amargada y que parezca que tienes una escoba metida en el...

Lily no se pudo controlar y le dio un bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil que no te das de cuenta de nada. Todo es culpa tuya. Te odio.

Salió corriendo de la sala común porque ya no podía contener las lágrimas. James la siguió y la metió en un aula en contra de ella.

-Ahora me vas a explicar de que soy culpable.

-Por tu culpa perdí a mis amigas y la opción de ser feliz con alguien. Cuando en tercero empezaste a pregonar tu amor por mí algunas chicas comenzaron a mirarme al y a criticarme. Algunas compañeras por miedo dejaron de hablar conmigo. Mientras veía como mis amigas se enamoraban y salían con chicos, yo solo podía mirar y escuchar sus aventuras porque tú impedías que como cualquier otra chica pudiese experimentarlo.

En quinto, todas las chicas de Hogwarts al igual que yo, se preguntaba que veías en mí. Debido a mis buenas notas mis amigas empezaron a pensar que te había hechizado o te había enamorado con una poción. Sexto fue el peor año para mí. Severus se alejó definitivamente de mí, el único al que consideraba verdadero amigo, y mis amigas se alejaron tanto de mí que apenas hacíamos cosas juntas. Y sabes lo peor de todo, al final me enamoré de ti. No tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que es verte proclamarme amor por la mañana y verte por la tarde con otra.

No tienes ni idea del dolor que me causaste. Y ahora que tengo una buena amiga, no dejaré que le hagáis daño a Cássidi porque ya es hora que os devuelvan todas las que habéis hecho. Y ten por seguro que os vais a arrepentir. Por si no te quedó claro, te odio.

Salió corriendo del aula, dejando a un confundido James. En ese momento se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Jamás quiso hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, quería hacerla la mujer más feliz a su lado. Pero se había equivocado y ahora tenía que remediarlo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Sol Meyer M. G. P**

Me alegra que te guste a relación entre Draco y Hermione. Aunque el rubio ha vuelto a las andadas.

Sirius, sigue en sus trece de odiar a los Slytherin. Necesita un buen escarmiento del que ya se encargará Hermione.

**Luna-maga**

Me alegro que te gustase el cap.

Sí, el pobre Remus es el único normalito jeje

Me alegra que te guste Snape, si es un cachito de pan ^^

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Supongo que después de este cap, pensarás aún peor de Sirius, no?

Draco como siempre, no se pudo contener y tuvo que meter la pata. A ver como lo arregla. Pobre Hermione, le toca todo.

**Michi nolet**

Me alegra que te guste este fic, hasta pronto.

**Luna**

Me alegra que te guste, hace unos días acabé los exámenes y ahora que estoy trabajando así que no tendré ningún problema en seguir con el fic. Espero acabarlo antes de que empiece el curso, pero sino seguiré el fic, actualizando menos a menudo. Pero no dudes que no voy a dejar el fic a medias.

**Annyuska14**

Sí Hermione se merece el oscar por lo bien que lleva su papel jeje

Muchas gracias, me sonrojas ^^

Si ya pensaban mal de su relación ya verás a partir de ahora jeje. Ahora van a comenzar las bromas y la venganza jeje

Besitosss y muchas gracias.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Hola amiga!

Sí, hay que ver, en lugar de atender a la clase a mandarse todos notas. James nunca va a querer quedarse atrás. Y menos con Lily por el medio xD

Ya se conocía que la relación de los Potter tuvo sus problemas y aún están por verse que más dificultad tendrán.

Esa duda tendrá que esperar, por ahora no se conocerá quién recogió la nota.

Quién sabe, después de la guerra sus ideas creo que han cambiado ya que han estado apoyando a un mestizo y todo su mundo se ha venido a bajo. Así que a saber, por ahora solo la ve como una buena niña, de sangre pura, perfecta para Scorpius. En este tiempo creo que se la comería con patatas si supiera que es hija de muggles.

Esto es todo lo que te puedo decir jeje.

Besitos y hasta pronto!

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	8. Amistad

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**No hay nada más triste y dolorosa que tener que ocultar el desamor con una sonrisa en vez de con lágrimas"**_

"_**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Salió corriendo del aula, dejando a un confundido James. En ese momento se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Jamás quiso hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, quería hacerla la mujer más feliz a su lado. Pero se había equivocado y ahora tenía que remediarlo._

Hermione iba a toda velocidad a la biblioteca cuando escuchó a unas chicas mencionar a Lily.

-Sí, como te digo. Esa Evans fue puesta en su lugar- comentaba una chica.

-Sí, se lo tenía merecido por altiva- le contestó la otra.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Lily?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿No te has enterado?

-Si te pregunto será por algo.

-James la puso en donde debía, por fin se cansó de sus insultos y sus altanerías.

-Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le hizo James?- preguntó histérica.

-James y esa...

-Ten más respeto, es tu prefecta- le dijo indignada.

-Pues, como decía. James y la _prefecta _dijo con burla- se pusieron a pegar gritos en la sala común y mi amor le dijo que era una amargada y de más cosas y ella le pegó una bofetada.

No bien acabó de contar lo sucedido, que la chica comenzó a correr en busca de su amiga. Sabía que lo debía de estar pasándolo mal y quería estar a su lado. La buscó en la biblioteca, en los jardines, hasta que se le ocurrió que estaría en un lugar donde nadie la buscaría. Los baños de la segunda planta donde estaba Myrtle la llorona. Entró y no vio, miró en cada uno de los cubículos abriendo la puerta de cada uno, hasta que la vio en el último. Estaba abrazada a sus piernas con la cabeza oculta, aunque no la veía sabía que estaba llorando.

-Lily, ya estoy aquí.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y la abrazó. Hermione no supo las horas estuvieron en ese baño mientras la consolaba. Se quedó dormida y no sabía qué hacer con Lily. Solo se le ocurrió mandarle un _patronus _a Severus para que fuera a ayudarla.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lily nos necesita. Por favor, ayúdame a llevarla a la sala de los Menesteres, en la séptima planta- al ver su cara añadió- una sala que me facilitará una cómoda habitación.

-Claro. Por cierto, mañana no hay clases- le comentó con la chica a las espaldas.

-¿Y eso?

-Varios miembros del ministerio, van a venir a dar una charla.

-¿Por en incidente en Hogsmeade?

-Si. Supuestamente van a hablarnos de como garantizar nuestra seguridad y la de los que nos rodean.

-¿Cuanto durará?

-Durará toda la mañana y nos darán la tarde libre.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor.

-Dime.

-Tienes que cubrirnos, a mí y a Lily.

-Le diré a Regulus que me ayude, entre los dos será más fácil cubriros.

Llegaron a la séptima planta y entre dos estatuas que estaban en el medio del pasillo comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que apareció una puerta delante. La abrió y dejó pasar a Severus que se quedó sorprendido con la majestuosidad de la habitación, parecía la de una reina. Tumbó a Lily en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Iré a las cocinas a por chocolate y algunas cosillas más.

-Gracias Severus.

Mientras el chico no estaba, desvistió a Lily y la tapó con las mantas. Se puso un camisón que le facilitó la sala y esperó por el chico que pronto llegó con un montón de chucherías y demás cosas que le levantarían el ánimo.

-Quiero avisarte, que mañana varios Slyhterin se van a vengar de los merodeadores y ahora con más razón voy a apoyarlos.

-Ya me contarás.

-Al mediodía os traeré algo para comer. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses y gracias.

Se metió en su cama al lado de Lily y pronto se quedó dormida. Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir como alguien se removía a su lado.

-Lily, Lily- la llamó mientras la abrazaba.

-Cássidi.

La abrazó y rompió a llorar. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de lo que había llorado el día anterior.

-Lily tranquila, ya pasó. No te atormentes más.

-No tienes ni idea de la manera en que me humilló delante de todos.

-Algo me contaron. Pero no te preocupes. Lily, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustaría gastarle una broma a James?

-Sí, me gustaría dejarle en ridículo y devolverle todo el dolor de estos años.

-Eso está hecho, en el baile de Halloween, nos cobraremos todo lo que te ha hecho.

-Gracias, amiga.

-Ahora Lily, vamos a desayunar. Severus nos trajo chocolate y algunas cosillas más.

Las dos chicas pasaron el día entre chocolate y golosinas, entre risas y llanto, entre bromas y planes. Al medio día llegó Severus con comida y noticias frescas.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Sí.

-Os traigo noticias, que creo que os animarán la comida.

-Cuenta- dijo Hermione interesada.

-Unos se encargaron de ponerles el pelo a todos los Gryffindor de los colores de Slutherin, Otros nos ocupamos de distraer a los elfos mientras otros le echaban en el zumo de calabaza un fuerte laxante. Los miembros del ministerio estaban sorprendidos con el comportamiento de todos los Griffindor. Primero aparecieron con los colores de su casa rival y después que se fueran en masa a los baños. Que por cierto, estaban atascados.

-¿Lo hicisteis vosotros?

-Sí, solo dejamos sin atascar los de Myrtle ya que nos podía descubrir. Muchos fueron a ese baño a pesar de que los dejó empapados, otros se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque a esos seguramente no les dio tiempo de llegar.

-¿A Potter le dio tiempo de llegar?- preguntó Lily con tristeza al pensar el chico.

-Eso es lo mejor, tanto a él como a Black y a Pettigrew, les pusieron pegamento en sus ropas por lo que no pudieron levantarse. Imagínate como olía eso. Lo mejor fue cuando la profesora McGonagall les mandó levantarse y de tanto tirar se rompieron el pantalón y al ponerse de pie de les veía por el agujero los calzoncillos manchados.

-Que asquerosidad- dijo Lily entre risas.

-¿Y Remus?

-Esta en la enfermería- respondió el chico.

-Me alegro, no es mala persona- dijo Lily.

-De la que te libraste, Lily- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Por cierto, entre todo el movimiento, no notaron para nada vuestra ausencia.

-Pobre profesora, estaría de los nervios- dijo con pena Hermione.

-La venganza de los Gryffindor será muy grande- dijo con pesar Lily.

-Lo sabemos, pero estamos prevenidos. Ahora comer y disfrutar de lo que os queda de tarde.

Después de comer se tumbaron en cama a descansar. Severus se excusó, ya que decía que era "día de chicas".

-Granger, abre la puerta- dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para ver a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí?- dijo en voz baja.

-Por descarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo aún más bajito.

-¿Qué ocultas? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?

-A ti que te importa- le dijo de malos modos.

-A mí poco, pero Potter está gritando como loco que te quiere ver. Está delante de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Ahora voy y ni se te ocurra entrar.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió rápidamente a junto del moreno.

-James, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A que viene tanto jaleo?

-¿Dónde está Lily? Desde que discutimos no la he visto y me han dicho que no ha dormido en su cuarto. Además hoy no ha aparecido. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo.

-Calma, cálmate- le gritó para que se callara- Lily se quedó a dormir conmigo.

-¿La puedo ver?

-James, le has hecho mucho daño y no te quiere ver.

.Tengo que explicarme.

-Le dolió mucho que la dejases en vergüenza delante de todo el mundo. No tienes ni idea de lo que comentaban de ella.

-Yo la quiero.

-James, con tu amor le has hecho demasiado daño.

-Yo no quería.

-¿Por qué no le dejas seguir su camino?

-No quiero perderla.

-Ya lo has hecho, ahora si te quiere o no perdonar es cosa de ella. Y te pediría que por ahora la dejases en paz.

-No puedo.

-James, ella te odia. Por tu culpa está sufriendo mucho. Si algún día te perdona, ella te lo hará saber.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino. James se quedó más tranquilo, pero con más cosas en las que pensar.

Pero por más que la quisiera, su honor y el de todos los Gryffindor debía ser restaurado, ese era su principal objetivo. Para ello, necesitaba a sus mentes criminales. Hoy le darían el alta a Remus, por lo que aprovecharía para empezar con su venganza.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En otro punto del colegio había cuatro mentes malignas estaban ideando planes maléficos. Sinceramente tres, uno de ellos tenía la mente en blanco.

-Necesitamos ideas- decía Sirius.

-El primer partido de Quidditch es Hufflepuff contra Slytherin- comentó Remus ya cansado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó James- ¿qué tramas?

-Que os parece si les hacemos un hechizo para confundirlos y hacer que sus escudos y sus pancartas los animen- explicó Remus.

-Y en medio del partido contrahechizarlos para que se vean a sí mismos animando al equipo rival- completó James.

-Vale, ¿más ideas?- inquirió Sirius.

-¿Que os parece usar sus propias bromas contra ellos?- preguntó James con una sonrisilla.

-Ilumínanos Corrnamenta.

-Seguramente ganen, así que porque no ponerles laxante en su bebida y ponerles pegamento por todo el suelo y que reaccione a cierta hora.

-Eso me parece bien- dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, tú te encargarás de distraer a los elfos y Remus, tú me ayudaras con el pegamento- mandó James emocionado.

-¿Y yo?

-Peter, tú vigilas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación en Slytherin. Le había ofrecido a Lily quedarse otra noche más, pero no había querido. Decía que ya estaba lista para poder enfrentar a James. Se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a leer la carta que le había llegado esa mañana.

_Querida Cássidi:_

_Me he enterado de que te va bien en Hogwarts, que tus notas son excelentes. Me han comentado que te han visto varias veces con una sangre sucia, me gustaría que me lo aclarases y que solo sea un malentendido._

_Pronto será el baile de Halloween y quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Te encargué un par de disfraces, usarás el que más te guste. Son de inspiración Luis XVI._

_P.S: Narcisa te manda saludos y dice que le eches de vez en cuando un ojo a Scorpius._

_Un saludo, Walburga Black._

Le había llegado esa mañana, pero con Lily a su lado no se veía con ganas de responderla. Ahora que se encontraba sola en su habitación, no tenía más remedio que contestar.

_Querida Walburga:_

_Es cierto que me veo con una sangre sucia, gracias a ella sacó tan buenas notas. A pesar de ser hija de quién es, es una de las personas más inteligentes del colegio y debido a mi ausencia de todos estos años mi nivel académico no era adecuado. Por eso mismo no tiene nada que temer, cuando le saque todo lo que necesite me alejaré de ella._

_Muchas gracias por ocuparte de mi disfraz, ya que nos han prohibido la salida a Hogsmeade. Tienes que darme alguna pista de mi disfraz._

_Dile a Narcisa que no se preocupe que Scorpius está bien cuidado._

_Un abrazo, Cássidi Black._

Si Walburga de verdad supiera que lo único cierto que le dijo es que Lily es una de las personas más inteligentes del colegio. Y que por supuesto le importa muy poco su disfraz. Cuanto a Draco, él se sabe cuidar muy bien el solito.

Se acostó, decidida a no pensar más. Necesita un descanso.

Se levantó muy temprano, hoy quería hacer muchas cosas. Se dio un baño y cansada del pelo suelto, hoy decidió hacerse un recogido. Se puso el uniforme y salió dispuesta a consultar un par de dudas en la biblioteca antes de ir a desayunar.

Cuando salía escuchó el sonido de una puerta, miró y vio como Draco se despedía muy efusivamente a una chica que salía de su habitación. Hermione se quedó mirando sorprendida de lo que había hecho. Estaban en un tiempo donde cualquiera de esas chicas serían las madres de sus compañeros y amigos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Es que no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza?

Ya conocía la fama que tenía cuando estudiaban juntos, pero esto era diferente. Tenía que pensar en que podía cambiar el curso de la historia. Era un insensato, solo pensaba en sí mismo. Ahora mismo iba a hablar con él. Tocó a su puerta y este le abrió.

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar- le dijo entrando a su habitación.

-Granger, estoy cansado. Este no es el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar la noche con esa chica? No te das de cuenta de que puedes cambiar el curso de la historia.

-Granger, mira.

-¡No me llames Granger! Quieres que nos descubran.

-Estamos en mi habitación los dos solos. Ahora déjame quiero dormir otro poco.

-No, primero explícame que hacía aquí esa chica.

-¿Estás celosa?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba sensualmente a la chica.

-No, solo me preocupa que no cambies el futuro.

-No pasó nada, estuvimos bebiendo y luego le lancé un _desmaius_. Así que ahora vete.

-Tienes que controlarte. No pueden descubrir de donde venimos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Ahora ven- le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a su cama- tenemos que sacarte ese humor tan agrio.

-Suéltame.

Sin poder evitarlo la echó en su cama mientras él se tumbaba a su lado y la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Malfoy, ¡suéltame! Te lo digo en serio.

-Vamos, duerme otro poco sino serás siempre tan agria.

-Es tu última oportunidad de soltarme.

-No lo haré.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

Le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas. A pesar de eso el chico no la soltó, sino que se puso encima de ella. Le cogió los brazos encima de su cabeza.

-Ahora estarás más tranquilita.

Draco aún sujetándola, se le dejó caer encima, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

-Malfoy, me aplastas.

-Problema tuyo, para otra vez, estate más tranquila.

Le intentó dar un rodillazo en cierta parte masculina, pero él ya estaba preparado y se lo impidió.

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?- le preguntó divertido en su oído.

-Esto- le dio un pequeño mordico en la oreja.

-Granger, eso se hace así- le chupó la oreja.

-Que asqueroso que eres.

-Te voy a enseñar algo más- le comenzó a dar pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta la boca.

-Para- dijo con voz bajita intentando contener lo que le hacía sentir. Cerró los ojos.

-Aún no.

Siguió acercándose, hasta provocar que ella quisiera ese beso. Notó como se le acercaba. Él como venganza se separó y la dejó con las ganas.

-Tienes que verte Granger, pareces un pez con esos morritos.

-Idiota, apártate.

-¿Estás segura que no prefieres el beso?

-No, sácate.

Se tiró aún lado, dejándola libre.

-Imbécil- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a dormir un ratito?

-Arg, te odio.

-No mientas, realmente me quieres.

-Sí, muerto- dijo para dar un portazo.

Salió camino al Gran Comedor ya que no le daría tiempo de ir a la biblioteca, pero por el camino iba despotricando contra el rubio.

-Imbécil, subnormal, amorfo, cabeza hueca, tonto, deforme, memo, mantecado, hurón oxigenado...

Cierto moreno la veía pasar con cierta gracia. Iba como dando patadas al suelo y moviendo los brazos con fuerza. Nunca le había escuchado a una mujer despotricar de tal mal manera en contra un hombre.

-Espero que no te refieras a mí.

-¿Desde cuando eres oxigenado?- le pregunto de mala manera.

-Vale, rubio no soy. Pero todo lo demás sí lo tengo escuchado. Sobretodo cuando las dejo.

-Eres tan egocéntrico que acabarás solo- le dijo agriamente sabiendo que nunca se casaría ni tendría una familia.

-Y tú una amargada que terminará casada con un asesino que seguramente te maltratará.

-¿Por qué no me ignoras? ¿No soy una Slytherin futura asesina? Aléjate o seguro que te pego ese gen dominante que parecen tener todos los de esa casa. Las acciones las marcan nuestras acciones, no una casa, no una sola elección.

Y se fue más relajada ya que se había desahogado con alguien, aunque fue con Sirius que el pobre esta vez no había hecho nada.

A pesar de que el día pasó tranquilamente, la gente estaba revolucionada ya que hoy era la selección del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Estaba segura de que Draco se apuntaría. Esperaba que de esta vez no tuviera que comprar al equipo con escobas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Mientras Hermione iba a su sala común, en la torre de Gryffindor se encontraban cuatro amigos.

-James, ¿cómo que no vienes?

-Ya lo escuchaste Canuto, hoy no me apetece.

-Ni hoy, ni ayer, ni nunca- dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Vete con Peter- le dijo Remus.

-No me importaría acompañarte- se ofreció.

-¿Por qué no quieres venir?- le preguntó más enfadado.

-Ya te lo he dicho Sirius, no tengo ganas.

-¿Es por Evans?

-Joder Sirius, es que no lo entiendes. Estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Tan difícil te resulta entenderlo?

-Pues sí, no lo entiendo. Es una mujer- le dijo Sirius completamente enfurecido.

-Es la mujer que quiero.

-Peter, vete con Sirius- le dijo a Peter mientras miraba a Sirius a los ojos.

Salieron por la puerta los dos chicos. Remus se sentó al lado del moreno.

-James, decídete. Un día dices que ya te das por vencido y al siguiente la persigues por todo Hogsmeade.

-Remus no sé que hacer. La quiero, sé que es la mujer de mi vida, pero no quiero hacerle daño.

-Este año es tú última oportunidad. Sé que no lo ha pasado bien, pero si a cambio el resto de su vida es dichosa, ¿no crees que compensa?

-Me dijo que me odiaba.

-Te tienen dicho peores cosas- le recordó Remus.

-No sé que hacer.

-James, nunca te has rendido y espero que esta no sea la primera vez. Yo te diría que lo intentases este año y sino no resulta, al menos tendrás la certeza de que lo intentaste todo lo posible.

-No sé como acercarme.

-Lo primero no la agobies. Demuéstrale que ya no eres un niñato- le aconsejó el hombre lobo.

-¿Me dices que deje las bromas y las chicas?- le preguntó con una sonrisilla.

-Y tu ego. Después cuando tenga una idea diferente puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

-Lo que hay que hacer por una chica- se lamentó en tono de broma.

-James te tengo que contar una cosilla.

-Dime Lunático.

-Dos días antes de mi pequeño problema peludo, recibí una poción que me decía que si la tomaba que los efectos se reducirían.

-¿Te fiaste?- preguntó extrañado James.

-Lo que más me sorprendió es que lo sabía todo. Sabía que vosotros me acompañabais. Lo más extraño es que me tomé y funcionó. Tuve en todo momento conciencia de mí y la transformación fue menos dolorosa.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste nada antes?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No quería preocuparos. Estabas con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Tenemos que descubrir quien te manda esa poción- le dijo James- dijiste que te la mandó dos días antes.

-Sí- afirmó Remus.

-Entonces haremos turnos y anotaremos quienes mandan lechuzas en esos dos días.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cuando llegó a la sala común después de haber estado estudiando todo el día, se encontró con una gran fiesta. Había un montón de gente con cerveza y comida. Quería pasar desapercibida y llegar a cuarto a dormir. Cuando escuchó que brindaban por los nuevos jugadores, que eran dos.

-Como cazador, Cristian Breiss- se escucharon vítores- y como golpeador Scorpius Malfoy- se escucharon aún más vítores.

Se quedó mirándolo y se veía orgulloso pero feliz. Seguramente el Quidditch era una de las cosas que verdaderamente le gustaba. En ese momento se acordó de Harry cuando llegaba la Navidad, parecía un niño pequeño todo ilusionado. Pero poco le duró esa imagen pues se acordó de lo que había pasado y deseo que una budgler le rompiera la nariz.

Tenía que centrarse, buscó a la Slytherin que le había increpado por su supuesta relación a tres bandas con Sirius y Draco. Estaba en un sofá con una actitud muy cariñosa con un chico.

-¿Eres Marny Prestron?- le preguntó altiva.

-Sí. ¿qué quieres?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras se separaba del chico.

-Tengo algo que proponerte. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Sí, vamos a mi habitación- entraron- ¿quieres sentarte?

-No, seré breve- le comentó Hermione.-¿Te gustaría estar en el baile de Halloween con James Potter?

-Sí, ¿a quién no?-comentó interesadísima.

-A cambio de eso tienes que ayudarme con ciertos puntos- le dijo advirtiéndola.

-Primero dime como vas a hacer que vaya conmigo.

-Primero Lily lo seducirá, y después será todo tuyo. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué puntos son esos?

-Tendrás que darnos algunas clases de seducción.

-Vale, pero me tendrás que contar todo con todo tipo de detalles, no quiero que algo me pille desprevenida.

-Bien, ¿puedes empezar mañana?

-Claro.

Se dieron como señal de que aceptaban el trato. Hermione se fue a su habitación. Cogió pluma, tinta y papel y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Lily, no busques disfraz. Ya te conseguí uno perfecto. Quizás tengamos que hacerle algún ajuste, pero seguro que te gustará._

_Por cierto, mi plan de venganza contra James está en marcha. Para ello quedamos mañana en la sala donde dormimos, la sala de los Menesteres a las 18:00. No faltes es nuestra primera clase._

_Buenas noches, Cássidi Black._

Arrancó el trozo de pergamino y dirigió a la lechucería. Sabía que a estas horas eso estaba prohibido, pero estaba muy emocionada. Además no sería una norma que no hubiese incumplido antes. Llegó y cogió una lechuza del colegio. Le dio un poco de comida para que no la picara mientras le ataba la nota.

-A Lily Evans.

-Granger ¿que haces?

Con el susto soltó a la lechuza que emprendió el vuelo.

- menudo susto que me diste. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me llames así.

-A ver _Cássidi._

_-_Ahora que ya aprendiste, adiós- le dijo mientras pasaba a su al rededor.

-¿No me echaste de menos? ¿Quieres un besito?- la había agarrado del brazo.

-¿Le darías un beso a una sangre sucia? Pues entonces no molestes.

-Y sí te digo que te daría un beso, ¿qué harías?

-Morirme del asco. Ahora déjame pasar, madrugo.

-Si quieres, vente a dormir conmigo así no tienes que madrugar.

-Malfoy déjame, ya me estás hartando.

-¿Y?

La chica cansada le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-Cássidi, amento decirte que pegas como una chica.

-Me había contenido.

Intentó volver a darle otra patada. Draco lo vio y la soltó. Hermione aprovechó para escaparse. El rubio no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguirla. Aunque ella llevaba ventaja, pronto la alcanzó. La empujó contra la pared poniéndole cada uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de la chica. Se acercó al oído de la chica.

-Esto es la guerra- y la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella enfadada lo empujó, pero eso solo hizo que se acercara más.

-Malfoy, aléjate. No te lo vuelvo a repetir.

-Te voy a tener que recordar quien fue la que puso los labios como un pez toda deseosa.

-Porque no vas a disfrutar de tu fiesta. En cuanto te vean jugar te echaran del equipo.

-Muy graciosa, eso ya se verá.

-Eso ya lo vi. Eres un perdedor innato.

La agarró del cuello y la echó contra la pared.

-Malfoy, me haces daño- le dijo con dificultad.

-Cállate escuché algo. Debe haber alguien.

-Será James o alguno de sus amigos con la capa.

-Hay que disimular-dijo con una sonrisa- esta es mi venganza.

Le sujeto suavemente la cara y se acercó despacio sus labios. El beso fue solo un roce de labios, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse. Poco a poco fue profundizando el beso. Hermione gemió, comenzaba a sentir un gran deseo. No sabía porque pero simplemente quería dejarse llevar y no pensar. Él bajó sus manos de su cara, a sus hombros, a sus brazos, hasta posarlas en su cintura. Comenzó a acercarla. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio. Observó sus ojos, esos ojos grises que tantos problemas le habían dado. Ahora no quería pensar en eso. Simplemente quería un poco de cariño, sentirse importante para alguien.

Draco dejó de besarla y ella lo abrazó. No supo como reaccionar pero al final acabó abrazándola.

-Te pido que por esta noche finjas que eres mi amigo y que te importo.

-De acuerdo Hermione.

-Gracias Draco.

Una lágrima discurrió por su cara. Echaba mucho de menos su época. En especial a Ron, aunque a él ya lo había perdido. Pero lo necesitaba al igual que sus amigos. Tenía a Severus, Regulus y a Lily. Le gustaba tener una amiga como Lily ya que eran muy parecidas y se entendían a la perfección. Pero con Harry y los demás había compartido muchas cosas, eran una pieza importante en su vida estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Sí, por fin se está entreviendo cierta relación entre Hermione y Draco.

Me dio pena el pobre James, aunque bajarle el ego nunca está de más. Severus fue el que quiso alejar a Lily, espero que cuando se vean las verdaderas intenciones de Severus seguramente te caiga aún mejor. Es un personaje que siempre me dio mucha pena.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

¡Hola guapa!

Seguramente te gustó le final del cap, ¿no? Jeje

Espero que le próximo cap sea más divertido.

Hasta pronto.

**btvs22**

Malfoy es así. Creo que no se da de cuenta de como es él mismo.

Oh, me da pena que te caiga mal Sirius, pero aún queda mucho fic quien sabe. Hermione lo tiene bien calado jeje

Pobre Lily por fin se desahogó y le dejó muy clarito todo a James.

Besitos

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Me alegro que te guste.

Qué te gusta más, ¿bromas o romance?

**ToxicGirl19**

La verdad es que me resulta más complicado escribir sobre Draco que sobre Sirius jeje. ¿Te resulta alguno más complicado de los dos?

Tendré que leer tu fic, a ver si encuentro un hueco ya que ando liada con el trabajo, el novio, los amigos y la playa jeje

Igualmente y que vaya muy bien.

Besitoss y gracias

**Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen**

Tranquila que lo seguiré, no me gusta nada dejar las cosas a medias. Tardaré mas o menos pero lo acabaré.

Me gusta mucho tu hipótesis. Hay una parte en la que acertaste aunque no es exactamente así. No te voy a decir más que sino te destripo mucho jeje.

Son muchos años viendo a Draco, tantos que hasta sabe como se comportan los Slytherin jeje.

**Nefer91**

Guau! Si te la leíste cinco veces, entonces sí que te gusta jeje

Me alegra mucho que te gustase.

Y gracias a ti por leerla.

Hasta pronto ^^

**luna-maga**

Sí, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió Lily al final se queda con el que más daño le hace, pobrecita. Remus siempre me pareció el más sensato pero a pesar de todo siempre le faltó el valor para pararle un poco los pies a sus amigos con sus bromitas.

Me alegro que te guste Hermione, siempre me pareció un gran personaje. Una mujer interesante, inteligente y con gran valor.

El futuro de Severus es cosa de él, aunque la presencia de Hermione seguramente le cambie la vida, ¿no? Jeje

**Patzy-Chan**

¿No te agradaron como adolescentes o el general? Es decir, James y Sirius cambiaron, maduraron pero sus errores fueron muy grandes sobretodo con el pobre Severus.

Sí, creo que noté que te gusta Severus jeje. Sí, es un gran personaje a pesar de estar siempre tras las sombras, hizo grandes cosas. A pesar de arriesgar siempre su vida, no quiso méritos. Me parece una gran persona.

Espero que Draco entre a partir de ahora un poquito más en el trapo. Siempre fue alguien independiente, pero ahora que los Slytherin se han unido contra los Gryffidor no le quedara opción.

Espero que te siga gustando. Intentaré subir cuanto antes los caps.

**Angela-hinata**

Me alegra que te guste mi fic.

Espero que a partir de ahora Remus entre un poquito más en acción. Aunque no demasiado.

Me gusta que me digan mis defectos para poder corregirlos y así que el fic sea mejor para todos. Así que todos los que veas, dímelos.

Sí, muchas veces cambio de escena sin hacer un comentario, ni nada y pongo directamente los diálogos. Intentaré poner una pequeña introducción, aunque no muy extensa ya que no quiero aburrir. El cambio de actitud se debe a que nadie es siempre tan racional como para no dejarse influir por los demás o por las circunstancias por eso esos cambios. Si tienes alguna duda o no entiendes el cambio de opinión, intentaré explicártelo. Creo que a veces peco de ser muy directa. Intentaré explicar un poco mejor las circunstancias y los hechos.

En este capítulo intenté mejorar esas cosillas, ¿tú que opinas?

Sé que lo haces de buena fe y no te preocupes que te lo agradezco jeje

Jo siento mucho que te perdieses, dime si te perdiste en este capítulo porque si eso intentaré explicar mejor las cosas. En este intenté mejor algo, pero no sé si lo suficiente.

Me alegro que te guste la trama jeje. Eres la primera que me dice que le gusta la pareja que hace Hermione tanto con Sirius como con Draco jeje

Espero con impaciencia tu opinión ^^

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	9. Sentimientos

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**Cuando una mujer se muestra indiferente hacia un hombre supone un desafío par él."**_

"_**El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro**_ _**"**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Una lágrima discurrió por su cara. Echaba mucho de menos su época. En especial a Ron, aunque a él ya lo había perdido. Pero lo necesitaba al igual que sus amigos. Tenía a Severus, Regulus y a Lily. Le gustaba tener una amiga como Lily ya que eran muy parecidas y se entendían a la perfección. Pero con Harry y los demás había compartido muchas cosas, eran una pieza importante en su vida estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellos._

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Se estiró y notó como el rubio que estaba su lado la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Todavía seguía dormido, así que con delicadeza se apartó la mano. Se levantó y cogió sus cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Notó como algo tiraba de ella.

-¿No pensarás salir así vestida?- La miró de arriba abajo y añadió- bueno, casi desnuda.

-Voy a mirar si hay alguien y si eso salgo.

-Granger, te diré como llegar a tu habitación, pero no hagas un escándalo.

-No voy a hacer ningún escándalo. Es temprano, no tengo ganas de aguantarte- le dijo indignada. Recordaba las escapadas con Harry y Ron, era una experta en eso.

-Ya que todavía te encuentras dormida, vuelve a la cama- le pasó un brazo por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta sentarla en la cama a su lado.

-Suéltame- intentó liberarse- te lo advierto Malfoy. Voy a gritar y entonces se va a armar un escándalo.

-Yo que pensaba que eras inteligente- la soltó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Le preguntó enfadada.

-Ayer hubo una fiesta.

-¿Y? Si hay alguien, estarán dormidos- le dijo escéptica, recordando las fiestas de Gryffindor.

-No sé como serán las fiesta a las que vas. Pero te aseguro que aquí aún siguen con ella.

-No lo dirás en serio, ¿no? Dentro de dos horas, empiezan las clases. Ni siquiera tú harías algo así.

-Santurrona, existe una poción que te saca la resaca y para el sueño está en café.

-Hurón oxigenado, a mí no me llames así.

-Mira, he dormido poco y lo que menos necesito es que me taladres la cabeza con tus tonterías. Sí quieres hacer el ridículo, por mí bien. De mi solo dirán "una más".

-Está bien, ¿cómo salgo de aquí? -Preguntó hastiada.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Estás de broma?- le preguntó escéptica- no me fío de ti.

-¿Por qué no usas la cabeza? Has dormido conmigo, si quisiera hacerte algo ya te lo habría hecho.

-Te dije que fingieras ser mi amigo una noche. Ahora nos odiamos- le dijo de malos modos.

-Si te odiara te dejaría salir y quedar como una buscona.

-Si claro, y ahora eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. No te pega Malfoy.

-Ya me estás hartando. Granger, si no te fías de mí y crees que te miento, ahí tienes la puerta. ¡Úsala!

-Pues eso haré- cogió nuevamente su ropa y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Oh, por Merlin!- la cogió del brazo y le plantó un beso. Hermione se quedó paralizada- bien, ahora que estás más tranquila, vístete.

-¿Por qué me has besado? No hacía falta- le dijo Hermione todavía intentando asimilar lo sucedido.

-Sí que hacía. Tenías pensado salir medio desnuda y con una horda de Slytherin borrachos.

-Vale. Pero me sacas de quicio. Eres insufrible Malfoy.

-Granger, no me cabrees.

-Llámame Cássidi.

-Tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre, por qué iba a hacerlo yo. Es lógico- le dijo el rubio.

-Está bien, Scorpius. ¿Contento?

-No mucho, pero que se le va a hacer.

-No hay quien te entienda- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, dándose por vencida.

_Mi nombre no es Scorpius, es Draco. Eso es lo único que hay que entender._

_-_Ahora cierra los ojos.

-Scorpius, ¿por qué no puedo usar yo el pasadizo?

-Porque no quiero que entres cuando tenga alguna visita femenina- le susurró al oído.

-Que asqueroso eres- le dijo con una gran cara de asco- tendré nauseas todo el día.

Cerró los ojos, y apareció en su habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta verdaderamente de su situación, solo llevaba una camiseta y el cullotte. Sin poder enmendarlo, se metió en la ducha. Tenía que sacarse ese olor a Malfoy. La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Excepto por cierto rubio. En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin explicación alguna se sentó a su lado.

-Scorpius, que agradable compañía- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Cássidi, yo por agradarte lo que sea.

-En serio, ¿por qué me sigues amargando?- le preguntó la morena.

-Yo solo quiero hacerte la vida más agradable. Toma- le dio una bufanda con sus iniciales.

-Gracias, ahora ya te puedes ir- le agradeció la chica sin sacar esa sonrisa falsa.

-La clase va a comenzar, silencio.

Esperan la última clase del día y a su profesar, pero en lugar de eso, vieron como el director Dumbledore entraba por la puerta. La mayoría de los alumnos, incluida Hermione se asustaron al verlo.

-Queridos alumnos, vuestro profesor hoy no ha podido dar la clase, por lo que estoy aquí. Hoy daremos una clase práctica para repasar los conocimientos que han estudiado. ¿Un par de voluntarios para un duelo?

-¿No levantas la mano?

-Malfoy, cállate. No querrás que nos descubra.

-Parece que como no hay, tendré que escoger a dos alumnos y me parece que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Black lo harían bien si dejasen de hablar- comentó sin sacar sus ojos de encima.

Mientras, otros alumnos andaban en su mundo. Lily estaba sentada detrás de James, quién estaba sentado con una rubia explosiva que no paraba de tirarle los tejos. A pesar de sus intentos, no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. Severus a su lado, intentaba apartar la atención de Lily de James. Remus estaba sentado con un dormido Sirius, el moreno al ver como la mirada del director se posaba en ellos. Le dio un codazo en todas las costillas a Sirius. Este se despertó medio desorientado pensando que había acabado la clase, por lo que se levantó.

-Por lo que veo hay un voluntario. Señor Malfoy que le parece si deja el duelo para otro día y le cede el sitio al señor Black.

Draco como respuesta se sentó. Hermione y Sirius se dirigieron delante de la clase. Albus, movió el escritorio para dejarles más espacio. Cuando la chica se le acercó para realizar el saludo especial de los duelos, el moreno se dirigió al director.

-Profesor, no quiero hacerle daño.

-Señor Black, no se preocupe por eso, en cualquier caso estaré alerta para evitar daños mayores.

-Director, lo que pasa es que me tiene miedo. Seguro que a Scorpius no le importará batirse conmigo- le dijo a mala fe, mirando a Sirius.

-Está bien profesor, me batiré en duelo, si me paso espero que intervenga. No quiero que se rompa una uña.

Se acercaron y se pusieron de espaldas antes de que el profesor comenzara

-Creo que te van a preparar una camilla en la enfermería.

-Te llevaré flores, ¿cuales te gustan?- le preguntó refiriéndose a cuando la fuese a ver a la enfermería.

-Unas que no me traigas tú.

-Uno, dos, tres...- dijo Dumbledore.

Ambos se giraron, pero ninguno lanzó ningún hechizo.

-Las damas primero.

Le dijo con burla mientras habría los brazos en señal de que le atacara ya que no se defendería.

-Ya que no te ves capacitado, _desmaius_- comenzó la chica.

-_Protego_, ¿eso es todo?

-Sirius, me estuve conteniendo. Te vas a arrepentir. _Ebublio_.

Aparecieron un montón burbujas en el aire, que impedían que Sirius pudiera ver nada. Hermione se escondió tras una barrera de protección mientras se preparaba para su segundo asalto.

-_Avis_- una bandada de aves salió de la varita de Hermione.

Pronto se dispersaron para dejar a un Sirius solo tapado por una capa que sujetaban ciertos pajaritos. Mientras Dumbledore parecía divertido aunque seguía sin sacarle el ojo de encima a la chica.

-¿Te rindes? - preguntó con superioridad.

-Jamás me rendiría frente a un Slytherin.

Cogió la capa que sostenían las aves de Hermione y se la envolvió como pudo. Se echó a un lado y antes de que la chica pudiese defenderse, el hechizo le dio en todo el pecho provocando que toda su ropa se redujera de manera radical. La camisa se le ciñó tanto que un par de botones se le soltaron, se subió de tal modo que se le veía el ombligo. La falda pasó de ser por las rodillas a llegarle a la mitad de los muslos. Se arrepintió infinitamente de haberle dejado tapar su desnudez con su capa. Capa que no volvería usar.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Pensé que me darías más batalla?- le dijo sacado pecho y alzando la cabeza. No se dejaría aplastar.

-Ya lo verás. _Bombarda máxima._

El hechizo que lanzó hizo que la pared que estaba detrás de Hermione explotara haciendo que los fragmentos de granito se cayeran sobre ella. Antes de que fuese sepultada logró lanzar un hechizo de protección.

-_Cistem Aperio_- así consiguió sacárselas de encima- esto es al guerra chucho sarnoso.

-¿Qué me has llamado serpiente?

-Aparte de de sordo tienes poca imaginación. Así que, a mucha honra _serpensortia_- de la varita de Hermione salió una cobra que se dirigió hacia en chico.

-Ya verás como para los hechizos no. _¡Fiendfyre!_- la serpiente empezó a arder hasta quedar reducida a un montón de cenizas.

-Así te voy a dejar a ti- le dijo con superioridad.

-Sirius, esto solo acaba de empezar. _Furunculus._

El chico espantado se tocó la cara y notó como un montón de forúnculos invadían su cara. Se había metido con su cara, eso era algo que no perdonaba. Hace dos años un chico de Ravenclaw le había roto un diente que la señora Maxwell con un movimiento de varita le reparó, pero a pesar de eso le dejó al chico durante una semana unos colmillos de jabalí.

-Esta me la pagas, _expulso_.

Hermione salió disparado hacia lo que quedaba de pared. En el primer momento se quedó sin aire, no sabía donde estaba hasta que la vista se le enfocó. Mientras se recomponía escuchaba como los Gfryffindor se victoreaban.

-De esta te acuerdas, g_lacius, expulso, desmaius_- estaba enfadadísima, esto ya era algo personal.

Hermione continuó con un gran surtido de hechizos. Sirius iba esquivándolos como podía.

-_¡Aresto Momentum!_- gritó Hermione.

Este hechizo hacía que el tiempo fue más lento, en este caso se centró solo en que el momento transcurriera más despacio para Sirius. Eso dio paso a que Hermione se concentrara, cuando ya estuvo lista pronunció el hechizo.

-_Aqua Volatem._

Una gran masa de agua, a gran velocidad se introdujo por la ventana en dirección a Sirius. Era el mismo hechizo que había usado Dumbledore contra Voldemort en el Ministerio para proteger a Harry. Era un hechizo bastante complejo que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Dumbledore rápidamente se dio de cuenta de lo que podría pasar si le alcanzaba toda esa agua por lo que intervino. A pesar de interceder no pudo evitar que toda el agua se parara por lo que una poca hizo que Sirius se espetara contra la pared quedando empapado.

El resto del agua se desplomó en el suelo cubriendo todo el aula con diez centímetro de altura de agua. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el aula se mojaron hasta los tobillos debido a la cantidad de agua.

-Señorita Black, ¿dónde aprendió ese hechizo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Profesor, no lo sé. Me salió instintivamente- se intentó excusar.

Con una mirada profunda la observó a través de sus gafas de media luna. Sin que nadie más lo notase uso el hechizo _legeremens _introduciéndose en su cabeza. Hermione gracias a sus clases con Harry no tuvo problemas en poner al mente en blanco. También había aprendido a echar a la gente de su cabeza con funestos resultados para los asaltantes. Pero sabía que eso sería muy complicado de explicar además de sospechoso.

-Está bien. Señorita Evans, señor Lupin, acompañen a la señorita y señor Black a la enfermería- mandó el director.

-No es necesario profesor, me encuentro bien- le dijo Hermione.

-No discuta. Ahora vaya a que le hagan una revisión, sufrió fuertes golpes- terció Dumbledore.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. Sirius iba empapado y con un gran golpe en la cabeza que le sangraba. A parte de eso su orgullo iba por los suelos debido a que había un montón de testigos de sus derrota. Durante el camino se mantuvo callado.

Lily le había dejado su capa a Hermione. A pesar de que la pelirroja no le había dicho nada, le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Lily estaba orgullosa de su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey le hizo un chequeo a Hermioine y la dejó irse. Mientras tanto la señora Maxwell se encargaba de Sirius que se tuvo que quedar. Al salir, se volvió y dijo:

-Te puedes quedar con la capa- le dijo a Sirius.

-Te prometo que la quemaré en cuanto salga de aquí.

-Señorita, fuera. Molesta al paciente.

-Espero que no quedes peor de lo que estás.

Salió rápidamente dirección a un baño, pero en su camino se interpuso una horda de Slytherin. Cuando apareció por la sala, estallaron en vítores. Intentó seguir hacia su cuarto, pero Draco la agarró por la espalda y la guió hasta el centro de la sala.

-Un brindis y te dejo.

-Solo uno, no tengo una ropa muy adecuada- le recordó la chica.

-Me parece adecuada para las visitas nocturnas que me haces- le susurró al oído cierto rubio.

-Voy a tirar esta ropa a la basura, antes de que caiga en malas manos, como las tuyas.

-Eso me duele, Cássidi.

-¡Viva por la ganadora!- gritaron los Slytherin.

Vio a Marny Prestron, la chica con la que había quedado para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza. Se acercó disimuladamente y le susurró.

-Te veo donde quedamos, en una hora- le dijo Hermione.

-Claro, no me lo pierdo por nada- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Malfoy, me voy a cambiar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Que diría tu padre si supiera que te ofreces a ayudar a hijas de muggles?- le dijo al oido.

-Ya tardabas en ponerte odiosa. Para que lo sepas, ahora eres una Black. No creo que opine nada malo en que te ayude- esto último se lo dijo al oído de forma seductora.

-Me voy- le dijo Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Y yo contigo, seguro que lo entenderá- dijo refiriéndose a su padre.

-No te quiero ver por mi habitación. Además sigue bebiendo que vas muy bien- le dijo intentando sacárselo de encima.

-Pues vuelve a la mía. La puerta estará siempre abierta.

-Me voy.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más se escabulló. Draco tenía razón, tenían tantas ganas de fiesta que cualquier escusa era buena para montarla. Se dio una ducha y se puso uno de los pantalones que había comprado. Era de tiro alto y pata ancha de color gris. Se puso un polo negro de media manga. En los pies llevaba unos botines de tacón alto. Y por encima una capa de color gris con cuellos de pelo. Se puso un moño, dejando dos mechones delanteros.

Draco la vio bajar y antes de que saliera, la agarró.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo al oído.

-Malfoy, suéltame. Mejor vete a dormir la mona.

-Dicen que soy más impresionante en la cama con unas copas. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?- le preguntó echándole el aliento que apestaba a alcohol.

-No, me tengo que ir.

Lo tiró en un sofá y se fue corriendo. Cuando llegó a la sala de los Menesteres ya estaban allí las dos chicas. Hermione ante la cara de incredulidad comenzó a pasearse por delante de la sala hasta que apareció una puerta.

-Adelante- les dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron asombradas. La sala era de estilo arábigo; alfombras persas o de rafia inundaban el suelo, encima de ellas había montones de cojines de distintos colores y formas. En el medio de la sala había una mesa baja, toda tallada. En una esquina había una vasija en donde había incienso que perfumaba la estancia. Las paredes al igual que las varias columnas, estaban llenas de pequeños azulejos formando formas.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo Lily.

-Muy bonito el sitio, pero vamos al tema. ¿Qué queréis saber?- preguntó Marny con impaciencia.

-Quiero que nos ayudes a encandilar a James Potter y Sirius Black- le dijo Hermione.

-Ella no creo que tenga muchos problemas con Potter- dijo tranquilamente con Marny.

-¿Desde cuando entra Black en la venganza?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Desde hoy- le dijo a lily, después se dirigió a Marny.-No queremos que ese namoren, sino que se queden embelesados y hagan lo que nosotras queramos- le aclaró Hermione.

-Creo que será más fácil con Potter. Pero embaucar a Black, va a necesitar mucho esfuerzo- aseguró la Slytherin- lo bueno es que sois muy guapas, seguro que se fijan en vosotras.

-Empezaremos por Lily.

-Bien. Según me dijiste, ya tenéis los disfraces y son con máscara- Hermione asintió y Marny continuó.-En mi opinión, tienes que mostrarte como tu misma. Pero más misteriosa y sensual.

-¿Y eso como se hace?- preguntó Lily

-No te preocupes tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso. En cuanto a Black, tendrás que estar despampanante, espectacular. Tienes que llamar la atención. Pero estoy segura que tu disfraz sabrá sacarte partido.

-Cássidi, ¿estás segura del plan?- preguntó desconfiada Lily.

-Por supuesto. Esto es la guerra y tu eres una pieza muy importante.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Se despidieron las tres chicas que acordaron seguir viéndose días sucesivos. Tenían el plan listo , solo les hacía falta otra chica para poder llevar a cabo todo. Marny se encargaría de eso. Regresaron rápidamente a sus casa ya que estaba a punto de ser el toque de queda. La fiesta aún continuaba, Marny se quedó a disfrutar de ella.

Al igual que la anterior fiesta, había un montón de botellas, la mayoría de alcohol. Gente bebiendo por todos lados, sentados, en el suelo, de pie. También había algunos que se movían pretendiendo bailar. Y también estaban las parejitas que se encontraban en las esquinas.

Hermione viendo el percal, cogió y subió a su habitación. Quería tumbarse y leer un poco antes de dormir. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados por cierto rubio que estaba tendido sobre su cama ocupándola toda.

-Malfoy, ¡lárgate!-le dijo ya sin ganas.

El chico ni se inmutó. Lo sacudió y nada. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo:

-_¡Aguamenti!_ -Un chorro de agua salió de su varita hacia la cara del rubio.

-¡Que diablos!- gritó desorientado- Granger, ¿qué haces? Ahora no estoy para tus juegos- se volvió a tumbar.

-¡Pues vete! Esta es mi habitación- le dijo enfadada.

-Granger, ven aquí que te hago sitio.

-Lo que quiero es que te vayas a tu cama- le dijo enfadada.

-No me encuentro en condiciones de irme- le confesó Draco.

-Pues no bebieras, no es culpa mía- le comentó mientras se ponía en camisón en el baño.

-Era cuestión de orgullo. El capitán me reto y no podía echarme atrás.

-Pues vete a su cama.

-Granger, si he venido a parar a tu cama es porque nadie más me conoce y aún no sé muy bien como llegué.

-Eres muy cansino-resignada añadió- al menos déjame sitio.

Lo empujó a una esquina y casi lo tiró.

-Te más cuidado- le gruñó.

-¿Prefieres el suelo?- le preguntó la chica con sorna.

-Muy graciosa. Por cierto, no te aproveches de mí.

-¡Malfoy!- le gritó- no lo haría ni que me matasen. Ahora duerme.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En otro sitio del castillo se hallaba un moreno tumbado en la cama, acompañado de tres amigos suyos. Sentados a sus pies.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Remus Lupin.

-Pues claro lunático. Esta me la paga.

-Sirius, ¿qué tienes pensado?- preguntó James.

-En el baile de Halloween, lo verás. Me vengaré de ella y de su "amiguito"- contestó de mala manera- pero primero el partido.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**PasajeraEnTrance**

¿Te gustó el despertar de Hermione y Draco? Con el sol, resetearon el chip y volvieron a lo de siempre que raro ¿verdad?

¿Crees que Sirius les vio o se venga por vengar también de Draco?

Menos mal que la pobre Lily tiene a Hermione que seguro que hace que su curso sea más ameno xD

Aún quedan muchas broma jeje

Besitoss

**Cullen-21-gladys**

¿Te gusta como va surgiendo la relación de Hermione y Draco?

Yo creo que más que gustarles el beso, pienso que les hacía falta sentirse queridos por alguien y ahí estaban los dos.

Hasta el próximo cap.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

No sabes como me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo.

Sí, tienes razón. Si Lily viese lo que pone en la carta seguramente se enfadaría al igual que Walburga viese como se llevan ambas.

¿Que opinas de lo último que dijo Sirius? ¿Será una reacción por el beso o por otros motivos?

En cuanto a lo que escuchó ya se verá xD

Me encanta tu idea de que Draco le ponga el collar a Hermione. Creo que te la voy a robar. Si em dejas claro xD

Pronto llegará la fiesta xD, paciencia.

**Teffi**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Así que te gusta el lado tierno de cierto rubio, ¿no? Jeje

¿Qué te parecieron las escenas de Draco/Hermione de este cap?

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Sí, las bromas seguirán. Por ahora no se ha visto a los merodeadores en acción de verdad. Me gusta lo de cuarteto del mal. Espero que os gusten las futuras bromas jeje.

**Patzy-Chan**

Hola!

Me alegro que te gustase.

La verdad es que los merodeadores de jóvenes, se pasaron bastante. Eran unos niños mimados que nadie les paraba los pies. Menos mal que cuando crecieron hicieron algo por los demás como formar parte de la Orden.

Entiendo tu postura. Porque si comparas el sacrificio y las cosas que hizo Snape, los merodeadores no hicieron nada. Prometo que el próximo cap, aparezca más que en este xD.

Yo me lo imaginé, pensando en que si estuvieras sola en otro tiempo, teniendo que fingir ser una persona que no eres, agotaría mucho. Hermione por muy bien que lo está haciendo, también necesita un descanso y que mejor que con la única persona que te conoce realmente como eres y con la que no tienes que fingir.

Espero que tu gato e deje leer tranquila este capítulo jajaja. Draco se bueno xD

**Siilvix**

Me alegro que te guste. Ahora no solo se va a vengar Lily sino los merodeadores. A saber que tienen pensado xD Espero que te gusten las futuras bromas.

La relación se estrecha, pero ninguno de los dos cederá fácilmente jeje.

Luna-maga

Me alegro que te gustase, sobretodo el final. Al principio no sabía muy bien como enfocarlo jeje. Por lo que me alegro que te gustase.

En este cap, no apareció mucho Severus, pero para el próximo aparecerá más.

**Besitos y hasta pronto!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	10. Baile de Halloween

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**Cuando una mujer se muestra indiferente hacia un hombre supone un desafío par él."**_

"_**El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro**_ _**"**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_-Sirius, ¿qué tienes pensado?- preguntó James._

_-En el baile de Halloween, lo verás. Me vengaré de ella y de su "amiguito"- contestó de mala manera- pero primero el partido._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Era sábado y hoy era el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. La gente estaba más que revuelta, no por las rivalidades entre las dos casas sino por la cizaña que metían los Gryffindor que cada día se llevaban pero con los Slytherin. Durante estos días los Slytherin tenían que tener más cuidado de lo normal ya que en cada esquina había alguna broma contra ellos. A pesar de que se suspendieran las salidas a Hogsmeade, las bromas de Zonko llegaban al colegio. El problema era que casi toda la mercancía la tenían los Gryffindor. Hermione supuso que era debido a que los merodeadores salían a hurtadillas por los distintos pasadizos.

Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor se acordaba de como había evitado durante una semana a Draco. Todo era debido a los días que había dormido con él, esos dos días había descansado como hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Raramente era el día que no tenía una o dos pesadillas de lo que había vivido durante la guerra. Veía como a su alrededor caían muertos sus amigos y compañeros. La primera noche, supuso que durmió tan bien porque estaba agotada, pero para la segunda noche no tenía explicación. Cuando se despertó, encontró al chico abrazándola por al espalda, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Le transmitía una agradable calor que la tentaba a quedarse en sus brazos todo el día.

Draco por su parte también tenía en que pensar. A pesar de poder tener a casi cualquier chica del colegio no podía sacarse la cabeza a Hermione. No pensaba en ella de forma romántica sino como un rompecabezas. Siempre la había visto como una estúpida sabelotodo que no podía hacer nada sin sus dos amiguitos. Una simplona que sin el reconocimiento de los profesores no sería nada. Es más, creía que hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta de que como había nacido como muggle sin conocimientos mágicos, se esforzaba en saber tanto porque creía que ella misma notaba que no era merecedora de ello. Pero después de la guerra y de como había sabido llevar esta situación, ya no sabía que pensar.

La chica se sentó al lado de Severus a desayunó.

-Hola Cássi.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, desayunando como los campeones- dijo con sorna.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada por el tipo de broma.

-Porque estoy desayunando lo mismo que los de equipo de quiditch. Zumo de calabaza, tostadas y algo de fruta. Si te fijas todos los de la mesa los están imitando.

-Aunque lo que realmente no saben es que llevas todo el curso desayunando lo mismo- ambos se rieron.

Acabaron de desayunar y como el resto de los alumnos se encaminaron hacia los terrenos a ver el partido. Lo que no sabían era que cuatro Gryffindor, se encontraban en las gradas hechizando todas las pancartas de los Slyhterin de tal forma que animasen a los Hufflepaff pero sin que lo notasen. Quienes sí lo notaban eran sus jugadores de quidditch, que estaban estupefactos ante sus propios compañeros que animaban al rival.

Draco estaba jugando bastante bien. Había lesionado a dos jugadores y ahora los Hufflepaff iban a por él. En un momento una bludger lanzada por el golpeador enemigo le rompió la escoba haciendo que cayera en picado varios metro. A pesar de que Dumbledore frenó su caída, no se levantó.

Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y al igual que muchos alumnos se agolpó a su alrededor.

-Malfoy, ¿estás vivo?- le preguntó arrodillada a su lado.

-No tendrás tanta suerte.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿se encuentra en condiciones de continuar?- le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

-Sí- se levanto y se acercó a Hermione- ¿por qué animan a los Hufflepaff?

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-Las pancartas- le dijo mientras señalaba a las gradas.

-_Finite encantem_- se aplicó a si misma el hechizo y entonces vio las pancartas que animaban al equipo rival.

Poco después del incidente con Draco, el partido había acabado resultando ganador Slytherin. Solo los Slyhterin y cuatro Gryffindors regresaron a su sala común contentos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban delante de la chimenea cuatro chicos.

-Seguro que creen que esa fue nuestra broma, cuando solo fue una distracción- se reía Sirius.

-Espera a ver que funcione toda la poción que derramé por el suelo- decía Peter.

-¿Al final le echasteis los polvos en los trajes?- preguntó Remus.

-Sí, después de su ducha no podrán parar de rascarse- le dijo James sin ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bruscamente Sirius.

-Nada. Por cierto Canuto, tienes la sensibilidad de un cactus- se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Y ahora que pasó?- preguntó Sirius.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo entiendes. Espero que algún día lo entiendas- le dijo Remus.

-Vuelta a lo mismo. Quién os entienda que os compre- gritó Sirius.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En las mazmorras la fiesta comenzaba. Estaba la sala común repleta. A los vencedores los estaban vitoreando mientras no paraban de rascarse. Hermione se había quedado un rato debido a la insistencia de Marny "planearon una gran fiesta, no te le puedes perder" no había habido forma de huir.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Hermione sin contener la risa.

-Nada, disfrutar de la fiesta.

A pesar de que era el que más disimulaba su picor, se le notaba. Disimuladamente se agachaba a rascarse un pie o ponía la mano en la cara y la movía lentamente.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo la morena.

-Sé que estás desesperada, pero debes disimular un poco no queda elegante- se burló el rubio.

-¿Quieres estar con ese picor una semana?

-¿Sabes como hacer que desaparezca?- preguntó un poco aliviado.

-Creo que sí. Uno de tus compañeros aplicó el _finite incantatem _y ahora se rasca el doble.

-Aún no me contaste como lo sabes- le comentó reticente Draco.

-Fred y George, experimentaron con muchas cosas. Entre ellos estaban unos polvos que se activaban con el agua y que su efecto duraba una semana. _Spik-_ dijo mientras hacía un giro de muñeca.

El efecto fue instantáneo, pronto dejó de rascarse. Repitió lo mismo con los demás jugadores del equipo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el chico.

-Malfoy, ¿te afectó el hechizo? Solo tengo que subir unas escaleras y ya estoy en mi habitación.

-Estuve pensando sobre la caja.

-Está bien ven a mi habitación- le dijo resignada.

Cuando ya estaban delante de la puerta vieron como todas las personas que había en la sala se quedaban quietas. Estaban pegados al suelo. Hermione comprobó que ni ella ni el rubio estaban pegados. Aunque lo peor fue que casi todos los alumnos tuvieron de repente unas enormes ganas de ir al baño. Draco entre ellos que fue corriendo al baño. Hermione fue corriendo a la habitación de Severus. Le explicó la situación y empezaron a probar algo que los despegase del suelo. Después de dos horas dieron con una solución para despegarlos y para sus problemas digestivos.

Hermione se reía cada vez que se acordaba de Draco, encerrado en su baño y siendo chantajeado por ella.

-Malfoy.

-Granger no tengo tiempo para ti.

-Entonces no querrás la solución a tu problema intestinal, ¿no?

-Pásamelo- le dijo el rubio desesperado.

-A cambio serás mi pareja en el baile.

-¿Estás loca?

-Sino te quedas toda la noche pegado al retrete.

-Está bien, pero dámelo rápido- le gritó furioso.

Más tarde se enteraron que los merodeadores habían echado laxante por el desayuno recomendado a los jugadores de quidditch. Hermione y otros pocos se libraron por no tomarlo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Las siguientes semanas se incrementaron las bromas entre la casa de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Poco después de tenían un partido la casa de los leones por lo que varios Slytherin se metieron en su sala común y le cambiaron la decoración roja y dorada por verde y plata. Los otros se vengaron al cambiarles los pantalones por faldas. Así continuaron las bromas, unos les ponían setas por orejas, otros les daban descargas eléctricas al tocarse con alguien, también le salían forúnculos al decir cierta palabra, hechizaron los libros para que mordieran a sus dueños. Lo peor fue cuando en una clase de transformaciones al pasar por la puerta quedaron en ropa interior. La profesora McGonagall junto con los demás jefes de las casas se pusieron de acuerdo con que había que acabar con las bromas.

El profesor Slughorn los había mandado reunirse en la sala común de su casa. En cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos comenzó.

-Debido a los últimos acontecimientos hemos decidido tomar medidas más severas. Como esta guerra continúe se suspenderá el baile de Halloween. Además, se castigará a todo aquel que se le vea haciendo magia fuera de las aulas será duramente castigado. El toque de queda será más estricto y las sanciones más duras. Cualquier reunión quedará aplazada debido a las circunstancias, los entrenamientos de quidditch serán supervisados. Por último decir que me avergonzaría mucho que cualquier alumno de Slyhterin se viera envuelto en esto. Buenas noches.

A pesar de que las cosas se calmaron un poco, las dos casas seguían guardándose rencor. Entre esta falsa paz, llegó el baile. Los alumnos andaban emocionados, ya que era un gran acontecimiento. Algunos profesores y alumnos estaban extresados, entre ellos Lily que s eencargaba de la decoración. Y menos mal que haciendo una gran excepción habían dejado unos días antes ir a los alumnos de tercer curso hacia arriba, ir a Hogsmeade. A pesar de ello se oía por todo el colegio, _no se que ponerme, como llevaré el pelo, ¿qué zapatos me van mejor?, ¿todavía queda alguien sin pareja? _Como todas esas frases, muchas más.

Hermione en cambio estaba preocupada por su plan. Hoy era el baile y pesar de haber repasado una y mil veces lo que tenía que hacer cada una, seguía estando nerviosa por si algo fallaba. No estaba preocupada por ella sino por Lily. Si pillaban a su amiga sabía que James no dejaría que sus amigos le hicieran ninguna broma, pero ¿y los demás Gryffindor? James no podía controlarlos a todos. Si la descubrían y la tomaban con ella, sabía defenderse bien además de que los de su casa la protegerían.

Apenas quedaba media hora cuando Marny y Lezy fueron a su cuarto. No iban disfrazadas ya que Hermione lo tenía todo pensado.

-Aquí tenéis los collares- le dijo mientras le daba uno a cada una- Lezy puedes ponerte el tuyo cuando quieras.

Se colocó delante del espejo y tan pronto como cerró el broche vio como su uniforme se transformaba en un precioso vestido de color verde oscuro. Era de cuello cuadrado rodeado de gasa con pedrería, a igual que en las mangas que le llagaban hasta el codo. La parte de arriba era muy ajustada hasta la cintura, después caía con mucho volumen. La falda contaba con varias capa de gasa con algún detalle en pedrería.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño de época con gran volumen, mientras un mechón le caía sobre un hombro. Llevaba un maquillaje fino, aunque para esta ocasión se cargó un poco más los ojos con una sombra verde. Llevaba un antifaz fino que solo le tapaba el contorno de los ojos, ya que quería que se la reconociera bien. Los zapatos eran negros con algo verde.

-Bien. Malfoy está enterado que no eres yo. Al igual que Severus.

-Vale, a las once y media, ¿no?- le preguntó para asegurar Marny.

-Sí, en el baño de Myrtle. Bien chicas, recordad que nadie puede saber quienes somos y sobretodo, el efecto dura solo hasta media noche.

Hermione espero a que salieran las chicas, para dirigirse a un baño próximo donde la estaba esperando Lily. Se pusieron ellas también sus collares. Cambiando sus disfraces, ya que a pesar de que sonasen las doce de la noche sus disfraces no cambiasen.

Lily tenía un vestido rojo fuego que combinaba con su pelo y su pintalabios. El de Hermione era negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y combinaba con su pelo. Ambas llevaban el pelo recogido de similar forma a la de Marny. La Gryffindor llevaba un par de plumas en su recogido. Al contrario que el de Marny los suyos eran más atrevidos, con más escote y más estrechos. Lily llevaba un antifaz que le tapaba la zona de los ojos era de color rojo y negro con bordados, además de un abanico. Hermione por su parte, tenía una máscara más elaborada, de un lado de la máscara salían unas plumas. Llevaba unos guantes de encaje hasta la muñeca. Los zapatos de ambas eran bastante altos haciendo que parecieran más esbeltas.

Tan pronto salieron del baño se separaron en busca de sus presas. Lily se acercó a la pista de baile y se dispuso a esperar que apareciera su víctima. Mientras vio como una falsa Lily bailaba con Severus. Llevaba un vestido blanco de palabra de honor, con encajes en la parte de arriba y de la cintura para abajo de seda con gran volumen. El antifaz era una banda transparente de gasa a modo de gafas. Llevaba un moño alto, unos guantes hasta el codo y unas sandalias blancas. Parecía la cenicienta.

-¿Cómo puede una chica tan guapa estar tan sola?- le preguntó una voz familiar.

-No encuentro ningún caballero- le respondió con misterio.

-No hace falta que sigas buscando, tienes uno a tu lado- le dijo con tono seductor.

-Sino te apartas no lo veré- fingió la chica que buscaba a alguien.

-Muy graciosa. ¿Te apetece bailar?- siguió sin darse por vencido. Le tendió la mano para que la cogiera.

-En realidad esperaba a alguien mejor. Pero supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo -dijo resignada mientras avanzaba hasta la pista de baile sin esperarle ni aceptar su mano.

El chico la siguió con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estuvo en medio de la pista se paro, pronto la cogió de la mano y le dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente. La sujetó fuertemente por la cintura acercándola. Llevaba unos pantalones azules hasta la rodilla, ya que las botas negras no dejaban ver más. La levita iba a juego de color azul con detalles en dorado, como los puños o el cuello, por debajo tenía un chaleco y una camisa de volantes blancas. Iba vestido como un príncipe.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el chico.

-No crees que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarte antes.

-Pensé que me conocías, soy James Potter. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?

-La verdad, es que no te lo voy a decir. Así que que prefieres, ¿que no te diga nada o que te mienta?- le preguntó juguetonamente la chica.

-Preferiría la verdad, pero ya que no me lo quieres decir. ¿Que te parece si lo intento adivinar?

-¿Y cómo piensas adivinar?- preguntó resuelta.

-Te haré una serie de preguntas y tu me responderás "sí" o "no"- le dijo divertido James

-Está bien, pero que te parece si vamos a un sitio más intimo. Para que nadie nos moleste- le comentó con un aire coqueto.

-¿En que pensaste?- le preguntó intrigado.

-En los jardines.

-Está bien, vamos- le puso el brazo para que se agarrase. Esta vez ella aceptó.

Salieron del gran comedor cogidos del brazo. Cuando salieron al jardín James comenzó con sus preguntas.

-¿Eres de Slytherin?

-No.

-Es un alivio. ¿De Ravenclaw?

-No.

-¿Hufflepaff?

-No.

-Entonces ¿eres de Gryffinfor?

-Sí.

-¿De quinto año?

-No.

-¿Sexto?

-No.

-¿Menor de quinto?

-No.

-¿De séptimo?

-Sí. Será mejor poner un límite de preguntas. Sino pronto sabrás quien soy.

-Está bien, pero con una condición. Si lo adivino en menos de 5 preguntas me darás un beso.

-Me parece bien. ¿Y sino lo consigues?- preguntó animada.

-¿Te lo doy yo a ti?

-No sé, me lo pensaré- le respondió fingiendo que se lo pensaba.

-¿Salí alguna vez contigo?

-No.

-¿Te pedí salir?

-Sí.

-¿Ese es tu pelo natural?

-Sí.

-¿Lily?

-Sí.

-Ya que lo conseguí en cuatro preguntas. Me merezco mi premio.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la agarró con una mano por la cintura y con otra por el cuello, la acercó y la beso. Fue un beso pequeño, cálido que no pasó de un simple roce de labios. Sino pasó fue porque Lily lo hechizó en ese momento.

Sin que nadie la viera lo llevó le vitando hacia un aula, donde se reuniría con Hermione. Solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos hasta que llegó.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Hermione que había estado nerviosa por su amiga.

-No tuve problemas. ¿Cómo hacemos?

-Ya me encargo y de eso. Tú encárgate de las fotos – le dijo Hermione mientras movía su varita.

Media hora después salieron al jardín donde pusieron a los chicos donde estaban. Pronto llegaron las dos Slytherin con quienes intercambiaron los collares.

-Hasta media noche.

Las cuatro chicas cambiaron instantáneamente de vestido, intercambiando posiciones. Los collares que les dieron a Marny y a Lezy a Hermione y a Lily no les cambiaron nada ya que eran sus verdaderos disfraces. Las verdaderas chicas corrieron al comedor donde en la entrada las esperaban sus parejas. Lily agarró el brazo de Severus y Hermione el de Draco.

-¿Cómo os salió la cosa?- preguntó Severus.

-Bien, espera quince minutos y lo verás- le dijo Lily.

-Podías haber buscado mejor compañía- le soltó el rubio.

-Preferí que fuera alguien que no soltase la lengua fácilmente.

-No estaría tan seguro – le comentó Draco.

Estuvieron bailando durante los quince minutos que faltaban para las doce. Cuando sonaron las campanas que indicaban media noche, aparecieron del techo un montón de fotografías. Tanto los alumnos como los profesores vieron como dos alumnos estaban en posturas muy comprometidas. En ese momento entraron por la puerta y vieron como todos los asistentes se volvían a verlos.

James cogió una foto donde aparecía con Sirius desnudo en una posición muy comprometida. Se veía a James tumbado sobre un escritorio de espaldas, con Sirius encima. En otra aparecían los dos muy acaramelos en suelo tapados solos por una capa que poco tapaba. Y como esas otras tantas fotografías, que apuntaban a que ambos chicos mantenían algo más que una relación de amistad.

Tan pronto lo vio la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y los llevó a su despacho. Ambos estaban sin palabras no entendían de donde habían podido salir esas fotografías.

-Ahora mismo me vais a explicar de donde salieron esas fotografías- le exigía la jefa de Gryffindor.

-No lo sabemos profesora- le explicaba James debe ser una broma de los Slytherin.

-¿Y por qué os habrían de gastar ninguna broma si no habéis hecho nada?

-Bueno, tanto como nada- comentó Sirius en bajito.

-Señor Black, no fue eso lo que me dijeron la semana pasada, que ustedes no habían hecho nada.

-Nada malo- le corrigió el moreno.

-¿Me está insinuando que sí han hecho algo?- preguntó para corroborar.

-Sí, profesora- le respondió con sinceridad James.

-Esperen aquí mientras hablo con el director.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, ambos se pusieron a idear teorías.

-Pero, ¿cuando?

-James, creo que fue hoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi peinado, es la primera vez que me peino de esa manera- le dijo Sirius.

-Por cierto tu plan contra Cassiopeia, ha ido mal, ¿no?- le recordó James.

-Sí, me equivoqué de chica. Una Slytherin iba transformada en ella- se lamentó el moreno.

-Cuéntame, porque algo parecido me pasó a mí.

-Verás...

Sirius entró en el Gran Comedor vestido de pirata. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con bordados en oro. El pantalón era negro al igual que las botas altas que llevaba por encima. En la cintura llevaba un pañuelo que le tapaba donde se juntaban el pantalón y la camisa, por encima tenía una cinturón con una espada. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro con una calavera banca. Para ese día se había alargado el pelo.

Tan pronto pasó el umbral de la puerta, varias miradas se posaron en él. Pero eso a él poco le importaba, solo buscaba a una chica. Como no la encontraba se acercó a tomar algo y la vio. Estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido negro que marcaba toda su figura y realzaba su pecho. Tanto su maquillaje como su peinado y complementos la hacían ver especialmente atractiva.

-¿Te apetece algo de compañía?- se ofreció Sirius.

Ante el asombro de Sirius, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sirius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto fue tras ella. La alcanzó y se puso delante de ella.

-¿He dicho algo que te ofendió?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

-No- respondió Hermione sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué huyes de mí?

-No, huyo. Simplemente estoy buscando mejor compañía y tú me la espantas.

-¿Mejor compañía que yo?

-¿Eres sordo?

-Dame quince minutos y verás como soy la mejor compañía que pudieses desear.

-¿Y después me dejarás en paz?

-Sí- respondió Sirius- ¿te apetece bailar?

-Si no tengo más remedio- le respondió la chica.

La agarró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Su cercanía solía poner a las chicas nerviosas, pero ella era diferente. Lo que pasaba era que Sirius no la atraía ya que ella siempre lo vio con los mismo ojos con los que veía al padrino de su mejor amigo. Era más que un amigo, era como un padrino para ella también. Le había ayudado, apoyado y querido. Si de verdad quería que lo viera como un chico más tendría que trabajar muy duro.

-Sabes que estás muy guapa- le comentó al oído.

-Lo sé.

-Te queda espectacular el vestido.

-Lo sé.

-Te favorecen las plumas.

-Lo sé.

Su intentos por enamorarla estaban siendo en vano. No lo entendía, cualquier otra ya estaría a sus pies. Lo que pasa era que Hermione no era convencional. Creía que era una simplona superficial como su madre y el resto de las sangre pura que con unas cuantas palabras bonitas se morían por él.

-¿Te apetece salir al jardín?

-Claro- respondió con ilusión el chico. Creía que iba por buen camino.

-Por cierto, te quedan cinco minutos- le recordó la morena.

Le ofreció gentilmente el brazo, cosa que ella aceptó. Después de caminar un rato, se sentaron.

-Bien, ahora me vas a explicar a que viene todo este numerito- le pidió Hermione.

-No sé a que te refieres- se hizo el tonto.

-Te preguntaré más directamente. ¿Por qué me intentas conquistar?

-Porque me gustas- le costó decir a Sirius.

-¿Y eso desde cuando? ¿Desde que entré en Slytherin? ¿o desde que te dejé en ridículo delante del colegio?

-No lo sé, hace poco que me di de cuenta.

-Ya, entonces, ¿no te importará que te bese?

-Claro que no- respondió el chico.

Hermione se le acercó y vio como sujetaba con su mano la varita. Sabía que la iba a hechizar, por lo que se le adelantó.

-No sé que me paso James, pero cuando me iba a besar sentí como si me diera un deja vu. Pero todo seguía igual, ella iba a darme el beso pero nada era igual. Ella no era igual y cuando dieron las doce de la noche, se transformó en esa horrible Slytherin.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo, solo que por fin había podido besar a Lily cuando me mareé y a las doce también se convirtió mi Lily en una Slytherin. Pero estoy seguro que a pesar de su comportamiento era ella.

-Seguro que fue en ese momento cuando nos hicieron algo- aseguró Sirius muy enfadado.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no me puedo creer que haya hecho algo así.

-James madura, no es la chica que pensabas se ha aliado con los Slytherin. Ya no vale la pena, no se puede confiar en ella. Si no te quieres vengar y besar el suelo por donde pasa a mí no me importa. Ahora ten por seguro con o sin tu ayuda de esta se acuerdan.

Por primera vez, consideró a una chica como su igual, como un rival a temer y contra el que luchar. La vio como no la había visto antes, como una chica distinta luchadora como la que más y sobre todo alguien que no dejaba engañar por las apariencias.

Lástima que no lo hubiese visto antes, ya que ahora sus caminos están enfrentados. Si lo hubiese visto, podrían haber hecho grandes cosas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lily se dirigía sola de regreso a su sala común arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. James se había burlado de ella, pero eso no justificaba sus actos. No era alguien vengativo. Por su culpa iba a ser castigado sin ser culpable de esto. No sabría como iba a mirarle a la cara a partir de esta noche.

En la sala común de Slytherin el ambiente era totalmente contrario, se encontraban tres chicas brindando por su éxito.

-Fue una noche inolvidable- se reía Lezy- me besó Sirius Black.

-Y a mí James Potter. Menuda noche. Gracias a ti Cássidi no la olvidaré.

Las tres reían de los pobres chicos y de como los habían engañado.

-Bueno me voy a dormir, que fue una noche muy larga- se despidió Hermione.

Hermione para variar se encontró a cierto rubio en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama.

-Ya que te cubrí las espaldas, ahora me vas a escuchar- le dijo con voz firme.

-No puede esperar a mañana, estoy cansada.

-Granger no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos. Te estás acostumbrado mucho a este tiempo. Se como descubrir donde puede estar la verdadera caja.

**¿Qué os pareció el baile?**

**¿Y la broma de las chicas?**

**Aunque en este capítulo no se ve casi anda a Draco, tendrá mas protagnismo. Lo mismo para Remus, que va siendo hora que intervenga más.**

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Serenita Princesita Hale**

Al final los planes de Sirius se vieron truncados. Pero aún queda mucho moreno para un buen rato.

Hermione es ya una verdadera Slytherin, hasta se comporta como ellos xD. A pesar de qu en este capítulo Draco no tuvo mucho protagonismo, ya lo tendrá.

Dumbledore no leyó su mente, pero eso solo fue un motivo más para sospechar. Draco para bien o para mal, le toca estar con ella.

**Sailor mercuri o nepune**

¡Que razón tenías! Jeje

Al final Sirius se dio con un canto en las narices y las chicas ganaron. Aunque eso no le pareció a Lily.

**Lobita22**

Me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que la espera hubiese valido la pena.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Es mucha costumbre, pero veremos si no repiten después de este baile jeje. La verdad es que un besito tan poco viene mal de vez en cuando.

Bipolares creo que es decir mucho, pero si es cierto que a veces olvidan sus papeles y se comportan como dos personas que se conocen con los que pueden ser ellos mismos sin que nada cambie.

Al final la rivalidad de los Black no va a quedar solo en esto jeje. Sobretodo después de ver como los dejaron en ridículo.

Por ahora aún no se resolvió la duda de quien recogió las notas ni quien los escuchó.

Besitos

**Patzy-chann**

A pesar de su mutuo odio, saben que son los únicos con quien puede ser ellos mismos. Y a pesar de todo, se necesitan o por lo menos se tienen un respeto. Por lo que Draco no la dejó salir.

Ahora Sirius si que va a por ella, si antes tenía algo de resquemor con ella, ahora es algo muy personal.

Por ahora una de las cuatro chicas se arrepiente de los hechos. ¿Cuanto tardaran en notar las repercusiones?

Quizás a partir de esta noche estén más unidos.

Yo si tuviese una mascota que se pareciera a Draco aunque sea en el nombre, también lo mimaría jeje. A ver si este capítulo te lo deja leer tranquilamente.

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Me alegro que te guste. Aunque lo que querías no se cumplió y no terminaron juntos, todo lo contrario, espero que te gustase jeje. A ver si para el próximo se aclara todo un poco.

**Herms Wylde**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Acertaste de pleno, le salió perfecta. Aunque no debió contar con que la venganza del moreno no es algo a tomar en broma jeje.

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Algo va a pasar, aunque lo más probable es que se maten jeje.

Al final Lily se arrepintió y a ver si James le deja ver su mejor lado jeje. Ese que le gustará a Lily.

Severus aún tiene mucho que hacer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	11. Ver la luz

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba, serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas."**_

_**Harriet Beecher Stowe**_

"_**Nuestro carácter nos hace meternos en problemas, pero es nuestro orgullo el que nos mantiene en ellos"**_

_**Esopo**_

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca repasando todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que había viajo en el tiempo. Lo primero, se había despertado morena, más alta y más delgada, después se había unido a la familia Black. Aunque le parecía surrealista Malfoy la había salvado de un gran ridículo en el baile al que asistieron en verano. Más tarde vio como Sirius abandonaba la casa y era tachado del árbol genealógico. Draco le regala una caja de música. Cuando comenzó su séptimo curso fue seleccionada en la casa de Slytherin. Ahí fue cuando comenzó su decadente relación con Sirius quién después de ver como entraba en esa casa se creyó finalmente que era como su madre una sangre pura que solo se preocupa por si misma y las apariencias. A pesar de ellos él, sus amigos y Draco la salvan de ser violada. Seguidamente hay una guerra entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor en la que ella lo deja en ridículo delante de la clase debido a un duelo ya que se había comportado como un racista. Y luego, el baile. El baile en que habían pasado bastantes cosas; Lily y ella se vengaron, James y Sirius quedaron en ridículo delante de todo el colegio, los Slyherin recuperaron su honor, Severus y Draco quedaron fuera de sospecha.

Lo peor fue que Lily le había dicho que se arrepentía de lo que les habían hecho. Aunque había decir que el sector femenino y un pequeño porcentaje del masculino estaban encantados con las fotos. Que los viesen desnudos no les importaría, de no ser porque ellas les huían y varios chicos les habían acosado, cosa que les tocó en el orgullo. Lily se había enterado que les habían castigado por ello e incluso habían informado a sus familias. Le había dicho a Hermione "yo no soy así, no soy vengativa". Sus palabras sumadas a lo que le había dicho Draco le habían hecho despertar.

Mientras miraba a la pizarra, recordaba como dos semanas antes Draco la esperaba en su habitación.

_-Ya que te cubrí las espaldas, ahora me vas a escuchar- le dijo con voz firme._

_-No puede esperar a mañana, estoy cansada- le confesó la chica._

_-Granger no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos. Te estás acostumbrado mucho a este tiempo. Sé como descubrir donde puede estar la verdadera caja._

_-A ver dime- le dijo sin ganas mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se dirigía hacia el baño._

_-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- la agarró con fuerza del brazo deteniéndola._

_-¿No se a que te refieres?- le preguntó mientras se soltaba._

_Draco cada vez más furioso, la cogió por ambos brazos y la acorraló contra la pared._

_-No me vuelvas a ignorar._

_-Ya estoy harta de hacer siempre lo que quieres y de que me acorrales cuando te da la gana. Solo eres un niño mimado que quiere volver a debajo de las faldas de mamá._

_Tan pronto dijo eso, se arrepintió. Draco descargó su furia dando un puñetazo a la pared._

_-Y tú no eres más que una amargada infeliz con su vida que no sabe como afrontar la vida que se desmorona a sus pies y ve como sala una vida falsa._

_-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Hermione con lágrimas en lo ojos._

_-Granger no solo no estás intentando buscar la forma de volver a tu época, sino que te comportas como si pertenecieras a esta. Se que es duro que te veas desplazada por Potter y Weasley pero esta no es al solución._

_-¿Y porqué no? Tengo dos buenos amigos que me han apoyado y por una vez he conocido a alguien que le gusta estudiar y que me entiende, una verdadera amiga. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?_

_-No Granger, nunca he tenido esa suerte. Durante toda mi vida solo se han acercado a mí por mi apellido y mi dinero. Cuando vi a Potter el primer día, pensé que por fin podría haber alguien que me comprendiera. Con los años comencé a odiarlo ya que él había conseguido dos amigos que lo acompañarían al fin del mundo y que lo harían por él, no por quién era o por su dinero. _

_-No lo sabía- dijo impresionada por la confesión._

_-Lo peor fue cuando no podía fallar a mis padres y me uní al bando equivocado. Lo peor es saber que las dos únicas personas que han creído que había algo bueno en mí están muertas. Por Dumbledore y Snape es por lo que tengo que regresar a mí época. ¿Crees que no me gusta estar con mi abuelo? No tienes ni idea de lo que es que todo l mundo te juzgue sin saber las condiciones en que ocurrieron las cosas. No tienes ni idea de lo que daría por cambiar el pasado. Pero es algo que no se debe de hacer. Y no lo cambio porque sea un delito según las leyes mágicas sino por respeto a esas personas y a todas las que perdieron su vida en esta lucha._

_-Malfoy...- susurró Hermione mientras se escurría por la pared hasta sentarse._

_-No quiero tu pena. Lo único que quiero es volver cuanto antes a mi época. No quiero encariñarme y que me sea más difícil regresar. En vacaciones tienes que acompañarme a a tienda donde compré esa estúpida caja. Allí anotó lo que le grababa, al igual que quien lo había encargado. Seguramente también tenga escrito quién le encargó la otra caja._

_-Está bien, pero primero déjame curarte el puño._

_Su puño estaba sangrando ligeramente. Draco le tendió una mano para que se levantar y ella con un hechizo le puso una venda al rededor. _

_-A las personas con un poco de cariño y aceptación les puedes cambiar la vida- le dijo el rubio antes de irse._

Ahora recordaba los momentos que había compartido con Sirius y se lamentaba por lo sucedido. No se arrepentía de haberles hecho probar de su propia medicina. Pero sí de alejar a James y a Lily.

Había acabado la clase y Hermione se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a los terrenos. Era su última clase del día, aunque tan poco le importaba que ni se acordaba de cuál era. Hoy era otra tarde que pasaba sola. Regulus y Lily tenían reunión de prefectos y Severus dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Pero no le importaba, después de todo lo pasado un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos era lo mejor. Iba distraída por lo que no vio como alguien la acompañaba en su paseo hasta que se paró.

-Director.

-Aunque hace un poco de frío para ser mediados de noviembre, seguro que pronto empezará a nevar.

-Sí.

-Últimamente ha estado un poco distraída. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe?

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Adelante señorita Black.

-¿Alguna vez a encontrado a alguien que sabe que es su alma gemela pero que debido a circunstancias no ha podido quedarse por siempre a su lado?

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Evans?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- la entiendo mejor de o que cree. Cuando era más joven tenía unos ideales que con un amigo los llevamos al más alto nivel. Pero la vida hizo que me separase de él.

-¿Y no se arrepiente de haber dejado que sus caminos se separasen?- preguntó Hermione.

-En parte sí y en parte no. Pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Todas las experiencias te hacen mas fuerte y te ayudan en tu vida.

-Gracias profesor- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Por cierto señorita, creo que debería volver a su sala común.

-¿Por qué lo dice profesor?

-El señor Snape es un buen amigo, ¿no? Ahora tengo que volver a mi despacho. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común. Si Dumbledore la había avisado de esa manera era porque algo malo estaba pasando. Pronto pensó en mortífagos, ya que Severus se convertiría en uno. Sabía que no podía cambiar el futuro, pero como su amigo algo tenía que hacer.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Severus como un rayo. Repasó de arriba a bajo, de derecha a izquierda varias veces y no lo encontró. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio una luz salir de armario. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un cuarto repleto de frascos con sustancias, animales o restos de ellos. Estaba de espalda mal apoyado encima de una mesa de donde provenía un tintineo de frascos. Con la poca luz no podía distinguir si estaba herido.

-Severus- llamó desconfiada.

El chico se giró bruscamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. Intentó alcanzarla pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse al suelo desmayado. Despejó la mesa donde estaban los frascos y lo subió a ella. Le sacó la capa y la camisa y descubrió que su espalda estaba llena de heridas hechas por algo semejante a un látigo. Hermione se acordaba de como había curado a Ron unas heridas semejantes que le había causado Bellatrix Lestrange y si era la mima sabía que producían un gran dolor. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar las heridas, después hizo una poción con asfódelo, díctamo y luparia. Por separado son casi inocuas , pero juntas funcionaban como uno de los mejores antídotos. Para acabar, le dio una poción para que no se despertase en toda la noche y vendó la espalda ya que no se podían cerrar.

Cuando lo iba a llevar a su cama, apareció Regulus que la ayudó. Después de meterlo entre las sábanas Hermione no perdió tiempo y le comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Por qué está así? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo llegó?

-Cássidi para. No te puedo responder.

-¿No me puedes responder? -le preguntó de malos modos.

-Entiendolo, es por tu bien- le comentó con trasmitiendo preocupación con sus ojos azules.

-No te preocupes que te respondo yo. Esta tarde Severus fue a la iniciación de los mortífagos donde lo sometieron a una prueba de la que estoy casi segura que fue cosa de Bellatrix. Y supongo que tú eres el siguiente. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo...?

-No te puedo responder. Entiéndelo- le contestó con sus mismas palabras.

-¿Cuando despertará?- le preguntó el chico sabiendo que no le iba a sacar nada más.

-Dormirá por lo menos hasta mañana- le aseguró- después tendrás tiempo de sobra para preguntarle todos los detalles.

-Cássidi- quería decirle que lo sentía por hacerla sufrir así.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Lo entiendo, solo que a partir de ahora quiero que me tengáis al tanto de todo. A cambio no me meteré en vuestros asuntos ni os juzgaré y os ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Tendré que hablarlo con Severus.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Hermione.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lily llevaba dos semanas rehuyendo a James. A pesar de los múltiples intentos del chico por hablar con ella. Para variar se escondió en la biblioteca ya que sabía que la seguía. Se metió en el medio de dos estanterías donde sabía que no podía verla. Cuando se fue, se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana.

-No deberías huir así de él.

-Remus, no es tan fácil.

-Te llevo viendo dos semanas hacer lo mismo. ¿Cuanto más vas a hacerle sufrir?

-No es asunto tuyo- le pidió con voz débil.

-Lily- se sentó a su lado- es mi amigo y lo veo sufrir un día sí y otro también. Primero porque no le haces caso y ahora porque le hiciste demasiado caso. Si sientes algo o no creo que es momento de dejarlo claro. Siempre has sido decidida y resuelta y creo que ahora es buen momento para demostrarlo. Sé que le has dicho mil veces que lo odias y lo detestas, pero James dice que en el baile os disteis un beso mágico. Tanto si se equivoca como si lo que cree es cierto creo que deberías aclarárselo tanto por tu bien y el suyo, como por el nuestro.

-Remus, yo.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que hables una sola vez con él. Es opción tuya.

Lily sabía que tenía razón, pero tenía miedo. Pero no sabía a que o mejor dicho no quería saberlo. No podía seguir así, debido a la tensión que le suponía estar rehuyéndolo continuamente. Apenas comía, apenas dormía, apenas se daba concentrado. Sus nervios estaban siempre a flor de piel. Había adelgazado y tenía unas grandes ojeras. Sabía que James también lo estaba pasando mal por lo que había decidido por fin aclararlo todo. Se dirigió a la lechucería y le mandó una nota a James donde le ponía que lo vería dentro de una hora en la torre de astronomía. Estaba segura de que pronto aparecería.

No entendía la razón pero era la primero vez que se encontraba tan nerviosa, ni siquiera con los TIMOS ni ahora que venían los EXTASIS. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en los exámenes. Estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba en al torre dando vueltas, preguntándose si vendría, si la odiaría, si la besaría. Ante ese último pensamiento se puso roja.

Al poco de haber llegado escuchó como alguien venía, su corazón se aceleró. James, después de media hora de haber mandado el mensaje apareció respirando entrecortadamente y tan pronto como paró se tuvo que apoyar en sus rodillas debido al esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la chica debido a que lo veía muy rojo y sin apenas poder respirar.

-Tenía miedo de que te fueras- le dijo entrecortadamente y con dificultad.

-Respira- le recomendó.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?- le preguntó con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-No quiero que me acusen de asesinarte- le dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos- James siento la broma que te gastamos, se nos fue de las manos. Esa no era mi intención.

-Lily- la llamó recuperándose- yo también siento todo lo que te dije, no lo sentía lo que te dije. Solo respóndeme a una cosa, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos contestó.

-No lo tengo claro, lo único que siento por ti es desconfianza- le comentó indecisa.

-¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Es cierto que he tenido relaciones con muchas chicas, pero a ninguna le he dicho lo que a ti. Solo por ti me he arrastrado, me he humillado, me he enfrentado a mis amigos. Lily para mí eres especial, sé que eres la mujer de mí vida. Si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-James yo.

El chico al escuchar su nombre le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo sé que no te vas a aburrir de mí y me vas a dejar como a tantas otras?

-Lily, si me das la oportunidad te lo demostraré. He estado detrás de algunas chicas que se me han resistido y las he dejado por imposible. Pero contigo ha sido diferente, siempre me has gustado y nunca me he dado por vencido, aunque ha habido veces que me ha costado mucho seguir intentándolo.

-Me has hecho mucho daño. Y junto a eso he visto como han acabado las chicas tras vuestra ruptura.

-Yo ha ellas no les he prometido nada, ni la mínima parte de lo que te he prometido a ti. Esas chicas sabían como iba a ser lo que tuviéramos, nunca les prometí nada que no cumpliese. Contigo sería diferente. Dame una oportunidad.

-Antes de nada aclararte que conozco infinidad de hechizos y pociones que te amargarían la existencia.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?- preguntó asustado.

-Sí- le dijo con una sonrisa mal ocultada.

James corrió y la cogió en los brazos, la levantó y le dio un par de vueltas. La posó en el suelo y la abrazó. Se acercó a su oreja y le dijo.

-No te voy a soltar- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-James, deberíamos estar en la sala común.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero despertarme y ver que solo fue un sueño.

-Te voy a ayudar a que sepas que no es un sueño- le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-Creo que por una semana voy a saber que no estoy dormido- se rió el chico mientras de la mano la acompañaba a la sala común.

-Eres un quejicas.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, James serio le preguntó.

-Lily, te pido por favor que me digas que la chica a la que besé en el baile eras tú.

-Sí, era yo.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, el chico se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Quiero que vallamos despacio, quiero disfrutar de cada momento. No te quiero forzar a nada- le confesó James.

-No me estás forzando a nada- le agarró de la corbata y lo tiró hacia ella haciendo que su cabeza quedase a la altura perfecta para darle un beso en los labios.

A pesar de que fue un pequeño beso, poco más que un roce había hecho que a James se le iluminase la vida. Después de haber aclarado todo, Lily estaba tan aliviada que durmió como nunca. James al contrario. Cuando llegó a su habitación despertó a todos sus compañeros con un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre James?-preguntó Remus al escuchar su grito.

-¡Lily!- gritó entusiasmado.

-¿La mataste?- preguntó Sirius aburrido.

-No seas bruto- le regañó Remus.

-Quiero que sepáis que Lily a aceptado ser mi novia.

-Esta borracho, yo me vuelvo a dormir- dijo Sirius.

-¿Quién está borracho?- preguntó medio dormido Peter.

-Es cierto, está saliendo conmigo. Me lo dijo hace un rato.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Remus mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, ¿tú me crees? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro.

-James, ¿estás hechizado, embrujado o te has tomado alguna poción? Le preguntó Sirius empezando a creerle.

-Canuto, lo digo en serio- le aseguró James.

-No se si felicitarte o darte el pésame- se rió Sirius dándole un abrazo.

-Muy gracioso.

-Tenía reservada esta botella de hidromiel para una ocasión especial- comentó Sirius sacando una botella de su baúl.

-Por James y Lily- brindó Remus.

-Necesito dormir, no hagáis tanto ruido.

-Peter, despierta y ven a festejar- lo zarandeó James.

-Cinco minutos más.

-Déjalo Cornamenta ya sabes lo dormilón que es- se rió Sirius.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

La foto me parecía la misma que la tuya, pero no estaba segura jeje.

Me alegro que te gustase. Bueno ya viste como algún acercamiento sí que hubo.

Me alegro que te gustase la broma, aunque tienes razón moy pesada jaja. Por parte de James, no creo que haya venganza jeje.

Esta vez tampoco durmieron juntos, pero ambos se sinceraron. Algo es algo.

Y seguirás con la intriga de la caja jaja.

Besitos y hasta la próxima

**ToxicGirl19**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Tienes razón, me desvío de uno los protagonistas. A ver si a partir de ahora me centro en la relación de Draco y Hermione ya que se resolvió el asunto de Lily y James jeje.

Enfrentamientos entre Hermione y Sirius eso sí que está garantizado.

Gracias y cuidate

**Patzy-Chan**

Que razón tienes, pero creo que se lo dejó bastante clarito jeje. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado.

Aunque va a ser un mazazo para Severus, era visto que sin Harry esta sería otra historia.

Bueno, lentamente va la cosa pero al estar resuelto el tema de Lily y James, habrá más tiempo para Sirius, Hermione y Draco jeje.

Por lo que me dices, debe de ser una preciosidad. Menos mal que aprendió, sino menudo problema, enfrentada a Draco (tu gatito) y a Draco (el de los fics), menudo dilema jeje.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Lo de Lily y James por fin se resolvió jeje.

Por Draco no te preocupes, sabe cuidarse muy bien. Ya verás como pronto volverá a demostrar quién es.

**Larlii WhitloCk**

A pesar de la broma, James no creo que se vengue jeje.

Lo único que te puedo decir es que Sirius no lo dejará pasar tan fácilmente.

Bien ves que Draco cada vez se va abriendo más a la chica.

Solo tienen una ligera idea de como volver a su tiempo, pronto se sabrá.

Hasta pronto.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Hola guapa!

Me alegro que te gustase, pero ¿cómo te lo habías imaginado?

Por fin James y Lily están juntos jeje, Ahora ya no tendrás motivos para odiar a Sirius jeje.

Por ahora solo se ha visto como se han tomado la reacción los merodeadores, pero espera a ver como se lo toman el resto de los alumnos jeje. Más de una le va a sentar fatal.

**Herms Wylde**

Gracias. Deseo cumplido, ¡ya son pareja! jeje

Me alegro que te guste este Severus joven jeje

Las bromas van a seguir, a ver si te siguen gustando.

Besitosss

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	12. Ataque a muggles

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz"**_

_**George Sand**_

"_**La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."**_

_**François Mauriac**_

Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

James se levantó tan pronto como salió el sol. Estuvo más de una hora en la ducha, se afeitó e intentó peinarse, aunque algún pelo se le escapaba. Se echó tanta colonia que olía toda la sala común. Se vistió y se desvistió varias veces, quería estar perfecto para Lily. Sirius que ya estaba harto de verlo probarse sin corbata, con el cuello de la camisa levantado, con jersey, sin jersey y otras cincuenta formas de llevar el uniforme, le tiró la almohada a la cara.

-¡Para ya! No me dejas dormir, me pones nervioso y esa colonia tuya me hace vomitar- le dijo desde su cama.

-Estate quieto que me costo dos horas peinarme- se quejó- Remus, ¿con jersey o con capa?

-Creo que le gustarás más con jersey- se rió el castaño- tienes un pelo mal colocado.

-Sí, necesitas más de esa guarrería que te echaste- se rieron ambos ante el comentario de Sirius.

-Que sepáis que hoy no me amarga el día nadie- les dijo con una gran sonrisa- voy a buscar a mi princesa.

-Yo sigo pensando que es una bruja en todos los sentido- murmuró Sirius.

A pesar de haberlo dicho en bajito, James lo escuchó y le devolvió la almohada antes de salir por la puerta. Conocía perfectamente los horarios de Lily y por ello sabía que hasta dentro de unos quince minutos no bajaría. Y acertó, Lily bajó corriendo y se le acercó.

-Vamos juntos a desayunar- le propuso la chica.

-Claro- le respondió mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Cuando salieron de la sala común le dijo.

-James, antes de hacer público nuestra relación me gustaría decírselo a Cássidi.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema.

-Por cierto James, ¿te bañaste en colonia?

-No, ¿huelo mal?

-Hueles demasiado. Además, ¿qué te echaste en el pelo? Parece moco- dijo tocándole el pelo.

-Fue lo único que encontré para domar mi pelo.

Lily se echó a reír.

-James, me gustas tú y tu pelo tal y como es.

-¿Seguro? Siempre me has dicho que no te gustaba como me despeinaba mi despeinado pelo.

-Era por meterme contigo.

James se paró en seco. La agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que e he echado todo este potingue en el pelo para nada?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-La verdad es que sí- al ver al seriedad del chico, no se rió.

-Que raras sois las chicas- exclamó al final.

-Potter como vuelvas a decir eso te hago tragar tus palabras- le dijo mientras levantaba el puño.

-Si me das un beso, no lo volveré a decir.

Se había acercado al rostro de la chica mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño que esperaba por su caramelo. Sin poder negarse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Potter te voy a matar.

Rápidamente, ambos se separaron para ver a una sonriente Hermione.

-Ya sabía yo que ibais a acabar juntos- corrió a abrazarlos.

-¿A qué hacemos muy buena pareja?- le preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de Lily para que viera que bien estaban juntos.

-Claro que sí. Potter, siento lo del baile. Fueron muchas cosas juntas y...

-Todo lo contrario- le agradeció con una sonrisa- sino fuera por la broma Lily no se hubiese sentido tan culpable como para que me hablase.

-¿Por qué no te extrañas de que estemos juntos?- le preguntó Lily.

-Tú le gustas y él a ti, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Os deseo lo mejor.

Hermione se despidió de ellos y se fue al primer baño que encontró. Entró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el retrete. En ese momento fue cuando dejó escapar un pequeña lágrima. Al verlos juntos no pudo evitar pensar en su destino funesto. Sabía que tenían que morir para que Harry salvase a todo el mundo, pero era muy triste saber que esas dos estupendas personas iban a morir por el egoísmo de un ser repugnante que iba a traer al mundo una era de oscuridad y sufrimiento. Se limpió la lágrima y salió camino al comedor. Estaba enfadada con el mundo por saber que estaba en su mano salvar muchas vidas y que no podía hacerlo. ¿O sí?

-Black- escuchó.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- le preguntó con el mismo trato.

-¿Qué le hicisteis a James?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías -le dijo cansada.

-¿Entonces sabes que están saliendo?- le preguntó no muy seguro de la actitud de la chica.

-Sí, los vi hace un rato. Déjalos hacen muy buena pareja- los defendió Hermione- adiós.

Pasó al lado del moreno y se encontró con un pequeño Peter que la apuntaba con la varita.

-Nadie le habla así a Sirius y se va de rositas. Además no nos olvidamos de lo que hicisteis en el baile- la amenazó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme?

-Disculpate con Sirius, serpiente.

_Serpiente_, esa palabra le perforó los tímpanos. Él, esa rata inmunda que iba a vender a sus amigos la llamaba serpiente. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Las palabras de Peter hicieron que la chica pagase con él todo el enfado que tenía contra el mundo.

-_Bombarda_- lo lanzó varios metros por el aire hasta que se golpeó contra la pared de piedra.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido y con la varita en alto.

-Si supieras lo que yo sé, me aplaudirías- le dijo con voz dura.

La agarró del brazo y la atrapó contra la piedra.

-Ahora me vas a decir toda la verdad _Granger_- esa palabra se la dijo al oído.

Estaba tan cabreada que no hizo nada por separarse de Sirius, ahora mismo el chico era lo que menos le preocupaba. Pero cuando escuchó su apellido sus mundo le cayó a los pies. Se sorprendió pero pronto puso cara de póquer, la que tantas veces le había visto a Draco. No estaba dispuesta a que su fachada se estropeara y menos por él.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-preguntó como si para ella fuese un insulto.

-Granger, ¿quieres que te lo diga más alto?

-Sigo sin entender porqué me llamas así- se hizo la tonta.

-No me trates como un tonto. Vi ese nombre en una cartita que te mandó Malfoy y, ante de que lo niegues- le dijo al ver que iba a decir algo- también se lo escuché de sus labios un día que estabais en el pasillo.

-Sí, le excita que le llame así.

Sirius se giró para ver el causante de la interrupción. Draco Malfoy se encontraba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras los observaba con el semblante serio.

-Malfoy- gruñó Sirius- no me lo creo.

-¿Qué parte? ¿La de que le excita que la llame así? - le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, lo que me parece es que una oportunista y que se ha aprovechado de mi familia.

-Dijiste que me lo escuchaste llamárselo, ¿te acuerdas qué estábamos haciendo en el momento en que se lo llamé?-preguntó con picardia.

-Sí- respondió recordando como se los había encontrado.

-Ahora apártate de ella.

Sirius se separó de ella pero antes de que se fuera la sujetó del brazo y le susurró.

-Te voy a hacer pagar todo- le dijo con veneno.

-Cuando quieras te vuelvo a ganar- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione se apresuró a alcanzar al rubio hasta situarse a su lado. Poco faltaba para llegar cuando Draco le soltó.

-Tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

-¿Yo? Tendrás morro, fue culpa tuya, cuantas veces e tengo dicho que no me llames así.

-Llámame tu Scorpius.

-Te llamaré como me de la gana- le respondió la chica de malos modos.

-Para mí es igual de raro. Si te metieras en el papel y me llamases Scorpius no pasarían esas cosas.

-Que morro tienes.

Hermione se adelantó. Se sentó al lado de unas chicas de su curso entre ellas Marny. Draco se sentó en frente pero unas sillas más alejado. Cuando se sentó varias de ellas suspiraron.

-Que guapo es, parece un adonis- comentó una de ellas.

-Y rico-añadió otra.

-Y de buena familia.

-En resumidas, un Malfoy- sentenció Marny.

-Lo que daría porque se fijara en mí.

-Yo daría más por casarme con él.

Hermione sabía que los Malfoy eran influyente y ricos, pero Draco guapo. Eso era algo que ya se vería. No era nada fuera de lo normal, era rubio, alto y de compresión atlética y hombros anchos. Lo único que le gustaba de él, eran esos profundos ojos grises que le daban la sensación de que veían su interior. De pronto pensó que solo hasta que viajaron en el tiempo se había fijado en sus ojos así que decidió darle una oportunidad de ser objetiva. Comenzó por el pelo que lo llevaba mojado y revuelto mostrando un aire sexy. Hermione le restó importancia ya que eso era debido a como lo llevaba peinado. Sus rasgos eran menos finos de lo que recordaba, pero seguía teniendo unos rasgos masculinos que compaginaban bien con su afeitada barba. La chica recordó que a Ron también el sentaba muy bien la cara afeitada. Se fijó un poco en como iba vestido. Ese día no llevaba capa y veía perfectamente como la camisa le sobresalía un poco por el jersey dándole un aspecto desenfadado y el jersey marcaba su figura atlética.

Se levantó dispuesta a no seguir con su escrutinio porque a pesar que no quisiera tenía que reconocer era un chico apuesto. Apenas había probado bocado, pero pensar en Draco la había dejado sin apetito. Cogió el Profeta y se levantó de su asiento. No tenía clase hasta la siguiente hora, por lo que saldría a los terrenos a leerlo tranquila. Por el pasillo escuchó a unos Ravenclaw, que hablaban sobre que algo muy triste había pasado. Sin poder evitarlo miró la portada y vio:

_**Ataque a unos muggles en un barrio residencial**_

_Se contabilizan por lo menos cincuenta muertos y sesenta heridos. La mayoría de los heridos fueron sorprendidos de camino a su casa . No se sabe exactamente que pasó, los muggles solo recordaban una gran explosión. Los aurores que se desplazaron a la zona del ataque asegura que nunca habían visto tanta crueldad. A pesar de ser información secreta, hemos sabido que varios de los muertos habían sufrido torturas inimaginables. El Ministerio asegura que todavía es muy pronto para saber quienes han podido ser, las investigas siguen..._

Hermione no siguió leyendo, no le importaban las mentiras del Ministerio. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era la foto. La fotografía había sido tomada de un barrio cercano a donde vivían su familia. Podía ser que por circunstancias hubiesen cambiado el pasado, podía ser que cambiasen el pasado y que por consiguiente alguno de los heridos o de los muertos fuese alguno de sus padres o de sus abuelos ya que ambos eran del mismo barrio. Los recuerdos de su casa, de sus padres, de todos esos momentos que disfrutó en aquella zona recorrieron su mente. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo pasara que estaba temblando y a pesar de que quería no se podía mover. Aunque no fue consciente, grandes lágrimas surcaban su cara. No solo era por el miedo sino por todas esas personas que habían muerto y que tenían familia que las quería y las echaría de menos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione estaba tan lejos que su mente no proceso la pregunta que le habían hecho. Unos brazos la agarraron y la arrastraron a un lugar más apartado. Hasta que fue zarandeada no volvió en sí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona.

-Tienes que ayudarme a salir de Hogwarts- le pidió desesperada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por el ataque?

-Remus, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Hermione se alejó rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Tenía que ir a ver si todo estaba bien.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En otro punto del colegio, Remus buscaba a Sirius. Miró en el comedor y en la sala común hasta que se le dio por mirar en el campo de Quidditch. Estaba jugando con James lánzándose una budgler con los bates. En cuanto lo vieron, bajaron.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático? - lo saludó James.

-¿Quieres sudar un poco antes de clases?

-Vengo a avisarte de que me encontré con Cassiopeia y se encontraba muy mal. Temblaba y no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado el moreno.

-No me dijo nada, pero tenía fuertemente agarrado el Profeta- contó Remus.

-¿Había alguna noticia importante?- preguntó James.

-Hubo un ataque a unos muggles, pero no veo como le puede afectar a ella- contestó Remus.

-James, ¿tienes aquí el mapa?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Sí. No te lo vas a creer Canuto. Está al lado de la bruja jorobada y Malfoy se le está acercando.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Sirius ya había desaparecido. Corría a toda velocidad, no sabía que le ocurría, pero si tenía pensado salir de Hogwarts debía ser algo verdaderamente importante.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a Cássidi abrazada a Scorpius Malfoy que la consolaba para que dejase de llorar. Sirius se quedó parado viéndolos.

-Malfoy, entiéndelo. Tengo que ir a asegurarme.

-No te voy a dejar. Yo no puedo ir y no te voy a dejar sola. Tienes una gran facilidad para meterte en problemas.

-Yo te acompañaré- dijo resuelto Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, cuando quieras Cássidi.

-Gracias Sirius.

Hermione intentó sonreirle, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo le salió una mueca. El rubio y el moreno se dirigieron unas miradas poco amistosas. Entró primero Sirius ,sin mirar le tendió la mano. Después comenzó él ya que sino al ir agachados se le vería todo debido a la falda. Ya habían llegado a la tienda de Honey Dukesy antes de que Sirius levantase a trampilla lo detuvo.

-Me voy a desaparecer.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Voy a ir yo sola.

-De eso nada, si he venido es para acompañarte y protegerte.

-Sirius no necesito que nadie me proteja.

-Te voy a acompañar y no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea- se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione viendo que no iba a poder sacárselo de encima, se aprovechó de el chico estaba distraído y se despareció. Con lo que no contó fue con los buenos reflejos del chico que en el último momento se agarró a su capa. El problema fue que poco antes de llegar se soltó. El destino de la chica eran unos matorrales, donde se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a buscar a su compañero que no debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?- preguntó divertida la chica.

-¿Tú que crees? Necesito mi varita, tiramela.

Cuando iba a lanzarle la varita, la rama se rompió dejando un dolorido chico en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hace falta algo más para lastimarme.

-Por cierto, toma. Tienes que cambiarte con el uniforme del instituto llamas mucho la atención demás de que nos podrían identificar.

Sirius llevaba unos tenis, un pantalón vaquero, una camisa y un jersey. La cazadora era de cuero. Hermione se había puesto una botas altas a juego con el bolso, un vaquero y un jersey de cuello alto. Ella llevaba un abrigo de pelo y un sombrero de ala ancha.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa?

-Siempre la llevo en el bolso, por si acaso. Nunca se sabe respondió tranquilamente la chica.

-¿Qué más llevas?- preguntó interesado.

-Algún libro, alguna poción. No se sabe donde puedes acabar.

-Ya veo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hermione se paró delante de una casa. Se cuidó de que nadie los viese.

-Voy a hacerlo un hechizo desilusionador- le comentó la chica.

-No hace falta yo tengo algo mejor- se rio el moreno- pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie. Sino James me mata.

-Claro. Pero a cambio tú no contarás anda de lo que hagamos.

-¿Eso es una insinuación?

-Sigue soñando Black.

Sirius sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se la pusieron. Se encaminaron hacia la casa y Hermione vio para su consuelo a sus abuelo maternos y a sus jóvenes padres. Al ver que estaban tranquilamente tomando té, supuso que no le había sucedido nada a su familia. No pudo evitar que le cayesen lágrimas de tranquilidad. Se fijó un poco más en sus padres que debían tener su misma edad, estaban sentados uno al lado de otro y hablaban entre ellos o con con sus abuelos. Era una escena muy bonita, todos sentados juntos hablando contando sus cosas, riéndose.

-Ya nos podemos ir.

-¿Quienes son?

-No te lo puedo decir. Lo siento, solo te puedo decir que son muy importantes para mí.

Antes de que se pudiesen ir. Vieron como aparecían cuatro personas.

-Son aurores- le susurró Sirius.

-Mierda- supuso que al aparecer lejos no saltaría ninguna alarma, pero se equivocó.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Nos tenemos que desaparecer.

-¿La casa de los gritos?- sugirió Hermione.

-Rápido.

Tan pronto aparecieron ahí se metieron en el túnel al colegio. Pronto llegaron al sauce boxeador. Con los uniformes limpios, salieron dirección a sus clases. Aunque antes de despedirse, el moreno le dijo que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Cuando se encontró con Draco este le pidió explicaciones con la mirada a lo que la chica le contestó con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que todo bien. A la salida de clase, Draco la apartó y le dijo:

-Cuando acaben las clases te espero en tu habitación, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada él ya se había ido. Siempre le hacía lo mismo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Acabaron las clases y sin ganas se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que Malfoy le iba a volver a echar bronca. Últimamente la regañada era ella, cuando siempre era ella la que regañaba, no solo a Ron y Harry sino también al resto de alumnos. Sabía que el rubio era más responsable que sus dos amigos pero eso de que la regañaran a ella continuamente era algo que no le gustaba.

A pesar de tener las clases ambos juntos Draco se había escabullido y lo había perdido de vista, así que se dirigió a su habitación, después de hablar con Malfoy se daría un relajante baño de espuma. Le sorprendió llegar y no verle espero diez minutos y como no pareció se puso a prepararse el baño.

-Pensé que eras más mojigata.

-El baño es exclusivamente para mí.

-Bueno, ¿qué sabe Black?

-No lo sé, me dijo que tenía que aclararle muchas cosas- confesó Hermione.

-No le digas nada.

-¿Me tomas por tonta?- le preguntó enfadada.

-¿Es necesario que conteste?- le preguntó el rubio con sorna.

-Tonto. Sino tienes anda más, vete.

-Granger, que maleducada eres con las visitas.

-Tú no eres una visita, eres un intruso- le dijo de malos modos.

-No me extraña que la comadreja se fijara en otra.

Draco había su escupido su veneno como nunca y Hermione no se quiso quedar con las ganas y le lanzó el champú. El rubio por poco no se zafa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me tienes harta, vuelve a decirme algo así y te juro que no fallo.

-Ya veremos- le dijo con una sonrisilla.

El rubio se le acercó y la dejó sin salida contra la puerta.

-Malfoy, que corra el aire- le dijo mientras le hacía movimientos con la mano de la derecha a la izquierda.

-Ya salió la remilgada- le comentó mientras se acercaba más.

-Si fuese con Ron, no habría ningún problema, pero contigo no quiero ni compartir el aire.

Eso le hirió en su orgullo masculino. Ninguna chica lo había rechazado y mucho menos por alguien como Ron, que no era listo, ni inteligente, no era tampoco fuera de lo común, además de que no tenía ni apellido, ni dinero, ni nada. Solo era el amigo del Elegido.

-Granger, estás jugando con fuego. Retira lo dicho.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Me vas a castigar?

Draco se rió, iba a demostrarle el encanto Malfoy. Acercó su cara lentamente al cuello de la chica. Hermione se tensó rápidamente. Pasó suavemente sus labios por su cuello desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta donde le dejó el cuello de la camisa. Volvió a subir suavemente, llegó a su oreja y le mordió suavemente la oreja. Mientras había aprovechado para meter su mano por debajo de su camisa. Cuando lo hizo, se le erizaron todos los pelos. Tenía una piel muy suave. Simplemente fue una pequeña caricia. Draco confiado, se acercó a sus labios y se quedó parado a unos escasos milímetros. Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía la cara ligeramente colorada, a pesar de todo juntó los labios dispuesta a recibir el beso. Y Draco se dio de cuenta de eso y se separó.

-¿Qué decías Granger?

Así se fue dejando a la chica toda roja y furiosa con ella misma.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Siilvix**

Que se junten Draco y Hermione va a ser más complicado, pero pasará xD

Besitos

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Sí, por fin va todo como debería ser, sigo el curso de la historia jeje. Para eso habrá que esperar un poco más.

**Patzy-chann**

Desgraciadamente la vida es así para Severus. El pobre a perdido a Lily como novia, ero no como amiga.

Sí a Hermione le hacía mucha falta que la regresaran a la vida real. Por un tiempo se metió tanto en el personaje que se volvió como , se acercan , lo que pasa que luego se acaban separando jejeje.

Hasta pronto.

**Luna-maga**

Draco, se puso serio jeje. Tenía que conseguir despegar a Hermione Granger de Cássidi Black jeje.

Me alegro que te gustase. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Sí, Lily y James ya están juntos lo que significa que Harry es muy probable que aparezca jeje.

Me alegro que te guste como van evolucionando Severus, Hermione y Draco.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Jaja no lo pagues con Hermione, ella se esforzó tanto en ser una verdadera Black que al final acabó creyéndose que era ella. Hay que tener en cuenta que tiene otro aspecto y es otro tiempo. Para ella fue bastante duro. Draco lo único que hizo fue recordarle quién era.

A todos os pasa igual, os alegrais por la parejita, pero sentís pena por Sevrus. Al final es un personaje bastante querido jeje. Eso me alegra.

Hermione algo hará por ellos dos, aunque creo que eso de impedir que se conviertan en mortífagos va a ser algo difícil.

No si con calma se lo están tomando. Tengo que meterles algo mas de vidilla jaja.

Que va, parece que este cap provocó esas contradicciones jeje

Besitos a ti también

**Herms Wylde**

Me alegro que te gustase. Ya iba siendo hora que Draco mostrase que no es solo un mortífago tonto, y tanto que le mostró jeje.

Hermione hará todo lo que pueda por sus amigos, pero milagros no puede.

Hacen buena pareja Lily y James, por fin se le cumplieron los deseos a James.

Un abrazo ^^

**o0oFreyao0o **

Madre mía, gran obra. Es la primera vez que me echan un alago tan grande. Muchas gracias, en serio.

No te preocupes que seguiré con ella hasta el final.

Besitosss

**MarianaMasen**

¡Hola! No te preocupes jeje. Esas cosas suelen pasar. No te preocupes, seguiré el fic e intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.

Hasta pronto.

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Ya iba siendo hora que esos dos tozudos se juntasen jeje. Draco sabe cuidarse solito jeje. Severus aunque no lo parezca es muy listo y sabrá arreglárselas solo. Sinceramente a mí tampoco me gustan los mortífagos jejeje.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	13. Un desengaño, una carta y una bofetada

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**No desesperes, ni siquiera por el hecho de que no desesperas. Cuando todo parece terminado, surgen nuevas fuerzas. Esto significa que vives.**__**"**_

_**Franz Kafka**_

" _**Se puede confiar en las malas personas, no cambian jamás"**_

_**William Faulkner**_

Perdonar que no haya actualizado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada. Es posible que vuelva a tardar en subir el siguiente, pero no desesperéis.

Un besito y perdonar mi tardanza.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y un día para saber si los resultados de sus exámenes. Eran una prueba para saber si tu ritmo de estudios estaba a la altura de los EXTASIS o no. Hermione ya se solía poner nerviosa por las notas, solo que ahora tenia que sumarle que Sirius no paraba de perseguirla, que Severus y Regulus se estaban distanciando de ella, que Lily casi no tenía tiempo para estar con ella y lo que más le disgustaba era que iba a pasar las vacaciones con los Malfoy. Narcisa pensó que sería buena idea que las familias pasasen unas "agradables vacaciones juntas".

Lo que no sabía Narcisa era que Scorpius había dejado a una Cassiopeia muy confusa. Ron era el uno chico del que Hermione se había enamorado y el único al que había querido besar. Se había besado con Victor Krum y con Michael Cormac, pero ningún beso le había gustado. El de Cormac había sido hasta desagradable. Y ahora estaban los besos de Malfoy, al principio no le dio importancia ya que se los tomó como una muestra de afecto, algo diferente pero al fin y al cabo una muestra de cariño. Pero después de que él la provocara, no sabía que sentía ya que había querido que la besara. Pero era imposible que estuviese enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Caminaba hacia los terrenos, en particular hacia detrás de uno de los invernaderos. Estos días estaban tanto la biblioteca, como las salas comunes y los terrenos llenos de gente por lo que era casi imposible encontrar tranquilidad. El problema era que no solo ella conocía ese lugar, sino que también lo visitaba Sirius Black.

En estos días había visto una faceta desconocida del Gryffindor. A pesar de que parecía un irresponsable, siempre tenía los deberes y trabajos hechos a tiempo. A pesar de que en las clases hacía de todo menos atender se sabía las lecciones. En Historia de la Magia tenía ventaja ya que desde pequeño su padre cada noche en lugar de contarle un cuento le contaba la misma historia. Transformaciones siempre le había gustado y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras casi todos los días la ponía en práctica. Pociones era una de la que menos le gustaba, pero ofrecía una amplia gama de múltiples bromas. Estudios muggles la tuvo un año, le gustaban los cachivaches que inventaron, pero sino no tenía tiempo para el Quidditch. Estás eran sus asignaturas preferidas.

A pesar de lo que pareciera en los TIMOS había conseguido muy buenas calificaciones. Aún no tenía muy claro a que se iba a dedicar pero eso no era algo que le preocupase. Cualquier trabajo le valdría.

Lo vio venir, venía con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ningún libro. La saludó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué toca hoy?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Hoy toca Runas Antiguas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que se le va a hacer, hoy me toca tarde libre- se rió.

-Tengo libros de Pociones y de Transformaciones.

-No gracias, sino estudio contigo no me gusta.

-Sirius, ¿entonces que harás?

-Mirar para ti.

Hermione dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y lo miró. Tenía puesta su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver, no eres mi tipo, no me voy a enamorar de ti y mucho menos te voy a decir algo que puedas usar en mi contra.

-¿Por qué me habría de interesar eso?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-No soy tonta y sé que todavía me guardas rencor por haberte dejado en ridículo.

-Eso ya está olvidado. ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que quiero salir contigo?

-Black, no te creo. No me importa estudiar contigo, pero no pidas más ya que no tendrás. ¿Por qué tienes que estropear lo que teníamos?

-No quiero estropearlo, sino que quiero más. Sino quieres que nos vean juntos podemos quedar en Navidad.

-No- le respondió enfadada.

-¿Es por le rubito?

-¿Y qué si es por él? No es asunto tuyo- le respondió irritada.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó pegándola contra su pecho.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-le preguntó al oído.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?- le dijo con maldad.

-Lo estoy deseando.

A Hermione no le costó mucho recordar las cosas que le había escuchado a sus compañeras de cuarto. Que si era tal que si era cual, que ira un dios y un sin fin más de cualidades.

-Si es tan altivo y arrogante es porque es superior a la media. Si te fijas en sus rasgos parece un adonis, con esas facciones y ese cuerpo. Además de eso es diestro en los deportes y bueno en los estudios. También es astuto e inteligente, es capaz de vencer a cualquiera en un duelo, tú mismo pudiste verlo.

-¿Y cómo se comporta contigo?- preguntó poco convencido con la respuesta.

-A su lado no me siento sola. Cuando estoy en sus brazos me siento segura, como si nada pudiera hacerme nada. Con sus besos me siento que soy querida, no se muy bien como explicarlo, pero es como si todo desapareciera, es como si para él no existiese nadie más. Como si yo fue su centro, me hace sentir única, especial.

-Y en la cama, ¿cómo es?- le preguntó a mala fe ya que sabía lo que pensaba la gente de él.

-Sabes, una vez le escuché a una chica decir que era el dios del sexo y estoy segura de que es así.

-Cambiarías de opinión si pasases una noche conmigo, te lo aseguro- le susurró al oído el moreno.

-Sabes, al principio pensé que tú podrías hacerme sentir eso, pero cada vez que te conozco más menos confianza me das- le dijo sinceramente dándose cuenta por primera vez de como había cambiado su opinión de Sirius Black.

Es decir, el Sirius padrino de Harry era alguien en quien dejaría su vida, era alguien transparente, curtido en la vida. Este Sirius era alguien totalmente diferente era arrogante, insensible y para nada alguien transparente. Nunca sabías que esperarte de él.

-El problema es que tú para él no significas nada más que otra con la que pasar la noche.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Además, eso mismo es lo que haces tú.

-No es lo mismo.

-Por favor Sirius, cambias de chica como de ropa. Ahora suéltame.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le preguntó cerca de su boca.

-Porque sino te las verás conmigo.

-No me das miedo- le contestó con una sonrisa el chico.

Hermione le intentó dar un rodillazo, pero Sirius estuvo ágil y la sujetó la rodilla con las piernas. Le colocó las manos en el pecho y lo intentó alejar, pero él era más fuerte.

-Ya basta, para ya- le dijo enfadada.

-Como quieras, pero que sepas que muchas se morirían por estar en mis brazos.

La soltó y Hermione recogió sus libros dispuesta a irse.

-Que sepas que eres un inmaduro.

Hermione regresó a su habitación y de lo cabreada que estaba tiró los libros sobre la cama. A pesar de que quería estudiar, no podía. ¿Cómo podía alguien cambiar tanto? Decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, pronto se serviría la cena.

-¡Black!

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le preguntó irritada mientras seguía caminando.

-Narcisa, me comentó que aún no le habías contestado a su invitación.

-Ya lo hizo Walburga.

-De todas formas quiere saber tu opinión.

-Esta noche le mandaré una carta- le contestó todavía sin mirarle.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó al verla tan rara.

-Todo y nada, Malfoy- le dijo a modo de despedida.

Draco se quedó mirándola, sabía que algo le pasaba y no era todo culpa de los exámenes. Y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione entró en la sala común y vio como Regulus le susurraba algo a Severus y estos se dirigían hacia las habitaciones. Disimuladamente los siguió y cuando nadie la veía se metió en el cuarto.

-¿Pero qué...- no acabó la pregunta Severus al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica.

-En Navidad hay una reunión- le contó Regulus.

-¿Y qué va a para que es?

-Eso quería hablar con Severus.

-Yo acabo de recibir la misma carta y la verdad no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere.

-Déjame leerla- le pidió Hermione.

-No puedes, solo a los que va dirigida pueden. Te leo lo que pone- se ofreció Regulus.

_Reunión el día 24 a las once de la noche en el cementerio de Highgate. _

_Llevar los trajes puestos._

-¿No pone nada más? - preguntó Hermione defraudada ya que pensó que la nota le daría más información acerca de los planes de Voldemort.

-No. ¿Se te ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Severus.

-Si os mandó llevar los trajes, por algo es. Y creo que vais a realizar un ataque a muggles.

-No estoy tan seguro Cássidi. Se supone que para ser un mortífago tienes que pasar por tres pruebas y superarlas. Nosotros solo pasamos por una- le dijo Regulus.

-Tienes razón, no creo que se ponga a tacar a gente con unos aficionados. Si lo hacemos mal, quedarían todos los mortífagos en ridículo- comentó Severus.

-¿Y si no vais solos? El día de Noche Buena y Navidad el Ministerio que queda bajo mínimos, solo están unos cuantos guardas de seguridad. Si armáis un revuelo no habría gente suficiente para deteneros.

-Por lo que daría la sensación o de que somos muchos o muy poderosos- añadió Severus.

-Espero que no pase nada de eso- suspiró Regulus- aunque eso explicaría porque la anterior prueba consistía en demostrar que controlabas las maldiciones imperdonables.

Estuvieron hablando hasta muy tarde. Cuando se dieran cuenta ya había pasado la hora de la cena. Los chicos se fueron a dormir, pero Hermione tenía bastante hambre, por lo que se dirigió a las cocinas. No le hacía gracia ninguna molestar a los elfos, pero necesitaba dormir y sabía que sino comía nada eso iba a ser casi imposible. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?

-¿Me podrías dar algo de comida?

-Por supuesto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba rodeada de fuentes de comida. A pesar de que quería que le pusieran un poco de comida en un plato le dieron una fuente con comida.

-No intentes que te den menos comida o se lo tomarán a mal.

-No sé porque pero no se me hace raro encontrarte aquí- le comentó la chica dándole la espalda.

-Pues a mí si que me intriga bastante que estés aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para salir y se fijó que el chico tenía el mapa del merodeador.

-Ya. Seguro que te sorprendiste mucho de verme aquí- le dijo con ironía- ¿sabes is anda por ahí Filch la señora Norris?

-No, andan por el otro extremo del colegio.

-¿Y como sabes eso?- quería poner al chico en un aprieto.

-Cuando venia los vi irse hacia ese lado.

-Ya. ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Si me prometes que tendremos una cita.

-Olvídate, prefiero darte una patada en la espinilla y apartarte.

-Te dejo pasar, pero a cambio te acompaño un rato.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Estuvieron durante el camino sin hablarse. Hermione de vez en cuando lo miraba y veía como él seguía observándola. A pesar de que no le gustaba nada que no apartase su mirada de ella prefería dejarlo así ya que como le dijese algo él pronto comenzaría a lanzarle indirectas.

-Bueno nuestros caminos se separan- se despidió Hermione.

-Para sobrellevar el largo camino hacia mi cama, ¿por qué no me das un beso ?

-Sigue soñando.

-Entonces, ¿cuéntame tu relación con esos muggles?

-No puedo.

-Puede que mi madre me odie, pero sabe que no soy un mentiroso y si le cuento lo que he visto...

-¿Me estás amenazando? -preguntó más divertida que intimidada.

-No, solo estoy forzando un poco las cosas.

-Te lo contaré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-En vacaciones necesito que vengas conmigo a un sitio.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Sirius...

-Está bien, iré. Ahora dime.

-Sé cosas del futuro y solo te puedo decir que esas personas serán muy importantes para mí.

-¿Qué ves el futuro? ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? - se rió mientras se agarraba al estómago.

-¿Quieres que te diga un par de cosillas?

-Prueba.

-Te puedo decir que vivirás de forma independiente gracias a tu tío Alphard, también tendrás buena relación con Andrómeda Tonks.

-Eso es fácil de deducir, son los únicos parientes decentes que no están locos. Seguramente que se apiaden un poco de mí, por ser el nuevo en el club de los apestados.

-Tu apodo es debido a que eres un animago.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te dijo algo Quejicus?

-No me dijo nada. He visto como te transformarías en un futuro, en un gran perro negro.

-Eso puedo decírtelo perfectamente Quejicus.

-Bien, hay algo que Severus no sabe de esa noche y es que cuando saliste del despacho de Dumbledore y tus compañeros estaban ya en su sala común dijiste "hubiera sido un castigo justo, pasar por lo mismo que Remus"

Sirius se había sincerado una noche en Grimmauld Place arrepentido cuando ella le comentaba que lo había pasado mal por culpa de Malfoy. Sirius mientras la escuchaba iba recordando lo mal que se había portado con Snape y al final le contó lo que le hizo pasar. Al haberla escuchado supo que cosas insignificantes para alguien pueden ser realmente importante para otra persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó impactado- no había nadie más ahí.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

-Cássidi, ¿tendré algún día familia?

-Sí.

Harry te querrá especialmente, susurró para ella misma y junto con muchas más personas, seremos tu familia.

-Que descanses.

-Sirius, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Tranquila, nos vemos.

-Que descanses.

No le había gustado nada tener que decirle a la cara esa frase que tanto le dolerá en un futuro. Pero no tenía más remedio. No quería que supiera que sabía que Remus era un hombre loba puesto que lo relacionaría con la poción y por supuesto solo conocía hechos muy futuros como para demostrarle que podía ver el futuro y eso no pensaba decirle. Bastante había dicho es noche.

Con muchas cosas en su cabeza se fue a su habitación. Pero para variar Malfoy la estaba esperando en la puerta y no dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cambiaste la unión de las habitaciones y la puerta no se abre-dijo malhumorado.

-Lo sé, no quiero que entres como si fuese tu habitación.

-Entonces te perseguiré- dijo intentando intimidarla.

-No tientes a la suerte esta vez igual te meten en la cárcel por perseguir hijos de muggles.

-Granger, estás probando tu suerte. Además, nunca te ha importado mucho que te persiguiera. Es más prefería que me metiera contigo que con tus amigos. ¿Sabes? Eso me hace desconfiar. No sería que estabas enamorada de mí.

-Malfoy, no que te tomaste, pero no lo vuelvas a tomar. Será mejor que pases antes de que alguien nos escuche.

Ambos entraron en a habitación.

-Vuelve a poner la unión de las habitaciones como antes.

-No quiero.

Malfoy la miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Eres consciente de la edad que tienes?- le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que te pareces más a una niña pequeña que a una mujer.

-Ya decía que te veía cara de pederasta.

-Serás...

-¿Qué me querías comentar?-le preguntó la chica.

-¿Le contestaste a Narcisa? Mi madre me volvió a mandar otra carta. Ya viste como es. No tardes.

-El problema es que no quiero ir.

-Granger, la señora Black ya ha dicho que sí tú no te puedes echar atrás.

-Eres una consentida. Piensa un poco es tu situación. Estás viviendo a costa de los Black, sin su apellido, no serías nadie.

-No soy una consentida, lo que pasa Malfoy es que en Navidades tú vas a estar con tu familia, mientras que yo no voy a poder estar ni con mi familia ni con mis amigos.

-De todas formas con tus amigos no ibas a estar. No prefirió la comadreja a esa tonta sin cerebro antes que a ti.

Hermione soltando su rabia le dio una fuerte bofetada. No se podía creer lo que le acababa de decir. Sus palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como un cuchillo, él conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Entre Draco, Sirius y sus amigos, apenas había tenido tiempo de recordar a Ron, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. Se llamó una y cincuenta mil veces estúpida, llevaba unos días pensando que comenzaba a sentir algo por él, y aunque así fuera estaba claro que él jamas llegaría a sentir nada por Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles.

Draco apenas notó la bofetada, estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Sabía que se había pasado, pero ya estaba un poco harto de que se hiciese la víctima. Es cierto que el iba a pasar las Navidades con su familia, pero ellos no lo sabían. Es más su padre parecía detestarlo.

Sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle siempre que Ron la había dejado? Lo que Malfoy no sabía era que parecía que Ron ya no la consideraba ni conocida. Ahora que lo pensaba hacía tiempo que la evitaba y los amigos no hacen eso.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso a escribir una carta para Narcisa.

_Querida Narcisa:_

_Perdona que no te escribiera últimamente, es que he estado un poco ocupada con los estudios. Como sabrás quedan unos pocos días para los exámenes. _

_Walburga me había comentado que había aceptado tu oferta, así que creí que no era necesario que yo también te contestara. Ya sé que me lo preguntaste en tu carta, pero me pareció suficiente con la respuesta de Walburga._

_Si paso contigo las navidades sé que me lo pasaré bien. Se que es mucho abusar, pero me harías un favor..._

Sin previo aviso Draco entró rápidamente en la habitación y antes de que la chica pudiese hacer algo le sujetó la cara con las dos manos y le dio un beso totalmente posesivo. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no supo como reaccionar. Finalmente se decantó por dejarse llevar. Llevó una mano a la cara del chico y Draco le agarró la mano y la levantó de la silla. Le agarró de la cintura y profundizó más el beso introduciendo su lengua. Hermione soltó un suave sonido gutural que no dio contenido. Suavemente acarició la cara de la chica pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pelo. Estaba sujeto por una pluma que lentamente le sacó hasta que el cabello negro cayó como una cascada sobre la espalda. Le sacó la capa y la chica pronto lo imitó sacándole la suya.

Hermione lo acarició lo acarició suavemente bajando por su pecho y se agarró a su espalda. Draco la agarró por la cintura y la levantó, le sujetó las piernas con un brazo y la espalda con otro. Suavemente la llevó hasta la cama y la depositó sobre la cama. Le pasó una mano por la cara apartándole el pelo. Se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. En un par de movimientos le deshizo el nudo de la corbata que rápidamente acabó en el suelo. Poco a poco le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, cuando acabó la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras que ella lo rodeaba con las suyas. Se aprovechó y le sacó la camisa. Delicadamente le recorrió la espalda. Draco sentía tanto calor que comenzó a desabrocharse el mismo la camisa, pero Hermione no le dejó continuar, ya que lo continuó ella. Eso hizo que se comenzara a excitar. Cuando se quedó con el pecho desnudo Hermione después de apreciar su torso bien formado comenzó a acariciarlo al principio con la punta de los dedos y después con sus manos. Estaba sonrojada, entre el rubor que le producía estar acariciando así a un chico y el calor que le generaba el chico. Poco a poco su besos se fueron volviendo más fogosos como si eso pudiera.

La tumbó sobre la cama de espalda y recorrió con la boca toda la espalda, desde el cuello hasta que se interpuso el sujetador. Así que le soltó el broche y continuó hasta llegar a la falda. Sin poder evitarlo le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar primero un pecho y luego en otro, poco a poco fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta la falda. Hermione notó que miraba y decidió ella misma sacársela, pero antes de que lo hiciese, Draco se le acercó a la oreja y le susurró.

-Si te la sacas no creo que pueda controlarme. Y no creo que quieras que tu primera vez sea así.

-Yo...no se que decir- dijo aún turbada por la situación.

-No hace falta que digas nada. No quiero que me odies más de lo que ya lo haces.

-No te odio.

-Mi mejilla dice lo contrario.

-Tu mejilla dice que no te metas con mis amigos.

-Será mejor que me vaya- se sentó sobre la cama.

-No, por favor. Quédate a dormir conmigo.

-Está bien.

Se sacó los pantalones y se acercando a la chica hasta que su espalda tocó su pecho. Le dio un beso en el cuello y le pasó un brazo por la cintura sujetándola fuertemente.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Gracias a Karlii Whitlock, Ilwen Malfoy, sailor mercuri o neptune, Serena Princesita Hale, Patzy-chann, Lua-maga, MarianaMasen y Katie Nott por vuestros review.**

**Intentaré cuanto antes contestar a review, gracias.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	14. Solo un beso

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_**¿La envidia, el odio, la lujuria...,todas esas pasiones han sido arrojadas del alma para que ésta no sea sino una pieza de hielo?"**_

_**Henry Moore**_

"_**Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo."**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez **_

_Intenté contestar vuestros review mandándoos la respuesta a vuestra cuenta. Pero me volvió a dar problemas (ya lo había intentado cuando escribí otros fics) así que decidí dejarlo de manera definitiva. Creo que me tiene manía el orde jeje_

_¿Visteis Amanecer parte 1º? Como siempre me gusta más el libro que la peli, pero me pareció que estaba adaptada. En cambio a un par de amigas mías no les convenció mucho._

_Una pregunta, preferís que los capítulos sean más o menos así de largos o que en cuanto escriba algo lo suba._

_Por favor tener paciencia, intentaré subir el cap cuanto antes._

_Besitos_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se despertó antes de que se activase el hechizo despertador. Últimamente eso sucedía con bastante frecuencia. Normalmente intentaría volver a dormir, pero hoy sabía que no lo conseguiría. A pesar de que no notaba la mano del rubio alrededor de su cintura, no estaba segura de que estuviese sola alargó un poco la mano y no lo notó. Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta para asegurarse y vio su cama vacía. Suspiró aliviada, si se lo hubiese encontrado en su cama no hubiese sabido como actuar.

Se levantó, se acercó al espejo de su cómoda y vio que tenía una cara espantosa, un pelo todo revuelto. Mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo se acordó de como Draco la había tocado suavemente su pelo. Se sonrojó. No podía creer que hubiese sido él quién paró. Draco le había hecho sentir un fuego que nunca antes había sentido. Parecía como si la quemase y solo él pudiese apagar esa llama. Se había sentido muy bien y eso le daba miedo. No podía entender como podía haberse dejado llevar. Desde que llegó a esta época, nada tenía sentido. No tenía a un Harry sensato y confidente sino un James inmaduro e irresponsable, Sirus era un capullo integral tenía momentos que le recordaban a hocicos, pero solo era momentos. Remus en cambio solo se relacionaba con sus amigos y siempre tenía un comportamiento taciturno. Y lo peor era que Malfoy quién siempre había considerado como un furúnculo en el c... ahora no solo dormían juntos sino que se besaban, tocaban. Si sus amigos se enterasen no la perdonarían. Mejor dicho Ron no la perdonaría, sabía que Harry se lo tomaría mal porque preferiría otra persona para ella pero era su amiga por encima de todo. ¿Y qué importancia tendría que Ron se enfadara? Ninguna. Así por lo menos no tendría que fingir que era su amigo.

-El peine no tiene culpa de tu mal genio.

-Malfoy muérete.

-Ya sé porqué me suelo marchar antes de que despierten las chicas.

Hermione se giró y le tiró el peine que sin dificultad esquivó. Entonces se fijó en que su pelo estaba mojado. Pequeñas gotas le escurrían por la cara, bajando por el cuello para seguir por el pecho hasta llegar a la toalla que tenía enroscada a la cintura. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo hacía ver como una figura de mármol, con esos rasgos, con esa espalda ancha, con esos brazos y sobretodo con ese torso, musculado y bien marcado. Todo en su justa medida.

-¿Vas a seguir mucho más así?

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Hermione que no lo escuchó bien porque estaba recreando al chico en su mente.

-No es que me importe que me mires, ya que esto acostumbrado. Pero...

No pudo seguir ya que la chica le había lanzado un espejo de mano.

-Granger, eso da mala suerte- comentó el chico irónicamente como si creyese lo que decía.

-Reparo. ¿No tienes un baño propio?- le preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa sin éxito.

-Con las ganas con que me dejaste no me daba tiempo a llegar.

-Malfoy, ¿qué has hecho en mi baño?- le gritó, cada vez más enfadada.

-No te sulfures. Era broma, el baño sigue tan inmaculado como tú. Bueno no sé que harás las noches que yo no estoy...

Estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar. Esta vez esquivó de milagro la silla que le lanzó y vio que iba a por su varita. A Draco le gustaba molestarla, pero supo que ese era el límite y se decantó por una huida a tiempo.

Después de que se fuese el rubio, recogió todo lo que le había tirado y se dio de cuenta de que Draco se había ido sin su ropa. Decidió darle un escarmiento y le puso un hechizo que le daría de vez en cuando un calambre. La cogió y se la dejó delante de la puerta.

Media hora después estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Regulus y Severus estaban a su lado.

-Prefería tener pociones.

-A mí me gusta defensa contra las artes oscuras- comentaba la chica.

-Ya, pero nos toca la clase con los Gryffindor- se justificó Severus.

-Por eso no te preocupes, hace tiempo que James no se mete contigo y Sirius sin James solo me molesta a mí- comento resignada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Regulus mientras señalaba algo del techo.

Como una nube con destellos plateados se dirigían hacia ellos. Cuando estuvieron más cerca notaron que eran pajaritos. Lo peor fue que encima de la mesa de Slytherin se juntaron para formar el siguiente mensaje:

-Cássidi dame una oportunidad, tu moreno preferido- leyó en alto Severus.

-¿Tu moreno preferido? Mi hermano cada vez se supera más.

Hermione aún enfadada por lo que había dicho Draco, le lanzó un hechizo a los pájaros. Pero en lugar de que desaparecieran se hicieron más grandes. Al final los congelo y se cayeron al suelo rompiéndose.

Muchos de los alumnos se mostraron desilusionados con que se deshiciera de ellos tan rápido. Ya que normalmente Sirius tiene algo pensado detrás de sus mensajes. Normalmente si le lanzabas un hechizo estallaban para formar otro o cambiaban de color o se multiplicaban o atacaban. Siempre que mandaba un mensaje era muy difícil de deshacerse de el a no ser que Sirius lo deshiciera.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Lo siento Canuto, pero esta chica es más lista que las demás.

-Cornamenta, si tu conseguiste a Lily yo también puedo.

-¿Qué es eso de que "conseguiste a Lily"?- preguntó Lily fingiendo un enfado.

-Lily, solo era un ejemplo- se defendió el moreno.

-Cuando te dije que fueras a por ella, me refería a otra cosa- le dijo Remus.

En la noche anterior llegó a la habitación Sirius muy confundido. Tiró todas sus cosas al suelo, le dio una patada a su baúl y se tumbó en su cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Remus.

-Es Cássidi. A pesar de todo sigue sin querer darme una cita.

-Sirius, no es una chica común. No creo que caiga a tus pies con tu encanto.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que a pesar de todos sus desplantes y negativas cada día me atrae más.

-Será que te estás enamorando.

-Lunático, aquí el único enamorado es mi amigo.

-No es nada malo enamorarse.

-Me conoces, sabes como soy. Sabes lo que me pasa con las chicas- se rió Sirius.

Remus sabia perfectamente que se acababa cansando. Lo único que buscaba era divertirse, tener compañía. Nunca había obligado a ninguna chica a nada que no quisiera. Con algunas podría decirse que había sido como una relación de amigos ya que nunca las tocó, con otras había sido solamente una relación física. A pesar de lo que dijesen siempre había sido un caballero. Cuando estaba con una chica se entregaba al cien por cien. Las hacía sentirse la persona más especial del mundo y siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitasen. El problema era cuando se cansaba; bien porque se cansaba de hacer siempre las mismas cosas o bien porque ellas se enamoraban. No quería verlas sufrir. Nunca engañó a ninguna haciendole promesas que nunca cumpliría, pero todas al fin y al cabo tenían la pretensión de que acabaría enamorándolo y al final acababan sufriendo.

-Puede que esta vez sea diferente – dijo esperanzado Remus.

-No lo sé. Creo que si estoy interesado es porque se me está resistiendo.

-Otras chicas se te han resistido y tu has desistido- le recordó Remus.

-Eso era porque no valían la pena.

-¿Y esta chica por qué vale la pena?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Cássidi. Remus no es una chica normal. Es inteligente y brillante, es agradable y divertida, es preciosa y elegante. Los días en su compañía se me pasan volando y siempre tiene algo con lo que me asombra. Con ella me siento muy a gusto.

-Estás enamorado- dijo resuelto Remus.

-Puede que sí- le aseguró sonriente.

-¿Cómo piensas enamorarla?

-Mi encanto siempre funciona.

-Como dijiste es una chica diferente y no creo que tus galanterías sirvan.

-Ya lo verás Lunático.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione no había ido a comer sino que cogió algo en las cocinas y se fue a comer a los terrenos. A pesar de ser un día soleado hacia mucho frío. Era diciembre y estaba todo nevado. Pero poco le importó, el aire le ayudaría a pensar. Encontró una roca y se sentó.

-Te vas a congelar- le dijo Remus.

-Estoy bien abrigada.

-¿Por qué huyes de Sirius?

-No tengo ganas de aguantar sus tonterías. ¿De verdad le funcionan esos trucos con las chicas?

-Sí- se rió el moreno-por extraño que parezca. Pero eso no significa que salgan solo con él por eso sino que es por él. Es guapo, inteligente y muy perspicaz.

-Cuando quiere. No se entera que yo con el no quiero nada- le aseguró Hermione.

-Dale una oportunidad. No lo conoces.

-Te equivocas, sí que lo conozco. El problema es que tenía mejor opinión de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione se refería a cuando lo conoció después de su paso por Azkaban. A pesar de estar muy demacrado, era una persona madura, directa que no se andaba por las ramas. Aunque aun conservaba cierta galantería no era la misma que tenía con diecisiete años.

-Me refería a que no es el mismo que conocí en verano, es como si cambiase- intentó zafarse.

-¿Te gusta otra persona?- la pregunta del chico la descolocó un poco.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto desconcertada.

-Sirius no va a parar de insistir hasta que le digas que sí. Si le das una cita y le dices que no te gusta o que no quieres repetir lo entenderá. Pero si no le quieres dar la cita porque hay alguien más, sería mejor que se lo aclarases, aunque no te aseguro que te deje en paz. Nos vemos.

A pesar de todo Remus le había ayuda más de que pensaba. Le había hecho reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Malfoy. Era cierto que algo entre ellos había, pero aún no sabía que había, podía ser solo algo físico. Lo que sí sabía perfectamente es que esa complicidad no la quería tener con Sirius y pensaba dejárselo muy claro.

Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a clases. Lily la saludó con una sonrisa que respondió. Encontró a Severus y se fue a su lado. Llegó Draco que la vio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Sirius cuando llegó venía con una rosa. Hermione rogaba que no fuese para ella.

Sus ruegos no solo no fueron escuchados sino que fue peor. El chico se arrodilló y le levantó la rosa para que la cogiera. Viendo que Hermione no la cogía, comenzó a cantarle una canción. Hermione estaba pasando por todos los tonos de rojo, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza. Estaba tan centrada en Draco que no le prestó atención a la canción.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Eh- Hermione dirigió su mirada a Sirius y vio que esperaba una respuesta- ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad.

-Deja ya de rogar. Jamás saldrá contigo- le dijo con arrogancia el rubio.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?- se levantó Sirius.

-Teniéndome a mí jamás se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tú.

-Ella es demasiado para ti.

Todas parecían estar esperando una pelea, pero en ese momento el profesor abrió la puerta para que fuesen entrando.

-Aléjate de ella-le amenazó el Slytherin.

-¿O sino qué?

-Te estoy avisando. La próxima vez no sera así- dijo mientras se metía en clases.

-Hasta que sea mi novia no voy a parar.

-No está libre. A ver si te enteras- la cogió de la mano y la sentó a su lado.

Hermione se dejó guiar, no podía creer que Draco dijese delante de toda la clase que tenían algo. No es que le disgustara sino más bien que no se lo esperaba.

-Lo siento por ti pero Cássidi va a ser mía- Sirius no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Te faltan años para que se fije en ti.

-Silencio por favor, vamos a comenzar la clase...

Sirius se sentó con Remus debido a que James se sentó con Lily.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?- le preguntaba enfadado el moreno.

-Sirius, déjalo ya. Si están juntos no debes meterte.

-Remus, esa chica me gusta de verdad. Además aún no me contestó a la canción.

-¿Te fijaste bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Durante la canción ella no te miraba. Tenía los ojos puestos en Malfoy- le comentó Remus.

-Yo también lo vi, pero...

-Sirius, si de verdad quieres aclararlo de una vez habla con ella. Pero sin canciones, rosas o demás. Sé honesto y piensa bien antes de hacer cualquier tonteeía.

En otro punto de la sala.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no estoy libre?-preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

-No me gusta compartir.

-¿Y si yo quiero salir con Sirius?

-No volverás a dormir conmigo. Aunque por lo que se ve, no tienes ningún interés en él.

-No sabría decirte, siempre me gustaron más los perros que los hurones.

-Yo creo que lo tuyo son más las comadrejas- le recordó el rubio.

-Granger, te espero en mi habitación cuando acaben las clases.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Tenían diferentes asignaturas por lo que Hermine y Draco no se volvieron a ver. Cuando acabó su última clase Sirius la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Hermione hizo que no lo vio y siguió pero él rápidamente se le acercó interceptando su camino.

-¿Podemos hablar? A solas -le pidió.

-Yo algo que hacer- le comentó.

-Es importante, después de esto no te molestaré.

-Está bien- le respondió después de sopesar las opciones. Draco podía esperar un poco.

-Vamos.

Se fueron a los jardines, concretamente a detrás de uno de los invernaderos.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Hermione al ver que no decía nada.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que me gustas, que estoy enamorado de ti, pero a pesar de eso tú no me das una cita. Quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad de que seas mi novia.

-Yo no te veo de esa manera- le comentó apenada.

-¿Pero podría pasar?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que pase.

-¿Tengo alguna posibilidad?-preguntó ilusionado.

-Sinceramente creo que no. Solo te veo como un amigo.

-¿Es por Malfoy?

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En la sala común de Slytherin esperaba cierto rubio. Vio llegar a Severus y se le acercó. El chico al verle las intenciones le dijo:

-Está en los jardines detrás del invernadero.

Draco sin decir nada más salió corriendo. No podía creer que después de haber dado la cara por ella de haber dicho delante de la gente que tenían algo pasase de él de esa forma.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Sirius es complicado.

-Simplifícalo.

-Siento como que él es el único que me comprende, no sé explicarlo.

-¿Te gusta solo por que te comprende?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sirius, déjalo.

-Lo dejaré si me das un beso.

-No- le respondió rápidamente Hermione.

-Si después de darme un beso no sientes nada, no volveré a insistir.

-Sirius, déjalo. Te lo digo en serio.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo una muestra de que no sientes nada por mí.

-¿Solo uno? ¿Y me dejas en paz?- preguntó todavía indecisa.

-Te lo prometo.

-No lo sé.

-Solo será un momento.

Sirius aprovechó y se acercó, al ver que la chica no hacía amago de apartarse le posó una mano en la mejilla y le dio un suave beso. Hermione rápidamente se separó. Apartó la mirada y vio como alguien se alejaba. Sin siquiera recoger sus cosas se fue corriendo detrás intentando alcanzarlo.

-¡Malfoy!- le gritó.

Draco paró y tranquilamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería explicarte lo que viste- le dijo poniéndose roja.

-No quiero explicaciones de sangre sucias- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo-le dijo dolida.

-Y verte besando con ese, después de lo que dije, ¿qué opinas que es?

-Si le di el beso es para que me deje en paz.

-Había otras formas- dijo entre dientes.

Draco se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué me querías?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ya nada- dijo mientras seguía su camino- y aléjate de mí.

Hermione se quedó parada en el medio del pasillo. Fue a recoger sus cosas, pero se encontró con Sirius que ya se las traía.

-Gracia. Pero a partir de ahora no quiero ni que me hables ni que me mires ni nada. Haz como sino estuviera.

-Está bien.

Le sacó de las manos sus cosas y se fue a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas y se dio un baño. A pesar de todo seguía pensando en Draco. Sabía que le había dolido haberla visto besándose con Sirius, pero no había encontrado otra forma de alejarlo de ella.

Se puso un vaquero y un jersey cualquiera. Probó a pasar por el conducto que unía las dos habitaciones pero estaba bloqueado. Salió y le tocó a la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna contestación. Giró el pomo sin muchas esperanzas, pero para su asombro se abrió.

No se podía creer lo que veía. Estaba la habitación destrozada, había una mesa en el centro con lo que parecían restos de platos, comida y bebida. Las sillas estaban por el suelo, su espejo estaba completamente roto. La estantería donde guardaba los libros estaba roa y con los libros por el suelo.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama con restos de plumas por el pelo. Tenía en la mano una botella de la que de vez en cuando daba algún trago. Aún no había percatado de la presencia de la chica. Se acercó y se sentó al lado, a pesar de que se resistió a dejar la botella Hermione se la sacó de las manos.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿El qué?- preguntó con loa ojos vacíos.

-Todo este desastre.

-Porque me pareció mejor opción que matar a golpes al imbécil de Black.

-¿Por qué habrías de querer hacer eso?- preguntó Hermione con el corazón en un puño. No sabía si quería o no saber la respuesta.

-Joder Granger, tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan tonta para otras.

Hermione no dijo nada, quería que continuara.

-¿Me devuelves la botella? -le preguntó el chico.

-No, ya bebiste demasiado.

-No lo suficiente para darte una respuesta- suspiró y viendo que no iba a darle la botella continuó- Granger eres mía y no me gusta que nadie toque lo que me pertenece.

-Soy una persona, no un objecto. No pertenezco a nadie.

Draco se giró, la cogió por el cuello y la comenzó a besar. Hermione a pesar del sabor amargo del whisky se dejó besar. Cuando Hermione le colocó las manos en el cuello, Draco paró.

-¿Ves como eres mía?- le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas en cima del rubio, le sujetó la cara con las dos manos y comenzó a besarle, cuando vio que el chico le correspondía introdujo la lengua. Cuando las caricias iban siendo más intimas Hermione rompió el beso y le dijo al oido.

-No te equivoques, eres tú el que me pertenece.

Draco soltó una carcajada. Hermione le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

-¿Para que era esa mesa?

Draco giró la cara y no dijo nada.

-¿Todo eso era para mí?

-¿Para qué preguntas algo tan evidente?

-Lo que viste...

-Granger, sé que no serías capaz de jugar con los dos. Además no se puede comparar el pequeño roce que te diste, con lo fogosa que fuiste conmigo.

Hermione roja le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Se levantó y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Llevarte a tu cama. ¿No creerás que voy a dormir aquí?

-¿Y sino te dejo dormir conmigo?

La dejó en su cama delicadamente y se tumbó sobre ella. Le rozó los labios y así subió hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordió suavemente.

-¿Crees que me vas a dar echado?- preguntó poniendo su voz más sensual.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarme el que te deje dormir aquí?

-En especie por supuesto.

-¿En especie?- preguntó confusa la chica.

-Sí, con un beso- le dio un pequeño beso- con dos- le dio otro- con tres- le dio otro- con los que me pidas.

-Tu sigue que ya te diré yo cuando parar- se rió la chica.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW CAPITULO 12**

**Karlii WhitloCk**

De este capítulo creo que la dejó de algo más que de un beso xD.

Sí, sino llegasen a morir los padres de Hermione, ¿qué pasaría? Buff, sería meterme en camisas de once varas jeje. Ando con parciales y la verdad creo que no me daría la cabeza para esos temas jeje

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Ya ves, Draco fue malo porque la dejó con ganas de un beso, pero después él se quedó con ganas de algo más jeje

Buff si te dejé sin palabras con este cap, con el siguiente jeje.

A me parecería algo super triste estar con alguien que te cae bien y que sabes que va a morir. Me alegro que te haya llegado ese sentimiento.

He leído fics donde Sirius y Hermione tienen una relación y me han gustado mucho, pero mi pareja favorita es Draco/Hermione y en este caso el pobre Sirius le toca quedar mal.

Mientras escribía como Draco describía a que venía lo de Granger me estaba poniendo roja de pensar en la vergüenza que pasaría yo si me dijesen eso xD.

Por mí, a Colagusano lo mataba, pero desgraciadamente Jk tuvo otros planes para él.

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

jaja yo no fui quien la dejó con la ganas sino Draco xD

Aunque en este cap, fue ella a él jeje.

Me alegro que te sigan gustando los cap ^.^

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Creo que todos los que leímos los libros alguna vez hemos tenido ganas de pegar a Colagusano por traidor y Hermione cumplió mi deseo jeje.

Sí, creo habías sido una de las que había apostado porque era Sirius quién se encontrara las notas jeje

Me has leído la mente xD. Según interpreté los libros tanto Sirius como James, ambos eran unos casanovas, entonces siempre tuve rondando por mi cabeza ¿por qué Sirius no se había enamorado de ninguna chica? Y se me ocurrió que se enamorase de Hermione.

Si te encantó imaginarte a Herms y a Draco abrazados, ¿qué te pareció que hiciesen algo más que abrazarse?

Besitos

**pazty-chann**

Hola guapa!

Yo creo que aceptó a que la acompañara porque tenía mucha prisa en ir como para perder tiempo peleando y además porque imagínate en el impacto que supondría ver que tus padres han muerto. Si hubiesen muerto y hubiese estado sola a saber lo que podría hacer. Pero tienes razón en todo lo que dices, fue un poco tonto. Fue un gran descuido.

Tienes razón se olvidaron de la caja, pero siempre que se meten las hormonas por el medio suele ocurrir jeje

Pasito a pasito va avanzando la cosa entre Hermione y Draco jeje

A pesar de que se lleguen a distanciar, para Severus Lily siempre será una persona muy importante.

Hasta pronto

**Luna-maga**

Me alegro que te gustase ^.^

La verdad es que resulta divertido ver como alguien que suele regañar, le toca recibir jeje y que sea Draco es aún más divertido.

Lo siento pero estos días tardaré más en actualizar, pero no desesperes jeje que continuaré.

**MarianaMasen**

Me alegro que te guste el fic ^.^

Siento mucho pero estoy con parciales, con prácticas y con clases y voy escribiendo a ratitos por o que tardaré un poco.

Besitos

**Katie Nott**

No te preocupes, me alegra saber que cada día me lee más gente jeje

El pobre Sirius lo tiene muy difícil, con Draco al lado jeje pero seguirá dando guerra.

Besitoss

**Krisbell astoria cullen malfoy**

Me alegro que te guste jeje

Poco a poco van estando más juntos. A mí también me encanta la pareja jeje

Besitos

**REVIEW CAPITULO 13**

**Maru M. Cullen**

Muchas gracias ^.^

Draco es un chico que podría tener a cualquier chica, así que si de verdad se llega enamorar supongo que no será solo por su físico. Aunque todo es posible xD Ya que Hermione ahora es más guapa.

Ahora Hermione está en otro mundo y no es eso lo que le preocupa jeje.

Espero que hasta pronto jeje

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Ya te vale mandarme un review bomba jajajaja. Aunque el destinatario deberían ser mis profesores jajaja no me dejan tiempo para nada.

Me alegra verte con tantas ganas, a ver si este no te defrauda.

**Alexa**

Hola!

Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic ^.^ Te entiendo, eso de comenzar a leer un fic y llegar al último cap y ver que tienes que esperar es una putada, pero tranquila que lo acabaré.

A mi Sirius siempre me ha gustado y varias veces la he imaginado con Sirius, pero siempre me ha gustado más Draco jeje y como tu dices es más coherente y Hermione de eso sabe un poco jeje

Un besito y gracias a ti por leerme

**Cullen-2-gladys**

Para mí, es mi preferida esta pareja jeje

Cada vez van acercándose más jeje.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Siempre me alegran tus reviews y sobre todo si tienen ese inicio jaja

¿Y por qué te gusta Bella? Me explico, es una sádica que no parece importarle ni la familia ni nadie solo Voldemort. Además de que por su culpa murió Sirius. No sé me parecen más llamativos otros personajes como Draco o Severus.

La verdad es que me da pena como estoy poniendo a Sirius, con lo que me gusta. Tengo que ver como hago. Acepto ideas xD

La verdad es que Sirius-Hermione-Draco da mucho juego jeje en cuanto a situaciones, contestaciones, riñas y demás jeje.

La verdad es que eres la persona que más palabras por review me deja jaja . No digo que sea malo, todo lo contrario que a mi me encanta. Pero sí que me sorprende, porque me estoy imaginando cierta escena que entonces no sé como te dejaré. Aunque no te preocupes que aún falta un poco y te dará tiempo a recuperarte.

Me encantas, siempre me entiendes. A mí también me pareció algo muy dulce que entendiese su punto de vista, no cualquiera lo haría jeje

Creo que el que con más ganas se ha quedado es Draco jajaja

Digamos que ambos son especiales. Tiene mucho genio y son muy orgullosos y eso suele pasar.

Ya sabes que siempre te esperaré jeje

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Me alegro que te gustase el final.

No te preocupes que de Sirius, Severus y los mortifagos aún hay para rato.

Besitos y hasta el próximo

**89cheshire**

Me alegro que te gustase ^.^

Sí jaja, lo de Draco si que es quedarse con las ganas. Pero Hermione se lo merece, ¿no?

Hasta pronto

**Melo Malfoy**

Ya somos dos a las que nos gusta.

Gracias a ti por leerla, me alegra mucho tu review.

Sí, es una pena que Regulus y Severus sean mortifagos pero eso no es culpa mía sino de JK porque son unos personajes que me gusten.

Besitos

**Patzy-Chan**

Que envidia, un helado de chocolate, aunque ahora con el frío que hace a mi me apetece más un vasito caliente de Cola-Cao.

Hermione conoce a Sirius, bueno el del futuro y a pesar de todo siente algo de confianza. Aunque después de releerlo varias veces, me pareció un poco tonta la acción de Hermione, pero no encontré otra forma mejor, porque en caso de que fuese sola y se encontrase con que sus padres estaban muertos, ¿que haría?

Sí, es cierto que con solo mirar el pasado el futuro cambiaría. Hay un capítulo en los Simpson donde Homer viaja al pasado varias veces y es bastante gracioso ver como con un estornudo cambia muchísimo el futuro. Toda acción tiene una reacción y si bien con el solo hecho de estar en un sitio ya genera una reacción. Pero, ¿y si el futuro es como es porque Draco y Hermione viajaron al futuro? ¿Y si cuando vuelvan todo les parece igual? ¿Será todo igual o no notarán la diferencia?

Buff creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas xD

No se si aguantarán a volver a su tiempo, piensa que las hormonas tienen mucho poder jeje Pero sí que sería un gran detalle que esperase.

Ala, mira que echarle la culpa al chocolate, si el chocolate es lo mejor que hay. A mi me anima, me relaja, me calma...xD

Gracias, espero tenerla

**Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen**

Gracias, lo continuaré en cuanto pueda jeje

La culpa es de las hormonas jeje

Igual sí que tiene familia, aunque piensa que así Draco y Hermione serían parientes, algo así como primos.

**Chibii nekoo kuroii**

A mí me encantan, es mi pareja favorita.

No te preocupes, seguiré subiendo caps. El problema es que no creo que sea muy pronto.

Besos

**MarianaMasen**

Hola!

Gracias, me alegro que te guste.

Un beso, amiga

**Jedahomy**

Hola!

Bien, aunque con poco tiempo jeje

Me alegro que te gustase, aunque eso de meterse todo de un atracón no creo que sea bueno, pero me agrada saber que fue porque te gusta mi fic.

No te preocupes, lo subiré en cuanto pueda.

A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, da mucho juego. Me alegro que te guste el fic. No sé exactamente, en cuanto tengo un ratillo escribo y en cuanto tengo algo lo publico.

Me siento alagada de que te guste tanto, espero no defraudar ^.^

Besitos y cuidate

**Daphnegreengrass **

¿Me escribiste dos review?

Me alegro que sigas mi fic. La verdad es que Sirius me gusta como pareja para Hermione pero en este fic empecé con la idea determinada de que iba a acabar con Draco y ahora ya no veo otra alternativa. No sé si me he explicado bien jeje

Hasta pronto

**Kanna White**

Me alegra saber que tengo una lectora más ^^ y que te gusta mi fic.

Hasta pronto

**Luna-maga**

A Draco no le queda otra, sino Hermione sabe un par de hechizos que podría hacerle cambiar de 'opinión' por llamarlo de alguna manera xD

Hermione igual seguiría más adelante, pero estoy segura al igual que Draco que seguramente ella se arrepentiría.

También podría preguntarse, ¿qué va a hacer Sirius? XD

Eso es algo que irás viendo, sino ¿que gracia tiene?

Un beso

**o0oFreyao0o**

Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo.

No te preocupes que más Draco/Hermione va a haber jeje

Hasta pronto

**Daphnegreengrass **

No te preocupes, lo continuaré. Aunque igual tarde un poco lo acabaré.

No se a que te refieres en cuanto a que buscaste mi fic y está en la página cinco.

No te preocupes querida lectora, la continuaré. Siempre pienso en vosotros jeje

Hasta pronto

**Serena Princesa Hale**

No te preocupes, yo siempre sé que estás ahí jeje

Es una pena, pero sinceramente ¿Sirius merece tanta pena? Él que ha estado con tantas chicas, igual necesitaba una pequeña dosis de su medicina jeje

Me alegra que te gustase. En este tiempo son dos personas que solo ellos se conocen, no tienen que rendirle cuentas a nadie de sus acciones, es como si fuesen libres.

Sí a Draco se le nota a a legua que le gusta jeje es tan bonito ^^

Besitos y cuidate

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi


	15. Una noche inesperada

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"**_En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días."_**

Sealtiel Alatriste

"_**Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco. Pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte."**_

Ogden Nash

**Feliz año a todos, os traigo los reyes magos jeje**

**Perdonar que tardara tanto en subir este capítulo, pero me empiezan el día nueve los exámenes finales del primer trimestre y entre eso y que hay tanta fiesta jaja. Apenas tuve tiempo.**

**Por lo que veo hay bastante gente que le gusta Sirius ( a mí también) por lo que estoy pensando en que tengo que hacer un fic donde poner a Sirius tal cual es. No como lo describo en este fic, que se me está yendo la mano xD**

**Por eso pensé ( teneis que ayudarme a decidir): hacer un One Shot sobre Sirius o hacer un fic con la pareja Sirius-Hermione.**

**A ver si el capítulo compensa la espera.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se había levantado pronto. Hoy comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Mañana sería Noche Buena y estaba contentísima era la época del año que más le gustaba. Por ello se encontraba acabando de hacer la maleta. El tren saldría dentro de una hora y si seguía pensando en todos los besos que se había dado con Draco la noche anterior jamás acabaría. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a acabar de hacer el baúl.

Mientras salía de su habitación y pasaba por la sala común recordaba la sorpresa que le quería montar a Draco. El problema fue que el chico la descubrió y no le dejó hacerla. La sorpresa consistía en decorar una aula para poder hacer una cena romántica. Quería resarcirse por haber estropeado la cena que le tenía el chico. Pero se había enterado y él no le había dejado hacerlo. A pesar de lo mucho que le había insistido todavía no le había dicho porque no le dejaba.

Llegó rápidamente al tren donde se dispuso a buscar a Regulus y a Severus. Casi todos los vagones estaban llenos.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-No llego tarde- le replicó la chica.

-Tampoco temprano. Ven tengo un vagón.

-Malfoy he quedado con Severus y Regulus.

-Tranquila ya los he avisado ya que tengo algo que dejarte claro.

-Está bien- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Hermione entró en el compartimento se sentó y Draco en frente.

-No se si será igual, pero mis padres tenían unas reglas.

-Ilumíname.

-Hay una sala donde no se puede entrar. En ella hay varios artilugios, libros y demás que o bien son peligrosos o no deberían ser de dominio público.

-¿Intentas que entre o no entre en esas habitaciones?- ya que cada vez le entraban más ganas de ver que había en esas habitaciones.

-Granger, no tienes ni idea de lo que hay ahí. Algunos fueron pensados para la tortura de muggles.

-Está bien, ya me dirás en cuales no debo entrar- le contestó ya que no quería meterse en problemas. Estaba segura que alguna podría delatar sus orígenes.

-Y también te diré de cual no salir- le dijo el chico al verla pensativa.

-¿De cual?- le preguntó sin estar consciente del todo.

-De la mía.

-De acuerd...¡Malfoy!

-Eso te pasa por pensar en otras cosas.

-¡Boh! ¿Qué soléis hacer estos días?

Draco le estuvo contando alguna anécdota como que cuando era pequeño y sus padres no le dejaban estar en la fiesta de fin de año él y dos amigos más habían cogido una botella de champán, poco después había ido su madre a verlos ya que la elfa doméstica no sabía que hacer. Los niños habían cogido una varita mágica y estaban jugando a lanzar a la cosas por la ventana, al ver que la elfa se lo quería impedir la lanzaron un par de veces antes de avisar a la señora Malfoy. Narcisa en cuanto los vio los metió en la bañera con agua fría. Cuando ya estaban más sobrios los metió en cama. Al día siguiente, Draco con un dolor de cabeza enorme, tuvo que aguantar un gran sermón de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Narcisa y Lucius los estaban esperando.

-Hola Scorpius, querida, ¿cómo estas?- les había dado un beso a cada uno.

-Bien, e alegro de volver a verte- le sonrió Hermione.

-Espera a ver el vestido que te encargué.

-Narcisa, ¿no iba a ser una sorpresa?- le preguntó Lucius con una sonrisilla.

-Oh, estaba tan emocionada porque lo viera que se me olvidó.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Hermione- así si hay que hacer algún arreglo, hay tiempo.

-Estaréis cansados, hay preparado chocolate- le comentó Narcisa.

Tenían preparado un translador para llegar a la mansión. Aparecieron en hall de la mansión. Hermione se quedó deslumbrada. Era enorme no quería ni pensar en las dimensiones de la casa entera. Tan pronto como llegaron apareció una elfina que cogió los abrigos, bolsos y baúles.

-Vamos al salón- le comentó Narcisa.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó Abraxas dándole un beso a Hermione y la mano a Draco.

Fueron a la sala.

-¿Cuando vendrá Walburga?- preguntó Hermione algo incómoda ya que Regulus no había venido con ellos.

-Vendrá mañana para la cena, le surgió un pequeño problema en la casa y por eso se retrasará un poco. Pero no te preocupes, aquí eres bienvenida.

Cuando acabaron de tomar el chocolate. Aprovechando que Lucius se fue a su despacho, Narcisa llevó a Hermione a probarse el vestido que le había comprado.

-Esta será tu habitación.

-Es preciosa.

Narcisa sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Hermione.

-Scorpius, me insistió en darte esta habitación- le dijo Narcisa.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué quería que me quedara con esta habitación?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Ven a ver las vistas.

Desde el balcón pudo ver un gran jardín alrededor de la casa. Pero lo más sorprendente era un hermoso lago que en casi su totalidad rodeado por un gran bosque, excepto por un embarcadero. El sol se estaba poniendo y se veía su reflejo en el lago.

-Veo que te ha gustado. Mañana le diré a Scorpius que te lleve al embarcadero. Ahora, vamos a lo importante- le dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía al armario.

-Es muy bonito- le dijo Hermione al ver el vestido.

-Espero que no le parezca muy atrevido a Walburga. Aunque bueno, vamos a ser la familia y cuatro amigos más. Así que no te preocupes- le sonrió.

Hermione se vio obligada a probárselo. Narcisa era una persona a la que se le podía negar nada. Era un encanto de persona, muy jovial y alegre.

Como pudo comprobar el vestido era un poco atrevido, hasta para su época. Tenia prácticamente la espalda al aire, excepto por dos tiras que salían de sus hombros y cruzaban la espalda. Seguía un poco ajustado hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla para después seguir recto. Era de color negro con brillantes.

-Narcisa, creo que es un poco excesivo.

-No seas tan vergonzosa, los tiempos están cambiando. Además, me lo debes por el favor, piensa en como se va a poner Walburga..

-Narcisa, te lo agradezco, pero no sé- le dijo muy poco convencida.

-Ya verás como a Scorpius este vestido le hará dar el paso- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿El paso?- le preguntó Hermione sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Pedirte la mano. La verdad es que no sé a que espera. Se le nota que le gustas. Bueno, tengo que ir a repasar la cena de mañana. Te aseguro que esta cena de Noche Buena será inolvidable.

-Estoy segura de eso.

Ambas se sonrieron antes de que Narcisa se fuese de la habitación. Hermione, se puso a preparar un baño, mientras se llenaba la bañera se puso a buscar algo de ropa del baúl, pero comprobó que estaba vacío. Fue hasta el armario y comprobó que estaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Cogió un vestido cualquiera, una chaquetita y unos zapatos a juego, lo dejó en la cama y se metió en la bañera.

Se puso a pensar. Es cierto que sentía algo por Draco, pero ¿era tan fuerte como para casarse? Con Ron eso no lo habría dudado, pero Malfoy representaba mucho más. Si sus padres supiesen que era hija de muggles estaba segura que jamás la aceptarían siquiera como amiga. Narcisa la aceptó con mucho cariño, pero estaba segura que no sería igual si supiera quien era realmente. Y lo peor, ¿Draco sacrificaría su apellido y su familia por ella? Estaba segura que eso jamás ocurriría. A pesar de lo que diga Narcisa, no tenía muy claro que Draco se lanzase a pedirle matrimonio. Después de dar muchas vueltas, se dio cuenta de que nadie le preguntó si ella se quería casar. Simplemente por no hacerle un feo a Walburga y a Narcisa no había dicho nada, pero no significaba que deseara prometerse tan pronto.

-Señorita, la cena en media hora- le anunció la elfina.

-De acuerdo.

Salió de la bañera, se vistió se hizo un recogido en el pelo y después de mucho debatir se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y bajó.

Siguió recto el pasillo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras. Las bajó y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Se sorprendió al no encontrarse con nadie.

-Tranquila, están los dos en la sala tomando algo- le comentó Narcisa- siéntate aquí. Ahora voy a decirles que sino vienen se quedan sin cenar.

Narcisa había sentado a Hermione de tal forma que estaba al lado de Draco.

-Que buena pareja hacen, ¿verdad Lucius?

-Sí, querida- le dijo mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa.

-Scorpius, ¿podrías llevar mañana de picnic a Cássidi?- le preguntó Narcisa.

-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos...

-No te preocupes, eso puede esperar- le cortó Lucius.

-Entonces, Cássidi podrás ver lo hermoso que es el lago.

Los continuos comentarios hicieron que la chica se sonrojara. La cena pasó muy lentamente para Hermione ya que Narcisa no paraba de mandarles indirectas. Lucius intentaba contenerse y Draco hacía como si la cosa no fue con él.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Narcisa dijo que tenía algo que tratar con su marido, así que le dijo a Draco que acompañase a Hermione a su habitación.

-¿Vas a pedirme que me case contigo? -le preguntó directamente Hermione.

-Creo que eres muy directa.

-Malfoy, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo a Narcisa y a sus indirectas.

-No me voy a casar contigo- le aseguró el chico.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, solo te pido que me lo pidas. Así Narcisa nos dejará en paz.

-A mí no me molesta, estoy acostumbrado- le dijo son inmutarse.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó exasperada. Draco se paró para mirarla a los ojos.

-Mañana lo sabrás- sonrió y siguió su camino.

-Eres malo- le dijo Hermione como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¿Tú crees?

Se giró y sensualmente se le acercó, la agarró de la cintura le rozó los labios y cuando iba a darle un beso Hermione se separó y siguió andando como si nada.

-¿Ahora quién es la mala?- preguntó divertido Draco.

-Primero pídeme la mano.

-Si es solo la mano... -se rió el chico.

-Sigue así y saldrás volando por la ventana- le amenazó Hermione.

-Granger, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor.

-Buenas noches Malfoy.

-¿No me das un besito de buenas noches?-le pidió el chico.

-No te lo has ganado. Hasta mañana.

La chica se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se encontraba caminando con Draco. El día estaba despejado, pero a pesar de que les daba el sol hacía mucho frío. Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio hasta llegar al lago. Hermione dejó las cosas en un descampado que le pareció bonito.

-¿Por qué paras?- le preguntó Draco.

-Este sitio es perfecto.

-Está bien- comentó resignado.

-¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció.

-No- contestó de malas maneras.

-¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó sin saber que le pasaba.

-No- contestó de malas maneras.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica ya casi enfadándose ella.

-Son cosas mías.

Colocaron las cosas y se pusieron a comer. Siguieron sin mediar palabra. Hermione se empezaba a impacientar, cuando ya se estaba hartando de ese silencio incómodo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el borde del lago. Disfrutaba de los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara.

-¿Hasta dónde piensas seguir caminando?- le preguntó Draco sobresaltándola.

-Son cosas mías- le repitió sus propias palabras.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

-No quiero- le dijo Hermione.

-Déjate de chiquilladas.

-No quiero volver. Si vuelvo Narcisa me echará un montón de pociones.

-Te harán falta si quieres que te pida matrimonio- se burló el chico.

-Pues si no te gusta mi cara, espera a que regrese mi cara natural. Saldrás corriendo- le comentó con una sonrisa triste.

-Si huyo de ti será por tus puñetazos- le dijo divertido.

-Te pillé desprevenido- recordó divertida.

Hermione se giró, quedando frente a Draco. Se puso seria.

-¿Por qué viniste conmigo de picnic?- le preguntó la chica.

-Porque quería evadirme de todo. Cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás parece como si desapareciera.

-Ya, por eso te comportaste como un imbécil durante la comida-dijo indignada.

-Granger, no quería comportarme de esa manera. Pero los últimos acontecimientos se me hacen cuesta arriba.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- se ofreció.

-Porque no quiero hacerte pasar por más cosas de las que estás pasando- le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba.

-No tienes porque soportar todo el peso tú solo. Durante todos estos años, he aguantado al lado de Harry y de Ron. No hay nada que no pueda afrontar- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Pero estoy acostumbrado- le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Que bonito!- gritó Narcisa.

Ambos se separaron como si los hubiese atravesado un rayo.

-Sino tuviéramos tantas cosas por hacer, no hubiese venido. Pero tienes que estar perfecta- se disculpó una sonriente Narcisa.

-Está bien, ya voy.

-Parece como si fueses al matadero. Sonríe- le comentó Narcisa mientras volvía a la mansión.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lo que quedaba de tarde Narcisa tuvo a Hermione primero untada en pociones y luego a remojo. Cuando salió del baño la peinó y maquilló al mismo tiempo que ella misma.

-Señora, los señores me han dicho que tienen que salir. Pero que volverán a tiempo para la cena- le informó la elfina.

-Corre Cássidi coge el abrigo- le metió prisa.

-Narcisa, ¿a donde quieres ir? Tengo el vestido puesto.

-No te preocupes te lo contaré por el camino. Y ya te lo he dicho, llámame Cissy.

-Está bien.

Ambas con su vestido de gala y abrigo se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, y salieron del Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Nar...Cissy a dónde vamos? Estamos en la zona muggle.

-No te preocupes, vamos a una joyería cercana. Los anillos de la familia de pedida de la familia son muy especiales y no quiero confiárselos a cualquiera. Vamos es aquí- le indicó Narcisa que entrara en una tienda.

-Buenos noches- les saludó una joven- señora Malfoy mi padre ahora le traerá los anillos.

-Gracias- le dijo Narcisa.

-Felices fiestas señora Malfoy. Aquí los tiene.

-Quedaron perfectos- dijo feliz Narcisa después de habérselo hecho probar a Hermione.

-Felices Fiestas- se despidieron.

A los pocos pasos empezaron a escuchar gritos y explosiones. Hermione cogió del brazo a Narcisa.

-Deberíamos alejarnos, no tiene buena pinta- le sugirió Hermione.

-No te preocupes, somos magas y Black- se rió.

Según siguieron avanzando vieron como varios muggles huían en dirección contraria a la suya. Hermione tenía cada vez más miedo, no por ella sino por Narcisa. Quedaban unos cincuenta metros para el Caldero Chorreante. Dieron dos pasos más y vieron a varios encapuchados que lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Hermione cogió a Narcisa de la mano para meterse en un callejón. Un mortífago apareció detrás de ellas.

-Tenéis que iros- le dijo.

Las chicas reconocieron a Abraxas Malfoy. Cuando se dio la vuelta un muggles con una pistola le apuntaba.

-Apártate y no sufrirás ningún daño- le dijo Abraxas.

-Asesino- disparó dándole en el pecho.

Hermione corrió a su lado, mientras que el asesino huía. La chica le sacó la máscara y la capa y presionó sobre la herida. Narcisa seguía estática. Hermione cogió la varita de Abraxas ya que se había dejado la suya, pero cuando iba a aparecerse en San Mungo apareció una ambulancia. La apartaron del hombre a penar de sus gritos. Las metieron en otra ambulancia y las llevaron al mismo hospital. Narcisa seguía en shock. Con la varita de Abraxas le mandó un mensaje a Draco. A los pocos minutos aparecieron él y Lucius.

-Familiares del señor Malfoy- llamó un médico.

Daco y Lucius se acercaron, Hermione se sentó al lado de Narcisa. Esta parecía que iba recuperando el sentido. De repente, vio salir a Lucius corriendo.

-Ha muerto, voy con él. Dime como era- le pidió Draco.

Hermione le dejó usar la legeremancia para verle la cara. Cuando lo vio salió disparado.

-Doctor, soy la prometida del hijo del señor Malfoy. Le quería pedir que nos dejasen llevar el cuerpo- le pidió Hermione.

-Está bien, ¿cómo se encuentra su amiga?

-Está algo mejor- le dijo poca segura la chica.

-Entonces pueden irse, que estamos a rebosar por los heridos.

Hermione consiguió llegar a casa con Narcisa y el cuerpo del señor Malfoy. Le acomodaron una sala y la elfina llorando preparó todo. Narcisa después de un té con unas gotitas de brandy fue volviendo a la realidad.

-Cássidi, lo siento.

-Cissy, descansa. Ya está todo resuelto.

-Señorita, los señores Black acaban de llegar- le comentó la elfina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Narcisa, tranquila ya me ocupo yo- le dijo a Narcisa.

Salió al hall a recibirlos.

-Felices Fiestas, estás guapísima- le dijo Walburga que venía acompañada de su marido y sus dos hijos. Para su sorpresa Sirius había llegado con ellos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero llegáis en mal momento- les comentó Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Orion preocupado.

-Abraxas ha muerto.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- preguntó Sirius.

-Un muggle le disparó mientras nos ayudaba- le dijo Hermione.

-O cariño es terrible- le dijo Walburga.

En ese momento aparecieron Draco y Lucius. Este último fue al salón cogió ua botella y subió a su cuarto. Draco se fue con Orion y Regulus a otro lado y Sirius se fue con Walburga y Hermione a hacer compañía a Narcisa.

-Y me encuentro mejor. Debería de ir con mi marido- comentó una pálida Narcisa.

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejes, por la mañana después de dormir, será más accesible- le aconsejó Walburga.

-Además, aún no te encuentras bien- le comentó Hermione- Walburga espero que no te importe que me quede unos días.

-Verás, de eso te quería hablar- comenzó Walburga- sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que decírtelo cuanto antes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Quiero romper el compromiso de Cássidi.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó una exaltada Narcisa- ¿con quién la quieres prometer? Ellos están enamorados.

-Se casará con Sirius-sentenció.

-¡Qué!- exclamó la rubia- ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? Está fuera de tu familia, tú misma lo expulsaste.

-Hemos llegado a un pacto- le dijo Walburga.

-¿Qué pacto?- preguntó Draco.

-Quiere romper tu compromiso- le dijo Narcisa.

Draco se quedó callado mirando a Hermione, pero ella le apartó la mirada, no sabía que hacer. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Se levantó, no hizo caso a lo que le decían y salió por la puerta. A los pocos pasos notó como alguien le ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es mejor que me dejes sola- le comentó enfadada a Sirius.

-No te molestaré.

-¡¿Qué no me molestarás? Eres un inepto. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo?- estaba furiosa. No había notado que se le había caído el abrigo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué querías que viniera?- le preguntó indignado.

-Para que hicieras las paces con tu hermano. Solo te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que te quede claro. No sé lo que le has prometido a tu madre, pero ya puedes ir rompiendo el compromiso porque sino te romperé yo a ti uno por uno todos los huesos- le gritó furiosa mientras le daba golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho.

-Eres tú la que no lo entiende, yo te quiero, estoy completamente enamorado de ti la intentó agarrar por los brazos, pero ella se echó hacia atrás.

-Tú no estás enamorado, estás encaprichado. No me gustas. De verdad ¿piensas casarte conmigo?- preguntó la chica indignada.

-Con el tiempo...

Intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó y calló al lago. Se empapó de arriba a bajo. Sirius le tendió una mano, pero ella la apartó. Sentía tanta rabia que solo pensaba en estrangularlo. ¿Cómo podía haber interpretado todo al revés? ¿Qué pensaría Narcisa de ella? Le había pedido que invitada a Sirius, pero había salido todo al revés. De una cosa estaba segura y era de que no se casaría con Sirius. Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, Narcisa la necesitaba. Sin importarle el chico corrió hacia la casa. Cuando entró en el salón vio a Narcisa llorando. Se sentó a su lado y la consoló.

Draco cogió una manta y se la puso en los hombros.

-Deberías irte a cambiar. Vas a coger un resfriado- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias.

-Narcisa lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir-le dijo suavemente Walburga.

-Walburga, tengo que recoger mis cosas- le dijo Hermione intentando ganar más tiempo.

-No te preocupes, mañana mandaré a Kreacher. Ahora vámonos

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se levantó, cuando pasó por delante de Draco, este la agarró de la muñeca y le susurró al oído.

-Yo lo arreglaré. No te preocupes- después de eso la soltó.

Aparecieron en casa de los Black.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione subiendo a su habitación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no te comportaste como una señorita?- le preguntó Walburga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Hermione sin saber a que se refería.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Detesto a Sirius y era salir de allí o mandarle una maldición. Y si me vas a preguntar porque estoy mojada, fue por culpa de Sirius.

-Yo que tú me iba haciendo a la idea de que a partir de ahora va a ser tu prometido- le dijo Walburga.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, pero deberías saber que he pasado varias noches con Scorpius.

Walburga le pegó una fuerte bofetada. Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara. Mientras Walburga le cogía la mano para meterla en un tarro con una poción. La poción cambió de rojo a blanco. Hermione rápidamente la sacó.

-Eres virgen- sentenció Walburga.

-Si lo soy es porque Scorpius es un caballero, no como este patán que tiene que andar robando besos- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius- esta no te la perdono.

Se fue a su cuarto rápidamente. Se sacó el vestido y se metió en la ducha se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y rompió a llorar.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEW**

**Freya**

Gracias. Esta vez tardé más de lo esperado, lo siento.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Es lo suyo, dormir juntos y pelearse jaja. Parece que no pueden despertarse como personas normales.

Me alegra que se vea que Draco si comienza a sentir algo, pero aún no es capaz de expresarlo con palabras porque él no es así.

La verdad es que cada vez pongo peor a Sirius, el pobre va a acabar siendo mu odiado. Que conste que es un personaje que siempre me gustó.

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Jaja no te nada de pena Sirius?

Hermione y Draco hacen buena pareja, pero cada vez me da más pena Sirius.

Besos

**Kanna White**

Espero que te gustara el capítulo, porque las Navidades de Hermione no se las deseo a nadie.

Gracias, ahora que acabé los parciales, empiezo con lo finales jajajaja. Pero bueno gracias a los parciales tengo una asignatura aprobada, otra casi y otra me saqué le mitad de la materia jeje

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

Gracias, muchas gracias jeje.

Espero que no tarde tanto en subir el siguiente.

Besitos

**Varonesa**

¡Hola! Creo que no, nunca es tarde jeje

Me alegro que te gustase, espero que sigas pensando igual.

Draco es un niño mimado que no le gusta que cojan sus cosas y por lo que se ve Hermione es importante para él. Y en ese momento se sintió tan traicionado que lo pagó con la pobre cena jeje.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, lo bueno es que ahora puedes leerlo, no?

Pero bueno gracias a los parciales tengo una asignatura aprobada, otra casi y otra me saqué le mitad de la materia jeje

Besitos y gracias

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Hola! Me alegro que te gustasen los planes de Draco, aunque para variar Sirius se tiene que meter en medio. No aprende.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Perse B.J**

Hola! Me gusta tu nombre, Persé.

Me alegro que te gustase mi fic, también espero que te siga gustando. Sino ya sabes donde quejarte xD

Besitos

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Gracias!

Aunque el final de este fic no creo que te gustase mucho :( pobre Hermione.

Draco es muy lindo, que sepas que no eres la única que lo amas xD

Besitos

**SolCulen´s**

Me alegro que te guste, así espero seguir xD

Hasta pronto

**Miss romantic2**

Lo siento, lo siento jeje

Además de dejarlo así tarde mucho en actualizar. Lo siento xD

Me alegro que te guste la pareja que hacen.

Cualquier nombre le queda bien, mientras sea de un animal jejejeje.

Besitos

**Luna-maga**

Gracias!

Son muy lindos cuando están juntos, verdad?

Besitos

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Pobrecito, verdad? Estaba mejor con alguna de nosotras, no? xD

Sufrir por una sangre sucia, no. Pero por Hermione...

Son un gran apoyo el uno para el otro y se quieren, pero saben como son cada uno. Hermione lo entiende y no creo que lo presione, sabe lo que siente y por ahora se conforma con eso. Más adelante quién sabe...

Besitos.

**Lorena**

Menudo atracón, me alegro que te gustase. La verdad es que quería hacer otro Dramione pero no encontraba una forma de que interactuasen y en ese momento como estaba leyendo un fic sobre los merodeadores se me ocurrió mandarlos al pasado. Me alegro que guste, ya que al principio no estaba muy segura ^.^

No te preocupes que dejar no la dejaré. Lo que sí que subo los capítulos cuando los termino y ese tiempo varia jeje. Pero tu no desesperes porque tarde jeje.

Besitos y gracias

**Aihin**

Me alegro ^.^

Besitos y cuidate

**Pekelittrell**

Gracias, menudo atracón jeje.

Lo siento mucho. En este capítulo sufrirías por como dejé a Sirius, sorry. Ya me dirás que prefieres para devolverle a Sirius su orgullo.

Gracias por lo de favoritos jeje.

Besitos y cuidate.

**AliCeSakurita**

Hola Alice! Me alegro que te guste ^.^

No estoy segura cuantos años se llevaban Regulus y Sirius, pero en este fic yo puse que se llevaban un año.

La verdad es que no tenía pensado meter a Frank y Alice en Hogwarts, sino relacionados con la Orden del Fenix. Tenía pensado que fuesen un año mayores que los Potter.

¿Qué opinas?

Y no me molestan, todo lo contrario jeje. Se agradecen.

Besitos y cuidate

**Alexa**

Hola! Gracias!

Interesante punto, en este capítulo ya se atrevió un poco más. Le contestó a Walburga, le puso las cosas claritas a Sirius... ¿Qué te parece?

Me alegro que te gustase. Pobre Sirius.

Besitos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos...

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mí me alegra mucho.


	16. El misterio continua

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

**¡Hola a todos! Hay que ver, solo lobita22 me ha contestado a mi pregunta así que por ahora:**

**Fic de Sirius Hermione: 1**

**One shot sobre Sirius: 0**

**Admito sugerencias**

Hermione no supo cómo había llegado a la cama, no lo recordaba. Estaba envuelta en una gran toalla. Se puso una bata y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. El pelo todo revuelto y unas grandes ojeras. Se sentó en el tocador sin saber qué hacer. Después de un rato sintió un ruido en la ventana. Era una lechuza. Se levantó y se acercó rápidamente. Cogió la carta y la leyó.

_Granger,_

_La muerte de Abraxas a dejado a Lucius fuera del asunto y_

_Narcisa no puede llevar el peso de todo._

_Tendremos que arreglarlo nosotros._

_Ahora descansa y piensa en algo._

_D.M._

Hermione cogió pluma y papel y le respondió rápidamente:

_Malfoy, no quiero descansar,_

_Quiero solucionar todo de una vez y quiero volver a mi época._

_Te espero a las seis en el Caldero Chorreante._

Le ató a la pata la nota, se metió en la ducha y bajó. Se encontró con Regulus. Este la miró con pena.

-Buenos días, he hecho tortitas, ¿quieres?- le preguntó el chico enseñándole el plato todo orgulloso.

-Claro- le dijo Hermione a pesar de no tener mucha hambre.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Regulus le sirvió leche. Hermione de vez en cuando iba comiendo un poco.

-¿Estabas en aquel ataque?-preguntó sin más.

-Tardaste demasiado en preguntar- le comentó dejando los cubiertos en el plato- sí, estuve.

-¿Quienes estaban?

-Sé que estaba Severus, pero no sé quiénes eran los demás novatos- comentó el chico.

-¿Demás? ¿Cuantos más?

Al escuchar unos pasos, Regulus no le contestó. Era Sirius. Tan pronto entró el ambiente se congeló.

-Estaba muy buenas- comentó la chica mientras se levantaba.

-Te debo una explicación- le dijo Sirius.

-Cuéntasela a quién el importe. Para mí, a partir de ahora será como sino existieras.

Le dijo al tiempo que pasaba al lado del chico.

-Espera- la agarró por el brazo- por favor.

Al ver que la chica miraba a su brazo, la soltó. Ella sin mirarlo se quedó donde estaba.

-Dame cinco minutos y te lo explicaré todo.

-Está bien- dijo la chica al verlo tan serio.

Pasaron a la sala, Hermione se sentó enfrente del chico.

-Empieza cuando quieras- le dijo la chica ofuscada.

-Lo primero, no nos casaremos hasta que acabemos los estudios.

-Que tranquilidad- dijo irónicamente.

Sirius se levantó rodeó la mesa y de rodillas le agarro la mano y le dijo.

-Si he hecho esto es porque quiero que no sufras como tantas veces he visto- al ver que la chica no decía nada, siguió- si de verdad te gusta Malfoy, llegado el momento romperé el compromiso. Lo único que quiero es que no te precipites. Puede que tu le empieces a querer, pero ¿y él? He visto que tiene cierta atracción por ti, pero nada más. Malfoy es del tipo que quiere llevar la voz cantante en la relación, si te casas con él cuanto tiempo crees que tardará en cansarse de ti. No te estoy menospreciando, pero no sé si recuerdas que cuando llegó cambiaba de cama como de camisa. ¿Por qué crees que eso no será así después? Tú solo eres un capricho, cuando se canse se buscará a otra. Me tienes a mí y todos tus amigos, sabes que estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.

Hermione no dijo nada, dos tristes lágrimas recorrían su cara. Sirius tenía razón, pronto se cansaría de ella, había chicas más guapas, más elegantes, de sangre limpia en comparación no era nada. Y aunque no se cansara de ella, ¿de verdad se casaría con una sangre sucia pasando por encima de sus padres? Estaba segura que sus padres lo desheredarían y no se imaginaba a Draco viviendo la vida de proletario. Estaba segura que cuando volviesen a su época todo volvería a ser como antes, él la despreciaría y ella le contestaría. Sin besos, sin caricias, sin noches juntos. Era cierto que se estaba enamorando, pero estaba segura que era mejor cortar ahora por lo sano que ilusionarse y enamorarse hasta límites insospechados y después al volver a su época, darse de bruces porque él la repudiaría por ser hija de muggles.

Ya le había hecho suficiente daño estos años, como aún por encima enamorarse y sufrir. Si en seis años la había repudiado e insultado por ser hija de muggles, en unos meses no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente de opinión y mucho menos le llevaría la contraria a sus padres. Bastante le había costado superar lo de Ron como para ahora también tener que volver por el mismo dolor. Sabía que le dolería no tenerlo cerca, pero tenía el apoyo incondicional de Sirius, de Lily, Regulus, Severus y los demás merodeadores. Sabía que podía superarlo si ellos estaban con ella.

Sirius al verla llorar, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Hermione se dejó querer por él. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Sirius la despertó delicadamente con un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Hermione mientras se desperezaba.

-La comida está servida. Si quieres duerme un poco más y después te llevo algo.

-No te preocupes. Sirius, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- le pidió la chica recordando su cita.

-Claro- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Sabía que volvía a ser su amigo, sabía que ella volvía a confiar en él. Había vuelto a su casa por ella, porque no sufriera. Volvía a ser el Sirius que conocía, el que la defendió en su casa, el que la había defendido cuando habían intentado violarla, el que la estuvo vigilando por su seguridad, el que la había acompañado a casa de sus padres y no la había presionado. A parte de eso, estaba casi segura de que había descubierto que era ella la que le mandaba las pociones a Remus.

-A las seis, quedé con Scorpius en el Caldero Chorreante- Hermione hizo una pausa pensando que Sirius iba a recriminarle, pero en lugar de eso seguía atento a sus palabras- ¿me podrías acompañar?

-No te preocupes.

-Necesito un tiempo a solas, pero me gustaría saber que andas cerca.

Hermione necesitaba que estuviera cerca, necesitaba esa confianza para decirle su decisión a Draco. El tiempo a solas lo necesitaba para resolver el misterio y poder volver a su tiempo.

-Sin problemas, avisaré a James, Remus y a Lily para tomar algo. Ahora vamos que necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Fueron a comer, Walburga estaba complacida por verlos juntos.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado- comentó Walburga.

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo verás que fue una buena decisión- le intentó consolar- lo necesario para que funcione un buen matrimonio es que haya respeto.

-Madre, no la agobies. Para ella ha sido un gran cambio. Además de que aún está algo traspuesta por la muerte de Abraxas- comentó Sirius.

-Lo comprendo. Debió ser un golpe duro para ti verle morir, ¿no?

Entre los nervios por ver a Draco, por tener que explicarle todo, por ver si resolvían el misterio y volvía su tiempo y ahora recordar cómo murió delante de sus ojos y como la sangre de Abraxas la salpicó no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo a vomitar.

Sirius antes de ir tras ella, le dedicó una dura mirada a su madre. Cuando llegó Hermione se encontraba en el baño de su habitación sentada en el suelo limpiándose la boca. Sirius se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-¿Has visto morir a alguien?- le preguntó Hermione.

-No. No pienses ahora en eso. Creo que sería mejor que hoy descansases y que mañana quedases con Malfoy.

-No te preocupes. Ya me encuentro mejor- comentó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Caminó hasta su armario, lo abrió.

-Ahora el problema es que no sé que ponerme- comentó intentando hacer una gracia.

Intentó sonreír, pero eso solo hizo deprimirla más. Ella no era así. Estaba harta de estar siempre triste, quería encontrar a alguien y ser feliz. Se lo merecía.

-Aunque no te lo parezca, tengo muy buen gusto -dijo el sonriendo.

-Lo sé.

-Me refería a ropa de chica. Llevo años sufriendo las preguntas de las chicas: "¿estoy guapa? ¿Me favorece? ¿Qué tal me sienta?" Al principio al no fijarme, me costó varios enfados. Así que tras años de duro entrenamiento, estoy listo para este reto.

Eso hizo que se formase una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ya se imaginaba al pobre.

Le escogió un vestido gris gordo a juego con un abrigo de la misma tela. El vestido le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era de tirantes sin escote ninguno.

-¿No tendré frío con esto? Está nevando- preguntó escéptica.

-No te preocupes con este abrigo no tendrás nada de frío, parece fino, pero es por un hechizo.

Sirius se fue a vestirse mientras Hermione se arreglaba. Se dio una ducha rápida. Se puso unas medias gordas y el vestido que el chico le había aconsejado. Cuando se puso el abrigo notó como no pasaría frío.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esas botas?- le preguntó el chico.

-Hace frío y está nevando.

-Eso ya lo escuché- ponte estos zapatos, te sentarán mejor.

-Sirius, me voy a resbalar y a abrirme la cabeza.

-No te preocupes que para eso estoy yo aquí.

Hermione sin estar muy convencida se agarró a su brazo y se fueron caminando ya que quedaba cerca el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegaron Draco estaba tomando algo sentado en una mesa.

-Sirius.

-Toma- dijo mientras le daba un espejo- cuando acabes o me necesites di mi nombre y podrás hablar conmigo. Ahora voy a buscar a James que tiene el otro.

-Gracias.

Cuando Sirius se fue, Hermione se acercó al rubio que había visto todo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, ¿vamos a la tienda?- preguntó la chica que seguía de pie.

-Sí.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante y se pusieron en camino para llegar cuanto antes a la tienda de antigüedades. Draco le ofreció el brazo a Hermione pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta que estaba bien.

-Granger, no creo que nos deje mirar el registro así como así. Tendrás que distraerlo.

-Sí.

Entraron en la tienda. Hermione se dirigió al final de la tienda y le preguntó al dueño por varias cosas.

-¿Me podría enseñar ese marco?-preguntó la chica.

Era la quinta cosa y veía como Draco se comenzaba a impacientar. Cuando vio como sacaba la varita y de repente, varios objetos les cayeron encima. Hermione corrió a sacarle una cómoda que le había caído al dueño encima y no se daba sacado.

Mientras aprovechó para meterse detrás del mostrador y buscó un grabado con las mismas palabras que él había encargado. Cuando lo encontró se llevó un gran chasco.

Hermione cuando acabó de ayudar al pobre hombre, miró a Draco y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Hermione se disculpó y salió.

-Podías haber sido más delicado, por poco lo matas.

-Granger no seas tan exagerada.

-¿Quién lo mandó grabar?- preguntó ilusionada la chica.

-Abraxas.

-¿Qué Abraxas?- preguntando con miedo, no podía ser su…

-Mi abuelo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó desesperada por una respuesta.

-Y yo que sé, la sabelotodo eres tú.

-No me llames así- se defendió la chica.

-Mi abuelo acaba de morir, mi padre lleva encerrado desde ayer y mi madre está llorando por cada esquina de la casa. Ahora no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías.

-No te preocupes que no las vas a tener que aguantar más.

-¿Ahora de qué narices hablas?- preguntó enfadado.

-No voy a romper mi compromiso- comentó en voz baja mirando al suelo.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres?- preguntó Draco más calmado.

-Es lo mejor- seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-Para mí- contestó.

-¿Lo mejor por qué? Yo conozco tu situación, conmigo puedes ser tu misma. ¿Crees que podrás fingir las veinticuatro horas del día?- preguntó enfadado.

-Sirius sabe como soy. No tengo que fingir.

-Sí, tienes que fingir que eres una Black, no una sangre sucia.

Hermione sin poder contenerse le dio una bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil. Con quién me caso es asunto mío no tuyo. Si te lo estaba contando era porque pensé que era importante para ti, pero se ve que me equivoqué.

Iba a irse, pero Draco la detuvo. La pegó a la pared y le puso sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Acercó su boca a sus labios para después llevarlos a su oreja.

-¿De verdad crees que no me importa?

Hermione se sintió que le faltaba el aire. Quería romper definitivamente los lazos con él antes de salir herida. Pero, ¿y si él de verdad sentía algo por ella?

-Si te importa es porque soy tu capricho del momento. ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo?

-Todo volverá a ser como antes- le respondió desconcertado- ¿no es lo que quieres?

-Déjame- le dijo apartando la cabeza.

No quería verle. Ahora lo tenía muy claro, para él solo significaba una aventura más, nada importante.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está enamorada de mí?- preguntó con burla.

-No, jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan egocéntrico. Busco algo mejor. A partir de ahora que cada uno busque información como pueda.

-¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado? Porque hace unas horas me estabas pidiendo que me casase contigo.

-Porque no veía las cosas como realmente son- le dijo mordazmente la chica.

-¿Y cómo son realmente?- preguntó escéptico.

-Tú eres un egoísta que solo mira por sí mismo y que le importan los demás aunque por su culpa salgan heridos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-Eso ya no importa. No quiero tener nada contigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho yo para que me digas eso? Si es por lo de sangre sucia, no era mi intención de decirlo.

-Pero lo has hecho y es algo que no se puede cambiar. Tu eres sangre limpia y yo una simple hija de muggles. Para que engañarnos. Es mejor que cada uno siga su camino. Adiós.

Sirius que vio de lejos como Draco la agarraba del brazo, se acercó. Cuando vio que Hermione se alejaba de él, fue a buscarla. James y los demás lo siguieron. Hermione se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar. Sirius la abrazó y la giró, poniéndose a caminar de tal forma que Draco no la viese en ese estado.

Hermione sentía como si se fuese a desfallecer. Entre que apenas había desayunado y no había comido nada sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas. No creyó que le iba a doler tanto cortar los lazos con el chico.

Fueron a un bar muggle, no querían encontrarse con el chico. Hermione había parado de llorar, pero se sentía muy triste.

-Bebe un poco, te sentará bien- le dijo Lily que le ofrecía un chocolate caliente.

-Gracias- dijo mojando los labios.

Estuvieron hasta tarde dando ánimos y haciendo compañía a la chica. Estaba muy agradecida, pero no sabía que lo peor sería la noche.

Draco se apareció en su casa, todo descamisado, con el pelo revuelto y oliendo a alcohol. Se encontraba en el jardín, le costaba caminar recto.

-Estúpida Granger, no me puedo creer como has jugado, he estado a tu lado cuando me has necesitado, he sido tu paño de lágrimas. Y ahora que ya estás bien, me tiras a la basura como si no fuese nadie. Tenía razón el mugroso sombrero en ponerte en Slytherin, has superado al rey de las serpientes. Pero no sabes con quién juegas.

Narcisa que estaba en la sala salió al escuchar como cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-Scorpius, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada al ver el estado del chico.

-No piensa hacer nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Si es eso que no se preocupe que recibirá todo el respaldo que necesite.

-No- le costaban las palabras por su estado de embriaguez- según esa inmunda no soy suficiente para ella.

-Scorpius, algo tiene que haber pasado. Parecía que estaba enamorada de ti. Estaba emocionada con el baile, con su compromiso.

Draco pagó su mal genio tirando una mesita que sostenía un jarrón. Narcisa no se lo reprochó.

-Lo que pasa es que doña perfecta, se cree que mejor que cualquiera. Esta humillación se la voy a hacer pagar.

-Scorpius, no te pongas así- le intentó tranquilizar- seguro que hay un solución.

-No la hay y aunque la hubiera no la quiero.

-En Hogwarts seguro que podéis aclarar las cosas. No te rindas- le animó su madre.

-No soy un asqueroso Gryffindor, sé cuando jugar mis cartas y cuando no. Y ahora no quiero.

Sin dejarle decir otra palabra a Narcisa, se fue a su cuarto. Pasó por delante de la puerta de Lucius y este le dijo:

-Pronto tendrás que decidir si estás del lado de tu familia o de esos asqueroso muggles.

Sin mediar otra palabra se metió en su habitación.

Hermione se sacó los zapatos, el abrigo, el vestido. Se puso el camisón y se metió en cama. A pesar de que no hacía frío en la casa, Hermione notó un gran vacío en su corazón, un gran frío se instaló en su corazón. Rompió a llorar. No sabía que iba a echar tanto de menos dormir con Draco. Se sentía tan sola. Hace tan solo tres días, había pasado una agradable noche entre los brazos de Draco. Pensar en que tenía que resignarse a estar sola no le gustaba.

Nunca había encontrado a su alma gemela. Ginny tenía a Harry, Ron tenía a Lavender, Lily a James. Ella también quería a alguien. Pensó que había encontrado a esa persona en Ron, pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no compartían nada. Era para reírse pero, sentía que Malfoy y ella eran más compatibles. Todavía sentía el tacto del chico en sus labios, sentía su calor al abrazarla.

-Señorita, despierte.

Era Kreacher que la debía estar avisando para el desayuno. Sin prisas se estiró.

-Kreacher, dile a Walburga que no voy a desayunar.

-Señorita, el desayuno ya pasó. Vengo a avisarla que pronto voy a servir la mesa.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte. Cogió algo de ropa que vio y bajó. Cuando bajó se estaban sentando.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a bajar- comentó Walburga.

-Es que no me encontraba muy bien- se disculpó la chica.

-Ya veo ya.

Walburga se fijó en sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto y la ropa que llevaba no estaba combinada.

-Cuando acabes de comer, vístete. Iremos a mirarte un vestido para fin de año- le comentó Walburga.

-Todos los años, varios amigos de la familia vienen a celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros- le explicó Regulus.

Después de cansarse de jugar con la comida, se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Se puso el mismo vestido que le había aconsejado Sirius. Tenía la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades que habría de que viniesen a la fiesta.

Antes de irse pasó por la habitación de los chicos si querían algo. Sirius se lamentó por dejarla en manos de su madre. En cambio Regulus le comentó algo.

- Hay algo que deberías saber. Hoy ha sido enterrado Abraxas.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- preguntó indignada.

-Mi madre no me dejó y no tuve oportunidad de avisarte a ti o a Sirius. Se disculpó con Narcisa diciendo que todavía te sentías mal por haber presenciado su muerte.

-Me gustaría verla o mandarle una carta.

-Mi madre no te deja, pero a mí sí. Cuando la tengas lista, dámela y yo se la enviaré.

-Gracias, Regulus. Eres un cielo.

Estuvo toda la tarde impaciente por escribirle a Narcisa, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Walburga interpretó ese nerviosismo como preocupación por cómo le quedase el vestido. Simplemente se dejó guiar por Walburga, le decía a todo que sí. Si a la salida de la tienda le hubiesen preguntado por el color, le hubiese dicho que no lo sabía.

Cuando llegó a casa subió corriendo a su habitación:

_Querida Narcisa:_

_Lamento no haber podido asistir al entierro. No me encontraba bien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos sucedió. Soy más fuerte que eso. _

_¿Cómo se encuentra Lucius? ¿Y tú? Lamento mi marcha tan repentina. Me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado. Sé que no estás pasando un buen momento, pero espero que no perdieses esa sonrisa tuya que tan bien me hacía sentir._

_En cuanto al compromiso. Lo lamento, pero creo que Scorpius no está preparado para afrontar toda una vida a mi lado y no estoy dispuesta a ser la esposa de un Don Juan. Sé que con Sirius seré feliz y también sé que Scorpius encontrará una mujer con la que congeniará más._

_Un beso, _

_Cassiopeia Black_

A pesar de que le había mentido un poquitillo, sabía que eso la tranquilizaría.

Ni siquiera la releyó, se la llevó directamente a Regulus que rápidamente la envió. Se despidió del chico y se fue a dormir. A media noche se despertó por un picoteo en la ventana. Era una lechuza, cogió la carta y se puso a leerla.

_Querida Cássidi:_

_¿Cómo puedes dejar de luchar por tu matrimonio con Scorpius? Si sois tal para cual. Que sepas que no lo voy a dejar así como así. _

_Lucius ha vuelto a sus tareas diarias. Aún está algo dolido y distante, sé que sufre por dentro. Pero pronto volverá a ser el que era. Yo me encuentro algo abatida por lo sucedido, pero bien._

_Scorpius es el que me preocupa. Después de vuestra cita, llegó borracho y lamentándose por lo vuestro._

_Y no te preocupes que en fin de año, nos verás a los tres. Ponte guapa._

_P.D: no te dije que me llamases Cissy, pues hazlo._

**REVIEW**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

La verdad es que me encantan tus review. Así que tienes que vivir por lo menos hasta que acabe el fic xD.

Parece que Draco y Hermione no están predestinados, sino pasa una cosa pasa otra. Y esta vez tocó Walburga, menos mal que siempre quedará Cissy para intentar llevar las cosas por su camino xD.

Hermione es una persona que le gusta tener todo planeado y como no quería tener ningún cabo suelto tenía que asegurarse que Draco le pidiese la mano. Aunque al final, no le sirvió de nada.

Me alegro que te gustase porque no sabía cómo explicar el odio de Lucius hacia los muggles. Además, me pareció leer por ahí que Abraxas había sido una gran persona. No estaba muy segura como quedaría.

Tenía pensado la muerte de Abraxas un poco más para adelante. Pero así, con Lucius fuera de juego y Narcisa ocupada y Draco con la muerte reciente de su abuelo. No tendrían un fuerte ataque.

Le había pillado el gustillo al casarse con Scorpius Malfoy, pero recordar quién era ella y él. Le hizo volver al mundo real. Ahora Draco tendrá que demostrarle que la quiere por encima de todo.

Puede que hasta ahora te gustase las vueltas, no sé si no te parecerá exagerada esta última vuelta. ¿Qué opinas?

Me sacas los colores.

Un besito muy muy grande.

**Aihin**

Gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

Un besito y hasta pronto.

**China lop32**

Walburga después de los berridos y las cosas que decía su cuadro, no me la imaginaba menos fría. Pero bueno, para eso está Cissy, para darle un poco de calor a todo eso.

Hermione está enamorada de Draco y él de ella, pero hay un problema de comunicación y de orgullo.

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

Me alegro que la espera haya valido la pena.

Con Draco nunca pasaron de besos y caricias y con Ron solo hubo un beso. Draco siempre quiso esperar el momento oportuno, no quería que ella se sintiera forzada.

**Nina92**

Jaja, como pienso yo cuando acabo el chocolate. Lo bueno siempre dura poco xD. Pero mientras me pongo las botas. En este caso, mis capítulos duran poco jeje.

Un besito

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Sí, en el capítulo anterior hubo un poco de todo. Parecía una telenovela, celos, amor, traición, muerte… jajaja.

La verdad es que en este capítulo Sirius demostró que era un cacho de pan. Espero que se cambiara un poco la opinión de él. Creo que me pasé poniéndolo tan malo, pero bueno.

Besitos

**Perse B.J**

Pobre Hermione sí. Pero que desconfiada, con lo poco que cuesta decir la verdad o preguntar. Aunque claro, Draco tampoco lo pone fácil.

Como me puedes decir que estás enamorada de Sirius y cuando pregunto si alguien quiere un fic sobre él, tú no me contestes. Hay que ver xD

Me sigue gustando igual. Perséfone es bonito, pero Perse me gusta más ^^

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Aide3**

Bueno, Sirius dejó los motivos bastante claros. Es un cacho de pan.

Pero claro, eso no deja que nuestros tortolitos sigan con su amor. Tanto orgullo y tanta falta de comunicación es que provoca. Tienen que evitar ese distaciamiento.

Me alegra que te guste la relación de amistad que se trae con Snape, Regulus y Lily. La verdad es que los dos chicos se merecían a algún amigo de verdad.

**Lobita22**

Te agradezco tu opinión xD ya que fuiste la única. Por ahora vas ganando jeje

Por supuesto, si fuera un Hermione/Sirius sería en la época de los merodeadores que eso da mucho juego jajaja.

Eso de cambiar el futuro me parece meterme en camisas de 11 varas. Pero no estaría mal que Sirius apareciera vivo xD. Lo de intervenir en la vida de los demás no estaría mal.

No te prometo nada, pero me gustó tu idea ^^

Besitos y gracias.

**Pekelittrell**

Bueno, espero que tu opinión sobre Sirius cambie jeje. No desesperes, no pienso darle más vueltas a la historia, pronto volverán a estar juntos en Hogwarts y ahí al estar en contacto 24h, pronto lo arreglaran.

No te preocupes, aunque sea cortito, se agradece ^^

Un besito

**NaSaNo**

Caray, menudo atracón sí que te debió de atrapar xD. Me alegro mucho.

Deseo cumplido, Sirius ya no es tan malo. Ahora todo lo contrario, es un cachito de pan ^^

James y Lily están hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Qué opinarías sobre un fic sobre Hermione/Sirius?

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**MarieJ97**

Ese detalle será desvelado cuando vuelvan. No te preocupes que se sabrá todo a su tiempo.

La verdad es que Ron, se lució. Para ser Gryffindor es bastante poco hombre como para poder decirle las cosas a la cara.

Gracias por semejante alago, ya me alegraste la noche. Seguro que mañana me levanto de buen humor xD

Besitos

**Serena Princesita Hale**

¿Sigues odiando a Sirius Black? Ahora sí que es un cachito de pan, ¿no?

Los pobres Malfoy andan de luto, pobre Abraxas. Eso sería precioso, ya me estoy imaginando un amor como el de Romeo y Julieta.

Es una pena que me descolocase bastante los planes, sino era una idea muy buena.

Besitos

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**


	17. Año nuevo

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que

Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Por si hay alguna duda, ya tengo pensado **otro Dramione. ** Así mientras escriba ese fic también escribiré un fic sobre Sirius, un One Shot o un Sirius/Hermione.

Por ahora la cosa es:

One Shot: 1.

Sirius/Hermione: 3.

Los reviews de este capítulo decidirán jeje.

"_Si todo el año fuese fiesta, divertirse sería más aburrido que trabajar.__"  
>(<em>_William Shakespeare__)_

"_Vivir sola es como estar en una fiesta donde nadie te hace caso.__"  
><em>_(__Marilyn Monroe__)_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana. Tenía la carta de Narcisa en la mano. Llevaba tres días en tensión constante, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer.

Recordaba que si el sombrero en primer año la había puesto en Gryffindor era por algo, por tener coraje, lealtad, honor y por supuesto valor. Siempre se había jactado de tenerlo, pero ahora dudaba. Si el sombrero le había dejado elegir era porque algo había cambiado. Las características de Slytherin eran: aspiración a la grandeza y astucia. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado demasiado bien a ser una Black, pero no tenía serias aspiraciones. Astucia tenía y lo sabía, después de varios años con Ron y Harry se había tenido que disfrazar de Bellatrix Lestrange engañando a todos, había fingido con Dolores Umbridge que tenían algo escondido, había encubierto que practicaban defensa contra las artes oscuras, eso entre tantas otras cosas. Y hasta ahora estaba casi segura que a ella no le habían hecho algo parecido.

El problema era Draco Malfoy que no estaba segura. Hasta ahora creía que el chico la había consolado (eso seguía sin tener explicación) pero no estaba muy segura si había sido por ella o porque quería tener contacto de su época. Ella era la única que podía recordárselo ya que estar con unos padres que eran un poco más mayores no ayudaba. Pero y si le daba demasiadas vueltas y solo quería estar con ella por ella. En estos momentos ese pensamiento solo hacía que se sintiera cada vez menos Gryffindor. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Por Ron. Él le había hecho tanto daño que ahora tenía miedo de sufrir. También era cierto que si tenía reticencias con Draco era porque él se las había ganado a pulso. Había visto todos los caprichos de chico en estos años, primero que si quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch papa a comprar escobas, después que por ser un tonto orgulloso hizo que sentenciasen a muerte a un hipogrifo que solo le había arañado el brazo y así varios más. Además, ¿Cuándo perdió el asco por los hijos de muggles? Porque a ella no paraba de recordarle que era una _asquerosa sangre sucia_.

En resumen entre que no sabía si había sido la opción correcta sacar de su vida a cierto rubio y que no sabía que pensaba hacer Narcisa estaba al borde del colapso. Prefería volver a su tranquila vida con sus estudios y sus amigos, aunque estuviese Ron. No estaba a ser el centro de toda la atención y mucho menos a no tener las cosas claras.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se cayó de la repisa de la ventana. Miró hacia arriba y vio como Regulus le tendía una mano con una sonrisa. Se veía divertido por el susto que le dio.

-Podías haber llamado a la puerta. Casi me matas del susto- le recriminó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-He llamado a la puerta, pero no me hiciste ni caso. ¿En qué andabas pensando?-preguntó algo intrigado.

-En fin de año. Mira- le tendió la carta de Narcissa.

-La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que debes tener cuidado ya que hará todo lo que pueda.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué venías?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mi madre invitó a unos primos lejanos y quiere que los conozcas ya que no estarán en fin de año.

Al ver las intenciones de Hermione de querer bajar, el chico le sugirió:

-Será mejor que te cambies.

-¿Por?

Se miró y vio que todavía estaba en camisón.

-Bajo en cinco minutos- comentó mientras se iba a cambiar.

Se duchó rápidamente y se puso un vestido largo, de cuello vuelto y manga larga. Era de color verde ajustado hasta la cintura donde llevaba un cinturón, para después caer libremente. Se puso unos zapatos altas para no arrastrarlo mucho. Se dejó el pelo suelto.

Cuando llegó a la salita vio un matrimonio con dos niños. Uno tenía unos añitos y el otro tenía unos meses. También estaban Walburga, Regulus y Sirius. Se acercó y saludó, Walburga se levantó rápido.

-Cássidi, te presento a nuestros primos Rose y Arthur Wickman y sus hijos Víctor y el pequeño William.

Le dio dos besos a cada uno y se sentó al lado de Rose que tenía a su hijo pequeño en brazos. Ambos eran rubios al igual que sus hijos, los cuatro eran muy guapos. Hermione se fijó en el pequeño tenía unos grandes ojos azules y unos mofletes muy graciosos. Rose al ver como miraba a su hijo comentó:

-¿Quieres cogerlo?

-Me gustaría.

Lo cogió en brazos y vio que el niño empezaba a enfurruñarse, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto lloraría así que se levantó y comenzó a acunarlo. Miró a Walburga y vio que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Walburga al verse observada se dispuso a explicar porque se encontraba así.

-La última vez que vi a Cassiopeia, se encontraba aquí con Sirius en brazos como te encuentras ahora.

-Yo no me acuerdo- comentó Sirius.

-Tenías tres años, andabas corriendo por la casa hasta que te caíste. Como estabas llorando Cássidi te cogió en brazos.

Siguieron charlando un poco más, pero Hermione ya no les hacía caso. En su cabeza solo había una idea, ver cómo podía hacer que Sirius recordase lo que había sucedido. Cuando se fueron Hermione se quedó a hacerle unas preguntas a Walburga.

-¿Me podrías contar algo más de ese día?

Walburga suspiró y se sentó.

-Ese día había venido tu prometido y su familia para hablar de los detalles de la boda. A ti te daba todo igual, así que estábamos escogiendo las cosas yo y la madre de tu prometido, Anthonia Prewett. Cuando Sirius se cayó y tú te fuiste con él y tu prometido aprovechó para escaparse. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que te buscamos para que despidieras a los invitados, pero no te encontramos. Es más, no te volvimos a ver.

-¿Había desaparecido algo?

-No, solo tú. Incluso tu varita estaba en tu habitación.

Hermione se preguntaba que había pasado. ¿Se había fugado? ¿La habían secuestrado? Era muy raro que una bruja de sangre pura dejase atrás su varita. ¿Qué tenía que ver Abraxas con todo esto?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Había pasado casi los dos últimos días buscando en la biblioteca de los Black, pero sin éxito. Necesitaba encontrar una poción que le ayudase a Sirius a recordar lo que en esa habitación había pasado. Sabía que en Hogwarts podría seguir buscando, pero la biblioteca de los Malfoy era muy amplia y había alguna esperanza de que la solución se encontrase ahí. El problema era que le había dicho a Draco que no quería buscar con él la manera de regresar a su tiempo.

No sabía cómo pedírselo. Pero lo peor no era eso sino que él aceptase ayudarla. _Estúpido Malfoy_. Siempre por el medio, no podía ser que siempre tuviese que acabar recurriendo a él. Pero quería, necesitaba volver a su época y eso estaba por encima de todo así que se tragaría su orgullo y hablaría con Malfoy. Estaba casi segura de que Narcissa propiciaría un encuentro entre ellos dos.

Hoy era 31 de diciembre y llevaba toda la mañana pensando qué decirle a Draco, pero siempre había algún detalle que no la convencía. Walburga se fijó en que estaba nerviosa, pensando que era por el baile. Así que cuando la estaba ayudando a preparar le comentó:

-Sirius ha hablado conmigo y creo que tiene razón.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Hermione sin saber nada.

-La presión por tu compromiso te está superando. Estás muy nerviosa y muchas veces pareces ida. Y lo peor es que apenas comes te estás quedando en los huesos. Para sacarte una palabra hace falta que te haga una pregunta directamente.

-Yo, no sé qué decir.

-No te preocupes, tu compromiso será anunciado en verano. Así tendrás tiempo de asimilarlo. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias.

-De nada y ahora a prepararse.

Se sentó en frente del tocador y vio como Walburga con un toque de varita rizaba su pelo y le daba volumen. Cogió unos mechones de delante y los recogió en la parte de atrás sujetando el pelo con un precioso broche. Los ojos los llevaba ahumados de color negro resaltando sus ojos. Los labios los llevaba de tono nude. El vestido era de palabra de honor, era ajustado hasta la cintura donde tenía un cinturón que acababa en un lazo, para después caer con mucho volumen. Se puso unos zapatos negros muy altos.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo Walburga tenía razón, había adelgazado tanto que se le notaban demasiado los huesos de la clavícula, tenía los pómulos muy marcados y los brazos parecían huesos con piel.

Para evitar que la gente se diese de cuenta de su delgadez, Walburga le recomendó que se pusiera un enorme collar de esmeraldas. Eso haría que la gente se fijase en el collar y no se viese su clavícula.

Cuando bajó, ya habían llegado algunos invitados a los que escuetamente saludó. Para su sorpresa, vio como Lucius llegaba acompañado de Narcissa y Draco. Orion y Walburga se acercaron a saludar.

-Lucius, Narcissa que gusto veros. Bienvenido Scorpius- saludó Walburga.

Para nadie pasó por alto el tono de voz con que saludó a Draco. Orion, Regulus y Sirius le dieron la mano a los recién llegados y un beso a Narcissa. Cuando Sirius le dio la mano a Draco le comentó:

-Sin rencores- anunció el moreno.

-Toda tuya, no quiero restos- le contestó Draco en bajo para que nadie más lo escuchase. Pero Hermione lo escuchó y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Te tengo que contar una cosa- le dijo Narcissa mientras le daba un beso.

Lucius le dio un beso en la mano y Draco ni siquiera la miró, así que ella se quedó quieta. Si él no la pensaba saludar, ella no sería quien lo hiciese.

No hacían nada más que ignorarse. Menos mal que ahí estaba Narcissa.

-Cássidi, vente. Tengo algo que contarte.

Subieron a la biblioteca, entraron y Hermione para su sorpresa la vio vacía. Narcissa sonrió al ver a la chica buscando a alguien.

-Vamos al balcón.

El balcón era un pequeño saliente desde donde se veía la calle. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la puerta se cerró.

-Tranquilos os sacaré dentro de un rato. No hagáis nada que yo no haría.

Narcissa había hecho varios hechizos para que no pudiesen salir, Draco había intentado de todo.

Hermione miró a su lado y vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente pequeñas miradas. Hermione se fijó en que por encima del traje llevaba la capa. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido la suya ya que empezaba a tener bastante frío.

-Toma- Draco le había puesto sobre los hombros su capa- con lo esmirriada que estás no tardarías mucho en morirte de frío.

-No la quiero, no le hace falta. No quiero nada tuyo- le dijo la chica enfadada mientras le tiraba la capa a la cara.

-Quieres, por una vez, dejar ese estúpido orgullo Gryffindor y coger la capa.

-No quiero que tengas que tirar tu capa porque toca a una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Granger, deja la tontería y coge la capa- le dijo mientras le tendía la capa.

-No quiero.

-Ahora sí que pareces tú la niña malcriada. Intuyo que no estás comiendo bien, así que si no quieres tener un buen resfriado póntela.

-¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?- le sentó en el suelo y se abrazó los brazos.

Draco suspiró cansado.

-Vamos a dejar algo claro. Fuiste tú la que no hizo nada por evitar que rompieran el compromiso y fuiste tú también la que me dijo que me alejase de ti. Así que deja de comportarte como si tuvieras algo que reprocharme. Aquí él indignado debería ser yo, no tú.

-No te estoy reprochando nada dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Que sepas que das asco- le comentó Draco.

-Dime algo que no sepa, levas años con la misma cantinela- dijo con voz neutra.

-Me refería a lo delgada que estás. Se te notan los huesos- dijo con sinceridad.

-Y yo qué culpa tengo que esté de los nervios. Por Narcissa, por Walburga y, sobre todo por tu culpa- le dijo la chica.

-¿Por mi culpa? Si yo no he hecho nada- comentó escéptico- has sido tú la que ha hecho todo. Además te recuerdo que a quién se le murió el abuelo es a mí.

Hermione no dijo nada y siguieron por un largo rato en silencio. Draco cansado de verla tiritar le colocó la capa.

-Y ni se te ocurra despreciármela o te hechizaré para que no puedas sacártela nunca.

Hermione la aceptó sin decir nada más.

-Cuando desapareció Cassiopeia Black, Sirius se encontraba con ella- comentó Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó interesado.

-Me lo dijo Walburga.

-¿Qué recuerda Black?

-Sirius no recuerda nada ya que tenía tres años. Estuve pensando en que debe de haber una poción para hacer que recuerde.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó el chico.

-No. Espero que en Hogwarts encuentre algo- comentó esperanzada la chica.

-Miraré en la biblioteca de los Malfoy.

-Bien, si encuentras algo avísame- le pidió Hermione.

-¿Pensé que querías que cada uno buscase por su lado?

-Y así es, yo aquí y tú en tu casa.

-No me refería a eso- comentó serio el chico.

-Sigo sin querer tener contacto contigo, pero supongo que así tengo más posibilidades de volver a casa. ¿Descubriste algo sobre Abraxas?

-Poca cosa, nada importante. Granger, ¿por qué decidiste no tener contacto conmigo?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- le dijo la chica escondiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Malfoy te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.

Draco la cogió por el brazo y la levantó.

-Quiero que me expliques por qué no quieres tener contacto conmigo y por qué te pongo de los nervios.

-No lo voy a hacer- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

A pesar de llevar unos tacones muy altos, apenas le llegaba a los ojos del chico.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?- preguntó en un tono más suave, como un susurro.

Hermione apartó la cara, no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Él le cogió la cara y la giró. Draco apoyó su frente en la de la chica.

-Dímelo- parecía más una súplica que una orden.

-Porque tengo miedo a que me hagas daño.

Draco se apartó y la miró a los ojos sorprendido. Se habría esperado cualquier tontería, pero jamás eso. ¿Cómo era posible que le tuviese miedo? ¿No la había defendido y protegido?

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de eso? Jamás te pondría una mano encima, ni a ti ni a ninguna chica.

-Eso lo sé- Hermione seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Por mucho que finjamos, jamás seremos ni amigos ni nada. Cuando volvamos a nuestra época yo seguiré siendo la sucia sangre sucia y tú el sangre pura que me lo recuerda.

-Granger, pensé que habíamos dejado eso atrás.

-Lo dejarías tú, yo no.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿De verdad crees que cuando volvamos te trataré como antes? Pensé que me conocías un poco.

Al ver que Hermione n decía nada continuó.

- Ya no me importa que seas hija de muggles. En estos meses me he acostumbrado a ti y por nada del mundo te perdería.

-¿Me los prometes?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿El qué exactamente?

-Que no te vas a a alejar de mí y mucho menos por ser hija de…

-Te prometo -le cortó el chico- que tendrás que aguantarme por el resto de tus días.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y vio que era sincero. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, colgándose de su cuello. Draco también la abrazó. Al ver que temblaba un poco el chico se soltó y se agachó a coger la capa que la chica había a tirado cuando se abrazó. Se la puso y cuando la miró a la cara, vio que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó extrañado.

-No te lo digo.

-Granger- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien, es por la presión acumulada.

-Mira que sois raros los Gryffindors.

Y la volvió a abrazar. Draco le había dicho que ya no le importaba que fuera una hija de muggles. Ya no tenía miedo de perderlo. Su compañía se había vuelto indispensable. Puede que nunca llegaran a ser pareja, pero sabía que era sincero, jamás le dejaría crearse falsas esperanzas como ocurrió con Ron.

De repente escucharon las campanadas del reloj de la biblioteca.

-Feliz año huroncito.

-Feliz año flacucha. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts le voy a decir a los elfos que no te dejen levantar de la mesa hasta que te acabes la comida

Sin esperarlo, Narcissa había abierto la puerta y estaba mirando como estaban abrazados.

-Cássidi corre, Walburga no para de preguntar por ti.

Hermione le dio la capa al chico y salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tú?- le preguntó Narcissa al chico que parecía que iba a seguir a la chica- tienes mucho que contarme.

Draco suspiró.

-Ya somos amigos.

-¿Sólo amigos? Que soso eres- le comentó Narcissa intentándose hacer la indignada.

-Es lo que ella quiere.

-Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy consiguen todo lo que quieren.

Narcissa dicho eso bajó las escaleras y escuchó como Walburga hablaba con Cássidi.

-¿Dónde estabas te perdiste las campanadas?

-Estaba en el baño- se excusó la chica.

-¿Has estado llorando?- preguntó al verle los ojos un poco rojos.

-No, es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-Estos jóvenes que poco aguante tienen- comentó Narcissa- vamos a tomar un poco de champagne ya verás como se va el cansancio.

A pesar de la mirada de Walburga, Narcissa coió de la mano a la chica y se la llevó. Cuando estaban tomando una copa, llegó Scorpius.

-Robert, vena sacar una foto. Sonreir.

Había empujado a Hermione contra los brazos de Draco. El chico la cogió y se sonrieron, justo en ese momento escucharon como se fundía la bombilla de la lámpara.

-Tomad chicos.

Robert le tendió a Hermione una foto en la que salían los dos abrazados, mirándose y sonriendo. Hermione rápidamente le escondió la foto en la capa de Draco para que Walburga no la viera.

-Granger no es que me importe que me metas mano, pero creo deberías controlarte ya que nos están mirando. A no ser que te guste hacerlo en sitios públicos, ¿te gusta?

Por respuesta llevó una patada en la espinilla. Ya que pasaba Walburga cerca. Para que Walburga no sospechara, Hermione pasó el resto de la noche con Sirius y con Regulus.

-Deberías tener cuidado. No quiero que salgas lastimada- le dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilo que no saldré lastimada. Esta vez tengo las cosas muy claras- Y por si acaso me sé un par de hechizos para dejarle sin descendencia.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy se aparecieron en su casa.

-Espero que os lo halláis pasado bien- comentó Lucius.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto- comentó Narcissa- y aún puede mejorar- le guiñó el ojo a Lucius.

-Esas son cosas que no quiero escuchar y mucho menos imaginar- comentó Draco.

-Estoy segura a que ya te lo has imaginado con Cássidi- le dijo divertida Narcissa.

-Si no convirtió ya, las fantasías en realidad- puntualizó Lucius.

-Muy graciosos. Me voy a dormir- se despidió Draco ya que no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de esas cosas con sus padres.

-Si tienes problemas de impotencia, hay soluciones, solo tienes que pedir ayuda- le comentó Narcissa cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Draco de la impresión casi se cae. Se giró y le hizo ver que estaba enfadado.

-Para tu información, no soy virgen y hasta la fecha ninguna se ha quejado de mis dotes como amante.

-Puede que fueran tímidas para decirte la verdad- comentó divertido Lucius. Le estaba pillando el gustillo de meterse con el chico.

-Te aseguro que eran de todo menos tímidas- comentó Draco para irse definitivamente a su habitación.

Cuando llegó se sacó al capa y noto que había algo en su bolsillo. Vio que era la foto que les habían sacado. A pesar del pelo liso y sus facciones, prefería a la verdadera Granger, esa chica que no se preocupaba por su vestimenta, aquella que tenía todo el pelo revuelto como si fuese un nido. Al recordarlo soltó una carcajada. Se había preguntado varias veces él y sus compañeros de casa que especie de pájaro era el que anidaba en ese nido. A él le gustaba pensar que era de cigüeña. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama con una sonrisilla.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

No veáis que alegría me dio ver que ya había superado en reviews a mis otros fics jeje

Tengo 156 reviews, no puedo creerlo.

Os agradezco codo vuestro apoyo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

La pobre está un poco desorientada. Con tanto chico guapo es normal xD. No sabe a cual hacerle caso, las hormonas.

Ahora en serio, Sirius la pilló en un momento en que la confianza que tenía puesta en Draco era muy poca por no decir casi nula y él solo ayudó a incrementar las dudas hasta tal punto que se rompió el compromiso.

Lo tuyo sí que es amor por Draco Malfoy xD.

Aunque Cissy no tuvo un plan muy brillante consiguió reconciliar a estos dos tontos.

En este capítulo no te puedes quejar que te dejé en vilo jeje. Ahora que acabé los exámenes intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.

A mí me encanta que te explayes en tus reviews ya que me comentas tu opinión sobre casi todo el capítulo y haces que corrija mis fallos.

**China lop32**

Quién sabe, es una posibilidad, aunque en este capítulo Draco le prometió que no la dejaría así que solo hay que esperar a que cumpla su promesa.

No la secuestró, pero arreglaron las cosas jeje. Espero que te gustase.

**Patzy**

Así me gusta, que no te olvides de mí xD

Eso es cierto, se pasó mucho con el pobre Snape, aunque todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Pero bueno, creo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión así que voy a dejar el tema jajajaja.

Ya, la verdad es que la chica es bastante egoísta. No usa su cabeza solo piensa en ella y en no sufrir. Pero menos mal que vuelve al sendero Malfoy.

En este capítulo se vio que tenía ganas de volver a su tiempo, aunque eso fue porque no quería estar cerca de Draco. Así que no cuenta. Me pregunto si ahora que ya arreglaron las cosas querrá seguir buscando la manera de volver.

No te preocupes, las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan además, no me está criticando a mí sino a Hermione Granger así que no me afectan jajajaja.

Un besito y gracias por tus comentarios, que son de gran ayuda.

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

Jaja el drama se acabó, todo volvió a su cauce normal. Me da que el Sirius-marido se quedó en un intento jeje.

Gracias, un besito

**NaSaNo**

Me alegra que te gustase este cambio de Sirius. Iba siendo hora que mostrase ese Sirius que conocimos.

Lo que pasa que son unos orgullosos que no son capaces de decirse lo que piensan. Está bastante claro que lo que sienten.

Opino lo mismo, creo que si hago un fic de Sirius y Hermione haré que se enamoren en el pasado, donde tengan más o menos su misma edad.

Besitos

**Aide3**

¡Hola guapa!

Yo tenía pensado que en caso de hacerlo sería que se enamorasen en el pasado, donde tengan más o menos su misma edad. ¿Qué opinas?

Por supuesto mientras hiciese ese fic haría otro Dramione por si te interesa leerlo xD.

Me alegro que te gustase la verdad es que es reconfortante ver que todo vuelve a su cauce. Hermione y Draco juntos intentando volver a su tiempo.

Besitos y espero actualizar pronto ya que acabé con los exámenes xD

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Jajajaja, me encantan tus peticiones o los regreso o los caso. Por ahora creo que la opción más probable es que regresen a su tiempo xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Karlii WhitloCk**

¿Te ha parecido una buena solución? jejeje

Sirius como buen amigo, Draco y Hermione juntos intentando volver a su tiempo.

¿Qué me dices de un fic como pareja principal Sirius/Hermione?

Besitos


	18. Regreso a Hogwarts

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final.__"  
><em>Helen Rowland

"_Que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer a alguien que ya ha decidido cuál debe ser su destino."_

Proverbio árabe

Al final haré un Sirius-Hermione, se aceptan ideas xD. Tenía pensado en que fuese en la época de los merodeadores. Gracias por vuestras votaciones.

**Para este capítulo recomiendo la canción de Jessie J- Domino.**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Habían pasado siete días desde el baile. De Draco no sabía nada, pero esperaba que estuviera buscando una forma de hacerle recordar la noche que desapareció Cassiopeia a Sirius. Ella aún seguía buscando en la biblioteca de los Black.

-Cássidi, te traje algo de comer- le dijo Regulus.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione al ver la deliciosa pinta de las tortitas.

-Voy con mi padre al Callejón Diagon, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Bueno, necesito información sobre un trabajo que estoy haciendo. Si me pudieses traer algún libro relacionado te lo agradecería.

-Claro- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿de qué quieres información?

-De pociones o hechizos que ayuden a recordar cosas del pasado, de cuando éramos niños.

-No será para ti, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó un poco inquieta.

-Si estás intentando recordar el pasado, quiero que lo dejes estar. Es peligroso- le dijo cauteloso.

-Si es lo que te preocupa, descuida. Es para un trabajo voluntario.

-¿Y de qué asignatura?- le preguntó receloso.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó confusa.

-Si es de encantamientos o pociones, sabremos si es una poción o un hechizo.

-Es de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo rápidamente.

Regulus no dijo nada, pero se le veía poco convencido. Se despidió y se fue. Orion tenía que resolver unos asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio y de paso recoger unas cosas de Walburga. Mientras Regulus recorrió el Callejón Diagon sin tener suerte. Pero de todas formas le compró un libro relacionado con los recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron, Sirius se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Hermione. Regulus le entregó el libro, que estaba envuelto en papel por lo que no se sabía que era.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres qué ella forme parte de esa panda de chorlitos?- le dijo de malos modos.

Regulus le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- Le dijo con voz neutra.

-Conozco perfectamente a los de tu clase, a todos esos Slytherin engreídos que se creen mejor que nadie.

-Déjame decirte que no conoces, ni a los Slytherin y mucho menos me conoces a mí- le espetó.

-Te conozco perfectamente, me he criado contigo.

-Hemos crecido juntos, pero desde que te fuiste a Hogwarts te volviste un arrogante que se creía tan por encima de los demás que te olvidaste de mí. Te centraste en tus amigos y te olvidaste de tu hermano.

-Sé que eres un Slytherin que venera a un asesino y que por eso ya no te considero como tal-le dijo Sirius.

Hermione veía como ambos hermanos se enfrentaban, sabía que tenían mucho rencor acumulado. Pensó que podrían arreglar muchas cosas, pero vio como la situación estaba tomando un rumbo distinto.

-Es mejor que no os digáis cosas de las que os podáis arrepentir.

-Cássidi, con todos mis respetos. Es mejor que no te metas- le pidió Regulus.

-Que se meta lo que quiera, tú no eres nadie para decirle que hacer y que no.

-No le estoy ordenando nada- se defendió Regulus.

-Bueno, ya basta. Sois hermanos, por Merlin, comportaos como tal- les gritó Hermione.

-Desde que entró en Slytherin, dejó de ser mi hermano-le dijo Sirius- es igual que toda mi asquerosa familia. Los únicos que valen la pena son los que ya no forman parte de ella.

-Pues vete con ellos, nadie te está reteniendo aquí- le dijo Regulus.

-Si me quedo aquí, es por Cássidi.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, si estás aquí es por ella porque estás enamorado de ella y porque sabes que esta es la única forma de estar cerca. De otra manera, sabes que ella se irá alejando de ti. Así como hiciste tú conmigo- le dijo Regulus.

Las palabras de su hermano hicieron mella en él. Sabía que ella jamás lo querría como él la amaba, pero escucharlo le había roto algo dentro. A pesar de saberlo, no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que pronto se alejaría y por lo menos quería estar todo el tiempo posible junta a ella. Para ello había vuelto a casa, para eso se había tragado su orgullo, para ello se había arrastrado y disculpado delante de sus padres, para eso había hecho que su madre rompiera el matrimonio de la chica.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella, pero no que llegase a estar enamorado. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus actos debían afectar al futuro. Si Sirius no había encontrado a alguien, podía ser debido a ella. Jamás quiso hacerle daño, simplemente sucedió. Ella ni siquiera llegó a pensar que el Casanova de Hogwarts se iba enamorar de ella.

-Sirius, si estás aquí por mí en contra de tus deseos deberías irte- le dijo suavemente Hermione.

La verdad es que quería que volviera a la casa de James, así tenía que ser, así era su futuro.

Sirius se giró hacia ella con la cara descompuesta. No entendía como podía decirle eso, todo lo que había hecho era por ella y así se lo agradecía. El chico estaba dolido, le dirigió una última mirada y se fue sin decir nada. No lo necesitaba, estaba todo muy claro.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de ir tras él, pero sabía que para que Sirius se olvidase de ella era mejor dejarlo todo así. Sabía que acabaría odiándola, pero era necesario. Tenía que volver, a ser él. Un Gryffindor, que defendería a sus amigos por encima de todo, que odiaba a los mortífagos y sentía asco por los Slytherin.

Cuando salió de la habitación Regulus se acercó a ella y le puso cariñosamente una mano en el hombro.

-Es mejor así, cada uno debe estar donde corresponde.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Somos Slytherin, siempre en las sombras. Él es un Gryffindor, una estrella tan radiante como el Sol. Somos como somos, él jamás lo entenderá, ni aprobará. Así debe ser.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras del chico. ¿Sabría ya que papel jugarían ambos en la vida? No lo creía. Pero, ¿sabría Regulus que Sirius y él harían grandes cosas? Puede que sí o que no. Regulus tenía verdadera admiración por su hermano por lo que no le sorprendía pensar que Regulus tenía grandes esperanzas en Sirius. En cierta forma tenía razón, Sirius era alguien importante para el futuro, al igual que Regulus. Este último demostró una gran valentía al revelarse contra Voldemort y robarle el horrocruxe.

Después de la cena los tres chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a acabar de preparar sus baúles, ya que a la mañana siguiente volverían a Hogwarts. Hermione pensaba en que Sirius no había dicho palabra, ni siquiera la había mirado. Hermione sentía pena, pero era hora de que hiciera lo correcto y dejase el pasado lo más parecido a como lo conocía.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la mañana siguiente, Walburga la vino a despertar y le escogió la ropa. Hermione ni siquiera lo miró se lo puso a pesar de su insistencia Walburga consiguió hacerle un recogido. Cogió una bufando y unos guantes y bajó. Kreacher, había bajado los baúles y ahora se disponía a enviarlos a la estación a la par que Walburga con sus hijos y Hermione se aparecía en la estación. Se despidieron Regulus y Hermione, Sirius se quedó un poco más con ella. Orion no había podido venir.

Después de diez minutos Sirius se alejaba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y Walburga se desaparecía roja de furia.

Hermione vio como Sirius se metía en el tren y Hermione salió de su compartimento a ver como estaba. Sirius se paró, pero rápidamente siguió su camino.

-Ya le he dicho a mi madre que me iba definitivamente de casa y que renegaba de ellos. Ya no me involucraré más en tu vida- le dijo cuando pasaba a su lado.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio alejarse. Se metió en su vagón donde estaba Regulus leyendo un libro. Al poco llegó Severus. Después de un rato los chicos se disculparon por dejarla sola ya que tenían que ir al vagón de los prefectos. Tan pronto la cerró la puerta esta se volvió a abrir. Al principio creyó que era Regulus que se había olvidado algo pero al ver que no entraba, sacó la vista de su libro para mirar a Draco que estaba apoyado en el marco, tenía una expresión neutra. Al ver que la chica lo miraba entró y cerró la puerta.

Hermione iba a decirle algo, pero se contuvo. Ya que el rubio no le había mandado una mísera carta durante todo este tiempo, ella no iba a ser quien diese el primer paso. Además, había sido él quien vino a su compartimento, pues que hablase él primero.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?- le preguntó de malos modos.

-¿Y tú a mí?- le preguntó sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta?

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar antes de llamar a la puerta?

A Draco le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios. Primero no había tenido noticias de ella en varios días a pesar de que él llevaba siete días metido entre libros, segundo no había venido a buscarlo en el tren a pesar de que él había venido bastante antes para buscar un vagón para los dos, tercero había aguantado a una Narcisa quejicas que no quería irse sin saludar a la chica, cuarto desde que entró solo le dirigió una rápida mirada, ni lo había saludado.

En resumen, ella era orgullosa y él más.

-Granger, he estado siete días buscando entre los libros de mi familia, así que no me toques las narices. ¿Por qué no me has venido a buscar?

-Porque no todo gira a tu alrededor hay más cosas- le dijo la chica fingiendo seguir con su lectura.

-¿No andarías cambiando el pasado otra vez?- le preguntó enfadado el rubio.

Hermione dejó el libro y se puso de pie lentamente. Le miró a los ojos. Draco pudo notar que estaba enfadada.

-No lo he cambiado pero he estado ocupada pensando en cómo hacer que no nazcas, así todo sería más fácil.

Intentó salir de compartimento, pero Draco la agarró del brazo y la sentó en el asiento. Hermione había pagado con él, el fastidio que tenía por haber dejado que Sirius se alejase de ella. Pero eso el rubio no lo sabía.

-Para estar en Gryffindor eres una cobarde. Si quieres que desaparezca hazlo tú solita, no metas a terceros. Vamos, coge tu varita y lánzame una maldición.

La cogió por las muñecas, la levantó y cogió su propia varita y se la puso a la chica en la mano, cogió su mano e hizo que esta le apuntase al corazón.

-Venga, di las palabras mágicas y desapareceré de tu vida- le soltó las muñecas para zarandearla por los hombros.

Hermione desvió la mirada y bajó la varita.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Eres una cobarde?

-No lo soy- le gritó.

-¿Pues a qué esperas? Mátame. ¿O es que lo único para lo que tienes valor es para hacer que el Ministerio sentencie a gente al beso del dementor?

Eso había sido pasarse de la raya, Hermione había declarado en algún juicio, pero lo único que hizo fue contar exactamente lo que había pasado. Había sido una narradora imparcial. Hermione se giró. No taba como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y salían. No quería que Draco la viera.

-Yo no tengo culpa de lo que esa gente hizo- se defendió, intentando que no se le notase le voz quebrada.

-Pero sí tuviste que ver con su sentencia.

-Yo solo dije lo que pasó.

-Eres tan responsable como Ministro que los sentenció. Tú también eres culpable de que se quedasen sin alma, algo peor que la muerte.

-Eso no es cierto- Hermione le estaba golpeando en el pecho al chico.

No quería, ni podía seguir escuchando eso. Ella no era culpable de decir lo que habían hecho, es más si la hubiesen dejado estar a solas con ella la hubiesen matado. Eran mortífagos, magos oscuros que había y torturado a multitud de personas. Eso era decisión de ellos, ella no tenía culpa.

Draco la dejó que lo golpease. A fin de cuentas, apenas notaba esos pequeños golpes.

-Eres un cabrón- le dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos.

-Y tú una sabelotodo- no había notado que le chica seguía llorando.

-Estúpido egocéntrico.

-Amargada.

-Mortífago- golpe bajo.

-Sangre sucia.

Hermione le acababa de dar una bofetada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el chico que se tocaba la cara dolorida.

Le agarró la cara y le dio un beso. Al principio Hermione se resistió, pero después le correspondía con la misma intensidad. No era un beso deseado sino un acto en el que descargaban todo su enfado y dolor. Draco introdujo su lengua y Hermione pronto lo siguió, ninguno quería quedarse atrás.

Para el rubio no era suficiente, no se daba deshecho de su rabia. Comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Le sacó el abrigo a la chica, ella le sacó la capa y la chaqueta del traje. La agarró por la cadera y la sentó en la repisa de la ventana, le separó las piernas y se acercó a darle otro beso. Comenzó a recorrerle las piernas, cuando llegó a las medias tiró de ellas. Poco le importó que estuviesen unidas al liguero, tiró hasta sacárselas, rompiéndolas por el camino. Hermione subió las manos al pelo del chico, que lo despeinó todo. Le comenzó soltar los botones pero harta, al ver que tardaba mucho la abrió de un tirón haciendo que varios botones cayesen al suelo.

Draco llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica, quería profundizar más el beso si eso era posible. Subió las manos a la cabeza y le soltó el pelo. Draco bajó sus manos y comenzó a tocarle los senos a la chica, Hermione soltó un gemido y le rodeó con las piernas la cadera y lo atrajo más. Pudo notar como el chico estaba excitado. Hermione sin saber muy bien porqué comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia el chico.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-No entiendo a que viene hacer eso para unir a las casas- le decía Regulus a su compañera prefecta.

Snape había ido en la dirección contraria.

-Pues yo lo veo buena idea- entró en un vagón- vamos a llegar pronto a Hogwarts, poneos los uniformes.

-Poneos los- cerró rápidamente la puerta con un portazo.

Regulus no pudo seguir ya que acababa de entrar en el vagón donde estaba Cássidi, aunque ahora no se encontraba sola.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la Slytherin a verlo rojo.

-Nada, tenemos que seguir.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

El portazo hizo que Hermione empujase a Draco. Él la miró como si no lo comprendiera. Se volvió a acercar, pero ella se alejó. Hermione le dio la espalda y se puso a intentar arreglar su pelo.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le preguntó ofuscado.

-Esto no estuvo bien- lo dijo mientras se ponía roja.

-Se como arreglarlo, ven y lo acabamos- le dijo al oído cuando acabó le mordió el lóbulo.

-Aléjate de mí- le dijo Hermione que se echó a llorar.

Draco intentó abrazarla, pero ella no le dejó. Hermione no quería que le hiciera daño, ahora sabía que estaba completamente enamorada del chico. Por lo que no quería ser una más a la que llevar a su cama. Menos aún quería que recordar toda su vida que le había dado su virginidad. Había estado a punto, si no llega a ser porque alguien entró. Eso poco le importaba.

En lo único que podía pensar era en como el rubio. Todavía recordaba como su piel ardía por donde pasaba el rubio.

-Granger, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó suavemente, el enfado se había ido- y no me digas que nada porque esto ya tiene pasado entre nosotros.

Hermione no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza bajada. Se había sentado y se estaba sacando sus medias todas rotas. Draco se arrodilló y le levantó con delicadeza la cara. Estaba llorando. Esta vez la abrazó y ella se dejó. Ahí fue cuando rompió a llorar de verdad. Cuando se calmó, Draco se sentó a su lado y le volvió a preguntar que ocurría.

-Son cosas mías- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso no me sirve.

-Va a ser todo lo que tener- Hermione se levantó y cogió su uniforme dispuesta a ir al baño a cambiarse.

Draco se levantó y se puso delante.

-Por si no lo notaste, me importas tú y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Así que vas a decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas.

-Está bien. Lo que pasa es que me estoy enamorando de un engreído y egoísta que sé que en el futuro me hará daño.

Pasó por el lado del chico y se fue. Draco no volvió a verla hasta el banquete. Aunque, mejor así ya que tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pensó en que se había enamorado de él, pero en Año Nuevo le había prometido que nunca se alejaría de su lado, ¿así que por qué le haría daño en un futuro? No tenía respuesta para él. El único para el que tenía respuesta era para Sirius Black. En un futuro él estaría muerto. De la furia que sintió hizo rechinar los dientes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se dirigió inconscientemente a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero rápidamente cambió su destino hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Solo Draco que había estado muy atento a la chica se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. El problema es que pensó que fuera porque estaba buscando a Sirius. A penas probó bocado durante la cena.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Regulus, este al verla se puso rojo. Snape estaba enfrente.

-¿Por qué no me esperasteis para venir contigo?- le preguntó Hermione tranquilamente.

-A mí lo único que me dijo es que estabas bien acompañada- le dijo Severus.

Hermione rápidamente sintió como no solo sus mejillas sino toda la cara tomaba tonalidades muy fuertes de rojo.

-Creo que intuyo algo- comentó divertido Severus.

Cuando acabó la cena, Dumbledore llamó la atención de los alumnos.

-Este año ha habido una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos, por lo que creo que todos deberíamos acercarnos más. Me han llegado varias peticiones de un baile de San Valentín, pero creo que será mejor un baile de disfraces, así no seréis Gryffindor, ni Hufflepaff, ni Raveclaw, ni Slytherin. Seréis quienes queráis. Y por supuesto el día de San Valentín dejaré ir a los alumnos de tercer año y superiores, ir a Hogsmeade.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se puso el camisón y se metió en cama. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida. Alguien encendió la luz. Hermione se incorporó sorprendida.

-¡Malfoy! Pero, ¿qué haces?- le gritó la chica.

-Vine a decirte que eres una cobarde. Después de todo lo que pasó no sé como no puedes vivir el momento, tú mejor que nadie debes saber que la vida es corta. Aunque Black muera en un futuro próximo, deberías dejarte llevar y disfrutar del tiempo que podáis estar juntos.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, entre que estaba medio adormilada y que Draco le había dicho todo eso de carrerilla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Malfoy, no sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero Regulus y yo solo somos amigos.

-No me refería a él, hablaba de su hermano.

Hermione cada vez entendía menos.

-No sé, de que va esto. Pero no estoy enamorada de ningún Black. ¿Aclara eso tus dudas?

-Entonces, ¿de quién?

-De ti, idiota-le gritó Hermione.- Y ahora fuera de mi habitación.

Draco, estaba tan sorprendido que se dejó empujar. Después, legó a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió en cama. Después de un rato salió de su asombro. Se levantó y entró en la habitación de la chica y le encendió la luz.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora qué quieres Malfoy? Le preguntó la chica enfadada.

Draco la agarró por las manos y la levanto de la cama. La agarró por los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-A ti. Te quiero a ti.

-Malfoy, no me des falsas esperanzas- le dijo la chica mientras le apartaba la mirada.

-Granger, no sé que va a pasar, pero lo que sea que pase quiero que sea contigo. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Después de lo que pasó en el tren ¿todavía dudas de que no me gustas o de que no quiero estar contigo?

-Malfoy, aquí soy una Black. Soy una Slytherin. ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos? ¿Todavía querrás estar conmigo?- le preguntó apenada.

-¿Qué más necesitas para confiar en mí? Por Merlin, he besado, he dormido y casi me acuesto con una hija de muggles. ¿Qué más necesitas? Granger, no eres una más. No sé como decírtelo. No esperes que entre gritándote que te amo, con un gran ramo de flores y bombones porque no es mi estilo.

-Las palabras se las lleva el aire- pensó acordándose de todo lo que había pasado estos años entre ellos.

-Pues olvida todo lo que te he dicho todos estos años. Perdona lo que hice y comienza desde cero conmigo. ¿Dame una oportunidad?

-¿Para qué quieres una nueva oportunidad?

-¿Cómo que para qué? –estaba totalmente confundido.

-Ya te considero mi amigo. ¿Para qué quieres una nueva oportunidad?- le preguntó Hermione como si nada.

-Para que me veas como una persona con la que poder contar siempre, que siempre estaré ahí para ti, que te daré siempre todo mi apoyo y que por encima de todo te respetaré.

-¿En serio?- preguntó todavía estupefacta.

-Bueno, como me enfades igual suelto un poco la lengua. Pero intentaré portarme bien.

-Está bien. Pero ahora déjame dormir- le dijo la chica.

-¿No me vas a dejar dormir contigo?- le dedicó una sonrisa muy sensual.

-Primero tienes mucho que demostrar.

-Que aburrida eres. Pero por lo menos me darás un beso, ¿no?

-Vale.

Hermione se acercó a dárselo. Pero él fue más rápido y cogiéndola por el cuello y por la espalda y le dio media vuelta dejándola inclinada. Draco se inclinó y le dio un suave beso, íntimo, tierno. Parecía un beso de película. Draco la cogió en brazos y la dejó con delicadeza en su cama.

-Sueña conmigo- le dijo el chico.

-Será con los angelitos- le comentó la chica divertida.

-Pues lo dicho, sueña conmigo las veces que quieras.

Le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la mañana siguiente los temas de conversación eran el baile y el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y así los siguientes días.

Lo peor fue que la rivalidad entre las dos casas fue a más. Tanto que un Slytherin acabó en la enfermería. Hermione tan pronto se enteró de que estaba en la enfermería se dirigió ahí. Entró y se dirigió hacia el accidentado.

-Regulus, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, lo que pasa es que no podré asistir.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó preocupada.

-Aún no lo sé bien. Sé que estaban discutiendo en clase, pero solo me enteré de una gran explosión y cuando me desperté aquí tenía varios brazos de varios tipos. Pero me faltaban los míos- se rió divertido.

Después de estar hablando un poco con el chico se fue a clases. Se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Deberías tener cuidado- le dijo Hermione a Draco.

-Tranquila, todos los Gryffindor sois iguales.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no besas a Harry?- le preguntó

-Granger, no me refería a eso. ¡Que asco! Aunque casi prefiero al niño que vivió que a la comadreja.

-Malfoy- le regañó la chica intentando contener una pequeña sonrisilla.

Cuando el día del partido llegó, los ánimos estaban muy caldeados. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hermione jamás había visto esa rivalidad en su tiempo. Le deseó suerte a Draco y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Se dirigió a las gradas.

El partido acababa de comenzar y Slytherin tenía la quaffle y se dirigía rápidamente hacia los aros. Draco y James se dirigieron a lo alto del campo para no interferir y tener más campo de visión para la pequeña snitch.

Sirius, se encargaba de que ninguna bludger le diese a ninguno de sus compañeros. Se centraba en eso. El problema era que los Slytherin usaban un vacio de las normas para hacer que las bludger que les llagaban a sus compañeros las mandasen al contrario. Ellos fingían que no sabía a dónde las mandaban y así no se les podía penalizar.

Slyhterin volvía a marcar, iban ganando 90-10. La cosa se estaba poniendo caliente. Dos cazadoras cogieron la quaffle y se la iban pasando evitando que les robasen la quaffle. Así fácilmente recuperaron puntos. Iban empatados. Los Slytherin se enfadaron y decidieron ir a por ellas, a una de ellas la derribaron con una bludger. De la otra se encargaron dos Slytherin, cada uno se puso a un lado de la chica y la guiaron hacia una de las torres, la chica no puso hacer nada y chocó. Los dos Slytherin volaron en direcciones perpendiculares y se zafaron. Slytherin volvía a tener ventaja, iban 200- 100. Con 50 puntos más conseguiría la ventaja suficiente como para ganar el partido aunque no consiguiesen la snitch. El partido se volvía más duro para los Gryffindor, su guardián estaba herido de un brazo y apenas lo podía mover y Sirius acababa de rozarle la cabeza la budger. Ahora solo Sirius hacía de funciones de golpeador ya que el otro se puso de refuerzo a la única cazadora que quedaba. Con una quaffle más Slytherin tendría la ventaja suficiente.

Draco vio la snitch y se precipitó al vacío. James lo siguió. Hermione se levantó de su asiento, quería ver como Draco atrapaba la snitch. El problema era que eso no iba a suceder. Lo siguiente Hermione lo vio a cámara lenta.

Draco descendía a toda velocidad con James detrás. La snitch se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suelo. Una bludger se dirigió hacia Sirius, este la lazó lejos con toda su fuerza. El problema fue que con el bate le dio a Draco en la cabeza. La bludger le dio al cazador de Slytherin provocando que este no marcase. James por su parte atrapó la snitch, dándole la victoria a Gryffindor por 10 puntos. James no se había dado de cuenta de lo que le pasó a Draco. Si el chico no hubiese atrapado la snitch, Draco hubiese caído encima de ella.

La caída del rubio fue decelerada por Dumbledore. El problema fue el golpe en la cabeza. Sangraba mucho. Hermione bajó corriendo, apartando a varios alumnos a su paso. Al llegar, se arrodilló y le apartó el pelo de la cara al chico. Tenía una gran brecha en la cabeza. Estaba segura que tenía el cráneo fracturado. Pronto llegaron la joven madame Pomfrey y varios profesores más. Alguien la agarró por los hombros y la apartó.

-Albus, este chico está muy mal- comentó madame Pomfrey de camino al castillo.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**China lop32**

Muchas gracias. No me hace falta que sea un comentario largo, con saber que te dejó impresionada ya es mucho para mí. Y tampoco hacen falta palabras correctas, yo me entiendo con cualquier cosa xD.

Espero que te gustase como luchó Draco por su amor. Ya que más no podía hacer.

**Aid4**

Hola Aida, sí actualicé xD. Después de tanto tiempo jeje.

Bueno… suspendí dos, pero es que economía no había dado en la vida y me costó bastante y la otra era hidráulica que no me salieron los ejercicios. Esta espero aprobarla bien. La otra, espero que también, malo será. No sé a que viene tener en forestales economía pero bueno…

Llegaste a tiempo para la votación xD. Cuando acabe este fic, empezaré a publicar los otros fics a la par.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**IloveECandDM**

Muchas gracias. Me vas a sacar los colores xD

En cuanto a tu duda sobre la visión que le daría a Sirius tengo que comentarte que como varia gente me comentó que le solía gustar Sirius, pero en este fic le estaba cogiendo manía u odio directamente, pensé en el fic que hiciese de él fuese a como todos lo conocemos. Todo lo contrario a como aparece en este fic. Un chico juvenil, despreocupado, aficionado a romper las normas y con gran enemistad con los Slyhterin y a todo lo que reflejan.

Me alegro que te guste y cuando empiece con el fic de Sirius, te pases a darme tu opinión.

Besitos

**NaSaNo**

Me alegro que te gustase lo del balcón, esa Narcisa tiene buenas ideas xD

Lo único que necesitaban para solucionarlo todo era que estuviesen juntos ya solas. La foto fue una muestra de un momento feliz. Lo de que tenía el pelo como el nido de cigüeña se me ocurrió al ver un documental sobre aves xD. La verdad es que en cierto modo tienen un aire jajajaja.

Hasta pronto.

**Patzy**

Narcissa es el ojo que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe xD

Pobre Draco (tu gato) espero que no sea nada y se ponga pronto bien. No te preocupes porque no sea más largo. Hermione a pesar de su cabecita todavía lleva, la desconfianza que Ron le provocó, encima. A ver si con la nueva actitud del chico se deja llevar de una vez.

Besitos, Draco mejórate.

**Pekelittrell**

No te preocupes ^^. Me alegra que leas los capítulos.

A mí también me tiene pasado de estar enganchada a algún fic que tengo pasado de preparar bien un examen por seguir leyendo. Aunque ahora me contengo más jeje.

Sí, aunque la tonta de Hermione no se lo valorase tato como él esperaba. Pero creo que de esta vez le quedaron claros los sentimientos del chico.

Besitos

**Colmillos**

Lo siento, pero es que hace tiempo que estoy un poco desencantada con Potterfics por eso me he olvidado un poco de esa página. Aunque ya he subido los capítulos y van a la par en las dos.

Por gran mayoría ganasteis los que queríais una fic sobre Hermione y Sirius.

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Siento desilusionarte, pero para eso aún queda un poquito, pero poquito xD

No Sirius ya no se va a volver a meter por el medio. Quedó bastante escarmentado.

Besitos

**Luna-maga**

Al principio cuando vi "sin loguearse" estaba un poco dormida y leí "sin loquearse" xD

Tanto me da que dejes el comentario con tu cuenta como no xD. Me alegras igualmente xD

Si el otro capítulo te encantó tres veces, ¿cuánto te gustará este? xD

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Lorena**

Hola,

No lo voy a abandonar, lo que pasa que tardo bastante en actualizar. Pero tú no desesperes que tarde o temprano regreso xD

Me alegro que te gustasen. Que razón tienes, además entre que Draco se comportó como se comportó y lo que sufrió con Ron no me extraña que no tenga confianza ninguna en el pobre Draco. Pero estoy segura que se la acabará ganando jeje.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Melo Malfoy**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Sorry intento actualizar cuanto antes. Pero entre las clases, trabajos y estudiar apenas tengo tiempo y aún por encima entre mis amigos y mi novia el poco que me queda se reduce a casi nada.

Me anima saber que es una de tus favoritas.

Besitos

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Me alegro que te gustase. Sí, esos dos en fin de año….xD

Besitos y gracias

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Hola amiga,

Sí parece que Hermione comenzó a ver la luz y la inteligencia xD. Iba siendo hora que volviese a ser ella, que no está de vacaciones, tiene que hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

Jajaja ya me contarás si lloras o ríes xD

Draco creo que perdió su orgullo cuando viajaron al pasado porque la verdad que está super tierno. Parece un osito xD.

No eres a la única que le gustaría ver la foto xD. Lo que yo daría por tener una foto del Draco que me imagino así de guapo y tierno…buff que me voy por las ramas.

La verdad es que siempre me tuvo gracia ver como Narcissa trataba a Draco y ¿qué es lo que más vergüenza le da a un hijo? Hablar de sexo o en este caso de impotencia xD

Yo también me apunto al club de "amo a Cissy" jajaja

Muchas gracias, viniendo de ti significa mucho ^^

Muchos besitos y hasta pronto guapa

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Sí iba siendo hora que dejasen la tontería un lado y fuesen francos. Sí, Draco es de los que cuando ve algo que le gusta lo quiere y que está dispuesto a todo por tenerlo jeje.

El tiempo ha dejado ver algo más, ¿no crees? xD

Sí jeje, ahora son 172 y en parte gracias a ti ^^

Muchas gracias y un besito

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Hola Serena, ya te contesto los dos review en uno.

No te preocupes yo también tengo una gran guerra. Primero no me deja contestar a los review a la cuenta de cada persona y ahora no me manda ni alertas ni nada… a ver si tengo tiempo de mirarlo un día xD

Sí, cambié bastante la muerte de Abraxas porque me parecía que no puedes odiar sin un motivo. Porque si de verdad te consideras superior, ni siquiera te molestarías en prestarle atención.

Draco ha cambiado, no sé si lo suficiente para llevarla los domingos a comer con sus padres, pero sabe que la quiere y eso ya es bastante para el pobre chico xD. Sí, se emborrachó para sacarse a Hermione de su cabeza, aunque solo fuese un rato. Porque le había dolido mucho lo que le había hecho.

A ver si entendí bien tu idea. La cuestión sería hacer viajar a ambos al pasado y después de que Sirius viese la relación de los dos, ¿luchase por ella? Sí, la cuestión es recuperar al verdadero Sirius, no esa cosa mala en que lo convertí xD.

Me alegro que te gustase. Sí, fue una idea que tuve hace tiempo y no sabía muy bien donde meterla. Creo que al final quedó graciosa.

Bueno te dejo porque va a durar más la contestación a tu review que el propio capítulo xD

Besitos y hasta pronto amiga


	19. Una pista

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._"

François Mauriac

"_Amo a la humanidad, pero, para sorpresa mía, cuanto más quiero a la humanidad en general, menos cariño me inspiran las personas en particular."_

Fiodor Dostoievki

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Madame Pomfrey, acababa de poner a Draco en una de las camas de la enfermería. Estaba pálido con la cara ensangrentada. Las ojeras se le empezaban a notar, tenía un aspecto muy demacrado. Hermione estaba aterrada, nunca había visto a nadie así, ni siquiera a Harry. Parecía que la vida se le iba. No podía perder a nadie más.

Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn se encontraban apartados de la cama, no querían obstaculizar. Los alumnos se agolpaban a la entrada. Había alumnos de todas las casas hasta de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin estaban preocupados por la salud de Draco, los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff solo querían saber del estado del chico, estaban simplemente interesados. Y los Gryffindor tenían algo de preocupación pero por las represalias contra uno de sus alumnos.

Hermione iba a entrar pero alguien la sujeto por detrás y no la dejó entrar. Iba a revolverse para que la soltase, pero no lo consiguió. Quería verle, quería tocarle, quería escucharle aunque fuese hablar mal de los hijos de muggles, lo quería y lo quería vivo. Lo necesitaba. Él había rellenado un vacío que había dentro de ella y ya nada volvería a llenarlo de la misma manera.

-Todos fuera, dejarnos trabajar- gritó madame Maxwell echando a todos fuera.

Tanto los alumnos como los profesores salieron de la enfermería. Dejando trabajar, tanto madame Pomfrey como madame Maxwell andaban de un lado a otro con pociones y ungüentos.

-Ya habéis escuchado a madame Maxvell, todos a vuestras salas comunes- comentó la profesora McGonagall.

-Señor Snape, creo que debería prepararle a la señorita Black una de sus milagrosas infusiones -le recomendó el profesor Slughorn.

Hermione aún seguía conmocionada, no se daba de cuenta de que de sus ojos salían lagrimones. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba muy preocupada por Malfoy. No podía perderlo ahora, no podía quedarse sin él, lo necesitaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso se ponía peor, comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Cássidi, ven vamos.

Hermione no prestó atención simplemente se dejó llevar. Ni se enteró cuando llegaron a la sala común. Pero por lo menos había parado de llorar.

-Cássidi, tómate esto- le tendió una taza Severus quién la había traído.

Varios jugadores del equipo de Quidditch acababan de entrar. Se veían bastante molestos, furiosos. Iban hablando entre ellos.

-No me lo puedo creer- decía McFear, que tenía los puños apretados.

Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para la zona dolorida, donde le había dado la bludger de Sirius.

-Ni yo- comentaba uno de los cazadores.

-Al final, ¿cómo quedó el partido?- les preguntó un compañero de su casa. Debía ser de primer curso.

-Perdimos- comentó un miembro del equipo.

-¡Eso es injusto!- gritó otro Slytherin, de los últimos cursos.

-Y todo por culpa de Black- comentó el golpeador.

-¡Explícate!- pidieron varios alumnos.

-Black no solo le dio con el bate a Malfoy, sino que además le dio con la bludger a McFear evitando que este marcara. Si hubiese marcado hubiésemos empatado- explicó el capitán.

-Pero eso hay que anularlo. Cuando alguien es herido se para el partido y no solo no se paró sino que aún por encima ganan los Gryffindor-explicó un alumno de último año.

-Ya lo hemos intentado y no se puede- comentó resignado uno de los jugadores.

Así, siguieron discutiendo por un largo rato. Hasta que los ánimos se caldearon demasiado.

Con tantos comentarios ni Severus sabía quién estaba hablando.

-Y ni siquiera se disculparon-gritaba uno.

-Esto no puede seguir. Los merodeadores no pueden salirse siempre con la suya.

-Es hora de hacérselo pagar.

-No podrán contra todos los Slytherin.

Ya era muy tarde y Severus quería que Hermione se fuese a dormir. A pesar de todo, tenía mucho mejor aspecto aunque no había conseguido que hablase. Se conformó con meterla en cama, aunque con ropa. Le preocupaba dejarla sola, pero estaba seguro que ella lo prefería. Debía descansar que nadie la agobiase. De madrugada Hermione se despertó. Sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos se fue en dirección a la enfermería. La luz de la luna llena le daba la luz necesaria para no perderse. Notar el frío en los pies hacía que su mente se despejase. Cuando llegó, puso la mano en el pomo. Tardó un rato en decidirse. No estaba preparada para encontrarse a Draco en las peores condiciones. Levantó la mirada y respiró hondo. Antes de entrar, vio un perro negro al final del pasillo. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que era Sirius. Sabía que estaba preocupado por el rubio. Pero a pesar de ello no pudo dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio.

Entró y se dirigió a la cama donde habían dejado al rubio unas horas antes. A pesar de que le limpiaron la sangre, seguía teniendo un aspecto terrible. Tenía una mano fuera de las mantas, Hermione sin dudarlo la cogió entre las suyas. Estaba muy fría, eso la hizo estremecerse. No podía significar que estaba muerto, cogió valor y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Ahí ya tenía mayor temperatura cosa que la tranquilizó.

-Malfoy, a pesar de que seas un malcriado, narcisista y racista no mereces acabar de esta manera - le dijo mientras le tenía agarrada la mano.- Malfoy, me he acostumbrado a nuestras peleas verbales, a tus tonterías y ñoñerías de niño pequeño. Pero ya no me imagino la vida sin ti, eres muy especial para mí, tanto que-su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Para despertar a tu príncipe tienes que darle un beso en los labios, no insultarlo- le dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos- no sabes lo mal que lo pasé.

-Granger, tranquila- el chico suavemente.

Le abrazaba con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y la dejase sola. Notó como Hermione estaba llorando y como se convulsionaba. Le pasó un brazo por el pelo y con el otro la abrazó por la espalda. Le sorprendió bastante la reacción de la chica, pero por otro lado le gustaba que se preocupase tanto por él. No quería que sufriera, ya no, y mucho menos que fuese por su culpa. Pero eso significaba que era importante, importante para ella. No es que no lo supiera, pero las palabras se las podía llevar el viento. Al fin y al cabo lo que importan son los hechos.

-Granger, tranquila. ¿Por qué lloras?

Le cogió delicadamente la cara y la hizo salir del escondite en el que se había convertido el hombro del chico. La miró y a pesar de que veía borrosa percibía que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, no solo de ahora sino de antes. Aparte de eso, le llamaba la atención su labio inferior que no paraba de temblar. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, como si se acabase de levantar. El uniforme no parecía estar en mucho mejor estado, la camisa y la falda estaban arrugadas y mal colocadas. Le sorprendía que no lo llevase en perfecto estado con su corbata como siempre, pero a Draco le pareció adorable. Le recordó a una niña pequeña.

-Porque, porque- apenas daba habado. Seguía estando muy alterada.

-Tranquila, relájate. Respira. Por cierto, aún me debes un beso- le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo- sino para otra no despierto.

Draco se refería a que para otra vez se queda durmiendo hasta que no le dé su beso, uno como el de la Bella Durmiente. Pero Hermione se lo tomó a mal, pensando que se refería a que se moriría y no despertaría. Pensar en eso la hizo alterarse más, las lágrimas salían con más rapidez y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-No-no-no me-me vuelvas a decir-decir eso- apenas podía hablar.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. No me voy a morir- tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió ya que la chica se puso aún peor- Granger, por favor para.

-No-no-no puedo.

-Me duele verte en ese estado. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Ven- la atrajo hacia su pecho.

De esa forma, la obligó a tumbarse en su cama con él. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, poco a poco, las convulsiones fueron a menos, pero aún no paraba de llorar.

-Granger, una vez te prometí que no me iba a despegar de ti y un asqueroso Gryffindor no lo va a conseguir - los segundos antes de que Sirius le diera Draco lo había visto todo a cámara lenta aunque no lo había podido evitar. Al ver a la chica, añadió- no todos son así, pero…

-Son solo los de tu familia, ¿no?- le dijo divertida.

Draco le sonrió y le limpió alguna lágrima que seguía saliendo.

-¿Cómo quedó el partido?- preguntó intrigado ya que se acababa de despertar.

-Perdimos.

-Sabía que esta vez ganábamos- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Parece que Madame Pomfrey aún tiene que aprender- susurró- Malfoy, Gryffindor ganó y Slytherin perdió.

-A ver que me entere, ¿a qué casa perteneces?- preguntó sin entenderla.

-Pues depende del día. Ayer era de Ravenclaw y hoy me apetecía ser de Hufflepuff.

Draco subió una de sus cejas indicándole su escepticismo.

-Malfoy, en este tiempo soy de Slytherin, en mi tiempo de Gryffindor. A pesar de las rivalidades entre las dos casas, cada una tiene puntos buenos y malos.

En los labios del rubio se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se anuló?

-Porque James no se dio cuenta que Sirius te había dado. Fueron unos segundos de diferencia- le relató la chica.

-Ya veo- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de ganarles- le alentó- pero antes tienes que hacer algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Draco.

-Verás, Sirius no solo te dio con el bate sino que en ese movimiento le dio a una bludger que le dio a McFear haciendo que no marcase y por consiguiente no empataseis. Los ánimos no solo están caldeados sino que se quieren vengar todos juntos de lo que todos estos años les han hecho los merodeadores.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada.

-No lo entiendes, sino hacemos algo va a ser una verdad batalla campal- le dijo preocupada.

-Verás, los Slytherin no suelen tener todos los mismos objetivos y en caso de tenerlos se pisan y matan entre ellos. No sabes lo raro que es que todos trabajen juntos por algo que quieren todos y no por coacción. Y yo pienso participar.

-Pero, no ves que nos van a sacar puntos y os vana castigar.

-Granger, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Black me ha fastidiado todo lo que ha querido, ahora es tiempo de devolvérsela.

-No lo hagas. Se os puede ir de las manos. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

-Tranquila, si me arrepiento de algo solo tengo que estar a tu lado para olvidarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy.

-No sé cuantas te funcionará ese numerito, pero a i no me convences.

-¿Ni un poquito?- preguntó como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Puede que un poquito, pero no lo suficiente- le dijo divertida.

Hermione sin poder evitarlo bostezó.

-Debería irte a descansar- le aconsejó el chico.

-No te preocupes, no tengo sueño.

-Debes de estar cansada, ¿por qué no duermes un poco y mañana vienes a verme?

-De verdad que estoy bien- insistió la chica.

-Pues entonces piensa en que este conserje se levanta muy temprano y como te pille, no solo estarás castigada sino que perderemos puntos. Y sabiendo lo que va a ocurrir no creo que quieras perderlos- le dijo con tono severo.

-Está bien mañana a primera hora vendré a verte.

-Está bien pero sin beso no te atiendo. Tenlo en cuenta- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

Hermione antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. No quería hacerle daño. A pesar de todo aún tenía un lado de la cara algo hinchado. Se fue a la sala común y tan pronto llegó a su cama se tiró encima y tal y como estaba se quedó dormida.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la misma hora, en otra parte del castillo concretamente en la habitación de cierta torre, s encontraba tres chicos despiertos y uno dormido.

-Sirius, tienes que tranquilizarte. Ya sabes lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall- le decía Remus.

-Sí, saldrá de esta. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no fuese así?

-Canuto, no te mortifiques por algo que no pasó. Ni a Malfoy ni a McFear les pasó nada. Mejor ve pensando en la broma que le vamos a hacer a ese rubito.

-Cornamenta, aún no salió de la enfermería y ¿ya lo quieres mandar de vuelta?- le preguntó escéptico Remus.

-No es eso, solo que cuando salga seguro que se quiere vengar. Así que hay que estar preparado.

-James, ¿cómo te puedes preocupar ahora de eso?- le preguntó un afligido Sirius.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no fue culpa tuya, en el Quidditch suelen pasar estas cosas. ¿Cuántos huesos nos tenemos roto?

-No puedes comparar, nuestras vidas nunca han estado en peligro.

-Está bien que te arrepientas de tus actos Sirius, pero tampoco te tienes porqué machacar tanto. Fue un accidente, tú no quisiste hacerlo. Aunque como sigas así voy a pensar que fue a propósito.

-Remus- le pidió Sirius que no bromease.

-¿Por qué no vas mañana a hacerle una visita? Seguro que después sales mejor.

-Tienes razón James, mañana iré a disculparme.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó muy temprano, había dormido muy poco, pero eso no le importaba. Se metió como un rayo en la ducha y se puso un vestido de color blanco de manga larga, medias y botas altas de color negro. Se puso la capa y una bufanda y salió directa a la enfermería.

Draco se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos. Afinó el oído y escuchó como estaban discutiendo dos personas.

-Lo lamento, señorita Black pero no puede pasar. Está dormido y necesita descansar- le decía Madame Maxwell.

-Prometo no hacer ruido, ni despertarle. Solo quiero verlo- le decía calmadamente Hermione.

-Estoy despierto- comentó Draco.

Al escucharlo, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a verlo. Madame Maxwell se puso a reconocer el estado del chico. Cuando acabó le dio un par de pociones. Antes la insistencia de Hermione y Draco le concedió cinco minutos.

-Señor Malfoy, le informó que su cráneo aún no ha sanado debidamente y que cualquier pequeño roce podría dejarle grandes secuelas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien, con la poción que me dio ya no me duele la cabeza- le sonrió- por cierto, ya que no me trajiste flores, me tendrás que dar un beso para compensarme.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Draco le agarró la cara para que no se separara. Pero al estar convaleciente Hermione no tuvo problemas en separarse. El chico como repuesta hizo un ruido de descontento. Hermione se rió.

-Cuando estés recuperado- le dijo Hermione.

-Pues ve pensando como compensarlo.

-No te preocupes que tengo tiempo. Hasta que Madame Maxwell te de alta, pasará mucho tiempo- le comentó divertida.

-Ya será para menos- le dijo el chico.

-Te lo digo por experiencia. La de veces que Harry ha estado en la enfermería.

Draco se quedó pensando. Esperaba salir pronto, no quería perderse lo que tenían en manos los Slytherin.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué jugaste como buscador? Es decir, te habían seleccionado como golpeador- Hermione llevaba tiempo pensando en eso.

-Porque al capitán le pareció que no era malo del todo y quiso sorprender a los Gryffindor, al final fui yo el sorprendido- le dijo divertido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Sirius que se dirigió hacia la cama del rubio. Hermione lo miró y vio que tenía ojeras, estaba despeinado (cuando siempre tenía el pelo perfecto) y llevaba el uniforme arrugado y mal colocado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos que normalmente infundían vida ahora estaban apagados. Se le notaba que estaba afectado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le increpó Draco- ¿vienes a acabar lo que empezaste?

-Solo quería disculparme. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-¿Ya acabaste?-preguntó Draco de malos modos- si es así, vete.

-No seas así- le pidió Hermione a Draco.

-Nunca me ha gustado y menos después de lo que me hizo. No tengo porqué aguantarlo.

-Yo solo quería que lo tuvieses presente. Recupérate- le dijo el chico antes de irse.

-Has sido muy duro, se le veía bastante triste.

-Granger, no necesito de su disculpa, ya que no me sacarán de aquí.

-Ya se acabó el tiempo. El paciente tiene que descansar- le dijo Madame Maxwell mientras la dirigía hasta la salida.

Hermione se dirigió hacia sala común donde estaban todos los Slytherin reunidos. Hermione cogió un libro y bajó a la sala. Quería escuchar lo que decían.

-A ver, ¿más ideas?- decía el capitán de Quiditch quién había tomado el mando.

-Yo vuelvo a apoyar la idea de dejarlos sin varitas en el medio del lago.

-Pero vamos, a ver. No ves que puede ser peligroso.

-No, si los dejamos en una buena balsa.

-Con hacer una barca en buenas condiciones ya está.

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerla para toda la casa de los Gryffindor?

-Vamos a estar toda la vida haciéndola.

-Con echarle un conjuro para agrandarla ya está- comentó Severus cansado de tanta tontería.

Regulus sonrió sabiendo que ahora le iban a empezar a preguntarle cada dos por tres.

-Bien, ahora. ¿Cómo hacemos para llevar a todos a esa barca?- le preguntó el capitán con retintín.

-Hay una sala donde hemos hecho alguna fiesta con vistas al lago- comentó un niño de segundo tímidamente.

-¿Qué pretendes lanzarlos por la ventana?- le preguntó uno.

-Lo que el chico intentó decir es que los engañamos para ir a esa sala con una fiesta o con lo que sea y después los podemos sacar por la ventana- volvió a decir Severus.

-Vale, ya tenemos una idea. ¿Más?

-Hay un hechizo para que te sigan los animales- comentó una chica tímidamente.

-Buena idea, que les persigan una manada de hipogrifos.

-¿No sería mejor algo más sucio?- preguntó una niña de primero.

-Cuenta- dijo un chico con interés.

-Los pájaros son muy sucios. Hacen sus necesidades donde les da la gana y sueltan muchas plumas.

-Anotada, siguiente.

Así continuaron mucho más tiempo. Hermione después de la tercera broma dejó de atender. Era todo lo mismo. Cuando acabaron, Hermione se dirigió a hablar con Severus.

-Severus, cuando vayan a hacer una broma hay que avisar a Lily. No podemos dejar que salga perjudicada.

-Por supuesto, por eso no te preocupes. Ya miraremos una forma de que le pase nada cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Cómo está Malfoy?- preguntó Regulus.

-Ya está mejor. Se recupera sin problemas. Sirius, fue hoy a la mañana a pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Parecía sincero.

-Mi hermano no es malo, es simplemente insensato. Por cierto, estuvimos buscando esa poción de la que nos hablaste.

-¿Encontrasteis algo?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Algo así, pero parece ser que está en un libro de la sección prohibida- le comentó Severus.

-Verás, en el libro _La poción ideal _de Thorins mencionaba algo de una poción llamada _Los recuerdos eternos_- comentó Severus- parece ser que su uso es _raro_. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿No especificaron nada más?- preguntó Hermione.

-Miramos en varios libros más pero no encontramos ninguna referencia más-dijo Regulus- ya sabes lo que opino en cuanto a que intentes recordar lo que te pasó.

-L o sé, pero tengo que recordar- le mintió Hermione.-Bueno, dentro de dos semanas hay una fiesta de Slughorn, ¿no?

-¿Piensas preguntarle a él?- preguntó Regulus.

-Claro, sé como se le puede pedir algo así- comentó Hermione recordando lo que Slughorn le había contado a Riddle. Si a él le había contado eso ¿por qué a ella no le hablaría de esa poción? ¿Por qué no le daría la autorización para entrar en la sección prohibida?

-¿Cassiopeia Black?- preguntó una chica de su curso- esta carta es para ti.

La cogió y vio que era de Walburga, así que se fue a su habitación a leerla. Se sentó en su cama y la abrió.

_Querida Cássidi,_

_Me complace decirte que hay varios pretendientes pidiendo tu mano. Por supuesto, todos de buenas familias. He hablado con sus familias y les he comunicado que la última opción l tienes tú, así que todos ellos te pedirán ir contigo al baile de San Valentín. Escoge bien._

_Por cierto, tu vestido te espera en Hogsmeade, solo tienen que hacer un par de arreglillos. También los complementos, ya tienes todo escogido._

_Walburga Black_

No se lo podía creer, ya volvía a querer buscarle prometido. A esa mujer solo le importaba relacionarse bien. Estaba segura que Malfoy iría con ella y si no iría con Regulus. Bajo ningún concepto iría con nadie más. Ya odiaba bastante el tener que ir a un baile de ese tipo como para tener que aguantar a un baboso y pesado Slytherin.

Ahora tenía que centrase en que Slughorn le hablase de esa poción sino quería quedarse toda la vida en ese tiempo. Tenía que descubrir que le había sucedido a Cassiopeia Black ya que era la única pista que tenían.

De repente una idea surcó su mente. Salió disparada a la enfermería con una gran duda. Era de noche, tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie la descubriera. Se metió en la enfermería y despertó al rubio.

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Malfoy, Abraxas te dijo que te parecías a él, ¿no?

-Sí, me dijo que le recordaba a él cuando era joven. ¿Qué ocurre?

Le preguntó el chico al ver su cara descompuesta.

-Si Abraxas le regaló esa caja de música a Cassiopeia fue porque ella debía de significar mucho para él.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó medio dormido.

-A que estaban enamorados, pero por circunstancias nunca pudieron estar juntos. Algo así como nosotros.

-¿Insinúas que estamos viviendo su romance?

-¿Cuando nació tu abuelo?- preguntó la chica ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

-No lo sé. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Era más mayor que Walburga y Cassiopeia era más pequeña que ella. Walburga me quiere prometer, así que con Abraxas tuvo que ser igual. Por lo que él estaría casado cuando se enamoró de Cassiopeia.

-¿Y?

-¿No se te ocurre nada?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Pudieron haberla matado por eso. Por eso hay que conseguir los últimos recuerdos de Sirius. Si la mataron seguramente él lo presenció todo.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Esta vez te has superado con lo grande que es tu review xD. Estoy empezando a preocuparme porque dentro de poco vas a escribir más tú en cada capítulo que yo jejejeje

Bromas a aparte te agradezco tu review ^^

¡Uy! Ahora que lo dices, no había pensado en eso. Tienes razón debería haber mirado que que título ponía. ¡Culpa mía!

La verdad es que me da algo de pena como estoy poniendo de malo a Sirius, pero es que me imaginé a un Regulus como una persona muy sensata y a Sirius le tocó no serlo. Sí, Sirius se ha lucido. No podía haber dicho más burradas juntas, menos mal que Regulus lo conoce. Me alegro que quedase natural, al principio pensé que quedaría un poco forzado, esa parte la rehíce varias veces.

La verdad es que pensé que Hermione debería usar más la cabeza que el corazón y actuó bastante como es ella misma. Me dio mucha pena pensar que Sirius encontró una persona de la cual se enamoró y no solo no fue correspondido sino que no lo volverá a sentir. Me apena bastante que no encuentre el amor.

Pobre Regulus, debió de ponerse de todos los colores. Su intención no era para nada interrumpir y mucho menos se imaginaba que podían andar en eso xD. Ya te digo, como hubiese llegado un poco más tarde ni un psicólogo podría sacarle el trauma jejeje.

La verdad es que Draco creo que aún no procesó que Hermione está de verdad enamorada de él. Por eso pensó primero en Sirius que en él. Sí, el chico es de procesamiento lento xD, igualito a mi ordenador jejejejeje.

Primero el accidente con Sirius y ahora tienen que saber de esa poción, no van a tener tiempo para ellos xD. No sé quizás este sea uno tranquilito, ¿no?

Estaba deseando que me escribieses eso jajaja. Sí, por fin actuó como es ella jejeje

Ya he hecho espacio en mi cartera para el carnet xD

Besitos guapa y cuídate ^^

**Aid4**

¡Hola! Gracias, eso espero xD

Ahí se vio como se querían, Hermione se lo dijo directamente y él ponía la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya. Son muy tiernos xD.

Con los besitos de Hermione pronto se recuperará jeje.

Lo mismo digo, besitos guapa.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Hola guapa, me alegro que te gustase esa declaración tan improvisada xD

Jajaja, después de este capítulo espero que no tengas dudas en cuanto a eso. La verdad es que me parece que Sirius no es tan mala persona como para hacer algo así.

Muchas gracias, ya he vuelto a poner todo como estaba. A saber como lo deseleccioné. Misterios de la vida xD.

Y gracias por tus ideas.

Besitos

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Tenía alguna duda sobre hacer eso, pero tu review me lo sacó de la cabeza jajaja. No podía hacer eso, eres una lectora fiel que menos que un caprichito, ¿no? Jeje

Sí, después de lo que les costó declararse como perdiese le memoria iba a ser para darse cabezazos contra la pared xD. Pero bueno con la suerte que tienen que no te extrañe jeje.

Me alegro que te gustase mi idea, a ver como queda el fic y sobre todo a ver que os parece el nuevo Sirius. Espero que no se parezca a este (que cada día le cae peor a la gete) xD

Sí, la verdad es que cada vez que pienso en las vidas que les tocó vivir a cada uno me entra una gran penilla. Si por fuera, no nacía Voldemort y todos felices jejejeje

Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Lunna-MalfoyBlack**

Hola, no te preocupes. Todos tenemos despistes y ya te digo que alguno mío es para preocuparse xD.

Me alegro que te guste. Me da pena ver en como he ido degenerando el pobre Sirius hasta hacerlo el personaje más odiado. Sí, creo que le he dado la vuelta a todo. Solo me falta poner que Voldemort va a matar a Harry para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad xD. Pero bueno, es que me apetecía darle otro enfoque a esos grandes personajes que por circunstancias han estado en las sombras pero que han hecho grandes cosas. Para que me estoy enrollando como una persiana xD

Sí, aunque él no lo reconozca realmente está muy muy enamorado porque yo creo que el mayor gesto de amor es poner por delante de tu felicidad la de la persona a la que quieres. Y que le diga que luche por Sirius cuando está deseoso de que sea por él, me pareció precioso.

La verdad, es que debía estar bastante sorprendido para tardar en procesar las palabras de Hermione xD

La verdad es que pensé en que perdiera la memoria en una décima de segundo, pero es que me parecía un poco de telenovela. Ya tienen bastante como para que pasen por más obstáculos jeje

Por ahí tu review con mi respuesta, así que no sé quién que se excederá más xD. Bromas aparte, me gusta hablar de esto con alguien que comparte ese cario con el fic. Así que tú por eso no te preocupes que en fanfiction nunca se negaron a publicar un review por excederse xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Patzy**

La verdad es que está acostumbrado a perder contra Gryffindor xD. Sí, fui muy mala. Pero es que me tenía gracia la ironía que por muy poco no ganase a un Potter. Pero que no pida tanto que al final se quedó con la chica xD

Sí, Draco será todo lo malo que quieran, pero como tú dices ser Slytherin no significa ser un robot. Y aunque no lo demuestren tanto como las demás casas, tienen su corazoncito y de vez en cuando lo usan xD

Yo opino igual. Y en este fic los Slytherin se está viendo que a pesar de las apariencias son buenas personas solo que no se les ha dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Vaya, si hace todo eso es que ya está perfecto. Aunque a mi madre como le rasgara las cortinas alguien (aunque fuese yo) lo comería xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Dominique Malfoy**

Sé como te sientes. Yo tengo leído algún fic den tirón y justo cuando llego al último capítulo subido me quedó con una inquietud… Creo que eso es lo peor xD

Sí, son las 6 de la mañana y no te has ido a dormir por leer mi fic creo que es una ran muestra de que te enganchó xD. Así que no te preocupes del review jeje

La verdad es que en este fic, arrasan los Slytherin jeje

Besitos y que duermas bien.

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Creo que por poco no le dio algo. Pero por muy poquito.

Menos mal que se tranquilizó al ver a Draco consciente. Ya es lo que le faltaba que después de su declaración ahora se le muriera, era para darse cabezazos contra la pared xD

Besitos

**China lop32**

La verdad es que Draco sale de una para meterse en otra xD. Después de varios review pidiéndome eso, no me daba el cuerpo xD

En cuanto a que tenga familia, no creo que cambie eso. Se me haría algo raro, no por mal sino porque para él Harry fue como el hijo que nunca tuvo y creo que se querían tanto porque no tenían a nadie más. Si tuviese a alguien más no se hubiese arriesgado tanto por Harry. No sé, cada cual lo ve distinto. Pero a mí también me da penita que no encuentre a nadie con quién compartir su vida…. Me enrollo como siempre.

Besitos y a ver si puedo hacer algo para compensarte

**PrincesLynx**

¡Muchas gracias!

Me alegro que te gusten, son tal para cual. Viendo como es el Slytherin que pensó que Hermione estaba enamorada de Sirius no creo que pensase mucho en que él tenía posibilidades y siendo tan orgullosos como es no creo que se lo confesase directamente.

¿De verdad te hubiese gustado un poco más de rivalidad? Yo que pensé que ya se estaba haciendo algo cansino el tema. Vaya, sabiendo de eso hubiese hecho que Sirius sacase sus armas de seducción de emergencia. Pero bueno, otra vez será xD

Si me dices eso, no puedo hacer que le pase nada. Así que no te me mueras, eh xD. Como puedes ver, está vivo…. Y con buena compañía jajaja.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Lorena**

¡Gracias!

Sí, andaban con mucha tensión, por algún lado tenía que salir xD.

Sí, el pobre ya tiene bastante. Y por supuesto como tú dices, el futuro no debe cambiar así que lo mejor es que lo dejen lo más parecido posible. Aunque el trauma a Regulus no hay quien se lo quite xD

Sí, conmigo tienes que tener mucha paciencia xD. Me alegro que no la saques jeje.

Besitos

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

¡Hola Isabel!

Creo que pillé la mierda…digo la idea xD

Sí, y eso que no perdió la memoria sino ya… Era e colmo xD

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Aihin**

A ti ^^

Besitos


	20. Confusión

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

"_Cuanto más atrás se puede ver, más adelante se verá."_

Winston Churchill

_"Deberíamos conocer lo que nos confunde de aquellos con los que vivimos y a los que queremos."_

Norman Maclean

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Es una opción- comentó Draco- pudo haber estado enamorada de otro.

-¿Cómo explicas que el grabado este a nombre de Abraxas?- le preguntó Hermione que intentaba defender su idea.

-Pudo haberles ayudado en su romance- le contestó Draco.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

-Yo lo hice-comentó Draco- le puse esas palabras a la dichosa caja. Y lo hice por ti.

-Te recuerdo que lo hiciste por los dos. Tú también quieres volver a casa- le dijo Hermione que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Granger si tenemos la apariencia de Abraxas Malfoy y de Cassiopaia Black es por algo. ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor que la mía?-preguntó Hermione elevando la voz.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor idea que esa.

-¿No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creer que tu abuelo la quiso? No sería la primera persona que una vez casado se enamora de otra persona.

-No es eso. Joder Granger, no ves que no quiero ni pensar que estamos reviviendo un antiguo romance.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso?- preguntó Hermione.

-No me gusta que nadie me obligue a nada y menos una estúpida caja.

-Nadie te ha obligado a nada Malfoy.

-¿De verdad piensas que llegamos a esta época con esta apariencia y vivimos esto por un casual?

-No es eso, es solo que no ha habido nada que nos haya obligado a besaros ni a pasar esas noches juntos.

-Si nos obligaron a estar aquí con estas pintas, ¿a qué no nos pueden forzar?- le gritó el chico incorporándose en la cama.

Hermione se quedó callada. Sus dudas volvieron a azotarla. ¿Y si estaban obligando a Draco a que la quiera? ¿Y si por eso ha cambiado su actitud? Si en los siete años que estuvieron en Hogwarts jamás se llevaron ni por asomo bien, ¿por qué se habría enamorado de repente de ella? Es cierto que vivieron varias cosas juntos, pero en eso siete años tuvieron varios encontronazos y varios encuentros y nunca profesó ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo de humanidad hacia ella.

Se sentó en una silla cercana. Draco al verla así, se relajó.

-Granger, por eso no quiero creer que mi abuelo estuviese enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- le preguntó sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Soy Draco Malfoy a mí nadie me obliga a nada.

-¿No es eso lo que te pregunté?-preguntó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-No estoy muy seguro, no quiero ponerle un nombre. Pero como ya te dije; no quiero que te alejes de mí. Eso tenlo muy claro.

-Pero, si no hubiésemos venido…

-No te hubiese conocido como realmente eres- le cortó Draco- Granger este año con la caída del Señor Tenebroso me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y he cambiado-después de una pequeña pausa, añadió.- He madurado lo suficiente como para saber que quiero y deseo compartir mi vida contigo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Con solo una mirada sabía que era realmente sincero. Para ella eso que había dicho significaba más que una declaración de amor eterno. La chica se acercó y se inclinó a rozarle los labios. Antes de que llegase a profundizar el roce, Draco la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione se tumbó a su lado, estuvieron compartiendo besos, caricias y abrazos toda la noche. Cuando comenzaron a ver los rayos del sol se despidieron.

-Granger, hoy no vengas. Necesitas descansar y dormir.

-Nunca te he hecho caso, no voy a empezar ahora. Vendré a la hora de comer.

-Eres una cabezona. Pero te advierto que como adelgaces algo más, te voy a encerrar en las cocinas hasta que solo puedas salir de lado.

Hermione puso cara de susto. Conociendo a los elfos domésticos, decir que estaba hambrienta significaba comida para medio colegio. Y estaba segura que Draco cumpliría eso de que la obligaría a comer hasta que se pusiera tan gorda que no cogiese de frente por la puerta.

-Está bien, traeré la comida y verás con tus propios ojos cómo como. Hasta pronto.

Le dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se fue al Gran Salón. Necesitaba una buena taza de café si quería aguantar despierta dos horas de Pociones y otra de Runas. Era una de las primeras en llegar. Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, pero ninguno de Gryffindor. A Hermione le pareció curioso, pero no le dio importancia. Si todos eran como Harry y Ron… con diez minutos antes de la clase les llegaba, en tres minutos llegaban, en cinco desayunaban y en dos llegaban a clase.

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aula de pociones. A pesar de llegar bastante antes Lily se encontraba ya allí.

-Buenos días, Lily- la saludó Hermione- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Buenos días. Severus me avisó de la broma y no quería que mis compañeros notasen que soy la única persona normal.

-Lamento no haberte avisado, pero no sabía de la broma- se excusó Hermione.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿A qué te referías con normal? ¿Qué les ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Pues verás, por lo poco que he podido ver depende de la persona. A algunos les salieron cuernos, a otros colas, a otros pezuñas…

-Debe parecer un zoológico- se rió Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes que un zoológico?- preguntó Lily.

-Me gustan los animales- se excusó Hermione.

Severus se acercaba a ellas.

-Algunos son animales casi completos- se carcajeó el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lily.

-Verás, cuanto más intenten revocar el hechizo más partes de animales le aparecerán- aclaró Severus.

-Gracias por avisarme- le dijo sinceramente Lily.

-¿Y en que animales se convertían?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Cerdos, vacas, caballos, cabras, etc. Lo animales más escandalosos- comentó Severus- ¿os imagináis a Potter con manchas blanca y cuernos?

Los tres comenzaron a reírse. En ese momento llegaron los merodeadores que se enfadaron al verlos. Lily no solo no era parte de la broma sino que se estaba riendo con dos Slytherin, siendo uno de ellos Quejicus.

-¿Lily qué haces con ellos?-preguntó James en un tono calmado.

-Nada en especial.

-No es que no me alegre. Pero, ¿por qué no estás afectada?

-Eso no es tu incumbencia Potter- le dijo Severus.

Mientras estaban hablando llegaron el resto de los alumnos y el profesor Slughorn les mandó pasar.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy realizaremos una poción complicada ya que cualquier cosa que hagáis fuera de las instrucciones que hay en la pizarra conllevará a un resultado insospechado. Así no debéis equivocaros con las cantidades o con las instrucciones-comentó el profesor.

Hermione miró hacia el lado de la clase donde se sentaban los Gryffindor y pudo ver, como los más cautos solo tenían cuernos u orejas de animales. Pero había algunos como el caso de Sirius que parecía casi toda un vaca, tenía cuernos, pezuñas en lugar de pies, orejas grandes, manchas blancas y negras y hasta un rabo. En el caso de James, lo mismo solo que él se convertía en cabra. Peter tenía un hocico de cerdo y Remus tenía orejas de burro.

-Estáis muy favorecidos- comentó Hassember, capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Cállate Hassember- le dijo Sirius apretando los dientes.

-Yo que pensaba que te gustaba que te alabasen tus atributos.

-Me gustan los míos naturales.

-¿Seguro que no te gusta tu nuevo rabo, Black?- le preguntó con malicia.

Como respuesta los Slytherin se echaron todos a reír.

-Señores, dejen eso para después y concéntrense en sus pociones- les comentó el profesor Slughorn.

-Bueno, Hassember, al menos yo tengo algo de lo que presumir. A no ser que te deje mi rabo de vaca tú de rabo jamás podrás presumir- le espetó Sirius.

-¿De qué te vas?- le inquirió enfadado por haber herido su orgullo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta oír la verdad?- se rió el moreno.

-No, me molestan las mentiras,_ tramposo_- se defendió el capitán.

-¿A quién le llamas tramposo?- le increpó. Si no fuera por James le hubiese saltado a ala yugular.

-A ti, por tu culpa Malfoy está en la enfermería. Un poco más y lo matas- le espetó el Slytherin.

-Vuelve a decir que no fue accidental y te rompo los dientes.

-Sirius no ves que así le haces un favor a ese cara de culo de hipogrifo- le dijo James.

Este fue el turno para los Gryffindor para reírse.

-A mí por lo menos no me pusieron los cuernos, no como a vosotros- les dijo a los dos leones.

-Porque nadie quiere salir contigo- le dijo Remus.

-Yo por lo menos no tengo las orejas de lo que soy-le espetó otro Slytherin.

-No, no te hacen falta ya que se te nota a leguas lo que eres-le dijo Remus sin alterar su tono de voz.

En ese momento la poción de Peter explotó y los Gryffindor pensaron que fueran los Slytherin y sacaron las varitas. Los Slytherin por su parte vieron lo que le pasó a lo poción de Peter y les lanzaron varios ingredientes extra a sus pociones. Debido a eso, unos calderos comenzaron a explotar y de otros salía una sustancia viscosa.

Del caldero de Peter salió una sustancia que lo dejó rosita a juego con su morro de cerdo. El de James explotó poniéndole el pelo más de punta. Del de Sirius la sustancia olía muy mal, Remus pudo evitar que le cayese algo en su caldero. Mientras el profesor Slughorn intentaba arreglar las pociones los Gryffindor contraatacaron con varios hechizos y los Slytherin los siguieron haciendo que las pocas pociones que quedaban sin ser estropeadas sufrieran grandes cambios.

El profesor al ver la situación paralizó a algunos de los alumnos. Severus se había resguardado en el armario de los ingredientes. Lily a pesar de haberse salvaguardado la poción pestilente de Sirius llegó a su altura.

Resultado final de la batalla:

-Lily, Sirius, y otro Gryffindor oliendo a huevos podridos.

-James, Hassember y cuatro alumnos más chamuscados y con los pelos de punta.

-El resto de los alumnos de colores.

El profesor Slughorn limpió la estancia y les mandó volver a sus asientos. El profesor de Pociones solía ser una persona bastante paciente, pero esto le había sobrepasado y se le veía realmente ofuscado.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de comportamiento es este? Os recuerdo que no sois alumnos de primero, aunque por el comportamiento que he visto se podría decir que sois más pequeños. Debido a que la profesora McGonagall es la jefa de Gryffindor hablaré con ella antes de decir vuestro castigo. Aunque os aseguro que tendréis un castigo ejemplar. Ahora marchaos- dijo enfadado.

A la salida de clase Lily se acercó a Hermione y le pidió que le cogiese apuntes que ella se iba a la enfermería. En la clase de Runas Antiguas había pocos alumnos, pero hoy aún eran menos. Cuando acabó la clase se fue corriendo al Gran Comedor cogió algo de comida y se fue.

Había tantos alumnos en la enfermería que Madame Maxvell solo le dejó ver a Draco cinco minutos, los suficientes para que la viera comer. Lo peor sería que no podría ir por la noche.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Por culpa de las bromas de los Gryffindor y en especial por las de los Slytherin la enfermería estaba llena a cada poco y no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Draco. Lo bueno fue que pronto pasaron las dos semanas que estuvo en la enfermería y Hermione fue a buscarle.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, no sabes las ganas que tengo de irme-le dijo el chico que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Señor Malfoy, recuerde que tiene que venir cada dos días- le dijo Madame Maxvell.

Cogió a Hermione del brazo y la guió a la salida, ya no aguantaba más en ese sitio.

-Sí, sí- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Por ese tono supongo que tendré que obligarte a que vengas dentro de dos días- le dijo Hermione divertida- hoy es la fiesta de Slughorn, tengo que ir. Pero volveré pronto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció el chico.

-Es mejor que te quedes reposando.

-Por Merlin Granger, no te parece que he guardado reposo suficiente para toda mi vida.

-Está bien, pero será solo un rato.

-Bueno, ahora tienes algo pendiente- le dijo Draco con una pose sexy. Mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

-No corras tanto- le dijo Hermione apartándole la mano para pasar y seguir el camino hacia la sala común.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu habitación ya verás.

-De eso nada, vamos a la tuya- le dijo Hermione.

-Perfecto- se rió.

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala común los compañeros que estaban en ella lo recibieron con vítores. Los compañeros se acercaron a darle palmaditas y a contarle las nuevas. Hermione después de esperarle media hora se fue a su habitación. El chico la vio irse y fue detrás. Se metió en su habitación y por el túnel que comunicaba las dos habitaciones llegó a donde la chica.

Hermione estaba tirada en su cama boca abajo leyendo un libro. Draco se dio de cuenta de que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Así que se acercó silenciosamente y le buscó las cosquillas. Hermione del susto gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el colegio y sus alrededores.

-Malfoy te voy a matar- le dijo Hermione entrecortadamente mientras se sujetaba en pecho.

-Venga, Granger no ha sido para tanto, casi me dejas sordo- le dijo graciosamente.

Si las miradas matasen Draco estaría fulminado en el suelo.

-Ven que te calmo- le dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

Draco la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó querer. Elevó la cabeza y le dio un tierno y dulce beso. Se giró y continuó con su beso, jugueteó con su labio inferior. Draco le pasó sus dedos por su suave pelo y le profundizó el beso. Cuando necesitaron separarse para coger aire, Draco intercambio postura y se puso encima de ella. Descendió de sus labios a su cuello donde le dejó un sendero de besos, al llegar a su oreja mordió su lóbulo. Hermione soltó un suspiro de placer contenido. Volvió a seguir con sus besos, por su cuello hasta que la camisa le comenzó a molestar. Le desató la corbata y se la sacó y antes de desabrocharle la camisa le pidió permiso a la chica. Esta con una simple mirada le dio el beneplácito.

Draco se quedó observando a la chica, Hermione aprovechó para hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho él a ella. Se recreó tocando cada músculo de su torso, después siguió pasando por sus hombros hasta sus brazos sacándole la camisa. Draco se sentó y le dio la mano a Hermione para que se sentase sobre sus piernas, el problema fue que con la otra mano se tuvo que apoyar en la cama ya que se mareó. Aunque intentó escondérselo a la chica, Hermione se dio de cuenta.

-Es mejor dejarlo.

-Granger, estoy bien.

-Si quieres ir mañana a la fiesta de Slughorn, será mejor que descanses.

-Sé que a ti también te apetece.

-Sí, pero ahora es mejor que descanses- le dijo Hermione poniéndose la camisa.

-¿No será que cualquier excusa te sirve? -Le preguntó de malos modos.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Cualquier cosa te sirve para no acostarte conmigo. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te repugna de mí?

-Malfoy, tú me gustas, pero…

Se levantó de la cama.

-¿Quieres esperar a que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos? -Le preguntó el chico comprendiéndolo de repente.

-He visto como hace un momento te recreabas en mi cuerpo y te recuerdo que mi cuerpo real es bastante diferente.

- Te voy a ser franco, me he acostado con chicas infinitamente más guapas que el cuerpo que tienes y cómo ves, te prefiero a ti.

-¿Te importa esperar?- dijo un tanto triste.

-Claro que no-le dijo el chico abrazándola- ahora vente a dormir conmigo.

-Voy por mi camisón.

-No te vayas, te dejo yo cualquier cosa o si lo prefieres puedes dormir desnuda- le dijo con cara de niño bueno.

-Muy gracioso.

Hermione se puso una camiseta del chico y durmió abrazada a él.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione estaba de pie delante del armario sin saber que ponerse. Se había probado unos diez vestidos y ninguno le gustaba. Resignada volvió a mirar en el armario y para su sorpresa en el fondo encontró un precioso vestido de color negro. Era de palabra de honor hasta la cintura era toda de pedrería, en la cintura tenía un cinturón de raso con forma de lazo. Del cinturón para abajo era una falda con un poco de vuelo de seda y por encima con varias tres capas de gasa de varios tonos. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se puso unos zapatos negro muy altos con un clutch rígido. Para acabar de completar el conjunto se puso unos pendientes pequeños a juego con una gargantilla y una pulsera.

Bajó las escaleras y vio como Draco llevaba un traje negro con camisa negra sin corbata. El pelo lo tenía peinado con la raya al medio y totalmente engominado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. No sabía muy bien porqué, no sabía si era su porte, el traje, el peinado o el momento, pero en ese momento le pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Por la cara del chico el debió pensar lo mismo de ella. La esperó al final de las escaleras y le ofreció el brazo. Así fueron a la fiesta de Slughorn. Draco había insistido en que llegasen cinco minutos tardes. Cuando entraron por la puerta todos se giraron a verles, a Hermione le costaba ser el centro de todas las miradas, pero después de todos los bailes a los que había ya había perdido parte de esa vergüenza. Draco a llevó directamente a junto del profesor.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido- les dijo Slughorn.

-No podíamos faltar, profesor- le dijo Hermione.

-Me alegro, hoy han venido varios ex alumnos. Os los tengo que presentar.

Hermione vio como le presentaban a gente que sabía que llegaría a ser importante por sus logros o por su cargo. Cuando Slughorn se quedó solo Hermione se le acercó.

-Profesor, quería hacerle una consulta- le dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro, señorita Black.

-Verá esto solo se lo podría preguntar a usted ya que no conozco a ninguna persona que sepa más sobre pociones- mintió la chica.-Como debe saber he perdido mi memoria y he encontrado un libro _La poción ideal _de Thorins donde he visto alguna poción que me podría ayudar.

-La comprendo señorita, ¿qué pociones son esas?- le dijo el profesor con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-Hay una poción en particular que me ha llamado la atención, pero no he podido averiguar nada más que el nombre _Los recuerdos eternos._

-Tiene que desechar esa idea. Esa poción es demasiado peligrosa. Verá, cuando tome esa poción todos los recuerdos que almacena en su memoria a largo plazo sino absolutamente todos los recuerdos de pequeño pasaran a su memoria a corto plazo. Eso podría hacer que tus neuronas sufriesen un colapso. Por lo que provocaría la pérdida de memoria y de otras capacidades mentales ya que varias zonas del cerebro se atrofian.

-Lo comprendo, pero es que he buscado por toda la biblioteca y esa era mi mejor opción.

-¿Por toda? Vaya que mala suerte.

-Bueno, en la sección prohibida aún no he mirado. Igual ahí habría alguna solución- se hizo la inocente.

-Ahí hay cosas muy peligrosas señorita.

-Pero profesor, si me supervisa seguramente que pueda encontrar una solución rápidamente. Con su permiso podría buscar en la sección prohibida.

-Eso es peligroso.

-Pero con su ayuda estaría más segura, sino por mi cuenta podría encontrarme con una poción como de la que estábamos hablando.

-Está bien, le daré un autorización, pero a cambio me informará de cualquier cosa que encuentre.

-Por supuesto- le aseguró con la mejor cara de niña buena posible.

-Ahora tengo que ir a saludar a más invitados. Mañana ven a mi despacho a buscar la autorización.

-Por supuesto.

Draco fue a verla.

-¿Cómo fue la cosa? -le preguntó el chico.

-Bien, mañana me dará el permiso. Ahora vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Te recuerdo que estás convaleciente y que ayer hasta te mareaste- le recordó Hermione.

-Hoy estoy bien.

-Mira, no me enfades y tira para la cama- le dijo Hermione fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Bueno, si me lo dices así- le dijo con picardía.

-¡Malfoy!

-Es culpa de tu vestido- le dijo al oído el chico.

-Tira, anda tira si no quieres que te mande a la enfermería de nuevo.

-Bueno, si me lo dices así…- dijo el chico.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione se quiso ir a su habitación pero Draco la cogió por la cintura y la arrastró a su habitación.

-Malfoy, suéltame- le dijo la chica risueña.

-Si yo la hago por tu bien, no quiero que pases frío- le dijo sensualmente.

-Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago para que no te pase nada. No vaya a ser que tengas otro mareo- se rió la chica.

Al final volvieron a dormir juntitos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Habían pasado varios días y era 14 de febrero, lo que suponía toda una revolución en el colegio. Primero porque por el día podían ir a Hogsmeade todo el día y por la noche tenían un baile de disfraces.

Hermione se encontraba con los tres chicos desayunando.

-¿Chicos que vais a hacer hoy?- preguntó interesada.

-Yo tengo que acabar un trabajo- dije Snape.

Regulus le dedicó una mirada de odio ya que esa era la excusa que pensaba poner él.

-Y he quedado con una chica- le dijo el moreno.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Es de Ravenclaw, viene conmigo a Pociones.

-¿Y tú Malfoy?

-Tengo que hablar con el capitán de Quidditch.

-¿Todo el día?

-Sí ya que Regulus no puede ir.

Regulus y Severus se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que su excusa era la más original.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Severus.

-Tengo que ir a probarme el vestido para esta noche. Después supongo que volveré rápido para prepararme para esta noche. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando ya nos les podía escuchar Severus expresó los pensamientos de los otros chicos.

-Que poco ha faltado para que nos pillase.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Sí, fueron un cúmulo de varias cosas.

Pobre, ya lo he cambiado bastante como para aún por encima dejarlo como una persona tan perversa. Que mala eres jajaja. El pobre enamorado de Hermione y tú le quieres hacer sufrir xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Pekelittrell**

Sí, se empieza a ver el túnel xD.

Bueno, eso me parece bien porque se me fue la mano haciendo ver a Sirius como alguien tan egoísta ^^.

Besos

**Lunna-MalfoyBlack**

Hola guapa, yo bien ¿y tú?

Me alegro que te enganche tanto ^^

Draco sigue chichándola aunque ahora no la insulta, le pide besos xD. Son un encanto.

Sí, Sirius no es mala persona por eso tenía remordimientos porque nunca le quiso hacer daño. Así como mínimo Draco merecía unas disculpas y así hizo.

Sí, la verdad es que esos dos se merecen ser felices. Aunque no sé si lo mejor para ellos es que lo resuelvan y vuelvan a pasado ya que ahora no hay en principio ningún obstáculo para su amor. Pero en su tiempo… las cosas son diferentes.

Besitos

**Dominique Malfoy**

Me alegro que te guste ^^

La verdad es que ahora Sirius se está portando bien xD. Como debería ser…

Sí, después de varias peticiones me imposible que perdiera la memoria jejeje. Está mejor así. Sino ya sería demasiado para Hermione. Quién sabe, aunque eso de estar viviendo el romance de Abraxas y Cassiopeia es una conjetura de Hemrione. Todo puede ser xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Varonesa**

¡Hola!

Ten cuidado que no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

Buff y aún queda por ver alguna de las bromas que se harán las serpientes y los leones xD entre ellos Draco y los merodeadores. Sirius creo que ya se resignó…

Okis, no te preocupes por no dejar rr.

Besitos

**Lorena**

La verdad es que da pena que separen a as personas que se quieren. Pero bueno, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Pronto sabremos que fue lo que le pasó a la verdadera Cássidi.

Adiós

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

Hola Isabel, Yo bien, como siempre. Espero que tú también.

Jajaja, es que me tuvo mucha gracia.

Me alegro que te gustase.

Descuida que a Draco no voy a matarlo xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto guapa

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Sí, un poquito de misterio siempre vienen bien.

Ya ves Draco en perfectas condiciones y todo en marcha para que se resuelva el misterio.

Besitos

**Daphnegreengrass**

Hola guapa, yo bien como siempre. Y tú?

Aunque no entres con tu cuenta no te preocupes que me acuerdo de ti xD

Bueno de esta vez ya veo que me tardé un poco, como me recordaste jajaja

Me alegro de que veas la buena pareja de Draco y Hermione ^^. Por supuesto que te avisaré jejeje.

Muchos besos y gracias.

**China lop32**

No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Yo estoy en una residencia universitaria y eso sí que es un show con internet…

Me alegra que te gustase. Sí, ahí hubo algo entre ellos.

Hasta pronto

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Pues claro, como iba a poder hacerte eso xD

Sí, algo de misterio siempre viene bien xD. En los recuerdos andan trabajando, por llamarle de alguna manera jeje.

Que bien me has entendido con Sirius xD. Me alegro que te gustase la idea.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Caroone**

Gracias. Para eso habrá que esperar un poco xD.

Sí, algo tenía que pasar que lo marcase lo suficiente para que teniendo a todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts a sus pies no hubiese encontrado a su media naranja. Sí, te doy toda la razón.

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Me alegra intrigarte jejeje. Que mala soy!

No te preocupes, tú cuando puedas deja el review y si no puedes tampoco pasa nada. Aunque me gusta saber las opiniones de la gente porque un día no lo dejes no pasa nada. Así que ponte buena.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Aid4**

¡Hola amiga!

Me alegro que te gustase. Claro, después de perdírmelo como os iba a dejar con un Draco amnésico xD.

Se aprovecha de estar enfermito jeje. Sí cuando quiere es agradable y cuando no lo sufre Sirius xD. Es lo que tiene el amor que por el se hacen muchas tonterías… y eso fue lo que hizo Sirius, enamorarse de Hermione.

Sirius no lo quiso hacer apropósito y fue a pedirle disculpas ya que el no es así.

Buff, lo de las bromas aún va a seguir un poco más xD.

Besitos y hasta pronto.


	21. Mentiras y disfraces

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_La primera vez que me engañes, será culpa tuya; la segunda vez, la culpa será mía_."

Proverbio árabe

"_El verdadero paraíso no está en el cielo, sino en la boca de la mujer amada." _Théophile Gautier

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Ya que los chicos no quisieron acompañarla. Hermione se dirigía sola a Madame Malkin. La habían inaugurado hace poco, debido a lo bien que iba la tienda que tenían en el Callejón Diagon. Era muy parecida a la otra, de madera con una gran vidriera. En el escaparate había un par de disfraces, aunque nada comparado con el que le había encargado Walburga para ella. Acabó rápidamente ya que el vestido estaba perfectamente hecho a medida, solo hubo que ajustarlo a los zapatos que se iba a poner esa noche. Le enviaron el vestido a Hogwarts.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a comprar pergaminos y tinta. Cuando salió escuchó unos gritos caminó en esa dirección y vio a unos encapuchados que iban dejando un reguero de destrucción a su paso. Quemaban las casas y comercios y atacaban a todo aquel que se les ponía por delante. Hermione sacó la varita dispuesta a acabar con ese abuso. Pero alguien la agarró por los brazos y la arrastró fuera de la vista de los mortífagos.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo Snape mientras se sacaba la máscara.

-Pero toda esa gente morirá- le dijo con dolor.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, el ministerio llegará en cualquier momento. Ahora vete.

Hermione en contra de lo que le decía su corazón, le hizo caso a la mete y se fue. Si Severus le había dicho que se fuera era por algo. Antes de irse pudo ver como lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro sin siquiera saber a quién. Si se metía por el medio la masacrarían ya que era una contra unos veinte mortífagos. Lo único que pudo hacer un pequeño hechizo de protección, que consistía en crear una barrera que hacía que todo lo que se viese a través de ella se deformase. Así una parte del pueblo estaría a salvo.

Hermione se alejó fuera del rango de ataque. Pero desde donde se encontraba veía todo y no estaba muy lejos por si tenía que intervenir. Cuando vio que llegaron los aurores se fue al colegio ya que poco podía hacer.

Cuando llegó a la sala común buscó a Regulus y a Severus, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Le preguntó a un par de compañeros y tampoco los habían visto desde la mañana. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación y cogió un libro para esperarlos en la sala común. El problema fue que a falta de una media hora para el baile aún no habían llegado. Subió a su habitación, se duchó rápidamente y en tiempo record se peinó, maquilló y vistió. A pesar de haber sido todo un poco apresurado estaba muy guapa.

Llevaba un vestido de color blanco de tela con bordados. Tenía un gran escote. Una franja de delante tenía un bordado con detalles brillantes y por los lados tenía volantes y en centro arriba un lazo. Por encima del codo las mangas cogían volumen e iban creciendo de delante a atrás. A partir de la cintura el vestido cogía volumen. También tenía detallitos. Los zapatos eran muy altos de color blanco con un pequeño detalle en brillantes por delante. Los pendientes eran de oro blanco con brillantes, prefirió dejar el cuello sin nada. El pelo lo llevaba muy rizado con mucho volumen recogido en lo alto dejando un mechón en el hombro. A juego llevaba un antifaz de color blanco con brillantes plateados en los bordes.

Cuando acabó, bajó a la sala común y vio que Draco no estaba así que fue a su habitación. El chico estaba acabando de ponerse la corbata.

-Granger, si quieres verme desnudo solo tienes que decírmelo.

-Malfoy, habíamos quedado hace cinco minutos y no aparecías.

-Estar más perfecto de lo normal, merece su tiempo. Ya está, vámonos.

Se dirigieron hacia el baile. Draco llevaba un traje negro con corbata, camisa, zapatos y capa del mismo color. La capa por dentro era de color verde, por lo que a caminar quedaba muy bien. El pelo lo llevaba despeinado.

-¿Te enteraste del ataque?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, me extraña que no suspendieran este ridículo baile.

-Yo creo que fue para no que no cundiese el pánico. ¿No crees que si suspendiese el baile la gente se preocuparía más de lo necesario?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sea ridículo y superfluo.

-No hace falta que vayamos-le dijo Hermione.

-Tenemos que ir. Si Walburga no te ve en el baile a saber que hará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Narcissa- se rió.

Hermione también se rió.

Llegaron al baile, estaba demasiado decorado para su gusto. En la opinión de Hermione estaba sobre decorado por magos ya que había adornos muggles raramente juntos.

Muchos de ellos se giraban a verlos. Hermione iba de blanco que combinaba perfectamente con su piel y resaltaba su pelo, Draco por el contrario iba todo de negro resaltando sus rasgos. Hacían una perfecta pareja.

-Granger, ¿por qué no vas a por algo de beber? Voy a hablar un momento con ellos- le dijo señalando con la cabeza a varios Slytherin.

-Vale- le dijo Hermione un tanto desconfiada. A _saber de que tenían que hablar_.

Se acercó a por algo de beber. A su lago estaba una preciosa pelirroja con un vestido largo de terciopelo verde con bordes dorados, de mangas anchas. Estaba casi segura de que era su amiga, pero el antifaz dorado le impedía estar segura.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cássidi?

-Estás preciosa- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-¿Con quién has venido?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Con James- dijo en un susurro.

-Me alegro que le dieras una verdadera oportunidad- le dijo sinceramente Hermione.

-Espero que todo vaya bien- dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes. Ahí te viene tu Merlín, Morgana- le dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño empujoncito hacia James que se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¿Ahora haces de celestina?- le preguntó Draco al oído, provocando que la chica diese un pequeño salto- hay que ver que con que facilidad te asustas.

-Tú me asustas- le dijo mientras se giraba.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te comportas como una serpiente- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco se acercó más, puso sus manos en su cintura y le dio un suave beso. Cuando rompió el contacto apoyó su frente en la de ella. Hermione notó que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el ceño fruncido, había algo raro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- se atrevió a indagar.

-No, vamos a bailar.

Le ofreció el brazo y Hermione lo aceptó. Estuvieron bailando un buen rato, hasta que de repente la música pasó y en un lago de la pared apareció la proyección dos chicos un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Veinte minutos….

-Snape, tienes que hacer que mi hermano se tome esto.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó el chico un poco receloso.

-Parte de la broma, Mandy va a encargarse de distraerlo- le señaló a la chica.

Iba con un vestido de pirata, lo que más llamaba a la atención era su espectacular escote. Aunque también hay que decir que la funda de su espada parecía tener más tela que todo su vestido junto. Por supuesto, el sujeto no pudo apartar la vista de cierto escote.

-Ya está hecho. Ahora me voy- dijo Severus.

-¿A la sala común?

-Sí.

De camino escuchó como alguien lo seguía. Intentaba darle esquinazo, pero no lo conseguía. Se desorientó un momento y al final acabó en un pasillo sin salida. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Mientras en el gran salón, los profesores intentaban revertir el hechizo, pero sin éxito. Dumbledore al igual que sus alumnos estaba muy atento a los acontecimientos.

-¿Black? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-No te hagas el sorprendido. Bien sabías que te seguía- cada vez se iba acercando más.

-No sabía que eras tú.

-No me lo creo, fuiste tú quien me guió hasta aquí-estaba a tres metros.

Severus se había alejado todo lo que podía del chico hasta que la pared le impidió avanzar más.

-Black.

-Llámame Sirius, que ya tenemos confianza- le dijo el chico con una de sus sonrisas sensuales.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada- le dijo espantado ante esa afirmación.

-Llevamos años, compartiendo infinidad de cosas, de momentos, de…

-De nada- le cortó el Slytherin- yo no he compartido nada contigo.

-No te preocupes, a partir de hoy empezaremos a compartirlo todo.

Estaba a menos de un metro. Severus no sabía porque, pero no se podía mover. Estaba seguro que eso había sido cosa de sus compañeros de Slytherin. No tenía que haber confiado en Regulus, para o próxima vez que le él mimos la poción a su hermano. En menudos embrollos se veía metido. Ahora no le estaba pareciendo tan bonito esa unión de su casa, si ya era peligroso enfrentarse a un Slytherin, un montón de ellos era el fin del mundo.

Estaba tan abstraído en lo que les diría a sus compañeros de casa, que no se dio de cuenta cuando Sirius comenzó a tocarle la cara. El problema fue que no lo vio venir y…

Muchos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la sala.

-¡Sirius Black es gay!

-¡Están liados!

-¡Se besaron!

Y así comenzó una oleada de rumores y cotilleos que se tardarían en olvidar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Hermione- tienes que descansar.

-Sí, será mejor irnos.

A Hermione le volvió a parecer extraña la actitud del chico, pero no dijo nada. Durante el camino a la sala común ninguno dijo nada.

-Granger, estoy algo cansado. Así que prefiero dormir solo.

-Lo comprendo.

Draco le dio, un beso en la cabeza y se metió en su habitación. Eso sí que había sido extraño, intranquila se fue a dormir. Aunque no lo consiguió. Debía de ser muy tarde cuando escuchó como Draco entraba en su habitación y rápidamente se introducía en la cama y la abrazaba. Notó como su espalda se mojaba, no sabía si era debido a que el rubio estaba mojado o a que estaba llorando. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero tan pronto como se giró Draco le sujetó las muñecas cada una a un lado de la cabeza y la besó. Sintió como ese beso era diferente. No había cariño ni amor ni deseo. Parecía que descargaba su furia contra sus labios. Cada beso era más furioso que el anterior. Comenzaba a hacerle daño, pero era incapaz de detenerlo. Le soltó las muñecas para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo. Hermione sabía que algo no andaba bien y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Simplemente lo abrazó y se dejó llevar. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, quería que supiera que estaba ahí para él.

Draco al notar los brazos de la chica, pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró. Se separó, confuso se pasó una mano por la cara y notó que había agua no sabía de dónde habían salido. Se sentó en la cama y notó que su ropa también estaba mojada. Se giró a ver a Hermione y vio que tenía los labios hinchados y de que en uno de ellos salía sangre. Estaba seguro que se lo había hecho él. Ella intentó acariciarlo, pero él le apartó la mano.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-Porque no quería.

-¿Eres masoquista, mira como tienes los labios?

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó dulcemente.

-Nada.

-Draco, puedes confiar en mí.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-No te vayas- le pidió la chica.-Te conozco bien, sé que algo anda mal. No estás solo, me tienes a mí.

-Lo sé.

-No me dejes sola.

-Lo siento.

Se había ido. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a la habitación del chico, poco le importaba que la viesen en camisón. Entró y la vio vacía, miro en el baño y tampoco estaba. Sin poder evitarlo, una gran tristeza y preocupación comenzaron a invadirla. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer. Se abrazó la las piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Después de unos segundos corrió a su habitación y miró la hora que era. Era temprano, pero sabía que hoy Lily tenía que hacer revisión por la mañana y sabía que lo haría cuanto antes mejor.

-Regulus, Severus, ¿qué hacéis?- les preguntó al verlos en la sala común preparados para salir.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero te lo explicaremos todo cuando volvamos- dijo Regulus.

-Ahora deberías preocuparte por Malfoy- le dijo Severus antes de que dijese algo más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos tenemos que ir, ayúdale.

Corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición a la Señora Gorda, salió Lily por el retrato.

-Lily, tienes que ayudarme.

Miró a Hermione y vio su lamentable estado. Tenía el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados, sangraba de uno de ellos y llevaba un delgado camisón de lino.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-Necesito que James me deje su mapa.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Lily entró y subió corriendo a la habitación de los chicos. Entró sin llamar y despertó a James zarandeándolo.

-James, despierta. Despierta, te necesito.

-Liy, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó James sorprendido.

-Necesito tu mapa.

-¿Qué mapa?- preguntó sin creerse que ella supiese del mapa.

-No lo sé, Cássidi lo necesita. Vamos, es importante.

James se levantó y Lily se puso colorada.

-Ponte algo.

-James, ¿qué ocurre?

-Luego te cuento- le dijo a Remus.

-Ya está. Vamos- cogió un pergamino y bajaron.

-Lily, nos puedes dejar un momento solos- le dijo James antes de que saliese por el retrato.

-Claro.

Cuando Hermione vio a James se acercó rápidamente. Le cogió el pergamino y le puso su varita encima.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-¿Cómo…?

-James, es largo de contar. Pero por favor confía en mí.

-Está bien.

Hermione seguía buscando hasta que encontró un motita que ponía "Scorpius Malfoy". Se encontraba en los terrenos cerca del Sauce Boxeador.

-Te lo agradezco.

E devolvió el mapa y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad. Iba saltando las escaleras de tres en tres, pero en un descuido no se acordó del escalón falso y se cayó de bruces. Se lastimó la mano derecha y el codo izquierdo que amortiguaron la caída. Las rodillas se las raspó bastante y ahora estaban sangrando. El camisón que era largo se había desgarrado con la caída. Se levantó como pudo y siguió su camino.

Cuando salió a los terrenos, vio que comenzaba a llover. Podía sentir en sus pies la hierba húmeda, no se había puesto nada en los pies. Pronto lo vio, corrió hacia a él. Vio como se agachaba a coger algo del suelo, Hermione se lanzó y se abrazó a su espalda. Él se dio rápidamente la vuelta y la miró sorprendido. La chica se fijó en que lo que lo que había en el suelo era un balón deshinchado. Seguramente un translador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-Viene a por ti. Sé que ocurre algo malo.

-Granger, no es asunto tuyo.

Hermione le cogió de la cara y le dijo mirando a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? Crees que no sé qué estuviste en el ataque a Hogsmeade. Y a pesar de saberlo estoy aquí por ti. No quiero que cometas el mismo error dos veces.

-No sé el tiempo que estaremos aquí. No podemos ponernos en contra de todos. Además no haría nada que no hubiese hecho. Dentro de poco tendré que irme.

-No te voy a dejar- se abrazó a él.

-Queda un minuto.

-Sé que te he dicho cosas muy duras, pero ya no tienes que demostrar nada- le dijo Hermione sinceramente- solo queda un pequeño detalle para poder usar la poción.

-Adiós Granger.

Le dijo cuando se iba a agachar Hermione lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Lo cogió la varita y mandó el translador al lago.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le dijo el chico mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-Cuidar de ti.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho- la volvía agarrar de los hombros, tenía la cara muy cerca.

Hermione le agarró la cara y le dio beso. Draco enfadado, descargó su frustración en el beso. La cogió por el cuello y la atrajo hacia sí profundizando el beso. Hermione le siguió el juego e introdujo su lengua. Recorrió toda su boca. Draco se iba a separar para coger aire y Hermione como venganza le mordió fuertemente el labio hasta hacerle sangre.

-¿Eres vengativa?

-No, así no te sentirás culpable.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, pero poco les importaba. Hermione introdujo sus manos en su pelo y tiró de él hacia ella besándolo con fogosidad. Draco se dejó hacer, estaba disfrutando. Mientras se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura, bajó a su culo y lo agarró. Hermione dio un gritito de sorpresa. También aprovechó para recorrer el cuerpo del chico. Con la lluvia la camisa del chico se le pegaba al cuerpo perfectamente, notaba perfectamente todos los músculos de su pecho.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo la chica le dijo la chica entre jadeos.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al interior del Bosque Prohibido. Draco no sabía a dónde lo llevaba, pero se dejó guiar. Después de cinco minutos llegaron a un claro donde había riachuelo con una pequeña cascada. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, el chico se separó como pudo.

-Granger, si sigues así no voy a poder contenerme.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares?- le preguntó divertida.

-¿No querías esperar a tener nuestros cuerpos?- inquirió desconcertado.

-Así era, pero ahora ya no me importa. Ahora lo que quiero es estar en tus brazos- le dijo mientras lo agarraba de la corbata.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Hermione lo besó tranquilamente, pero él lo volvió rápidamente apasionado. Volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, bajó hasta su culo. Lo agarró fuertemente y la levantó. La llevó hasta un árbol y la apoyó. Le sacó su capa. Hermione estaba cada vez más excitada, ahora se encontraba besando y mordiendo todo lo que encontraba, desde su oreja hasta su clavícula pasando por su cuello. Draco aprovechó la situación para recorrer las piernas de la chica. Viendo que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, le sacó la corbata y le desabrochó la camisa. El chico pensaba igual, así que la bajó. Estaban frente a frente, Hermione le sacó la camisa y siguió con sus pantalones.

-No te apresures- le susurró al oído.

Se aprovechó de su posición para poder ver con detenimiento a la chica. Con la lluvia su camisón se había mojado tanto que le notaba que solo llevaba un pequeño cullote. Tenía un precioso cuerpo. También se fijó en los senos de la chica, veía como sus pezones estaban erectos. La imagen de la chica sumada a todo lo anterior hizo que se excitara aún más. Hermione se dio de cuenta al mirar el bulto que tenía en los pantalones. Cogió la capa del chico y la colocó en el suelo. Ante la atenta mirada del chico, se bajó los tirantes del camisón y lo dejó caer. Se tapó el pecho y se tumbó en la capa.

-Todavía estás a tiempo. Si me tumbo a tu lado, no puedo asegurarte nada.

-No necesito que me asegures nada, sino que vengas a mi lado.

Draco se tumbó encima de la chica. Le mordió el lóbulo, bajó a su cuello, lo mordió y besó hasta dejarle una pequeña marca sonrosada. Siguió por su clavícula hasta sus pechos, lo besó suavemente el pezón. Hermione le colocó sus manos en su pelo. Cuando Draco comenzó a succionarlo hasta, tiró de su pelo debido al placer que le causaba. Cambió de pecho, pero no dejó al otro solo sino que comenzó a acariciarlo con la mano.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se entretuvo un poco provocando que el bello de chica se erizara. Pasó su mano por debajo de la cintura de la chica elevándola un poco para así sacarle la última prenda que le quedaba. Hermione se rió extasiada de deseo. Pero no se imaginaba que las sensaciones acababan de comenzar. Draco bajó hasta que su cabeza quedó entre las piernas de la chica. Hermione sintió cómo él recorría toda su intimidad para después introducir su lengua dentro de ella.

Hermione estaba sintiendo más placer del que nunca hubiese imaginado. Eran como descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda y Draco supo que había tenido un orgasmo.

Estaba toda sudada, pero a pesar de todo, sentía como su cuerpo pedía algo más aunque no sabía el qué. Draco se levantó y se desnudó para después volver a la posición anterior. Hermione quiso hacer algo parecido por él así que llevó una de sus manos a su erecto miembro, pero Draco se lo impidió.

-Ya no puedo contenerme más- le dijo con voz ronca al oído.

-No lo hagas.

Draco se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, hasta notar un pequeña barrera. A pesar de todo su deseo, supo contenerse.

-Hermione, te va a doler. Relájate- le dijo suavemente al oído.

Rompió la barrera que había y notó como Hermione se contraía de dolor y soltaba una pequeña lágrima. Le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras seguía moviéndose para intentar reducir el dolor de la chica. Cuando consiguió relajarse, Draco fue libre para moverse con total libertad. Comenzó lentamente, pero pronto comenzó a moverse rápidamente. La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse, para dar paso a los gemidos. Hermione sintió un placer aún mayor que antes, había tenido otro orgasmo esta sensación no era nada comparado con nada que hubiese sentido antes. Se agarró tan fuertemente a la espalda del chico que le dejó las marcas de sus uñas. Pero a él poco la importó ya que estaba llegando a su clímax. Cuando acabaron, se abrazaron. Draco la tapó con su camisa lo que pudo.

-Draco, te quiero- le dijo Hermione que tenía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Yo también. Será mejor volver.

Draco se puso sus bóxer y su pantalón. Hermione se levantó, pero trastabilló, Draco la cogió antes de que cayese.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo que parecía que tenía las piernas como mantequilla.

-¿Quieres esperar un poco?

-No, ya estoy bien.

Se puso su camisón, Draco su camisa. Cogió su capa y se la puso a la chica. De regreso, el chico la llevaba sujeta por la cintura.

Al llegar a su sala común, vieron que no había ningún alumno levantado. La llevó a su habitación. Al llegar, Hermione dejó la capa y se fue al baño y Draco se puso la parte de abajo del pijama. El chico se fijó en la capa y vio unas manchas de sangre. Sin pensarlo, entró al baño.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la chica ya que se encontraba casi desnuda.

-Prepararte un baño.

Abrió los grifos de la bañera, cuando estuvo el agua perfecta. Desnudó a la chica y la metió en la bañera. Cogió una esponja y la limpió suavemente. Cuando ya había acabado, Hermione tiró de él y lo metió en la ducha con ella.

-¿No me digas que te quedaste con ganas?- se rió.

-Sí, de repetir.

A pesar de estar toda dolorida, se moría por volver a sentir las manos de Draco por todo su cuerpo. Y Draco no la defraudó, la volvió a poseer.

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**Caroone**

¿Te pareció suficiente acción? Un ataque, una gran broma y gran encuentro xD

Sirius tuvo que esperar un poco, pero ya tendrá más protagonismo en los próximos capítulos.

Sí, la verdad es que no me imagino a Sirius estando casado y siendo fiel xD.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Si te gustó esa broma, ¿qué opinas de esta?

¿Por qué debería saber que es Hermione Granger? Es decir, Draco no mencionó su nombre en ningún momento.

Sí, todos deben investigar; entre la broma, la poción, el ataque… Hay mucho que hacer xD.

Besitos

**Katniss Jean Bennet**

Hola Katniss!

¿Tu Nick tiene que ver con _Los juegos del hambre_?

No te preocupes, tu review compensó la espera ;P

Hay que tener en cuenta que si Hermione lleva todo más o menos bien es porque con Harry y Ron ya pasó por casi todo. No hay nada que no pueda afrontar xD. Además, cuenta con la ayuda de Draco.

Sí, Draco no ha dejado en ningún momento de ser quien es, pero han cambiado sus sentimientos. Está enamorado y lo expresa a su manera xD.

Sí, aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver, pero pronto se comenzarán a ver las soluciones.

Me sacas los colores ^^

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Luna-maga**

Bueno, esta vez la espera ha sido corta jeje. La verdad es que tenías muchas ganas de subirlo.

¿Por qué quieres que vuelvan a sus cuerpos? xD. ¿No te parece que así están bien?

Aún les quedan unos asuntillos antes de volver. Primero resolver el problema de la poción y misterio de Cássidi. Pero pronto se resolverá.

Besitos guapa

**Dominique Malfoy**

Estábamos conectadas, se sumaban tus deseos con los míos de subirlo xD

En este ya ni te digo las ganas tenía de subirlo xD.

Sí, a saber que pensarán después de lo que ocurrió con ellos. ¿Será cosas de las hormonas? ¿Tensión sexual acumulada? ¿El romance de Cassiopeia-Abraxas? ¿O su propio deseo? ;P

Besitos guapa y hasta pronto

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Sí, hay que ser tontos. Mira que engañarla. Aunque bueno, quizás fuese la mejor opción. No planearon nada bueno, si es que tres Slytherin juntos, es un peligro.

Sí, fue muy dulce. Me alegró mucho que le dejase las cosas clara a Hermione.

Besitos amiga

**HermsP**

Sí, el viaje hizo que Draco madurase y se olvidase de todas esas tonterías de la sangre.

No planearon nada bueno, si es que tres Slytherin juntos, es un peligro. Bueno, subí rápido este capítulo así que no tuviste que esperar mucho xD.

Besitos y abrazos igualmente

**China lop32**

Confiesa, tienes una bola de cristal escondida xD.

Sí, al final fue un daño colateral. Aunque así no tuvo que aguantar a James encima todo el rato xD.

Muchas gracias amiga, un besito

**Pekelittrell**

Bueno, en este capítulo aún no te aclaré nada xD. Tendrás que esperar un poco.

Jaja soy muy mala ya que pensaba que pronto surgiese la pasión entre ellos. Pero, ¿la espera mereció la pena?

Acertaste, como decía un profesor mío "caramelo para la niña" xD. Si pudiera te mandaba uno, pero vas a tener que conformarte con un besito jejejeje.

Gracias, aunque al pobre Sirius le tocan todas xD.

Besitos

**Aid4**

¡Hola guapa! Muy bien disfrutando de las vacaciones de Semana Santa xD. Y tú?

Me alegro que te gustase, ¿qué te pareció esta broma que le hicieron al pobre Sirius?

Sí, esta vez Lily no se pudo librar.

Sí, Draco sigue en su línea pero se nota que está enamorado y que la quiere mucho.

Ya ves, esos tres juntos y mira lo que arman…

Besitos y hasta pronto amiga

**Hueto**

Me alegro que te gustase ^^

Sí, se le nota que está enamorado pero a pesar de ellos sigue siendo él mismo xD

Jajaja una dosis de algo dulce al día no pasa nada. Sí, pero como en casi todas las relaciones es una fase por la que tienen que pasar xD. Si te parecieron melosos hasta ahora, en este capítulo te debió de dar una subida de azúcar muy fuerte jajaja.

Esta vez, actualicé pronto jeje.

Okis, intentaré solucionarlo. Gracias por tu consejo.

Besitos.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Gracias amiga.

Sí, se juntaron esos tres y mira lo que se armó…

Si es que los Slytherin son peligrosos, nada más hay que ver lo que le hicieron al pobre Sirius.

**Lunna-MalfoyBlack**

¡Hola Lunna! Estupenda, disfrutando de las vacaciones xD. Espero que tú estés igual.

Me encantaron los libros, no me extraña que estuvieras tan enganchada a ellos jejeje. Tengo muchas ganas de ver la película.

Me alegro que te gustase, sí la verdad es que no suelo describir mucho las bromas. A partir de ahora intentaré pararme más en ellas.

Desgraciadamente, no fue nada pero nada bueno. Aunque a Draco consiguió detenerlo.

Después de todo lo que están haciendo en este tiempo para superar todos los obstáculos, no creo que haya nada que dificulte su amor.

Besitos y hasta pronto


	22. Explicaciones y viajes por el tiempo

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente."_

Gustave Flaubert

" _Señor, quisiera saber quien fue el loco que inventó el beso."_

Jonathan Swift

Ante todo, tenéis que perdonar que tardase tanto en actualizar. No es que no quisiera sino que no pude. Entre que ando con exámenes y buscando trabajo, no tuve tiempo para nada. Hasta mis amigos me preguntan ya si sigo viva después de tanto tiempo.

La próxima semana acabo los exámenes y entonces me pondré como loca a escribir todo lo que tengo atrasado.

Para bien o para mal, este fic se acaba así que seguir leyendo el fic un poco más. Pronto empezaré a publicar otros fics.

**Mira el pasado y verás el presente**

Llevaban toda la mañana en cama, era la cuarta vez que habían hecho el amor. Hermione se sentía como nunca. Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba y la atrajo hacia él apoyándola en su hombro.

-¿Todavía quieres más?

-Bueno, te dejaré descansar cinco minutos.

Ambos nos reímos.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Draco serio.

-¿De qué exactamente?

-De haberte acostado conmigo. ¿De no haber esperado?

-No- Hermione le acarició la cara- me gustas y te quiero. Es más que suficiente.

-¿Segura? No te he prometido nada.

-Ni yo a ti- le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba-por cierto, tienes que contarme que fue lo que sucedió ayer.

-Primero voy a buscar algo de comer.

Mientras Draco se fue, Hermione se vistió. Se puso un vestido con bastante escote y ajustado de manga larga que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Era de color negro. Extrañamente se sentía muy segura, muy mujer, se sentía única y especial. Estaba tan absorta mirándose en el espejo que no se enteró cuando llegó el chico. Dejó la comida en la mesa y se acercó a ella sin que lo viese.

-¿Por qué te has puesto ese vestido?

Hermione dio un respingo.

-No me iba a quedar toda la vida desnuda.

-Pues has hecho muy mala elección, ya que me dan unas enormes ganas de sacártelo.

-No seas exagerado.

Draco la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Creo que voy a pasar directamente al postre.

-No digas tonterías y ponte a comer que tienes algo que contarme.

-Está bien. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- le preguntó mientras se ponía a comer.

-Por el desayuno de ayer, donde me mentisteis los tres.

-Teníamos que hacerlo por tu bien.

-Si te hubiésemos dicho lo que iba a pasar habrías intentado detenernos.

-¿El ataque a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, el Señor Tenebroso nos impuso realizar satisfactoriamente esa misión para formar parte de su círculo de mortífagos.

-¿Te han visto la marca?

-Sé como ocultarla.

-Cuéntame más-le pidió Hermione.

-Nos pondrían la marca si montábamos un buen escándalo en Hogsmeade.

-Destruir todo a vuestro alrededor y atacar a gente inocente. ¿Pasasteis todos la prueba?

-Así es, aunque algunos dudaron un poco. Eso me hace pensar que anda necesitado de gente.

-¿Crees que tomarán medidas contra ti?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No lo sé. Supongo que Lucius intercederá por mí ante los mortífagos, pero su enfado será descomunal.

-Pero Narcisa te ayudará, ¿no?

-Lucius es su marido, ante sus ojos solo soy un recién llegado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa con una solución para la poción que encontré.

-Lo sé. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que igual a Black no le parece muy buena idea.

-Cassiopeia era su tía, supongo que querrá descubrir lo que le sucedió.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-¿Qué pasa cuando te ponen la marca?- le preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

-No te preocupes por Regulus y Severus, estarán bien. Estarán un cansados, doloridos y raros, pero solo tienes que darles tiempo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la hora de la cena decidieron que ya era hora de salir de la habitación. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón había un gran bullicio. Hermione había visto el día después de una gran baile como al que asistió en cuarto curso y no había sido para tanto. Después de llevar un rato comiendo Hermione se fijó en que todos dirigían miradas a Sirius.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó a la chica que tenía al lado.

-¿No te has enterado del beso?

-¿Qué beso?

-El que le dio Sirius Black a Severus Snape.

-¿Cómo dices?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, Draco por su parte no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-Resulta que durante el baile apareció en uno de los muros del salón una proyección. Se veía en grande como Black persiguió a Snape por varios pasillos hasta que lo acorralo y lo besó. Incluso Dumbledore intentó detener esa proyección y no pudo y todo el salón vio el beso- le comentó Regulus.

-¿Por qué iba a besar Sirius a Severus?- preguntó Hermione...

-Por una poción que yo le puse en bebida una poción.

-Regulus, ¿cómo estás?

-Por ahora bien, aunque si las miradas matasen mi hermano ya me hubiese matado.

-¿Por qué le echaste esa poción en la bebida?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Porque Severus es la persona que más odia mi hermano. No fue idea mía.

-Eres un cabrón- le dijo Severus mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Piensa que ahora no tendrás problemas con los Gryffindor ya que todos los Slytherin te protegerán- le dijo Regulus.

-Si me quieres proteger, lánzame un _obliviate_.

-No seas tan exagerado- le dijo Regulus.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a ser? ¡Me ha besado Sirius Black y lo ha visto todo el colegio!

-Si te sirve de algo, eres parte de la fantasía de muchas chicas y chicos-le dijo Draco.

-No, no me sirve. Esto es un asco- dijo Severus.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Sirius y lo vio muy enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así. Ni siquiera hablaba con sus amigos a pesar de que James y los demás hacían de todo para que se distrajera. Cansado y fastidiado se levantó. Hermione se despidió de los chicos y se fue tras Sirius.

Después de correr un buen rato, lo alcanzó. Se dirigía a la torre de de Gryffindor a gran velocidad.

-Sirius- lo llamó. Como no le hizo ni caso. Lo llamó más fuerte hasta que se giró.

-¿Qué quieres? Tú también te vienes a burlar.

-No, yo- ahora que lo tenía a unos metros no se atrevía a contarle sus intenciones.

-No tengo todo el día.

-He encontrado una poción que me puede ayudar a recordar que ocurrió el día que desaparecí.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora me voy.

-Te necesito, tú eres el que se tiene que tomar la poción.

-¿Por qué crees que me voy a tomar esa poción?- le dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque necesito saber que ocurrió- le pidió Hermione.

-¿Crees que me voy a fiar de ti?

-Remus podría vigilar la preparación de la poción.

-No lo sé, ya lo veremos.

-Por favor, es importante.

Sin nada más se fue y Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al poco de llegar Sirius a su habitación, James, Remus y Peter le acompañaron. Sirius se encontraba sentado en su cama pensativo.

-Sirius, tienes que olvidarlo- le dijo James.

-En una semana la gente se habrá olvidado de todo- le aseguraba Remus.

-No es eso. Cassiopeia me ha pedido que me tome una poción que me permitirá recordar lo que ocurrió el día que desapareció.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Remus.

-¿Cómo que qué piensa hacer?- le preguntó James- seguro que es otra trampa de los Slytherin.

-James…- le intentó decir al Remus.

-Nada Remus, ahora lo que necesitamos es planear una venganza contra esas víboras- dijo James.

-Yo no quiero saber nada. Me voy a hacer mi ronda -le dijo Remus al salir.

-Se me está ocurriendo qué hacer en la próxima luna llena -dijo Sirius por lo bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó James.

-Ya te lo contaré.

James por su parte, decidió que no era una buena idea contarles en ese momento que Cássidi conocía la existencia del mapa de los merodeadores.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido para Hermione. Tanto ella como Draco, Severus y Regulus habían estado buscando día y noche en la biblioteca una solución. Lo que no sabían Regulus y Severus era porque tenían tanta prisa los chicos por conseguir una solución.

Extrañamente tanto Hermione como Draco habían comenzado a sentir cosas raras en su cuerpo y a ver visiones. Primero comenzó Hermione, iba por el pasillo de vuelta a su sala común cuando vio flases veía el mismo pasillo pero con otra gente, persona que no conocía. El pasillo en sí se veía distinto, con otra luz, como si fuese otro día, una estación distinta. Fue corriendo al baño y vio como sus ojos volvían a tener su color original, el color miel que le recordaba quien realmente era. A Draco le ocurrió durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch, iba a por la quaffle cuando de repente vio una bludger hacia él. Pensó que no la esquivara, pero no sintió nada. Lo raro fue que no estaban entrenando con bludger. Se entretuvo en las duchas y cuando salió estaba solo y menos mal ya que de repente sintió en el estómago un golpe tan fuerte como si una bludger le diera con fuerza. Se miró al espejo y vio como en el sitio donde había recibido el golpe había una cicatriz, no era suya ni sabía cómo le había aparecido.

Lo más llamativo fue cuando después de diez minutos en clase con McGonagall, ante la sorpresa de ambos apareció el profesor Dumbledore mucho más joven dando clase de Transformación. Esta vez la visión fue conjunta y más larga de lo normal. Su clase era exactamente igual y nadie parecía percatarse de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera su profesor. Nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia si Hermione no se hubiese girado y al ver el joven Tom Riddle no se hubiese levantado de su asiento y con la varita en mano le comenzase a lanzar maldiciones de un alto nivel. Draco corrió tras ella y la agarró por los brazos. Al parpadear se encontraron nuevamente en el 1975 siendo Scorpius Malfoy y Cassiopeia Black.

Más tarde se enteraron de que Hermione se había levantado y había atacado a las copas que iban a usar para la clase del día. McGonagall ante la inexplicable respuesta de la chica mando a ambos al despacho del director ya que Draco tampoco supo explicar que pasó.

Ahora se encontraban los dos sentados frente a Dumbledore.

-¿Queréis un caramelo?

-No- dijo Draco secamente. Hermione lo miró de malos modos.

-No, gracias- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Bueno, pues entonces iré al grano- el semblante del director había cambiado- lo que habéis hecho ha traído consecuencias. No solo estáis cambiando las cosas en este tiempo sino en otros.

-Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada, no hemos pedido estar aquí- dijo Hermione.

-Lo supuse por la cara que os vi al llegar. Pero debéis entender lo que significa que estéis aquí. Por tu apariencia intuyo que tiene algo que ver con la desaparecida Cassiopeia Black, ¿o me equivoco?

Se levantó de su asiento y cogió un pequeño frasco.

-Esto es la solución a vuestro problema, también necesitareis un pensadero- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Esto le ayudará al señor Black a desprenderse de sus recuerdos en un pensadero.

-¿Cómo sabe…?-intentó preguntar Hermione, pero a medio camino supo que era una pregunta estúpida.

Dumbledore le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tendréis que esperar a que pase la luna llena para poder usarla. Aunque convencer al señor Black os llevará ese tiempo como mínimo. Así que no os retengo más.

Hermione y Draco salieron de su despacho y se dirigieron a su sala común donde pronto llegaron.

-A ver Granger, ¿qué propones?

-No sé, ya se lo pedí. Si le dijésemos que tenemos el permiso de Dumbledore.

-Sino sé un par de hechizos que…

-Nada de eso Draco. No podemos obligarlo, intentaré que entre en razón.

-Si no conseguimos pronto que nos ayude, a saber que puede ocurrir. No tengo tiempo como para andarme con delicadezas, haré todo lo que haga falta para volver a mi época de una sola pieza.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo suficiente como para andarse con delicadeza. Así que decidió ir a hablar con Sirius ahora mismo, antes de que Draco perdiese la paciencia.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A pesar de ser viernes Severus se encontraba en su habitación, tenía que entregar una redacción el lunes así que estaba dándole un último vistazo. A pesar de intentarlo había algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Hacía dos días había escuchado a Sirius Black hablar con Peter Pettigrew de lo que harían hoy.

Sirius se encontraba detrás de una estatua, cuando vio a Peter lo cogió del brazo y lo ocultó con él. Severus de escondió en el marco de una de las puertas. Para desgracia de Severus, aunque no lo vieran, Sirius tenía cierto mapa que le decía donde se encontraba exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Peter.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a venir el viernes a nuestra cita?

-Teno una cita con una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Peter, el viernes no puedes quedar con Daiana.

-¿Por qué?

-Acuérdate que te necesitamos junto al Sauce Boxeador para que nos ayudes con nuestro pequeño problema peludo.

Al parecer tenían un "pequeño problema peludo". Al principio no le dio importancia ya que no quería meterse en ningún asunto que tuviese que ver con Black. Pero era una buena oportunidad de dejar a los merodeadores como lo que eran, una basura que tenía asuntos oscuros que ocultar.

Decidió que iría a ver que se traían entre manos, decidió no avisar a los demás porque había algo que no le olía bien. Echaría un vistazo y si hiciese falta avisaría a los demás Slytherin. Cogió su capa y se fue a esperarlos. Se escondió en unos setos cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Cerca de media noche, apareció una rata que hizo que el árbol se parase en seco. Después vio como Potter y Black se introducían con calma y confianza dentro del árbol por un pequeño hueco entre sus raíces. Severus al verlos desparecer, los siguió rápidamente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al hueco, el Sauce comenzó a moverse y a lanzarle golpes con las ramas. Por suerte, no fue nada grave.

Cuando se metió por el hueco un tobogán lo llevó a un pasillo con varis puertas, se dirigió a la única que tenía luz. Se acercó y escuchó unas voces.

-Peter, si quieres puedes irte.

-James, hoy lunático más que nunca. No se pudo tomar la poción y está muy inquieto.

-Siento que se me rompiese- dijo Peter.

-No te preocupes- dijo James- para eso estamos nosotros aquí.

-Pues vamos.

Después de escuchar eso, Severus abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ciervo, un perro, una rata y para su sorpresa un lobo. Antes de que reaccionase, el lobo se quiso abalanzar sobre él. Pero el ciervo se interpuso. Severus echó a correr por donde había venido, pero Remus pronto se deshizo de sus amigos y saltó encima del Slytherin. Antes de que pasase nada, James estaba sacando de encima Remus con sus cuernos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione de camino a la torre de Gryffindor vio por una ventana la luna llena así que decidió ir a los terrenos. Sabía que con la poción que le mandaba todos los meses a Remus, no habría ningún peligro.

Tenía pensado esperar a que saliese Sirius y en su forma de perro amenazarlo con revelar que es un animago y si eso no funciona, amenazar con contar el secreto de Remus. Con esa convicción se encaminó al Sauce Boxeador cundo vio como salía Severus disparado. Estaba todo manchado de barro y tenía la ropa hecha pedazos y tenía algún rasguño. Este la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para alejarla del sitio.

Hermione miró a sus espaldas y vio a Remus convertido el lobo salir por el hueco del árbol. Se soltó de Severus y conjuró unas cuerdas para detener a Remus.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que huir- le gritó Severus- ¡nos va a matar!

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione.

Como no estaba segura de que eso lo detuviese mucho tiempo, también conjuró unas cadenas. Al ver así a Remus, James y Sirius, todavía convertidos en animales lo llevaron a la casa de los gritos, donde quedó encerrado.

Mientras Hermione intentaba calmar a Severus apareció McGonagall corriendo. La profesora no sabía qué hacer, vio por un lado una rata correr como loca de una lado a otro, después un ciervo y un perro que parecía que se iban a pegar, también escuchaba los ruidos producidos por Remus Lupin, Severus estaba intentando tirar de Hermione para que se fuesen, McGonagall le pareció escuchar que se fuesen fuera del país. Al ver que Hermione era la única que mantenía la calma, le pidió que se llevase a Severus a la enfermaría mientras que ella se encargaba de esos tres individuos.

La señora Pomfrey al ver el estado del chico le dio varias pociones para que se tranquilizase, pero la enfermera al ver el estado del chico decidió que era mejor que se durmiese. Les costó bastante que Severus se tomase la poción para dormir. Después de media hora el chico se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente ya que la poción le hacía dormir sin sueños.

Cuando salía de la enfermería y vio a Sirius recordó la broma que le había contado Remus en su época. Le había contado que casi matan a Severus por una broma de Sirius. Sabía que Sirius se querría vengar de Severus por el beso, pero esto traspasaba todo lo razonable.

Al salir lo vio, Sirius venía con sus andares de rey. Hermione no lo pudo evitar y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué si estoy loca? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir después de lo que le has hecho a Severus?

-Yo no le he hecho nada. Además, está de una pieza y no se convertirá en un hombre lobo. Se lo merecía- se defendió el chico mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

-No, no se lo merecía, él no fue quién te gastó la broma. Ya estoy harta de que le eches la culpa de todo, si tu vida es un asco no lo pagues con él. No eres más que un chulo, egocéntrico y mimado estúpido. Eres tan egocéntrico que no ves más allá de tus narices. Severus es un buen chico al igual que tu hermano. Pero tu visión no ve más allá de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Condenas a nuestra casa por ser egoístas y mirar solo por nuestro beneficio, pero eso es justo lo que tú haces. Solo te preocupas por tu diversión, no siquiera pensaste en cómo se hubiese sentido Remus si hubiese mordido a Severus.

Te imaginas aunque sea ligeramente ¿lo que le hubiese supuesto para él todo esto? Eres tan egoísta que ni te lo replanteaste. Por Merlín, la vida de Remus se hubiese desmoronado y a ti no te hubiese importado ya que tu venganza se hubiese llevado a cabo. Pero a ti no te importan las personas que quieres. Como tu hermano, quien se desvive por ti. Siempre te ha querido y te ha admirado pero eso a ti no te ha importado.

-Mi hermano nunca se ha preocupado por mí. Cuando me fui de casa no se molestó en mandarme una lechuza y en Hogwarts no me dirigió ni una palabra.

-¿Sabes por qué no lo hizo? No te apoyó porque no tiene el valor que tienes tú, tú solo pensabas en tu bien, él también pensó en tus padres. Tus padres sufrieron mucho con tu marcha y tu hermano no quería que pasasen por lo mismo dos veces. Por ello aceptó el peso de la familia Black. Desde pequeño siempre te admiró y antes de entrar al colegio tú eras todo su mundo, siempre detrás de ti. Cuando te fuiste a Hogwarts él se quedó solo ya que nunca fue muy bueno haciendo amistades pero no se entristeció ya que sabía que para el año iba a estar contigo. Durante el verano estuvo atento a todo lo que le contaste que habías hecho en el colegio y estuvo deseoso de ir para poder estar contigo. Cuando empezó el nuevo curso y Regulus acabo en Slytherin tú te alejaste. Además de eso siempre estabas con sus amigos y nunca tenías tiempo para él y estar en casas rivales no ayudaba. Os fuisteis distanciando hasta convertiros en totales desconocidos.

-No fue culpa mía. Yo sí que me preocupé por él.

-Tú no te preocupas por nadie. Se supone que somos familia y ni siquiera cuando te pido ayuda me haces ni caso. Quiero saber lo que le pasó a Cassiopeia Black y tiene gracia que tenga yo más ganes de saberlo que tú que se supone que eres su sobrino. Nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero me das asco.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse y de frente estaba el director.

-Profesor Dumbledore, yo…- se intentó disculpar Hermione.

-Ya que la señorita Black le ha dicho más de lo que yo le pensaba decir. Creo que solo queda hablar de su castigo. Vamos a mi despacho señor Black. Debería intentar descansar señorita Black, buenas noches.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Tan pronto como entró en su cuarto, un rubio la abordó.

-¿Y bien Granger? ¿Lo conseguiste?- le preguntó Draco mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-No lo creo.

-Entonces tendré que usar mis métodos –dijo con un tono amenazante.

-No, mañana si no nos ayuda le amenazaré con decirle al ministerio que es un animago.

-Por si acaso, amenázale también con que también desvelarás el secreto de sus amigos.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Lo hablaremos mañana- le dijo Draco mientras le desabrochaba la corbata.

-Draco.

Cuando le sacó la corbata, le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y le besó el cuello. Siguió desabrochándole los botones y siguió besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Hasta que le sacó la camisa por completo.

-Draco- dijo con voz gutural Hermione- es mejor que pares.

-Dame cinco minutos y ya verás como cambias de opinión.

Le acarició la cara y descendió suavemente tocándole el cuello, el hombro la clavícula. Al pasar por el medio del pecho, Hermione se estremeció como la primera vez que la tocó. Siguió recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar a su falda, que pronto estuvo en el suelo. Hermione no se quiso quedar quieta, lo empujó y lo sentó en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a sacarle la camisa.

-Como sigas así, no voy a poder contenerme -le dijo Draco refiriendo al contacto de la chica con su entrepierna. Hermione al escucharlo se sonrojó.

Le sacó delicadamente la camisa rozándole suavemente con la yema dedos todo el torso. Draco no pudo aguantarse más la cogió por el culo levantándola para volver a dejarla en la cama y él encima de ella.

Se dieron un apasionante beso. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los gritos. Con desagrado se vistieron y salieron a ver. Ante ellos estaban Severus Snape que intentaba huir de Remus que estaba convertido en hombre lobo y James y Sirius intentando retenerlo mientras Peter convertido en rata daba vueltas en círculos. El problema fue que Remus pronto se dio de cuenta de su presencia e intentó ir tras ellos. Draco cogió a Hermione y se metieron de nuevo en la habitación. Cuando Remus iba a tumbar la puerta volvieron a la habitación de Hemione.

-Eso fue lo que le preparó Sirius a Severus-le dijo Hermione- por eso me olvidé de decirle lo de la poción.

-Mañana iré yo. Ahora será mejor dormir.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**REVIEWS**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Buff, ya no sé que decirte después de tanto tiempo. Me alegró mucho tu último comentario.

La verdad es que la escena de sexo me gustó mucho escribirla por el momento tan bonito en que se dio. Por fin Hermione le devolvió algo de cariño que le había dado Draco.

No sé si a ti te había quedado muy claro lo que había pasado en el baile o si después de tanto tiempo te olvidaste algo, ya sabes contesto dudas jeje.

Besitos y espero que no tardemos tanto en escribirnos.

**China lop32**

Me alegro que te gustase el lemmon, la verdad es que tal y como fue ocurriendo la escena me fue saliendo fluidamente. Esta vez te hubiese venido tener una bola de cristal ya que mucho me tardé jeje.

Besitos

**Luna-maga**

Me alegro que te gustase.

No te perdiste nada, fue culpa mía que con las ganas de subir el capítulo no lo repasé como debería y quedó la cosa un poco confusa. Espero que pudiese resolver tus dudas con esto. En caso de que se me olvidase algo dímelo.

Un besito

**Dominique Malfoy**

Sí, el lemmon ha sido un cúmulo de cosas, pero no te puedo concretar hasta donde llegan sus ganas y sentimientos y hasta donde interfieren Abraxas y Cássidi jejeje.

Draco se olvidó de todo, pero ahora de la que no se olvida es de ella jajajaja.

Besitos

**Sanguinum Snake**

Hola, es culpa mía que no entendieras bien la broma. Es que tenía tantas ganas de subir el capítulo que no lo revisé con suficiente calma y así quedó la cosa. Espero que ahora quedase todo resuelto, pero si me olvidé de algo me gustaría que me lo dijeses.

Un besito

**Pekelittrell**

Sí, quedaron varias cosas en el aire. Pero sobre todo quedaron cosas sin entender por mi culpa, por querer subir tan rápido el capítulo. Espero haber aclarado las dudas, si no hubiese aclarado todo, dímelo.

Besitos

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Me alegro que te gustase el momento romántico de nuestros protagonistas. La verdad es que ya se pedía a gritos jeje. Toda la situación fue una bonita puesta en escena, un poco triste pero tierna.

Besitos

**Lunna-MalfoyBlack**

Hola amiga, cuanto tiempo sin hablar.

Me alegra ver que te gustó la pasión de esos dos. Sí, a pesar de todo se demostraron que se quieren por encima de todo, por encima del tiempo y de su apariencia.

Jajajaja, así que te gustó la parte en la que Draco bromea. Sí, es bastante gracioso cuando quiere jeje. Tengo que confesarse que yo sí me quedaría con ganas jajaja con alguien como él.

Muchos besitos.

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii**

Sí, que se le va a hacer, mi mente pervertida tomó el control y no lo pude evitar jajaja.

Me tienes que disculpar, esa confusión es culpa mía. Tenía tantas ganas de subir el capítulo que no repasé el capítulo con el cuidado debido. Si después de este capítulo todavía no di aclarado todo este embrollo me gustaría que me lo dijeses jeje.

Lo siento, peor no pude actualizar antes.

Besitos amiga.

**Aid4**

Hola amiga, me alegro que te gustase el capítulo.

Sí, fue un capítulo con muchas cosas y muchos sucesos. No se libró nadie, ni siquiera el pobre Severus. Draco es…Draco, su autoestima se sale del universo jajaja.

La verdad es que fue un ambiente de mucha ternura y Hermione lo sintió y por una vez se dejó llevar y Draco con ella. Hermione sabe realmente que Draco siente algo muy profundo por ella y por eso se entregó.

James, ha madurado y conoce a sus amigos y por lo que pueda pasar decide dejarlo de lado.

Besitos guapa

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Me alegro que te guste, en este capítulo muchas cosas han cambiado y todo por esa noche del baile.

Besitos

**Cullen-21-gladys**

No sufras, que en este capítulo no hubo consecuencias con Draco. Aunque si hubo problemas por su estancia en un tiempo diferente al suyo.

Besitos

**Daphnegreengrass**

Perdona, perdona, perdona. Entre que tardé mucho el actualizar el último capítulo que dejé no estaba bien escrito. Espero haber resuelto la confusión, pero si no es así dímelo que lo solucionaré.

Jajaja me alegro que entendieses el momento sexual entre los protagonistas.

No te preocupes que pronto acabo el fic.

Besitos guapa y cuídate mucho

**Caroone**

Me alegro que te gustase, la verdad es que en ese capítulo hubo de todo. Sirius la verdad es que no estuvo muy héroe sino como villano.

Besos

**Saffuran**

Hola, me alegro que leyeras mi fic.

Perdona que no me expresase como debiera. Espero que en este capítulo se resolviesen todas esas dudas, sino fuese así avísame ya que te resolvería cualquier duda.

Besitos

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Me alegro que te gustase.

Con lo de que estuvo medio raro lo de Sirius no sé si te refieres a la situación o a que con las prisas me expresé mal. En cualquier caso, para cualquier cosa aquí me tienes.

Hasta pronto

**WizardStar4400**

Hola, me alegra que te gustase mi fic.

Hay gente muy muy tozuda y en este fic hay varios ejemplos jeje.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Besitos y hasta pronto**


	23. ¿Justicia o venganza?

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_Si la justicia existe, tiene que ser para todos; nadie puede quedar excluido, de lo contrario ya no sería justicia."_

Paul Auster

"_La espiral de la violencia sólo la frena el milagro del perdón."_

Juan Pablo II

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione había cogido un hábito desde que hacía unos días. Por la mañana al despertarse tenía que abrazar a Draco, normalmente este la tenía abrazada. Hermione se dio la vuelta a abrazar a cierto rubio, pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo vislumbrar una nota.

_Te espero en el despacho del viejo loco. _

_Ten todo listo._

_D.M._

Después de leer esa carta un nerviosismo se le instauró en el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, Sirius era un pilar importante tanto en su vida como en la del mundo. El problema era que cuanto más tiempo pasasen en este tiempo más problemas con el tiempo habría. Eso de viajar a otras épocas, era muy peligroso. Sobretodo sino no sabes dónde, ni cuando, ni con quién vas a aparecer.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió lo necesario y se fue al despacho de Dumbledore. Era temprano y no había muchos alumnos, en cuanto estuvo sola entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Como le había dicho el director, ese día no estaban ni él ni su fénix. Colocó el pensadero en el centro de la sala y se sentó a esperar la llegada de Draco.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Draco por su parte se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor a buscar a Sirius. Como la Dama Gorda no le dejó pasar, se apoyó en la pared y espero a que saliese algún alumno. Cuando salió un chico, se le acercó.

-Eh, tú. Dile a Black que salga.

-Tengo prisa- le contestó el chico, por la apariencia Draco supuso que sería de cuarto.

Draco se interpuso en su camino, cuando el chico intentó seguir su camino.

-Si no quieres pasar lo que queda de curso en la enfermería, llámalo.

Draco había puesto su peor cara, el chico tardó unos segundo en sopesar la amenaza, pero al final se dio la vuelta y entró. Al poco, apareció Sirius por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó de malos modos cuando salió de la sala común.

-Tienes que ir al despacho de Dumbledore- le dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué? Estoy castigado todo lo que me queda de colegio- le dijo Sirius intentando pasar de largo.

-Porque quiero saber qué pasó con Cassiopeia- le dijo Draco mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos y se soltó bruscamente de él.

-Ya le dije a Cássidi que no lo iba a hacer y no he cambiado de opinión- le dijo Sirius mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Ella pensó que lo harías por amor a tu familia, pero yo conozco otros métodos.

-¿Piensas hechizarme?- le preguntó el moreno mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo.

-No, no mereces el esfuerzo. Si no quieres que el Ministerio de Magia sepa que tú y tus dos amiguitos son animagos ilegales…

Lo dejó en el aire, James, Remus y Peter acababan de salir y escucharon la amenaza. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos ha descubierto!- gritó el chico correteando de un lado a otro.

-Peter, cállate- le dijo Remus.

-Hay formas de engañar a los magos del Ministerio- le dijo James a Draco.

-Puede ser, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se sepa que Lupin es un hombre lobo?- les dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Hay que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta. Esos paseos de media noche no son precisamente precavidos-contestó Draco- tengo prisa, así que vamos.

-Sirius no irá- dijo Remus.

-Es vuestra decisión. Pero en quince minutos habrá un grupo de magos del Ministerio. Y mañana una congregación de padres quejándose de que sus hijos estudien con un hombre lobo.

-Iré- dijo Sirius.

-Pero nosotros vamos con vosotros- dijo James.

Draco asintió ligeramente la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y con los Gryffindor a su espalda se dirigieron al despacho. Cuando llegaron Hermione ya tenía todo listo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó el chico sin siquiera saludar.

-Tienes que tomarte esta poción. En cuanto te la tomes comenzarán a volver a tu consciente una infinidad de recuerdos. Para eso necesitamos el pensadero, todos estos recuerdos que generes los traspasaremos ahí.

-Nosotros ayudaremos- dijo James.

-Sí- dijo Remus.

-Petigrew no-dijo Hermione- hay que ser muy precisos. Si empezásemos a sacarle recuerdos antes de que se tomase la poción podríamos borrarle la memoria y si tardamos demasiado su mente se saturaría y podría quedarse tonto.

-No sé que será peor- murmuró el moreno.

Sirius se colocó al lado del pensadero, James y Remus se pusieron enfrente de él. Hermione y Draco por detrás, de esta forma los cuatro lo rodeaban.

-Si le pasa algo a mi amigo, vosotros pagareis las consecuencias- dijo Remus.

En cuanto cayó la primera gota en la boca de Sirius, sintió como un montón de recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos. Suspiró aliviado ya que debían estar haciéndolo bien ya que solo notaba como pasaban por sus ojos. Al principio se fijaba, veía con mucha claridad todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. Después se cansó y solo veía sombras.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo, pero en cuanto acabaron los recuerdos de Sirius, Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas. Los demás también estaban cansados, Remus estaba sonrojado y James tenía un ligero rastro de gotas de sudor. Draco y Sirius parecían los que estaban menos cansados. Peter se encontraba durmiendo.

Draco se dirigió al pensadero a buscar el recuerdo. Después de unos minutos lo encontró.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas de verlo?- le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

-Sí- Hermione se levantó y sin esperar a los demás se introdujeron en el recuerdo. Los demás pronto los siguieron. Incluido Sirius.

Al introducirse un torbellino los envolvió transportándolos a la habitación de Sirius. Estaba bastante cambiada, en lugar de una cama había una cuna, el lugar de la lámpara que tenía había una con juguetes colgando, las cortinas eran diferentes, como eso varias cosas más.

En la habitación se encontraba una mujer de espaldas con un elegante vestido negro y pelo recogido. Hermione notó como su respiración se aceleraba, aunque nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Se quedó sin respiración, era como verse en un espejo.

Draco vio el estado en que se encontraba Hermione. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La chica con el contacto se tranquilizo.

La mujer le cantaba una nana al niño que tenía en sus brazos.

-Sirius, es hora de dormir- le dijo mientras lo dejaba en la cuna.

Pero el moreno se agarró a uno de sus dedos.

-Tan joven y con tantas ganas de fiesta. Venga a dormir, ya trasnochaste demasiado, si tu madre se entera que te malcrío se enfadará.

Sirius se debía de estar quedando dormido porque se veía todo un poco borroso. En el momento en que la Cassiopeia iba a salir de la sala, un hombre vestido con un traje muy elegante entró.

-Cygnus, hermano. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Menudo descaro tienes.

No vio muy bien como pasó, pero Cassiopeia se acababa de golpear contra el armario. Sirius debió de despertar ya que ahora veía nítidamente como Cygnus la cogía del pelo y le levantaba la cara.

-¿Crees que no me iba a enterar?

-No sé de que hablas- decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿no te piensas fugar con Abraxas y dejar a tu familia en ridículo?

-Tienes que entenderlo, yo lo amo.

Cygnus la cogió más fuerte por el pelo hasta levantarla. Cogió una cajita que encontró en la mesita de la chica. Se agachó hasta su oído y le susurró:

-Si lo que querías era estar presente en la vida de Abraxas lo estarás, lo verás todos los días de su vida, lo escucharás, conocerás sus pensamientos pero él jamás sabrá nada de ti. No te verá, no te escuchará, ya que para él estarás muerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Cassiopeia con un gran miedo en su mirada.

-Verás, soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Eso tiene ciertas ventajas. Verás, conozco grandes secretos del poder del Señor Oscuro, entre ellos el de su inmortalidad. Puedes dividir tu alma en siete partes, con lo cual tendrías siete vidas. Pero el precio que tienes que pagar es una muerte por cada trozo de alma que desprendes. Sabes, lo he visto. Lo que no sé es que pasaría si no haces un sacrificio.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió para Hermione pasó a cámara lenta. Vio como Cygnus sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, pronunciaba unas palabras y una luz negra golpeaba a Cassiopeia en el pecho. Todos se taparon los ojos ya que la luz los cegó. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Cygnus cogía la cajita de música.

-Querida hermana, seguro que me estás escuchando. Esto te pasa por intentar dejarnos en ridículo. Ahora verás la vida de la gente, pero no podrás vivir la tuya. Verás como tu amado Abraxas sigue su vida sin ti.

Dejo la caja en la mesita y antes de irse miró a Sirius. Hermione notó como fingía que dormía, Cygnus lo ignoró y regresó a la fiesta.

Un torbellino como el que los introduzco, lo sacó del recuerdo.

Hermione se acercó al oído del rubio.

-Draco, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-

-Dumbledore se encargará de ello- dijo Draco- ahora vámonos, tenemos que pensar en cómo solucionar todo esto.

Peter estaba despierto, ante el desconcierto de sus amigos, se sentó a su lado. Mientras Draco y Hermione salieron del despacho dejándolos atrás.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, ambos tenían mucho en que pensar.

-Tenemos que decírselo al Ministerio- dijo Hermione tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación.

-No podemos, ¿tú sabes lo que significaría? El Seños Oscuro vendría por nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Joder Granger, ¡cállate! Así no hay quien pueda pensar- le dijo el rubio de malos modos.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y se fue cerrándola de un portazo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que parecía que iba a reventar. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y si Draco no la ayudaba tendría que buscar otra manera o se volvería loca.

Se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Allí había alguien más. Un chico moreno se encontraba apoyado en el balcón observando las estrellas.

-¿Regulus?

-Cássidi, ¿qué ocurre?

Hermione sin poder evitarlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

-¿Qué pasó? Tranquila- le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Es que ya sé que le pasó a Cassiopeia- a causa de su llanto lo dijo entre hipos.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Hermione asintió. Le contó todo con todo tipo de detalles. Hermione en ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero Regulus prestó especial atención a la parte donde Cygnus habló de la división del alma. Hermione sabía perfectamente que se refería a los horrocruxes pero evitó decir el nombre.

-Había pensado en ir a denunciarlo a los magos del Ministerio- dijo Hermione.

-No creo que sea lo más correcto.

-Yo creo que debería tener un juicio justo- dijo Hermione seria, ya que tenía plena fe en la ley.

-El problema de ese recuerdo es que tiene demasiada información. Si cayese en malas manos o fuese de dominio público supondría todo un revuelo. Lo primero, para el Ministerio no existe ningún mago tan poderoso que pueda suponer un peligro para este sistema. Lo segundo, no creo que Rosier tenga un juicio justo. Al no tenerlo la gente se enfadará con el Ministerio y eso hará que se creen mayores diferencias entre los sangre pura y los demás magos.

-Pero no podemos dejar que se vaya de rositas- dijo Hermione.

-Los sangre pura siempre solucionan los problemas ellos mismos. Así que no te preocupes, sé cómo le harán pagar por lo que hizo.

-Gracias- le dijo de todo corazón. No podía entender como le podía haber hecho algo tan terrible su propio hermano.

-De nada, después de todo era mi tía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Hoy no es el momento, en otra ocasión te lo contaré.

Los merodeadores, se encontraban intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido. Los recuerdos de Sirius eran demasiados para meterlos en cualquier recipiente que tuviesen a mano. Mañana se desharían de ellos.

James se acercó a Sirius y lo ayudó a poner de pie.

-Estoy bien- dijo el moreno- solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Mañana tenemos mucho de lo que hablar- dijo James.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al día siguiente Hermione le contó lo sucedido con Regulus a Malfoy.

-No me lo creer. ¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle eso?

-Regulus le dará el cambiazo a uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort sin que este se entere.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó confuso.

-Verás, la noche en que murió Dumbledore, él y Harry fueron a un lugar donde Voldemort tenía oculto uno de sus horrocruxes. Para llegar al horrocruxe, Dumbledore tuvo que beberse una poción que contenía la vasija donde se encontraba el guardapelo. Una vez que sacó el guardapelo se volvió a llenar. Cuando vimos el interior del guardapelo había una nota dirigida a Voldemort en la que le decía que moriría antes de que descubriese lo que había hecho y que destruiría su horrocruxe para que cuando se enfrentase a su igual fuese mortal. Por último, puso sus iniciales _R.A.B._

-¿Me estás diciendo que al contarle lo que dijo Rosier hará que robe el guardapelo? ¿Te das de cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Sí, por mi culpa morirán dos buenas persona por un mismo guardapelo. Lo sé y tengo un gran pesar por ello. Pero la historia es la historia. Tanto Regulus como Severus o Sirius serán grandes héroes en silencio, solo conocido por unos pocos. Sin ellos, el mundo no sería como es hoy. No tienes ni idea de las lágrimas que he llorado por saber lo que va a pasar y no poder evitarlo. Pero, no puedo soy demasiado egoísta como para arriesgarme a que la gente que me importa sea diferente de cómo la conocí.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a sentir lástima por ti?

-No te estoy pidiendo lástima, sino que me comprendas. Si no, ¿explícame por qué no hiciste nada por cambiar lo que le pasó a tu abuelo o por evitar en lo que se está convirtiendo tu padre?

-No hables de mi familia- le dijo furioso.

-Eso te pasa por dudar de mi cordura. Recuerda para otra vez que menos cordura tienen algunos miembros de tu familia- le dijo a mala fe, quería hacerle daño quería que sintiera todo el dolor que había sentido ella durante todo este tiempo.

-Estoy hasta los mismísimos de que siempre te acabes metiendo con mi familia. Conozco de primera mano a mi familia, no necesito que me recuerdes sus locuras y desvaríos.

-Yo también conozco el curso de la historia, conozco lo que la podría cambiar. Por eso no necesito que me recuerdes lo que podría o no cambiar.

Draco la miró, le lanzó una mirada a Hermione que no supo describir. Después de eso se fue.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Canuto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Remus.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en su habitación.

-Nada, ya hice bastante. Eran ellos los que querían saber que ocurrió, ahora que lo resuelvan.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo- opinó James.

-Yo no voy a mover un solo dedo- dijo el moreno. Se levantó de su cama y se fue a desayunar.

-Voy a hablar con ellos a ver que planean hacer- le dijo James a Remus.

Antes de entrar en clase, James se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro- ambos se apartaron del grupo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Regulus tiene un plan- dijo Hermione.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-Aún no conozco los detalles, pero si necesitamos ayuda te avisaré-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- le devolvió la sonrisa.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cuando acabaron las clases, tanto ella como Draco regresaron a su sala común. Cuando vieron a Regulus se acercaron a él.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo?- le preguntó Draco.

-Mañana tengo una reunión con los mortífagos- dijo con tranquilidad-¿te tengo que dar más datos?

-Avísame cuando regreses.

-No soy tu sirviente. Pero si quieres no me importará contarte lo ocurrido.

Después de lo dicho se fue.

-Podrías intentar ser más amable- le dijo Hermione.

-Tú me gastas toda la amabilidad-le contestó.

Ante eso, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Hermione le dio un abrazo y un gran beso.

-Creo que será mejor ir a la habitación- Hermione se rió.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Regulus, se levantó temprano y salió a los jardines. Se puso la capa y la máscara de mortífago y cogió el traslador. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un círculo de mortífagos a su alrededor.

-Señor Black, me alegra ver que ha decidido explicar su mensaje- le dijo Voldemort en persona- ahora sino te importa, cuéntame.

No sabía que tenía su voz, pero consiguió erizarle los pelos.

-He escuchado un rumor que me ha conducido hasta Cygnus Rosier. El hijo de Cygnus me contó sin conocimiento que su padre conoce el secreto de su inmortalidad y que por ello podría hacer que dejase de serlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué nos tendríamos que fiar?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- preguntó calmadamente Voldemort.

-En Hogwarts. Parece ser que algo le comento a su hijo- comentó Regulus.

-Entonces, ¿será mejor traer a su hijo?- sugirió uno de ellos.

-Es demasiado tonto como para llegar a entender lo que ha dicho- dijo Regulus con mucha calma.

-Me temo que eso es cosa de familia- dijo Voldemort- me haré cargo de los dos Rosier. Pero, ¿qué quieres tú con eso?

Regulus supo que su vida dependía de su contestación y así actuó.

-Quiero servirte- dijo rápidamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso ya que me has sido de gran utilidad. Eso suponiendo que lo que me has dicho sea verdad. No te preocupes que pronto lo sabremos.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Cygnus Rosier apareció. Estaba golpeado, sudado y con la ropa toda descolocada. A pesar de que intentaba estar sereno, en sus ojos se notaba un gran nerviosismo.

-Yo no he dicho nada- le dijo Cygnus a Voldemort.

-Sabes Cygnus, soy muy bueno en _legeremancia_. Pero me gustar usar otros métodos. ¡_Crucio_!

Cygnus, cayó de rodillas debido al dolor. A pesar de todo no gritó de dolor.

-Como has podido comprobar mi poder es superior. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

-No he hecho nada.

Después de cinco hechizos, Cygnus se había desmayado. Voldemort por ello no lo dejó descansar.

_-Enervate._ Verás querido Cygnus, el señor Black dudo que se haya inventado esta historia, ya que sus ojos me lo dicen todo. Así que puedo seguir con esta tortura todo el día, todo depende de ti.

-No he hecho nada.

-Verás, si ahora entrase en tu mente y viese que me has mentido, no solo tú lo pagarías sino tu mujer y tu estúpido hijo.

La cara de Cygnus cambió radicalmente, el miedo se apoderó de él. Eso le llamó la atención a Regulus ya que después de lo que le hizo a su hermana ahora se preocupaba por su mujer y por su hijo.

-A la única persona que se lo comenté, no puede hablar.

Ante la mirada de Voldemort, prosiguió.

-Señor, mi hermana es la única persona que conocía eso. Pero no se tiene que preocupar.

-Hasta donde yo sé, apareció una chica muy parecida a tu hermana. ¿Cómo no sé que pueda ser su hija?

-Mi señor, hace unos años yo me encargué de ella encerrando su alma en una caja.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Voldemort con los ojos entrecerrados.

-De la misma forma que le vi hacer a usted, solo que esta vez no hubo muertes.

Vi como Voldemort cogió su varita y le lanzó un rayo verde con el que cayó fulminado al momento. Después de eso se acercó a Regulus.

-Desde este momento eres parte de mi círculo más cercano de mortífagos, pero ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que me traicionan. Ahora regresa a Hogwarts.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la sala común esperando a que regresase Regulus, aunque ambos tenían libros en la mano, ninguno estaba leyendo. Estaban demasiado nerviosos.

Regulus llegó a la sala común muy intranquilo. Estaba temblando. Hermione lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación, Draco los seguía de cerca. Regulus se sentó en la cama de Hermione y ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó tranquilamente el rubio.

-Lo siento tanto, no pensé que iba a acabar así- dijo el chico al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Regulus, tranquilo. Cálmate y ya nos contarás- Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Después de unos minutos su respiración se tranquilizó y levantó su cabeza.

-El Señor Oscuro mató a mi tío.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Le dije que mi primo me contó sin tener consciencia de que su padre podía volver mortal al Señor Oscuro. Debido a ello lo torturó y cuando lo amenazó con matar a su familia, confesó. Entonces lo mató.

-Tranquilo, no fue culpa tuya sino de Rosier- dijo Draco.

-La culpa es mía por contártelo- comentó Hermione.

-No es culpa nuestra, se merecía todo lo que pasó-dijo Draco- ahora descansa.

Regulus asintió y se fue. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, cogió a Hermione por los hombros.

-No es culpa tuya, no te martirices. ¿Me has entendido?- le preguntó mientras la sacudía ligeramente.

-Sí- dijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquila.

-No puedo, ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero por hoy creo que han sido demasiadas cosas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Reviews**

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Sí, he vuelto jaja. Ya anduve demasiado liada. Imagínate que tengo tantos capítulos atrasados para leer de otros fics que tengo para leer todo el verano jejeje.

Bueno, para que no te marees en este capítulo ya no hubo ningún jeje. Aunque espero que no te mareases con tanta cosa jeje.

A pesar de todo ahora ya saben llevarse uno a otro y ahora hasta parecen una pareja de verdad jaja.

A mí Dumbledore siempre me ha gustado por como es, puede que no fuese perfecto pero era uno de mis personajes preferidos. Por eso quise darle algo de protagonismo como debe de ser.

Como ves, el fic se está acabando. Como tú dices aún quedan cosas por resolver, pero cada vez son menos. En este capítulo ya se resolvió un gran misterio.

No te preocupes que ahora tengo bastante tiempo para poder escribir.

Un besito muy fuerte.

**Dominique Malfoy**

Sí, Draco es tan dulce que dan ganas de comérselo. Sí, a mí también me encanta esta pareja.

¿A qué poción te refieres? ¿A la que le hizo Hermione a Remus o la que se hizo para Sirius?

La que Remus no se tomó fue la poción matalobos que le fabrica de forma anónima Hermione ya que en su época aún no está invitada. La otra poción es la que le hace recordar a Sirius todo lo que ha vivido. Le hará pasar sus recuerdos del subconsciente al consciente. No sé si te he ayudado mucho.

Besitos.

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Me alegro que te gustase jeje. En este capítulo el pobre de Severus no tuvo ningún accidente. Pudo tener un par de días normales jejeje.

Hasta pronto

**Mini-serenety**

Gracias, actualizaré ahora más a menudo.

¿Por qué estás confundida? ¿Por la broma de los Slytherin a Sirius? ¿Por la poción? Tu dime y yo te contestaré, que para eso estoy jajaja.

Me alegro que haya una lectora más ^^.

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

La verdad es que no ondee mucho en el castigo de Sirius, pero lo que consta es que está castigado hasta que acabe de estudiar en Hogwarts jeje.

Creo que en este capítulo se aclaró lo que pasaba con esos recuerdos, pero si sigues con dudas ya sabes.

Besitos

**PattoG**

Perdona que tardara tanto en actualizar, pero anduve muy liada.

Me gusta mucho leer la comparación que hiciste ^^

Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que le pasó a la pobre Cassiopeia Black.

Besitos

**Aid4**

¡Hola amiga! Sí, volví jajajaja, perdona pero no tuve tiempo ninguno.

Me alegro que te sigan gustando los capítulos ^^. ¿Qué es lo que te confunde? ¿Los viajes temporales que sufrieron Hermione y Draco o es otra cosa? Bueno si es por eso, es porque debido a que llevan mucho tiempo en el pasado ha generado un desajuste en el espacio-tiempo que hace que ambos viajen a pequeña escala entre varios tiempos. Por eso viajan unos minutos a otras épocas. No sé si te quedó muy claro o ni siquiera era esa la pregunta jaja.

Podían ir mejor las notas, pero no hay queja jejeje.

Besitos y cuídate

**Vicky Jonas Irons Miller**

Me alegro que te gustase ^^

Si no vuelven en el próximo capítulo, volverán en el siguiente. Pero es un secreto jaja

Besitos

**Meily-Potter**

¡Hola! Ya veo que te gustó ajaja, me alegra, me alegra ^^

Sí, Dumbledore es demasiado mago como para no darse de cuenta.

A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja Draco/Hermione. James apareció un poquito más, no sé si aparecerán mucho más.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Annie Thompson**

Me alegro que te gusten las escenas de esos dos, la verdad es que son el uno para el otro.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Besitos y hasta pronto**


	24. Abraxas y Cassiopeia

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_El paso del tiempo condena al olvido la memoria de un país."_

Arthur Miller

"_El instante es la continuidad del tiempo, pues une el tiempo pasado con el tiempo futuro."_

Aristóteles

Sé que este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero me pareció un buen punto donde dejar las cosas de momento. En el próximo capítulo más.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A pesar de que Draco le había dicho que no se preocupara por la muerte de Cygnuss Rosier Hermione no había podido pegar ojo. Era cierto que estuvo llorando un buen rato porque en el fondo se sentía muy culpable por su muerte. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era no volver a casa, no porque no estuviese a gusto en esa época sino porque no quería que hubiese más desajustes en el en el tiempo. Era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo, no por ella sino por el mal que pudiese causar.

Draco tampoco había pasado buena noche. No por su conciencia sino por ella. La había abrazado y dicho palabras de consolación hasta que paró de llorar. No había sentido ni una pizca de remordimiento por la muerte de Cygnus Rosier, pero si le preocupaba el que no volviesen a su tiempo. Estuvo un largo rato pensando en que hacer para volver y pudo descansar hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

A Regulus le costó conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco se martirizó por la muerte de Cygnus. Buscaba un castigo para él, aunque jamás buscó su muerte. Ahora había otra cosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos, qué había usado el Señor Oscuro para su inmortalidad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al despertarse Draco notó que Hermione estaba despierta.

-¿Has dormido algo?- le preguntó el chico al oído.

Hermione dio un pequeño saltito por el susto.

-No, estoy preocupada.

-Tengo una idea para que volvamos. Vístete.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco sacó la cajita de música de la manta donde la tenía guardada, sin tocarla. Ambos se colocaron como cuando viajaron en el tiempo. Draco la cogió y leyó.

-Para siempre.

No pasó nada.

-Dilo en latín- le sugirió Hermione.

-_Simul aeternum._

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Él se acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?- le susurró al oído el chico.

-Creo que sí. Yo si me muriese querría que mis asuntos quedasen en paz.

-Vamos a hablar con el viejo- sugirió Draco.

Ambos se encaminaron al despacho del director. Hermione todavía seguía nerviosa. Cuando llegaron, la gárgola se abrió dejándoles paso. Subieron y se encontraron con el profesor sentado en su silla.

-Me alegra ver que salió todo bien. Sentaos y contadme en qué os puedo ayudar.

-Profesor, no podemos volver a nuestro tiempo. Hemos recreado la situación y no hemos regresado a nuestro tiempo.

-Señorita, ¿por qué cree que no pasa nada?- le preguntó el profesor mirándola fijamente a través de sus gafas.

-Porque Cassiopeia todavía tiene algo pendiente que resolver.

-¿Y cree que puede ser?- le ayudó el profesor a expresar su idea.

-Que Walburga necesita saber que ocurrió ya que al fin y al cabo eran sus hermanos.

-¿Podemos usar la red flu?- le preguntó directamente Draco ya cansado.

-Claro- le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Granger- le dijo Draco al verla sentada.

-Grimmauld Place número 12-gritó Draco cuando estuvieron los dos en la chimenea.

Cuando aparecieron en la casa de los Black, Kreacher apareció ante ellos. Al verlos hizo una gran reverencia.

-Bien venidos, ahora aviso a la ama.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Walburga.

-Cassiopeia-dijo mientras la abrazaba- me alegro de veros. Pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Walburga, es mejor que te sientes.

La señora Black le hizo caso y Hermione se sentó a su lado. Draco, se disculpó y salió a la calle. Era algo que debían hablar ellas solas, en ese salón se sentía como un extraño. Si había ido era para darle su apoyo a Hermione.

Hermione la cogió de la mano y comenzó a contarle que Cassiopeia y Abraxas estaban enamorados. Pero ella estaba comprometida con Prewett y Abraxas estaba casado por lo que pensaban fugarse juntos. Cygnus al enterarse la mató.

Vio como esa gran mujer comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas y no se atrevió a contarle todo lo que le había hecho su hermano. Sabía que sería muy duro, no solo por eso sino porque la pondría en peligro.

Como supuestamente no sabía de la muerte de Cynus no se lo dijo. Pensó que eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para hacerla sufrir más. Le había roto todas esperanzas que tenía de ver a su hermana de nuevo. Aunque sabía que Walburga o mejor dicho, su cuadro le diría cosas terribles no podía sentir nada más por ella que pena y dolor.

Después de unos minutos, Walburga se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Casa de los Rosier- dicho eso, desapareció.

-Malfoy- llamó Hermione gritando.

En cuanto apareció, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la chimenea.

-Casa de los Rosier.

Hermione reconoció el salón, pero Walburga no estaba. Salieron hacia la entrada y escucharon unos gritos.

-No te lo voy a volver a preguntar, ¿dónde está Cygnus?-le preguntó a gritos Walburga.

-No lo sé, ayer no regresó a casa. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga si no lo sé?

-Ama, puede que Sachy lo sepa. Hoy ha llegado una carta.

Druella le arrebató de las manos la carta y la leyó. Tan pronto como lo hizo cayó de rodillas llorando.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó llorando Druella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Walburga no te hagas la tonta. Explícame porqué mi marido está muerto.

-Granger, vámonos-le dijo Draco.

Ambos regresaron a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué más tienen que resolver?-preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione.

-Ya que han perdido la mañana de clases no creo que pase nada porque se tomen la tarde libre para pensar en ello. Estaré aquí hasta que lo resuelvan.

Draco y Hermione regresaron a su habitación. Estuvieron un rato compartiendo ideas.

-Y si lo que nos falló de la reconstrucción es que no era la hora correcta. Es decir, cuando viajamos al pasado era de noche.

-Hermione, no creo que hubiese sido por eso sino porque aún queda algo por hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Abraxas.

-Ya había pensado en él, pero ahora que está muerto- le comentó Hermione con tristeza- no puede saber lo que le sucedió a Cassiopeia.

-Mi abuelo está enterrado al lado de mi abuela. Creo que Cassiopeia se merece descansar a su lado.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Draco asintió- pensé que te resultaría molesto.

-No, tanto mi abuela como Cassiopeia fueron las mujeres de su vida. No veo razón ninguna por lo que me debiese molestar.

Hermione le dio un abrazo, él se dejó querer. Después de unos segundos se separaron. Cogieron la caja y volvieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ya saben dónde está la chimenea- les dijo el director-espero no verles más.

-Gracias.

Hermione agradecía que les dejase usar su chimenea, de otra manera tendrían que responder un montón de preguntas, sobretodo del Ministerio.

Llegaron a través de la chimenea de los Malfoy. Tan pronto llegaron, un elfo se presentó ante ellos. Este les hizo una reverencia. Hermione lo reconoció, era Dobby.

-Avisa a Narcisa- dijo Draco antes de que e elfo acabase de hacer una reverencia.

-En seguida- con un plof desapareció.

Narcisa pronto apareció.

-Scorpius, Cássidi, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada.

-Hemos descubierto lo que le ha pasado a la verdadera Cassiopeia Black- dijo Hermione.

-Intuyo que no es nada bueno-dijo Narcisa.

Draco le resumió un poco las cosas. Le contó que Cygnus se encargó de su hermana, pero no le dijo como lo hizo.

-Que historia tan romántica. Aunque muy trágica- se lamentó Narcisa.

-¿Podemos dejar una cajita de Cassiopia en la tumba de Abraxas?- le preguntó Draco.

-Claro- dijo la rubia- iré a hacer té mientras la dejáis. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron al jardín de la parte de atrás. Allí había un pequeño cementerio, con varias tumbas. Todos los Malfoy estaban ahí enterrados. La tumba de Abraxas tenía flores recién cortadas. Draco dejó la cajita de música sobre la lápida de su abuelo. Al ver que no pasaba nada, Draco hizo un pequeño hechizo. La madera de la caja ocupó las letras de la lápida de Abraxas. Al menos estarían enterrados juntos.

Ante su sorpresa, Cassiopeia salió de su cajita de música que ahora formaba parte de la tumba de Abraxas. Su piel seguía igual de blanca, llevaba su gran melena negra suelta y llevaba un vestido blanco largo, pero a pesar de su aspecto fantasmal ambos sabían que no lo era. Era lo que quedaba de su alma, a pesar de todo el dolor que debió de pasar irradiaba una gran paz.

"Abraxas, te he echado tanto de menos. No sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí ver como el mundo seguía girando. Me dolió ver que solo mi hermana y tú me llevabais en cada momento en vuestro corazón. Pero más me dolió ver tu sufrimiento y pesar por mi desaparición. Te amo y siempre lo he hecho. Ahora por fin podremos estar juntos. Mi alma por fin podrá descansar. Espérame un poco más."

Cassiopeia se giró hacia ellos y les sonrió, estaba muy agradecida. Por fin podría descansar en paz.

-Lamento haberos metido en este problema, pero no tenía más opciones. Mi alma se estaba extinguiendo, ya no me quedaban más opciones.

-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros?- preguntó Hermione.

-Tú tienes un gran corazón y tú- le dijo a Draco- tienes un gran sentido del orgullo por tu familia y apellido. Jamás la dejarías poner en ridículo a tu familia.

Hermione miró divertida hacia él. Draco no sabía muy bien si lo que le había dicho era para tomárselo a bien o mal.

-Os devolveré a vuestra época, pero como compensación os devolveré dos semanas antes de que viajaseis en el tiempo. Pero saber que vuestro amor no está relacionado con el que tuvimos Abraxas y yo. Las acciones que hicisteis fueron por decisión vuestra. Para que veáis la diferencia entre vosotros y nosotros os enseñaré nuestro romance.

_Tenía quince años cuando me empecé a fijar en él. Abraxas tenía diecinueve años, era alto, guapo, encantador y tenía un aire rebelde con ese pelo largo y esa cazadora de piel de dragón. Yo en cambio era bajita, delgaducha y poco llamativa. Ante sus ojos era una niña._

_El verano siguiente, se comprometió con una mujer espectacular. Rubia, alta, con curvas y muy inteligente. Era la mujer perfecta. El día de su boda, fue la primera conversación que tuvimos. Hablamos de tantas cosas, de los lugares que nos gustarían visitar, de comida, de animales…_

_Al siguiente verano, con diecisiete años y con un cuerpo y altura más de mujer me aventuré a volver a hablar con él. Esta vez tenía más confianza en mí misma. Este año comencé a asistir a fiestas y por tanto a arreglarme y llevar vestidos preciosos. Por consiguiente, muchos chicos comenzaron a fijarse en mí. En una fiesta uno de ellos intentó propasare conmigo y Abraxas me defendió. A partir de ahí comenzó a estrecharse nuestra relación y él pasó a ser más celoso con lo de compartirme con los demás. Cuando íbamos a alguna fiesta, solíamos escabullirnos. Un día me confesó que las cosas con su mujer no iban tan bien como debería. Ella se pasaba el día con sus amigas o de compras, no compartían nada._

_En el verano de mis dieciocho años, mis padres me comenzaron a hablar de matrimonio. Pero yo les convencí de que era mejor esperar un poco y lo conseguí. Ese año se dedicarían a buscarme un buen prometido. Pero yo lo único que quería era estar con Abraxas, aunque solo fuese como amigos. Sabía que si me casaba perdería mi libertad para verle. _

_Dos meses más tarde mis padres hicieron público mi compromiso. Hasta la fiesta que dieron en mi honor y el de Prewett, Abraxas no se enteró. Cuando lo hizo, me miró con un gran dolor. Estuvimos sin vernos ni hablarnos hasta Navidad donde me propuso fugarnos juntos. Tenía que darle una respuesta a las doce de la noche. Iba a fugarme con él, aunque nunca pude decírselo. Tenía todo listo, pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirme de mi ahijado y eso fue lo último que hice. El resto ya lo sabéis._

De repente una luz los cegó. Cuando desapareció estaban en la sala de los menesteres, ambos se sentían como si les hubiesen dado una paliza. Draco la ayudó a levantarse.

-Granger, siempre me ha gustado ese nido de cigüeñas que tienes por pelo.

-Y a mí, Malfoy siempre me ha gustado ese peinado que parecía como si una vaca te hubiese pasado la lengua por la cabeza.

El chico la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un beso corto y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione le correspondió.

-Granger, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Hermione se rió.

-Dirás a mi casa.

-Una pena que no pueda dormir contigo.

Al llegar, se despidieron con un largo beso. Draco antes de irse, le dijo al oído:

-Que sepas que como la comadreja le ponga un dedo encima a mi novia, se lo corto.

-Lo mismo para Parkison.

-Descansa.

Se sentía rara al ver su sala común. Le parecía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida. Había cambiado y a pesar de querer a sus amigos, a Gryffindor, sus ideales, sentía que esa casa ya no la representaba como antes. Había visto algo que antes ignoraba. Draco había tenido razón, se sentía superior a los Slytherin por ser Gryffindor. Pero había comprobado que jamás hubiesen podido vencer la guerra sin esos héroes que dieron su vida y más por ayudar.

Aunque Draco le pidió que descansara, no lo pudo hacer. No podía evitar pensar en todas esas personas que habían dejado atrás. Sirius, Regulus, Walburga, Narcisa, James, Lily… Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar.

Draco por su parte, descansó como no hacía tiempo. Sabía que mañana tendría que escribirles una carta a sus padres. Cassiopeia le dio dos semanas de tiempo y él iba aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer las cosas diferentes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Después de que Hermione y Draco dejaran ese tiempo, las cosas siguieron su curso. La gente los echó en falta pero después de un tiempo nadie se molestó en buscarles, ni siquiera el Ministerio.

Walburga no se pudo recuperar después de haberse enterado de la muerte de sus hermanos y la desaparición de Hermione. A pesar de que su marido y su hijo la apoyaron no se recuperó, pero consiguió seguir con su vida. A pesar de desterrar a Sirius, le seguía queriendo. Cuando se enteró de su entrada en Azkaban comenzó a alejarse de la realidad, a maldecir a los muggles y a relacionarse solo con su elfo. Debido a ello apenas notó que un día su marido y su hijo no volvieron a casa. Se acostumbró a la soledad y a su elfo, hasta que se dejó morir de pena.

Narcisa le contó a Lucius todo lo ocurrido con Cassiopeia. Narcisa esperaba que reaccionase y dejase a un lado la venganza que tenía pensada para los muggles, pero eso solo hizo tenerles más odio. Se centró en sus planes para acabar con los muggles y con sus éxitos se acercó cada vez más a Voldemort y se alejó de Narcisa.

Narcisa seguía teniendo el amor de su marido, pero su relación se volvió más fría. Cuando su marido se torno más arisco y comenzó a buscar cariño fuera, pero Bellatrix se casó y solo se dedicaba al Señor Oscuro y lo que quedaba de la familia Black tenía sus propios problemas como para prestarle atención. Al verse ignorada se volvió un poco más fría y redujo su agenda, se centró en su marido y posteriormente en su hijo, quién le devolvería parte de su chispa y alegría.

Regulus se volvió alguien importante dentro del grupo de los mortífagos, gracias a ello consiguió descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad de Voldemort. Con el conocimiento de lo que era un horrocruxe dedicó todas sus fuerzas a encontrarlo. El problema fue que pensó que solo había uno, lo descubrió. Con ayuda de Kreacher lo consiguió, se lo dio para destruir. Voldemort se enteró de que Regulus y Orion habían descubierto su mayor secreto y los mató ya que no podía arriesgarse a que repitiese lo mismo que con Cygnus.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, James y Lily fueron muy felices un tiempo. Con el nacimiento de Harry, Peter no se pudo resistir al Señor Tenebroso y arrastró con él a James, Lily que murieron y posteriormente a Sirius que acabó en Azkaban. Remus sufrió mucho, por el desprecio que sintió por ser un hombre lobo y por sufrir la muerte de tres de sus amigos por culpa del cuarto. Pero lo que más deterioro le causó fue la culpa, se echó la culpa de no haberlo visto, por no poder haberlo podido evitar.

Para el resto de las personas se avecinó una época oscura, donde muchos sufrieron y muy pocos fueron dichosos. Hubo dos bandos, el de los que se querían imponer y el de los que querían continuar con sus vidas como siempre habían hecho. Si no fuera por cierto niño el mundo hubiera seguido sumido en una gran oscuridad. Cuando se volvió a ver la luz, muchos fueron juzgados, muchos lo perdieron todo y aunque la mayoría volvía a sonreír nada volvería ser igual. Por ello muchos prefirieron aceptar que el odio y el dolor habían desaparecido con Voldemort, pero lo que no sabían era que él no había desaparecido del todo.

Como ya había sucedido antes, la historia volvió a repetirse. Se ignoró la realidad porque era más fácil. Nadie quería perder su cómoda vida para volver a enfrentarse al mal que ya habían sufrido. La primera vez ignoraron un gran mago con un gran poder y un gran carisma. La segunda vez ignoraron a uno de los magos más poderosos de la época y de sus adeptos. Su furia era más grande y sus planes más meditados. Si no hubiese sido otra vez por ese joven mago, la luz no volvería a aparecer. Gracias a él y a sus amigos se restauró la calma.

Puede que la sombra de Voldemort desaparezca para siempre pero otros volverán e intentaran seguir sus pasos. Puede que sus motivaciones, sus métodos, sus orígenes sean diferentes pero siempre habrá alguien que crea que sus creencias o pensamientos son mejores que los demás e intente dominar. Para evitar que eso repita, se necesita de un pueblo con una gran cultura. Si se enseña que todos que la tolerancia y el respeto hacia los demás es lo fundamental, puede que esa vez si funcione.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Reviews**

**Guest**

Me alegra saber que lo que le sucedió a Cassiopeia no fue algo previsible sino que era algo inesperado y sorprendente.

La idea me surgió de unos amigos donde uno de ellos se fue a estudiar fuera porque no pudo superar que su pareja siguiese con su vida sin él. A partir mezclé esa sensación con magia y se me ocurrió que Cassiopeia pudiese pasar por algo así de malo, ya que su hermano era un mortífago y estaba muy enfadado.

La verdad es que nunca me parecieron dos personas muy románticas, ni melosas. Sino dos personas con un carácter bastante fuerte por lo que su relación es así de peculiar, como un matrimonio de 60 años jaja.

Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic.

Besitos y hasta pronto.

**Guest**

Gracias!

El misterio llegó a su fin.

**Annie Thompson**

Sirius sigue en su línea jeje

Draco tiene que luchar entre su amor por Hermione y ser un Malfoy. Entre eso y que es la primera vez que tiene ese tipo de relación, no sabe muy bien como actuar.

Lo siento por lo de Regulus, pero ya cambie bastante la historia como para dejarlo vivo.

A mi modo de ver me pareció bastante bárbaro tanto lo que hizo Cygnus como lo que le hicieron, pero los mortífagos son así.

Hasta pronto.

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Espero que la sorpresa hubiese sido buena jejeje.

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Lamento decepcionarte, pero la historia de la cajita se acaba. Aunque tu idea estaba bien, que esa caja fuera el principio de secretos más grandes, secretos de toda una familia.

A mí Regulus y Severus siempre me han parecido unos grandes héroes. Hicieron grandes cosas sin buscar la gloria, simplemente por el bien común. Y todo eso a pesar de que la gente los despreció y trató mal.

Has pronto guapa y cuidate.

**Dany**

Espero no haber tardado mucho.

Hasta pronto

**Pekelittrell**

No te preocupes, con saber que sigues leyendo mi fic es más que suficiente.

Sí, la verdad es que en este fic parece más malo Sirius que Voldemort jajajajaja.

Sí, pobre Cassiopeia. Pensé que era mejor acabar pronto con este misterio, así que ya no te preocupes.

Hermione y Draco siguen como en el pasado jeje, igual de cariñosos jajaja

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Hyugaharuka**

Espero que no te tardara mucho en actualizar jejeje.

Dicho y hecho, ambos han vuelto a su tiempo. Ahora solo falta ver como seguirán con su vida.

Besitos

**Aid4**

Hola amiga!

Me alegra saber que te resolví la duda jajajaja.

Cada día me sacas antes los colores ^^

Pobre Cassiopeia, me dio mucha pena escribir lo que le pasó. Pero fue una de las pocas cosas que se me ocurrió para encajar todo.

Sí Draco y Hermione parecen una parejita de ancianos. Regulus es genial, siempre me gustó y creo que por eso exalte sus virtudes un poco de más.

Besitos y hasta pronto guapa

**Choconinia**

No sé qué decirte a eso jajajajaja


	25. Vuelta a la normalidad

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_La Biblia enseña a amar a nuestros enemigos como si fueran nuestros amigos, posiblemente porque son los mismos_."

Vittorio de Sica

"_Los amigos se suelen considerar sinceros; los enemigos realmente lo son: por esta razón es un excelente consejo aprovechar todas sus censuras para conocernos un poco mejor a nosotros mismos, es algo similar a cuando se utiliza una amarga medicina."_

Arthur Schopenhauer

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se despertó temprano, apenas había dormido. Aún sin abrir los ojos extendió el brazo buscando a Draco, se sorprendió al notar la cortina de su cama. Al ser premio anual tenía una habitación individual y estaba agradecida por ello. No estaba segura de que pudiese volver a acostumbrarse a compartir habitación.

A regañadientes se levantó, se duchó y se puso el uniforme. Se sentía rara al verse al espejo. Era más bajita, con más curvas, más morena y con el pelo todo enmarañado. Eso lo echaba de menos, el precioso y maleable pelo de Cassiopeia. Resinada se hizo un moño.

Se dirigió al comedor, tuvo que contenerse de no ir a desayunar a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó lejos de la poca gente que había, echaba de menos a Severus y a Regulus. Se había acostumbrado a la independencia de Slyhterin, a que el silencio entre dos personas no es incómodo. Cuando se iba a ir aparecieron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Buenos días Hermione- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué no nos esperaste?- le preguntó Harry.

-Porque sabéis el camino. Ahora me voy, tengo que coger un par de libros que se me olvidaron.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Ron.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- contestó ella.

-No sé, te veo diferente. Ayer estabas distinta- le dijo Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada se levantó y se fue. Les había mentido, no se había olvidado ningún libro. Pero es que en ese momento prefería estar sola, habían sido muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de contarles lo que le había pasado, lo del viaje al pasado. Pero sabía que Harry se preocuparía por ella, por lo que le hubiese podido hacer Draco y Ron la tomaría por loca. Prefería guardárselo para sí, sería un secreto íntimo de los dos.

Cuando iba de camino a clase, alguien la agarró de la cintura y le tapó la boca. La arrastró detrás de una estatua y se encontró con un pecho firme. Se giró y vio que quién la había arrastrado era cierto rubio.

-¿Estás tonto? Casi me matas del susto- le gritó.

-Eso te pasa por no ir atenta. ¿En qué andabas pensando?- le preguntó divertido.

-En que he cambiado.

-¿Y eso te parece bien o mal?- le preguntó mientras la acercaba más a él.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sucedió- respondió Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico- ya no me gusta que me agobien.

-Piensa que me tienes a mí.

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras lo besaba.

Draco le acarició suavemente el cuello para atraerla y profundizó el beso. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a jugar con pelo. Bajó las manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, cuando llegó a su culo la agarró y la subió. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda de la chica en la pared. Hermione pasó a besarle el cuello y a morderle la oreja. Draco al ver como se estaban poniendo las cosas se acercó a la oreja de la chica.

-Granger, será mejor parar si no quieres faltar a pociones.

Hermione a mala gana se separó del chico. Se arreglaron y se fueron de camino a clases.

-Draco- le llamó Hermione.

-Dime- le dijo el chico, pero al ver que la chica se sonrojaba, se paró- ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Qué champú usas?

Draco soltó una gran carcajada, lo que contribuyó a que Hermione se pusiera aún más roja. Para su desgracia, llegaron Harry y Ron. Pensaron que el rubio se estaba metiendo con su amiga y corrieron en su ayuda.

-Maldito hurón-dijo Ron.

-¿Hermione estás bien?- le preguntó Harry mientras la separaba del rubio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con nuestra amiga?

-Asquerosa serpiente, te voy a machacar- le dijo Ron- ¿te debes creer muy valiente por meterte con una chica?

Draco seguía riéndose.

-¡Ya basta! Como te sigas riendo te voy a convertir la cabeza en un nido de serpientes- le dijo Hermione a Draco- y vosotros no soy una indefensa damisela. Como os volváis a meter en mis asuntos os enseñaré los hechizos que conozco.

Sin mirar a ningún chico, siguió su camino a clases toda enfadada. Menudos estúpidos. Se sentó tan alejada de ellos como pudo. Los estuvo evitando todo el día, en lugar de comer en el comedor, bajó a las cocinas y se fue a la biblioteca después de las clases.

En la biblioteca se sentó lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo, escondida en un rincón. Se escondió tan bien que la señora Pince apagó las luces pensando que no había nadie. Hermione recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, cuando Draco salió de uno de los pasillos. Se apoyó ligeramente en una estantería, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo revuelto y un poco de la camisa asomaba por debajo del jersey. Estaba muy sexy y él lo sabía, sabía lo que despertaba en la chica.

-Granger, no quería burlarme de ti.

-¿Eso es una disculpa?

-Algo así.

-Pues cuando decidas que es tú "algo así", hablaremos- le dijo la chica.

Cuando intentó salir de la biblioteca, Draco le detuvo el paso.

-Discúlpame- murmuro.

-¿Cómo dices? -Dijo Hermione.

Intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo. Draco divertido la agarró y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ahora me debes tú una disculpa.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy- dijo divertida- pero te lo pienso compensar.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- le preguntó Draco sensualmente.

-Tú, yo y una oscura y solitaria biblioteca.

Draco no le dejó decir nada más, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó pasionalmente.

-Debemos tener cuidado, antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo Draco.

-Tú, yo no. Hoy me tocaba ronda, siempre puedo decir que se me hizo tarde y no me di de cuenta, nadie me castigará- le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo en Slytherin- le dijo con una sonrisa orgulloso.

-Calla- le dijo Hermione al escuchar unos sonidos de un aula.

-Vamos a ver.

Se acercaron al aula de donde salían los ruidos. Abrieron un poco la puerta y vieron a Ron encima de Lavender que a su vez estaba tumbada sobre una mesa. Draco le tapó los ojos a la chica y la arrastró lejos.

-Draco, suéltame- le dijo mientras le sacaba la mano que le tapaba los ojos-¿por qué me tapates los ojos?

-Porque todavía eres una niña pequeña.

-No me duele verlo con Lavender, tuve tiempo suficiente para asumirlo. Ahora te tengo a ti y es lo importante- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con Ginny.

-Buenos días- se dijeron.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Voy a esperar por Harry.

-Yo me voy adelantando.

A Ginny le pareció una actitud un poco rara.

-Harry me contó lo que había pasado, ¿todavía sigues enfadada?

-No, simplemente tengo hambre. Nos vemos.

Acabó de desayunar y se dirigió a clases, cuando iban a entrar sus amigos en el Comedor se encontraron.

-Buenos días- les dijo.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Nada, es solo que me gusta desayunar sin prisas.

-Eso no es cierto. Nos estás ocultando algo- le echó en cara Ron.

-¿Qué podría ocultar?- le preguntó cansada- ¿por qué no nos cuentas tú que escondes?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- no era tan mala como para descubrir su secreto.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Ando algo estresada porque quiero acabar todos los deberes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Nadie dijo nada, pero sabía que Harry seguía preocupado. Aunque se había habituado a la independencia y a no dar explicaciones, todavía quiere a sus amigos.

-Harry, no te preocupes de verdad- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Durante los dos siguientes días se esforzó en que todo volviera a ser como antes con sus amigos. Pero su vida era diferente. Sus amigos dejaron de preocuparse tanto. Esa tarde se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques a una redacción de pociones que tendría que entregar al día siguiente. Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Acordaos de la redacción de pociones- les dijo a los chicos cuando volvieron.

-Ya la tengo casi acabada. Después, ¿me le puedes echar un vistazo?

Hermione le sonrió afirmativamente a Harry.

-Me había olvidado de la redacción. Hermione, ¿me puedes dejar echar un vistazo a la tuya?- le preguntó Ron.

-No, pero te puedo dejar el libro de donde saqué la mayoría de los datos.

-Eso no me sirve, no me dará tiempo a terminarla- le lloriqueó.

-Ese es tu problema.

-No seas egoísta, ayúdame.

-No, Ron- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás a leer.

-Hermione no tuve tiempo, no te pido que me hagas la redacción sino que me dejes echarle un vistazo a la tuya.

-Ya te he dicho que no, déjame leer tranquila.

-Hermione…-comenzó el chico.

-Deja de gastar el tiempo y ponte con la redacción.

-¿Por qué eres así? Has cambiado, tú no eras tan mala.

-Ron, deja de arrastrarte. Resultas patético.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! No eres más que una desagradecida.

-¿Desagradecida? No me hagas reír, hasta ahora te he ayudado en todo. Las notas que has tenido han sido mayormente gracias a mi ayuda. Te he ayudado a estudiar, con los trabajos, con los resúmenes.

-Si he aprobado ha sido por mí, he sido yo el que ha hecho los exámenes.

-Pues si tan bueno eres, haz tú tu trabajo.

-No necesito la ayuda de una sabelotodo insufrible como tú que lo más interesante que le ha pasado ha sido conocernos.

-Ni yo necesito relacionarme con un Neanderthal que lo único por lo que es conocido es porque es el amigo de Harry Potter.

-Soy mucho más que eso.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Soy un buen guardián.

-Nada que un hechizo _confundus_ no pueda conseguir. Ahora déjame en paz.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿De verdad te lo tengo que explicar?

-Mira no tengo tiempo…

-Lo sé.

-Te lo pido como un favor- le dijo con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Eres una hipócrita. Te pasas la vida levantando la mano en clase para contestar ridículas preguntas y ahora que te pide ayuda un amigo no lo ayudas.

-No te metas- le dijo Hermione- si tan mala soy, ayúdale tú.

-No tengo pociones.

-Ya, era demasiado para ti.

-No te metas con ella.

-Tranquilo, pero para otra vez en lugar de perder tu tiempo con ella, haz la redacción.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Pues a que la próxima vez que te la folles en una clase asegúrate de cerrar y de no hacer ruido. Y por favor, que no sea cuando me toquen guardias.

Lo había dicho tan alto que toda la sala común los había escuchado. Hermione toda tranquila cerró el libro y se fue a su habitación. Antes de entrar echó una ojeada a Ron y vio como estaba más rojo que su pelo. No sabía si de la rabia o de la vergüenza.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, vio una cesta de mimbre con varios botes. Al verlos, se echó a reir. Eran champú, acondicionar, mascarilla, etc un montón de productos para el cabello.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se dirigía al Gran Comedor toda tranquila. Como los otros días no esperó por sus amigos. Ron debería estar todavía muy enfadado, pero la verdad es que solo había dicho la verdad.

De pronto escuchó a sus espaldas un aplauso.

-Lo que hubiese dado por verle la cara al pobretón.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Los rumores vuelan. Sobre todo si parten de Gryffindor.

-Al final eres toda una Slytherin.

-No tiene gracia.

-Para mí sí. Anda vamos a desayunar que quiero ver la cara del zanahorio.

-Draco- le pidió la chica.

-Esté bien, no me reiré de él…mucho.

Hermione le miró de forma reprobatoria, pero no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Draco miró a ambos lados y al ver a nadie le dio un profundo beso. Al poco se tuvieron que separar.

-¿Quedamos después de clase?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Te espero en la sala de los Menesteres- le dijo Draco.

-Adiós- dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- le dijo alguien que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa Theodore?

-Tuve que convencer a Pansy y Blaise de que diesen un rodeo.

-Bien.

-Recuerda que no estaré siempre para salvarte el culo.

-No hará falta. Espera hasta Navidad, después se sabrá todo- le dijo Draco.

Caminaron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron se sentaron de tal forma que pudiesen ver la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Quieres que le saque una foto?- preguntó Theodore al que Draco no paraba de mirar la puerta. Él también había escuchado lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Ron.

-Depende, si se pone tan rojo como su pelo sí.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, apareció Ron con Harry. Se sentaron en los pocos sitios que quedaban libres Lavender pronto se acercó a ellos. Aunque estaban lejos de Hermione si hablaban alto se escucharían.

-Ro-Ro, ¿al final hiciste la redacción?

-No, Lavender. No tuve tiempo- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Es lo que pasa si te andas revolcando con cualquiera- dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que Parvati la esuchara.

Parvati pronto fue a decírselo a Ron y a Lavender.

-¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con Lavender?-le gritó Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-Yo no estaba hablando de Lavender, pero es curioso que hable de una cualquiera y pienses que me refiero a tu novia- dijo Hermione sin levantar la voz mientras seguía desayunando.

Ron se comenzó a poner rojo.

-Te has convertido en una arpía, una cínica y bívora.

-Dudo que sepas que significan esos adjetivos -dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, típica de los Slyhterin.

-No sé cómo he podido ser todos estos años tu amigo.

-Por conveniencia, por interés. Sin mí no estarías vivo, ni en séptimo.

-No soy tan tonto como te crees- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

Hermione como había acabado de desayunar, recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

-Sé que no eres tan tonto. Pero yo disto mucho de serlo. Porqué no les cuentas a Harry y a Ginny que estas Navidades no me ibas a invitar sino que ibas a llevar a tu casa a Lavender.

-¿Ron?- inquirió Ginny una explicación.

-Mama dijo que solo podíamos invitar a dos personas- dijo Ron intentando justificar su comportamiento.

-Lo peor de todo es que seguro que no me lo dirías hasta que volviéramos a Londres, ¿no?- dijo Hermione- pero no te preocupes que ya tengo planes.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? –preguntó de malos modos Ron.

Sin que Hermione se diese cuenta un grupo de Slytherin se acercó.

-Conmigo estaría mejor que contigo- dijo Draco con superioridad.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

-A lo que se refiere es que hasta con cualquiera de nosotros que le hemos hecho la vida imposible se lo pasaría mejor- dijo Theodore.

-Yo la llevaría a un par de buenos salones de belleza y de compras a las mejores tiendas de Londres- dijo Pansy.

-Y yo conozco los mejores locales de marcha, incluso muggles- dijo Blaise.

-Así que Granger, si quieres pasarlo bien ya sabes dónde encontrarnos- dijo Draco.

Se fueron dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Incluso Hermione se sorprendió, de la impresión se quedó unos segundos parada antes de ir a clases.

Durante todo el día no se pudo sacar las palabras de los Slytherin de la cabeza. Siempre pensó que Draco sería el que más perdiese si su relación saliese a la luz, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Ella no es que no quisiera que la gente no supiera de su relación, si no que así era todo más simple. Pero por otro lado quería que todo el mundo supiera que era su novio, había visto como las chicas lo miraban. No es que no estuviera segura de él, si no que no se fiaba ni de ellas ni de ellos. Resulta que había varios chicos que ya se le habían declarado.

En la última clase recibió una nota de Draco:

_Te veo a las 12 en donde tú sabes._

Draco había mencionado que se verían después de clases. Algo le habría ocurrido para que tuviera que aplazar la cita. Luego le preguntaría.

Ahora iría a su habitación a probar el regalo del chico. Luego se lo agradecería.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Después de un buen tratamiento capilar, se quedó mucho más relajada. Escogió un jersey de cuello vuelto de color negro y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Se maquilló ligeramente, se calzó unas botas con un poco de tacón y se puso la capa.

No entendía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa, ya había tenido más encuentros con Draco. Pero hoy era especial, hoy se encontraban en su época y con su verdadero aspecto. Se sentía muy contenta de que Draco quisiere seguir a su lado. La llenaba como persona y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Si al regresar a su tiempo se hubiese alejado, jamás se lo hubiese reprochado. Con él había experimentado cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado que existía. Le quería y por eso no iba a obligarlo a nada. Simplemente quería estar con él y aprovecharía ese tiempo, aunque fue poco.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres ya había una puerta por lo que Draco ya debería haber llegado. Entró y se encontró con una fantástica habitación de estilo oriental, con un montón de cojines, con una cama baja y con una mesita pequeña. Estaba llena de colorido, tenía un ambiente muy alegre.

-Estás muy guapa- le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Se soltó y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que os pasó hoy?

-Theodore y yo estábamos hablando de ti, cuando llegaron Pansy y Blaise. No sé cómo explicarlo pero sienten cierta admiración por ti. Al ver como te hablaba ese pobretón me levanté y ellos me siguieron.

-No sé como preguntarte esto, ¿te gustaría que todos supieran de lo nuestro?

-Sí, pero necesito algo más de tiempo. No es que no quiera que todos sepan que eres mía, si no que necesito allanar el terreno para cuando de la noticia. Pero hoy no quiero hablar de ello sino que quiero centrarme totalmente en ti.

Draco se acercó a la chica, Hermione le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó. Draco se dejó querer. Al ver que el chico se dejaba llevar, tomó las riendas e impuso su ritmo. Fue despacio saboreando cada rincón de su boca, le gustaban sus labios finos. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue calentando y Hermione profundizó más el beso.

Incapaz de estar quieto bajó sus manos de su espalda a su culo. Hermione pasó de jugar con el cuello del chico a soltar su capa. Él hizo lo mismo. Ella siguió sacando ropa, uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa negra dejando a la vista su torso musculoso. Le sacó tranquilamente el cinturón. Cuando llegó al botón del pantalón notó como el deseo del chico aumentaba.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Draco se lanzó a su boca, tenía muchas ganas acumuladas. Al ver el cambio, Hermione se quiso volver a imponer y se puso encima de él. Se sacó el jersey y comenzó a besar su cuello y pecho.

-Granger…Hermione- le pidió.

-Espera un poco más.

Le acabó de desabrochar el pantalón y se sacó el sujetador. Draco no aguantó, se puso encima de ella y le acabó de sacar lo que le quedaba de ropa. Hermione sin querer dejarle llevar las riendas, volvió a tomar el control situándose encima de él. Al principio se movía lentamente, pero Draco le puso las manos en la cadera para que aumentase la intensidad. Después de que Hermione tuviese un orgasmo, el rubio se puso encima de ella.

Cuando acabaron, estaban cansados y exhaustos. Hermione lo abrazó, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo más.

-Te quiero- le dijo Hermione.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa. Veo que usaste mi regalo- dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-Pero no te rías- dijo falsamente enfadada- la verdad es que es mucho más manejable.

-Y está más suave. Tu pelo, no tú.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?

-Que me gustas así de mandona- se rió.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos. Por la mañana temprano, se separaron para volver a sus habitaciones antes de que se despertaran. Hermione iba tan contenta que no se dio de cuenta de que había alguien en uno de los sofás.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Review**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Me alegra saber que te gustó la historia de amor, me pareció que después de lo mal que lo pasó al menos que fuera por algo que mereciera la pena. Un amor de verdad, lleno de sentimiento.

En este capítulo se sabe que quedan juntos, lo que no se sabe es si aguantaran. Pronto se resolverá todo.

Besitos ^^

**Luna-maga**

Me alegro que te gustara, fue una pequeña historia pero importante por todo lo que significó en la vida de Draco y Hermione.

Tus deseos son órdenes, jajajaja

Besitos amiga.

**Cullen-21-gladys **

Me alegro que te gustase, pero sí, el final está cerca.

**PrincesLynx **

Gracias, la verdad es que es una trágica historia. A mí también me dio mucha pena, sobretodo que cuando descubrieran la verdad Abraxas estuviese muerto y dejase este mundo sin saberlo.

Draco y Hermione siguen con su amor, pero ahora no solo depende de ellos.

**Miss romantic2**

Gracias, la verdad es que la historia de Abraxas y Cassiopeia es muy linda.

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Me alegra saber que has vuelto leerla.

Sí, eso fue lo más bonito. Que en el proceso de ayudar a Cassiopeia y a Abraxas encontraron el amor.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Annie Thompson**

Más que final fue una reflexión. Perdona por el susto jajaja, debería haberlo especificado.

Sí, por fin Abraxas y Cassiopeia están juntos y en paz.

Draco y Hermione siguen con sus vidas como pueden.

Hasta pronto.

**Lunabellatrixsnape**

Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó tanto jejeje. Me puse muy roja cuando leí un alago tan grande. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Gracias

**Aid4**

Hola guapa!

Sí, es bastante reconfortante saber que Draco y Hermione pudieron ayudar a que estén juntos.

Ellos intentan seguir con su vida pero Hermione tiene alguna dificultad más.

Me alegra saber, que alguien más opina como yo.

Besitos y cuídate amiga.

**Dany**

Me alegra saber que te gustó.

Aún quedan bastantes cosas por saber de la relación de Draco y Hermione en el futuro, así que un poco de paciencia jeje.


	26. Peligro

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho."_

"_La ira es como el fuego; no se puede apagar sino al primer chispazo. Después es tarde."_

Giovanni Papini

**Gracias por vuestros review, especialmente en este capítulo ya que ha sido el que mayor cantidad ha tenido jeje.**

**Estoy encantada con que cada día sean más las personas que leen mi fic.**

**Muchas gracias a las que seguís mi fic desde hace tiempo y bienvenidas las que descubrieron recientemente este fic.**

**Un beso muy grande a todas ya que sois vosotras las que me animais para continuar, sin vosotras esto no sería nada. **

**Si a alguien os apetece me recomendaron esta web ourdreams(punto)foroactivo(punto)com**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Era sábado por la mañana y Harry se levantó muy temprano. Quería hablar con su amiga, no sabía que Ron había estado haciendo todo eso. Había estado con Lavender todo ese tiempo sin decir nada, había dejado a Hermione de lado, la había tratado fatal. Desde primero habían sido amigos, no entendía que le pasaba ahora a Ron para apartarla de su lado. Sabía que Ron era bueno, algo debía de estar pasando e intuía que Lavender tenía algo que ver.

Lavender siempre había tenido problemas con Hermione, la había criticado y se había burlado de ella. Nunca lo entendió, pero ahora creía que si había hecho todo eso era por celos.

Hermione bajó por las escaleras y vio a Harry, le sonrió.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione.

-Buenos días- le respondió Harry- ¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo?

-Podemos hablar de camino a desayunar.

-Claro-dijo Harry- ¿cómo supiste lo que Ron te iba a hacer?

-Te lo voy a contar, pero te pido que no me juzgues hasta que acabe. Nos encontrábamos a dos días de irnos de vacaciones de Navidad y Ginny y tú me comentasteis que pronto estaríamos de camino a Rumanía y ahí fue cuando supimos que Ron pensaba llevar a Lavender. Sé que aún queda una semana para irnos, pero eso tiene explicación. Al enterar me fui corriendo y me oculté detrás de una estatua a llorar. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. Escuché un ruido y decidí ir a ver y vi que era Draco Malfoy por lo que decidí seguirlo, por si hacía algo raro.

Me ayudó a que Flinch no me descubriera. Nos escondimos en la sala de los Menesteres donde estaban todos esos objetos escondidos o guardados. Draco vio una cajita que había visto en su casa (la réplica) la cogió y leyó la inscripción que tenía. Sin explicación aparecimos en Hogwarts pero hace varios años-Hermione no quiso especificarle que coincidieron con sus padres porque se sentía culpable de no poder cambiar su destino.-Aparecimos con una apariencia diferente a la nuestra, resulta que me parecía a una chica que había desaparecido. Hasta que no resolvimos lo que le sucedió no volvimos a nuestra época.

Para agradecer que resolviéramos su desaparición, nos devolvió dos semanas antes.

-Por eso estabas tan rara de un día a otro-comentó Harry después de un tiempo- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese otro tiempo?

-Casi un curso de Hogwarts. También te tengo que contar que estuve en Slytherin.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Pues la verdad es que pensé que iba a ser peor. Pero la verdad es que son más independientes y reservados. Si no hay tantos rumores de Slytherin es porque ellos mismos no les interesan hablar de ello. Son reservados y respetuosos.

-¿Te trataron bien?

-Sí. Tengo que decir que Draco me ayudó mucho.

-Hermione, ¿qué hay entre Malfoy y tú?-preguntó Harry un poco temeroso.

-Eso es un poco difícil de explicar.

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-Sí- dijo Hermione un poco colorada.

-Sé que te sabes defender sola, pero si te hace algo lo mato. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Gracias Harry- le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba- no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que seamos otra vez amigos.

-Ahora tenemos que pensar que vamos hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Harry, ve con ellos. Ginny seguro que querrá estar contigo. Yo estaré bien.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sola.

-No lo estará-dijo Draco-pasará las Navidades conmigo. Si quieres- añadió.

Hermione se giró, estaba tan guapo como siempre con el pelo ligeramente despeinado que le daba un toque muy sexy.

-No sé si será buena idea- dijo Hermione confusa.

-Yo voy a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Harry para dejarlos solos.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo sino que como le explicarás a tus padres que pasarás las vacaciones conmigo.

-Hermione, no le explicaré nada porque vendrás conmigo a hablar con mis padres. Ya les he avisado de que iremos, si tú quieres.

-¿Les has dicho que estás conmigo?

-No, eso prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Pero, no me aceptarán- decía Hermione escéptica.

-Dales una oportunidad. Si después de conocerlos quieres irte, nos iremos- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa irresistible.

-De acuerdo les daré una oportunidad.

-Ahora vamos a desayunar. A la noche ya hablaremos.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se separaron para desayunar cada uno en su mesa. Hermione tenía una pequeña nostalgia de no poder desayunar con él.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Ron se levantó como siempre tarde, esta vez muy tarde. Harry no lo había despertado. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó corriendo a clase. Cuando llegó, Harry estaba sentado con Hermione así que se tuvo que sentar solo. No entendía como Harry se ponía del lado de Hermione después de todo lo que le dijo, del ridículo que había pasado por su culpa.

-Harry- lo llamó Ron cuando salían de clase.

Harry y Hermione se pararon y lo miraron.

-¿Qué haces con ella?-le preguntó señalando a Hermione.

-Es mi amiga, ¿por qué no debería de estar con ella?

-Por todo lo me dijo a mí y a Lavender. Nos ha faltado el respeto.

-Él que le ha faltado al respeto eres tú. ¿Desde cuándo eres un mentiroso?- le preguntó Harry sin levantar la voz.

-¿Yo no soy ningún mentiroso?- se defendió Ron.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no iba a venir con nosotros a Rumanía?

-Eso no es mentir. Además, es culpa de ella por hacerse ilusiones- le dijo Ron.

-Ella es demasiado lista como para querer estar contigo, solo una zorra como Brown podría estar contigo.

-Parkinson tiene gracia que la zorra más grande del colegio diga eso de mi novia- le dijo Ron.

-Yo si me acuesto con alguien es alguien que merece la pena y porque me apetece. No como ella que lo hace porque no tiene mejor manera de que un hombre se quede a su lado. Además, no sé qué piensa sacar de ti cuando no tienes nada.

-Pues yo a ti no te tocaría ni con un palo.

-Con ella no te metas, si tienes un problema conmigo no lo pagues con los demás-le dijo Hermione.

-Fue ella la que se metió conmigo. Como siempre, yo solo me defendí. Además, ¿cómo no la ibas a defender cuando tú eres una cualquiera como ella? Que te crees que no te escuché llegar a la mañana temprano. ¿A saber con quién o con quienes te revuelcas? Estáis todos en mi contra. Ahora lo veo claro, os habéis hecho amigos de los Slytherin, por su culpa están muertos Fred, Lupin y Tonks.

Theodore tuvo que agarrar a Draco para que no matase al pelirrojo.

-Los culpables han sido juzgados- dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, los que tenían dinero se libraron. Por culpa de su padre murió Sirius- continuó Ron.

-Ya basta Ron- le gritó Harry- no hables de Sirius. No lo metas en esto.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¿Habéis olvidado todo lo que ha pasado? Hermione te torturaron, Harry mataron a tus padres y a sus amigos. ¿Cómo los podéis defender?

-Ellos no me torturaron y no se merece que los traten mal por los errores de sus padres o sus amigos.

-Si mis seres queridos murieron fue por culpa de Voldemort y del corazón débil de las personas. No sé cuánto durará eso, pero si te fijas en ellos- dijo señalando a los Slytherin- están más seguros de sí mismos que nunca.

-No me lo puedo creer. Iba a matar a Dumbledore- dijo señalando a Draco.

-Pero no lo hizo- dijo Hermione.

-Estáis locos- dijo Ron escéptico mientras retrocedía, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El resto de las clases pasaron con tranquilidad. Pero al acabar las clases, un grupo de alumnos de varios cursos se dirigieron a la última clase de los Slytherin de séptimo curso. Hermione y Harry cuando se enteraron, corrieron hacia ahí. Entre los alumnos estaba Ron.

No se podían creer que estuviera de brazos cruzados mirando sin hacer nada. No solo porque fuese prefecto sin porque estaban increpando e insultando a los Slytherin. Pudieron distinguir a Draco.

-No hagáis nada-les dijo Draco en voz baja a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa asesinos? ¿Sin vuestros padres no sabéis atacar?

-Sin alguien que os diga como matarnos, no podéis hacer nada.

-Asquerosos hijos de…

Asesinos, maltratadores, mortífagos, serpientes y más de un sinfín de insultos fueron lo que le dijeron a los Slytherin. Hermione pudo ver a Draco e intentó llegar hasta él. Pero Ron la cogió del brazo.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- le dijo Hermione mientras se intentaba soltar.

-Lo mejor para todos. Tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

-Ron, han sido juzgados.

-No han sufrido lo que merecen, después de todo lo que nos han hecho Hermione y siguen libres tan tranquilos- dijo Ron mientras varios alumnos asentían.

-Han sido juzgados, si están libres es por algo.

-Por su dinero Hermione. Después de todo tú eres una de las personas que más has sufrido por su culpa. No entiendo como los defiendes.

-¿No ves que estás haciéndoles lo mismo que nos hicieron? Los insultas, los agredes, les estás amargando. Te estás convirtiendo en ellos.

-Esto es diferente.

-No, no lo es.

-Hermione, hemos sufrido mucho y queremos venganza- dijo Ron mientras señalaba a varios alumnos que asentían.

-Esta no es la forma, Ron. Con venganza solo atraerás más venganza. Hay que romper el círculo.

-Se romperá después de que ellos paguen- dijo Ron.

-No- dijo Hermione poniéndose entre Ron y los Slytherin.

-Aparta- le dijo Ron mientras la apartaba hacia un lado. Hermione tropezó y si no hubiese sido por Harry habría acabado en el suelo.

-No la toques maldita comadreja- gritó Draco.

-¿Qué le has llamado sucio mortífago? –le preguntó un alumno.

-¿A quién le llamas sucio mortífago?- le preguntó Blaise.

A pesar de que Hermione, Harry y Draco intentaban impedir que llegasen a las manos, fue inevitable. Draco se escabulló para sacar a Hermione de todo el tumulto y Harry para sacar a Pansy. Mientras había un reparto de puñetazos, patadas, hechizos, etc., entre Slytherin y los demás. Después de diez minutos apareció la directora McGonagall. Vio a sus alumnos en plena batalla campal, estaban sangrando, golpeados y algunos con varios brazos.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de comportamiento es esto?!- gritó la directora- señor Weasley me decepciona su comportamiento.

Le comentó al verlo metido en medio de la pelea. Se giró hacia Draco, Hermione, Harry y Pansy.

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada por detenerlos?

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo Draco.

-No fue suficiente- dijo McGonagall- también tendrán su responsabilidad.

-Por cada uno, cincuenta puntos menos para su casa. Y limpiarán el salón comedor todas las noches hasta que se gradúen. Y como me entere que vuelve a pasar algo parecido, serán expulsados, ¿lo ha entendido señor Weasley?

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que la profesora se fuera, los alumnos comenzaron a irse a sus salas comunes.

-Potter, te agradezco que me salvarás. Pero creo que ya me puedes soltar- le dijo divertida ya que Harry la seguía sujetando del brazo.

-Perdona- dijo el chico soltándola o separándola.

-Hermione, hoy no vamos a poder quedar. Tengo cosas que resolver, tengo que apaciguarlos- le dijo Draco al oído.

-Lo comprendo- dijo Hermione.

-Si el pobretón ese te vuelve a poner la mano encima, te juro que se va arrepentir- dijo con una gran mirada de hielo- Pansy, vámonos.

-Adiós mi héroe- le dijo Pansy divertida a Harry.

-¿Héroe?- le preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Hermione-dijo Harry sonrojado.

Quedaban ellos solos en el pasillo así que se pusieron en marchar hacia su sala común.

-Tenemos que hablar con Ron. No me di de cuenta cuando había cambiado- dijo Harry apenado.

-No entiendo porqué guarda tanto rencor, sé que ha sufrido mucho tanto por lo que pasamos como por los seres vivos que perdimos. Pero tú también lo pasaste y supiste pasar página y empezar de nuevo.

-Hermione, lo puedo entender. Cuando murió Sirius, quería venganza sentía mucha rabia. Pero al teneros pude superarlo, pero esa rabia no desapareció se escondió en mi corazón. Al morir Dumbledore mi ira afloró y tenía ganas de matar a Snape. De hecho lo intenté, ahora me alegro de que no lo hubiese podido hacer.

-Comprendo tu ira, el dolor de ver morir a los que quieres sin poder evitarlo. Cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore aún no sabíamos que lo habían pactado, pero yo también lo habría querido matar, ya que él confiaba plenamente en Snape.

-Sí, ahora hay que abrirle los ojos a Ron como lo hizo Snape conmigo, que no todo es blanco o negro. Mira Malfoy, menuda sorpresa.

-Yo también me sorprendí. Aún ahora me parece surrealista. Pero si Dumbledore había decidido darle una oportunidad…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Yo también- concluyó Harry.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Hermione le devolvió el gesto de afecto con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la sala común y vieron a Ron en el centro de la sala de pie, hablando a varios alumnos. Ginny se acercó a ellos.

-No sé qué hacer, he intentado que entre en razón pero no sé cómo. Parece que cada vez parece más loco y lo peor es que la gente lo está escuchando.

-Tenemos que darle su escarmiento, será mañana. Nos aseguraremos de que estén todos en su sala común, pondremos la poción y cerraremos la puerta de la sala común. Ernie Macmillan se encargará de los Hufflupuff y Anthony Goldstein de los Ravenclaw. Mañana nos reuniremos de madrugada para actuar. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Muchos alumnos se acercaron con gesto afirmativo. Ron por su parte les lanzó una poción.

-Bien, ahora que ya estáis preparados…

Se detuvo al ver a Harry y a Hermione. Sonrió y añadió.

-Ahora que están en la sala común todos sus miembros, nadie podrá salir excepto los que he seleccionado con esta poción.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había hecho. Los había dejado encerrados para que no avisasen a nadie. Los Slytherin no sabían lo que se les venía encima. Pensó en Draco.

Harry estaba tan enfadado que cogió a Ron por el cuello de la camisa. Ron de un manotazo se soltó.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres?- le gritó enfadado- puedo entender que te quieras vengar de los mortífagos, pero ellos no lo son. Muchos de los alumnos que están en Slytherin son inocentes. Y aunque fuesen culpables, ¿quién eres tú para juzgarlos y darles el castigo que a ti te parece? Te recuerdo que todos hemos perdido, aquí nadie ha ganado nada. Y vosotros si le seguís os pondréis a la altura de los mortífagos ya que ellos lo único que hicieron fue seguir a un mago trastornado.

-No lo entiendes Harry. Lo único que quiero es que sufran como nosotros lo hemos hecho. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, perdiste a toda tu familia por culpa de esos malditos.

-No, perdí a mis padres porque tenían un amigo débil que se dejó llevar por su egoísmo, ¿te suena? Porque es lo mismo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y cómo explicas la muerte de Sirius y de Fred?- le preguntó Ron enfadado.

-Sirius murió por mi culpa, por no pensar las cosas. Si hubiese confiado en Snape nada de esto hubiese pasado. Y la muerte de Fred fue algo terrible, pero si murió fue para que injusticias como la que tú quieres hacer no pasasen. Además, te recuerdo que si no fuese por Narcisa Malfoy no habríamos vencido.

-Es cierto, vencimos. Pero los culpables se fueron de rositas. Draco Malfoy aparte de habernos insultado e increpado todos estos años, ayudó a que entrasen todos esos mortífagos en el colegio y estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore y por poco te mata a ti.

-Que se metiera con nosotros no es algo por lo que debamos castigarlo de esta manera. Además Hermione le hizo pagar todo eso con un buen gancho. Es cierto que los dejó entrar, pero seguro que si no hacía lo que Voldemort le decía lo pagaría él o sus padres. Y si no mató a Dumbledore fue porque no es un asesino. Yo estuve a punto de matarlo y a pesar de ello cuando tuvo ocasión no me lanzó ni un hechizo.

Ron no sabía cómo responder, se había quedado sin palabras. Así que Harry se dirigió a los Gryffindor.

-Si mañana los atacáis he de deciros que yo me uniré a ellos para defenderlos. ¿No os dais de cuenta que son como nosotros? Ellos al igual que nosotros han sufrido. Pero muchos de ellos no tuvieron opción de elegir, cosa que nosotros sí. Ahora los volvéis a poner contra las cuerdas. ¿No veis que no tienen elección?

Muchos le asentían.

-_Expelliarmus_- gritó Ron- _accio varitas_.

Dejó sin varitas a Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Alguien más piensa que los Slytherin deben quedarse sin castigo?

-_Expelli_…- gritó Neville.

-_Desmaius_- se adelantó Ron, dejando desmayado a Neville.

A pesar de que varios se veían contrariados con Ron, no dijeron nada.

-¿No vais a hacer nada?- les gruñó Ginny al resto de Gryffindor.

-Tú y tú, llevarlos a mi habitación. Aseguraos de que no puedan escapar- les ordenó el pelirrojo- los demás darme vuestras varitas.

Los dejaron en la habitación pechados con un par de hechizos.

-Harry, ayúdame a despertar a Neville- le dijo Ginny.

Entre los dos, lo llevaron al baño donde con un chorro de agua lo despertaron. Mientras Hermione buscaba alguna salida, a puerta estaba bien asegurada y aunque pudiese salir estaba el tema de que no podría salir porque no tenía la poción de Ron. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaban muy altos para saltar, echó de menos no estar en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se acordó del conducto que unía dos habitaciones, probó a buscarlo pero no hubo éxito. Gryffindor no debía de tener forma de conectar los cuartos de las chicas con los de los chicos. No sabía qué hacer, miró los libros que tenían en la habitación. Pero no eran de ayuda.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Harry.

-Si pudiéramos descender por la torre- comentó Hermione- ¿la Saeta de Fuego?

-Ahora dejamos todas las escobas en las taquillas de los vestuarios- comentó Harry apenado.

-¿Y si unimos todas las sábanas y mantas?- comentó Ginny.

-Buena idea- dijo Hermione.

Unieron las sábanas y mantas y aún así faltaban unos veinte metros para llegar al suelo.

-Coger las capas- dijo Harry pasándole una suya y otra de Ron. Hermione cogió las de los otros dos chicos.

De todas formas faltaban unos quince metros. A pesar de que unieron otras prendas aún quedaban cinco metros del suelo.

-Puedo bajar- comentó Harry.

-Es mejor que baje yo, sé donde quedan las mazmorras- comentó Hermione.

-Es peligroso, no puedo permitirlo.

-Harry, no hay tiempo. Nosotros solos no podremos detenerlos. Tengo que ir- le dijo Hermione- tendré cuidado.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor- le dijo Ginny.

-Suerte, Hermione- le dijo Neville.

Comenzó el descenso, Hermione no quería mirar abajo. Nunca tuvo vértigo, pero al mirar abajo sentía un punto apretándole el corazón. Se apoyaba con los pies en los salientes de las rocas del castillo. Se había dado una vuelta con las sábanas alrededor de la cintura, mientras se agarraba fuerte con las manos. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que se quedó sin ropa. Tenía algo de miedo de saltar, era una altura considerable. No tenía miedo del dolor, sino de que no se pudiera mover y de no poder avisar a los Slytherin. Sin pensárselo mucho, saltó. Se lastimó un poco un tobillo, pero podía caminar.

Los demás pudieron respirar tranquilos. Harry siguió los pasos de Hermione. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la ropa, escucharon como algo se rasgaba. Era una de las sábanas, Harry intentó bajar todo lo rápido que pudo, pero se rompió.

-¡Harry!- gritaron preocupados.

-Estoy bien- dijo el chico mientras le daba la mano a Hermione para ponerse de pie.

-A por ellos- gritó Neville.

-Si os encontráis con mi hermano, darle un puñetazo en mi nombre- les dijo Ginny.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Hermione- Harry, vamos.

Comenzaron a correr por los terrenos del colegio. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio vieron que solo quedaba media hora para el amanecer.

-Vete a avisar a la profesora McGonagall- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Avisar a los Slytherin, tienen que salir de su sala común- Harry le asintió con la cabeza.

Se separaron, Harry tenía que darse mucha prisa ya que tenía el camino más largo. Hermione siguió por los jardines hasta encontrar una de las ventanas de los Slytherin. Intentó entrar, pero no pudo. Buscó otra y tampoco pudo entrar. No tenía mucho tiempo así que tenía que darse prisa.

Si poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Corrió hacia la casa de Hagrid, pero antes de llegar vio un unicornio. Lentamente se aproximó a él.

-Por favor, ayúdame- le rogó Hermione entre lágrimas.

El unicornio se acercó y la tocó con su cuerno. Una luz, salió de su cuerno. Cuando la luz desapareció, Hermione pudo ver que el unicornio no estaba. Miró hacia las mazmorras y vio un pequeño reflejo. Volvió corriendo y tocó la ventana donde había visto el reflejo. Puso sus manos en el cristal y este desapareció. Para alegría de Hermione pudo pasar.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. Llegó corriendo a la cima de las escaleras.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó.

Todos los Slytherin se giraron al verla. Muchos de ellos con la varita en la mano.

-Quietos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ron y varios alumnos más os han encerrado aquí porque al alba harán que haga efecto una poción que escondieron aquí- dijo de los nervios ya que quedaba poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –preguntó un Slytherin.

-Confío en ella, así que vamos a hacerle caso- ordenó Draco.

-¿Por dónde salimos?- preguntó Pansy.

-Por la ventana que está al final de los dormitorios de los chicos- comentó Hermione.

-Blaise, Theodore, venir conmigo. Tenemos que asegurarnos que no quede nadie.

-Voy con vosotros- dijo Hermione.

-Pansy, sácala de aquí- le dijo Draco.

Pansy la agarró del brazo y Hermione en contra de lo que quería hacer, se dejó llevar.

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes- cuando salieron, añadió- así que sabes donde están los dormitorios de los chicos.

Hermione se puso toda roja.

-Todos los que tengáis varita y sepáis usarla, hacer un círculo y proteger a los más pequeños. Hay que estar atentos- ordenó Pansy-¿y tú varita?

-La tiene Ron.

-Darme una varita- al momento un niño de primero o de segundo le dio la varita.

-Te la devolveré- le dijo Hermione.

El niño le asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione escuchó como las campanas empezaban a sonar, eso significaba que iban a ser las seis de la mañana, comenzaba a amanecer. Pansy le cogió la mano, ambas estaban muy preocupadas por los chicos. Hermione vio como a sus espaldas comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Reviews**

**Gwenog Black Jones**

Ahí tienes lo que pasará, aunque todavía continúa jeje.

Hasta pronto.

**Ilwen Malfoy**

Me encantan tus reviews porque siempre me comentas todo jeje

A pesar de que volvieron, los problemas continúan jejeje. Sí, Hermione sacó su vena más Slytherin, pero aún así sigue siendo ella misma.

Ron aún va a tener que pagar por lo que está haciendo. Solo a él se le ocurre meterse con los Slytherin. Los Slytherin, en parte, defendieron a Hermione porque ella ya los había defendido anteriormente (antes del viaje al pasado). Bueno, no creo que tarden mucho en que se hagan amigos jajaja. Sí, el regalo fue espectacular.

Como tuve mucho tiempo e inspiración los capítulos fluyeron. Esta vez tardé un poquito más. Jajaja no me di de cuenta de que eras tú.

Bueno, esta vez tardé un poquito porque empecé el otro fic jejeje.

Besitos guapa

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Malo será que no aguanten, al fin y al cabo es una historia de amor y ya sabemos como suelen acabar (no te doy más pistas xD).

Creo que Harry y Ginny, se portaron como lo deberían de hacer los amigo jeje. La mañana se la fastidió otro, un pelirrojo.

Besitos amiga

**Anny**

Me alegra saber que te gustó. Espero que los pocos capítulos que quedan lo sigan haciendo.

Gracias por comentar ^^

**Saffuran**

Sí, la verdad es que Ron está un poco obcecado. Ahora ya todos saben como es Ron. En este capítulo se vio lo que puede hacer una persona con personalidad y convicción. Por su culpa se va crear un gran enfrentamiento.

**Layla Bellatrix **

Me alegro que te guste ^^

Sí, el tiempo que pasó entre los Slytherin le sirvió para ser una persona más independiente. Y ahora solo está poniéndolo un poco en práctica. Además, es un cambio bastante fuerte, de un día otro cambió de aspecto, amigos y de Slytherin a Gryffindor.

Hasta pronto, intentaré que la espera sea lo menor posible.

**Emma Felton**

Hola, me alegra que te guste ^^

Pues sí que fuiste rápida, a mí me llevó un poco más escribirlo jajajajaja. Pero me encanta que saber que hay gente que lo está disfrutando

Intentaré actualizar todo lo rápido que pueda jeje

Me parece que habrá que esperar un poco para que hagan oficial su relación, pero será pronto jejeje. Ron en cuanto lo sepa se va a poner como un basilisco, pero se lo merece.

Sí quieren seguro que estarán juntos. Draco le va presentar a sus padres, así que Hermione es muy importante para él. Ahora hay que ver como se desenvuelve Hermione o si cambia de opinión.

Besitos ^^

**Monique Malfoy**

Hermione si algo aprendió en el pasado fue a ser independiente y como tal no creo que deje que nadie le diga que hacer. Ni siquiera Draco.

Sí, fue gracioso la vergüenza que pasó a pobre de Hermione.

Hasta pronto

**Carlota- Malfoy**

Me alegro que te guste jeje

Siento decepcionarte, pero fue Ron. Siempre fue un dormilón y justo en ese momento le coincide estar despierto. Aunque no tuvo grandes consecuencias.

Hasta pronto, lo intentaré subir cuanto antes.

**PrincesLynx**

Sí, Ron se está portando como un capullo de manual. Lo que pasa es que Ron está cegado por Lavender, la considera todo su mundo ya no puede estar sin ella por eso no ve claramente quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos y quien realmente lo quiere.

A Ron le fastidia mucho escuchar las verdades que dice Hermione porque primero ella sabe donde más le va a doler y sabe donde falló y a nadie le gusta que le recuerden eso, menos a Ron que es un poco inseguro.

Como puedes ver, Harry sí a sabido ser un buen amigo y ponerse del lado de los más sensatos y pasar de Ron. Por supuesto Ginny y Neville piensan igual y apoyan a Hermione.

La verdad es que la pareja Draco/Hermione siempre me gustó y sigo pensando así. En principio no debería de haber nada que los separase, pero nunca se sabe. Lo único que los separa son los padres de Draco y aún así Draco parece muy dispuesto a posicionarse de su lado.

Besitos y hasta pronto^^

**Pekelittrell**

Sí, Hermione era muy inteligente pero después de su paso por Slytherin desarrollo su lado más astuto e independiente. Se puede decir que es toda una mujer con las ideas claras.

Me alegro que no quieras que acabe, significa mucho jeje. La verdad es que a mí me da pena acabar el fic.

Bueno uno de ellos lo ha sabido y no ha reaccionado muy mal. Me temo que el que peor se lo va a tomar va a ser Ron. Pero todo a su tiempo jeje

Besitos

**Cullen-21-gladys**

La persona misteriosa resultó ser Ron, de todos los que podían ser, él que más se lo podía haber echado en cara. Pero bueno, parece que ninguno le dio mucha importancia ya que tenían otras cosas en mente.

La Navidad está cerca, para ellos jeje. Todo se solucionará ahí.

Besitos amiga

**Mar 90**

La Navidad está cerca, pero estos días en Hogwarts dan para mucho. Nada más hay que ver la que ha liado Ron. La verdad es que espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado para Navidad.

Tengo que decirte, que el fic se basó en la post guerra y quería respetar en lo posible las muertes, por lo que Severus está muerto al igual que casi todos los que conocieron en el pasado. A mi pesar, porque me hubiese gustado mucho que todo el mundo supiese todo lo que hizo y que se lo agradeciesen ya que fue casi toda una vida de dedicación a la gente.

Hasta pronto y besitos

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Me alegro que te gustase ^^

Sí te gustó que Hermione le gritase todas esas verdades, en este aún se siguen gritando cosas xD. Los Slytherin vuelven a escena y parece que para largo rato.

Sí Hermione sabe desenvolverse como una verdadera Slyhterin y creo que no va a tener problemas con ellos jeje.

Besitos amiga

**Dany**

Eso es lo que se merecía, Ron cada vez peor y necesita que alguien le abra los ojos.

Harry, Ginny y Neville la apoyan y por supuesto Harry a sido un verdadero amigo, muy comprensivo.

Draco, es mi super Draco jajajajaja. Para mí es perfecto.

Hasta pronto!

**Lunabellatrixsnape**

Quién estaba era el peor de todos… Ron Weasley. Menos mal que no se dio de cuenta que con el que pasó la noche fue Draco.

A la orden, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes ;P

**Schatzie0713**

Espero haber escrito bien tu Nick jeje

Uy, pues sí que llevabas un pequeño retraso. Pero a mí personalmente me gusta más leer todos los capítulos seguidos.

Me alegro que te gustase la historia de Abraxas/Cassiopeia, aunque fue muy triste.

Misterio resuelto… Ron Weasley. Aunque menos mal que no supo sacarle partido a eso.

Saludos

**DuLce aMoR**

Menuda máquina! No es que sea mi fic muy largo, pero para leérselo en dos días aún apuraste jejeje. Me alegra mucho porque yo eso solo lo hago por historias que de verdad me gustan mucho.

La verdad es que siempre pensé que Hermione se merecía algo más que Ron. Yo creo que si se casase con él sería una vida aburrida y monótona y ella merece algo mejor. Quizás por eso le tengo un poco de rabia al personaje y eso se refleja en mi fic jeje.

Besitos

**Martha**

Hola, OMG! Mira que me habían parecido muy rápidas unas chicas que se la habían leído en dos días, imagínate lo contenta que estoy de que te enganchara tanto jejeje. Super encantada ^^ porque me hago una idea de lo que te gustó.

Sí, la actitud de Hermione es bastante llamativa porque una hija de muggles con una actitud de Slytherin llama la atención jeje. Los demás apoyan a Draco y como él la protege ellos lo siguen.

Fue Ron, que por un día se le dio por tener insomnio. En fin…

Hasta pronto

**Alexis lestrange **

Hola Alexis, me alegro que lo leas. Y que comentes es todo un gesto. No te preocupes por no comentar que no como a nadie jajaja si ves que quieres comentar bien sino no pasa nada ^^

Me alegra saber que tú también opinas igual. Ron si ha sido tan amigo de Hermione ha sido por lo mucho que ella lo ayudó. El mejor ejemplo es que no había notado que era una chica hasta que lo hizo Victor Krum.

Gracias por tu review, me animó mucho ^^

Besitos y hasta pronto

**CelesteMalfoyPotter**

Me alegro que te guste de que estén regreso. Eso tenía que pasar en algún momento jeje

Hasta pronto

**Aid4**

Hola amiga !

Siempre me encantan tu reviews, me suben mucho el ánimo eres muy amable.

Sí, desde que Hermione volvió siendo más Slytherin que ninguno parece que los Slytherin la aceptan primero porque se portó bien con ellos y los defendió cuando nadie más lo hacía y segundo porque Draco la apoya.

Por ahora hemos visto lo bien que ha reaccionado Harry al saber la relación de Hermione con Draco, pero ahora falta saber como lo harán los demás.

Sí, fue algo gracioso ya que ella nunca se preocupó por su pelo a Draco le llamó la atención que empezara ahora jijiji.

Resultó ser Ron, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Besitos y cuídate tú también guapa

**Sienna poff**

Me alegra que te gustase, que te fuese enganchando poco a poco jeje.

La verdad es que siempre han juzgado mal a los Slytherin cuando gente como Snape o Regulus Black han dado sus vidas por el bien común sacrificando su propia vida. No sé prque siempre los meten en el saco de los malos, si en todas las casas hubo gente mejor y gente peor. Por eso me gustó darles cierto protagonismo en mi fic porque siempre me han gustado mucho.

Gracias y hasta pronto ^^

**Lord Ty**

Hola, recomendaré tu página jeje


	27. Plan comadreja

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_Lo__s amigos verdaderos son como las raíces de los árboles y los falsos son como el hielo, ya que las raíces son quienes sostienen y el hielo se derrite y desaparece... No todo el que te mete en problemas es siempre tu enemigo ni todo el que te saca de ellos es siempre tu amigo."_

**Alessandro Mazariegos**

"_Amigos son ángeles que te dan alas cuando las tuyas no se acuerdan de cómo volar.__"_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Todos los Slytherin y Hermione especialmente, miraban con nerviosismo y preocupación la única salida de su sala común esperando que salieran Draco, Blaise y Theodore.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban saliendo, si no se daban prisa la trampa que habían puesto los demás alumnos se activaría. Hermione vio como la sombra que cubría la pared exterior del colegio iba siendo sustituida por la luz. Aún no llegaba a las mazmorras, pero en cuestión de segundos lo haría. Un poco antes de que la luz llegase los tres chicos salieron con una niña en brazos.

Hermione iba a abrazar a Draco, pero al tener a la niña en brazos no pudo acercarse, cosa que agradeció ya que no quería que su relación fuese de dominio público.

Al poco rato apareció la profesora McGonagall con varios profesores, entre ellos el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Encantamientos. La directora observó a que todos los alumnos se encontrasen bien.

-Profesores, tienen que asegurar la sala común de Slytherin. Mientras, los responsables de las tres casas restantes hablen con sus prefectos a ver qué es lo que saben. Potter, Granger Malfoy y Parkison conmigo a mi despacho.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora conjuró un par de sillas más y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué salieron de su sala común?

-Porque…-empezó Hermione.

-Les preguntaba al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkison- le interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall.

-No sabemos porqué pero todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas- hizo una pequeña pausa

-Continúe señor Malfoy- le apremió la profesora McGonagall.

-Después apareció Granger y nos dijo que había una salida.

-¿Y porqué salieron?

-Porque Weasley nos iba a tender una trampa.

-¿Algo más que añadir?

-No.

-¿Y usted señorita Parkison?

-No.

-Puede irse y usted también, señor Malfoy.

Se levantaron y salieron del despacho. Cuando llegaron a su sala común vio que podían entrar y que estaban todos reunidos escuchando al profesor Slughorn.

-Acabo de terminar de contarles a vuestros compañeros lo que pasó, pero os haré un resumen. No se encontró nada en la sala común, ni nada que impidiese que salieses y los demás prefectos dicen no saber nada.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Pansy.

-Pansy, déjalo.

-La profesora McGonagall y los demás profesores nos reuniremos para hablar de lo sucedido y veremos que decisiones tomar en consecuencia a lo sucedido.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior debido al nerviosismo y la preocupación. La expresión de la profesora McGonagall era severa.

-Lo que nos temíamos ha sucedido- mencionó un cuadro.

-Gracias. Hermione no sabes lo que me apena lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado, directora?- preguntó Harry.

-Parece ser que Ron os ha engañado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Hermione.

-Os ha engañado, no había nada en la sala común de Slytherin. Ni siquiera nada que nos pudiese dar una pista de porqué no podían salir los alumnos de su sala común.

-No es posible- murmuraba Hermione.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-preguntó la profesora.

-Que hemos salido de nuestra sala común, fuera del horario permitido, me metí en la sala común de Slytherin y los engañé- dijo lo último en un sollozo.

-Exacto, entenderéis que tengo que castigaros.

-Pero, directora tenemos testigos-dijo Harry.

-Dos personas contra toda la sala común- le recordó la directora.

-Profesora, no castigue a Harry ha sido cosa mía- dijo Hermione.

-Yo le insistí.

-Señor Potter, el castillo tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados excepto en las salas comunes. Así que si alguien mencionase cierto asunto delante de algún cuadro o fantasma, no tendría que castigarte con que limpiases sin magia la sala de los trofeos todo el año y a la señorita Granger con que este asunto aparezca en su expediente y hará todos los fines de semana horas extra con los profesores que así lo requieran. Además queda relegada de su cargo de prefecta y premio anual. También se le restarán doscientos puntos y señor Potter queda expulsado del equipo de Quidditch.

-Sí, directora- dijeron los chicos tristemente.

-Directora, ¿qué ocurrirá con los Slytherin?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ahora vamos a reunirnos los profesores. Pero al haber el testimonio de varios alumnos que afirman que no podían salir de la sala común, no creo que tengan repercusiones.

-Gracias.

-Pueden retirarse- se despidió la profesora.

Salieron del despacho de la profesora. Hermione estaba tan furiosa con Ron que si lo tuviera enfrente ahora mismo lo despellejaría como si fuese una cebolla.

-Harry, esto es la guerra.

-Sí, Ron no solo ha perdido dos amigos sino que ha ganado a dos enemigos.

-Voy al baño de los prefectos a darme un baño relajante. Mañana pensaremos como destruirlo- dijo convencida.

-Hablaré con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Y les mandaré una carta a los gemelos Weasley que seguro tendrán alguna idea.

-Bien.

Hermione estaba tan furiosa con Ron y consigo misma que en lugar de caminar iba pisando el suelo como si fuese un elefante. Al llegar al baño abrió los grifos sin prestarles atención, se sacó toda la ropa y se tiró al agua. Permaneció varios segundos debajo del agua hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-Mirtle si estás ahí, vete.

-Como quieras, ¡aguafiestas!- le gritó antes de irse.

Poco le importaba en ese momento como se pudiese sentir la fantasma, necesitaba su espacio y ella estaba de intrusa.

No podía creer como Ron la había engañado de semejante forma. No porque pensase que era tonto, sino porque lo había hecho de una manera rastrera. Y no solo eso sino que involucró a Harry, no solo se quedó sin amigo sino que sin un gran buscador y capitán. No creía que encontrase uno medianamente bueno en tan poco tiempo para entrenarlo.

Hermione para tranquilizarse, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera de espaldas a la puerta, pero en lugar de relajarse, siguió pensando y analizando todos los detalles de cómo Ron había logrado engañarla.

-Sucio, rastrero, egoísta, avaricioso, idiota…

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró rápidamente del susto. Se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ver que tal estabas. Te busqué por todos los sitios, menos mal que me encontré a Potter.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Hermione al ver que se comenzaba a sacar la corbata.

-Voy a darme yo también un baño.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la idea de estar los dos desnudos en la bañera, aunque pensar en lo enorme que era la relajaba un poco. Cuando se desnudó por completo Hermione apartó la mirada avergonzada, Draco sonrió al darse cuenta.

Cuando se metió en la bañera, la agarró por la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Deja de penar en esa comadreja pulgosa. Sino no podré sacarte toda esta tensión.

-Es que estoy enfadada con él y conmigo misma. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza como pude ser tan tonta.

-Que conste que no me has dejado más remedio- dijo divertido mientras le daba la vuelta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Por respuesta recibió un fogoso beso. Hermione intentó decir algo, pero Draco la agarró firmemente por la cintura y la volvió a besar. Hermione como otras tantas veces se dejó seducir por el Slytherin del que estaba enamorada. Después de un largo rato se separo de los labios de la chica para continuar por su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos y su ombligo. Tuvo que dejar su recorrido debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-Hermione todavía sigues tensa.

-No es culpa mía es que me enerva la situación y la vergüenza que he pasado por su culpa… ¿Qué haces?

La había cogido por las piernas y la había sentado en borde de la bañera.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que es relajarse- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Le cogió uno de sus pies y comenzó a lamer dedo por dedo, Hermione sintió como un gran calor la invadía cuando la lengua de Draco lamió la planta del pie. Prosiguió por su tobillo ascendiendo hasta su muslo. Para sorpresa y pesar de la chica, se apartó volvió a repetir lo que había hecho en el otro pie. Esta vez cuando llegó a su muslo continuó ascendiendo hasta la intimidad de la chica. Comenzó a lamer y succionar de tal forma que parecía que estaba jugando. Hermione se sorprendió de todas las sensaciones que le invadían. Draco viendo como la chica se corría decidió darle más placer al introducir primero un dedo y luego dos. Hermione llegó rápidamente al orgasmo.

Hermione quería devolverle el favor, pero Draco no la dejo. Le dio beso profundo, Hermione se sorprendió al notar que no le disgustaba el sabor de sus fluidos. Delicadamente la bajó y sin delicadeza la penetró, Hermione lo rodeó con las piernas. Hermione tuvo dos orgasmos más antes de que Draco llegase al clímax.

-Ahora sí que estás relajada- le dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, ahora ya no me acuerdo de todos los hechizos que pensaba lanzarle a Ron.

-Punto número uno, esa era mi intención. Punto número dos, a partir de ahora es COMADREJA. Punto número tres, también nos queremos vengar, así que cuenta con nosotros. Punto número cuatro, no estás sola. Todos los Slytherin estamos contigo.

-Mañana te aviso con la hora y el lugar.

-Bien, ahora sal de aquí que no quiero que te resfríes- le dijo al notar que el agua se enfriaba.

Se vistieron y Draco la acompañó hasta la sala común. Hermione entró intentando pasar inadvertida, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decía un grupo de alumnos entre los que se encontraba Ron.

-Lo más gracioso fue ver cómo llegó llorando a junto del unicornio y le pidió ayuda. Claro que la muy tonta no sabía que era una ilusión formada por nosotros- le escuchó mofarse a Ron.

Tragándose las ganas de querer asesinar a Ron, pasó olímpicamente de él. Siguió tranquilamente hasta su habitación. Una vez en ella, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas no podía evitar sentir como la frustración y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella. Había quedado como una tonta delante de todo el mundo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Apenas había pegado ojo, pero no le iba dar a Ron la satisfacción de que lo supiese. Aplicando varios consejos de Walburga y Narcisa quedó impecable y bajó a desayunar. Tan pronto como puso un pie en el Gran Comedor todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, Hermione vio a Harry y para sorpresa de todos sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Ron que estaba unos metros alejado, apretó la mano de su novio con fuerza ya que no le habían salidos las cosas como él esperaba.

En las clases que compartían con los Slytherin estos se sentaban cerca de Hermione, en las que Harry no se sentaba con la chica, lo hacía Draco. Ese día fue muy largo para varia gente la mayoría de ellos se reunieron en la sala de los Menesteres al finalizar sus clases.

Se encontraban Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Theodore, Draco, Hermione y Harry. No se fiaban de nadie más por lo que decidieron que no le preguntarían a nadie más. Tendrían que arreglarse entre ellos.

-Todavía sigo sin creerme lo que ha hecho Ron- decía Neville.

-Debe de ser que unos Chruiska se le han metido por la nariz. Es muy normal que hagan que la gente haga cosas extrañas- dijo Luna.

-No te engañes Lovegood, esa comadreja sabe perfectamente lo que hace- dijo Pansy- nos ha engañado a todos.

-Eso lo sabemos todos, ahora lo que hay que hacer es que confiese delante de testigos. A poder ser cuadros o fantasmas ya que no se pondrán de su parte- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hay que herirle en su orgullo. Cuando nos metimos con su novia o aludimos a su falta de cerebro fue cuando comenzó a atacar en serio- comentó Theodore.

-Tenemos que hacer que le gente dude de él. Conseguir que un rumor falso se extienda por todo el colegio.

-¿En qué has pensado Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry.

-En adjudicarnos el mérito de esta broma. Fingiremos que hicimos todo esto para ver si conseguíamos expulsaros a ti y a Granger- explicó.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Hermione los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Que hagamos esto no significa que no nos vengaremos de él- dijo Pansy.

-Tranquila, cuentas con mi ayuda y la de mis hermanos para eso. En sortilegios Weasley hay infinidad de cosas por probar- dijo Ginny, pensando en lo bien que lo iba a pasar.

-¿Cuando lo haremos?- preguntó Neville.

-Pronto, primero tenemos que difundir el rumor- dijo Draco- seguramente el último día antes de irnos de vacaciones podamos hacerlo.

-Lovegood y Longbottom, extender el rumor por vuestras casas, nosotros lo haremos en la nuestra. Y los Hufflepuff se creerán cualquier cosa que digan las demás cosas ya que no estaban presentes- comentó Pansy.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Los días fueron pasando y el rumor se fue extendiendo. Ron había conseguido un gran respecto ya que se había burlado de los Slytherin y había conseguido engañar al gran héroe Harry y a la inteligente Hermione. O le temían o le respetaban.

Pero ahora estaba cambiando, la gente empezaba a murmurar que él no había sido el artífice de la broma sino que habían sido los Slytherin, en concreto Draco, Pansy y Theodore. Los de su propia casa sabían que ellos no habían sido, pero no negaban esa versión porque les hacía quedar como los astutos e inteligentes. Eso era mejor que quedar delante de todo el colegio como tontos.

Ron por su parte empezaba a perder credibilidad, incluso los propios Gryffindor dudaban de que él solo hubiese planeado todo eso. Debido a esto comenzó a ver como la gente que antes lo rodeaba ahora lo evitaba.

El plan estaba funcionando. Hermione veía como Ron se desesperaba cada día más. El colmo fue cuando Ron se quiso ser el capitán del equipo. Era sábado por la mañana, el entrenamiento acabó un poco antes porque empezaba a llover. Así aprovecharon para decidir quién sería el capitán ya que Harry había sido apartado del equipo.

-¿Algún voluntario?- preguntó Dean Thomas.

-Creo que está claro quién debe de ser el capitán- dijo Ron altivo.

-Yo no lo tengo tan claro- dijo Ginny- cualquiera es mejor que tú.

-¿Alguien más se ofrece?-preguntó Alice- pues a votar. Quien prefiera a Ginny Weasley que levante la mano. Por mayoría tenemos nueva capitana.

-Eso es injusto- gruñó Ron- yo estoy mejor capitán que ella.

-No es injusto, lo que pasa es que no se puede confiar en ti, mientes y engañas.

-Eso no es cierto, sí que se puede confiar en mí. El problema sois vosotros que queréis olvidar, no me puedo creer que no quieras venganza por la muerte de Fred.

Ginny le dio una bofetada.

-No olvido lo que le pasó a Fred, pero ya hemos pasado por suficiente dolor como para pasar página y comenzar de nuevo. Deberías entenderlo. Y para tu desgracia soy la nueva capitana así que me vuelves a faltar el respeto y te echo. Lo has entendido o te lo escribo.

Se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente hacia el colegio, la lluvia era una buena excusa para correr. Sabía que Ron iba a seguirla ya que no quería que ella se quedase con la última palabra. Hermione, Draco y varios Slytherin deberían de estar cerca de la entrada para cuando llegase Ron detrás de Ginny.

Tan pronto como Ginny entró, Draco se situó de tal forma que Ron le golpeó.

-¿Se puede saber que haces perdedor?- Le preguntó Draco con un toque de superioridad.

-¿A quién llamas tú perdedor?

-A ti una comadreja que le quiere llevarse el mérito de otros- sonrió.

Los Slytherin estaban escuchando detenidamente, incluso un par de fantasmas se pararon a ver qué pasaba. Draco se sintió complacido, Ron rechinó los dientes enfadado.

-Tú no has hecho nada- murmuró entre dientes.

-Yo he engañado a la alumna más brillante e inteligente de Hogwarts al igual que a al Elegido. ¿Eso es no hacer nada?

Ginny se sorprendió de lo que había dicho de Hermione. Tomó nota mental.

-Eso no lo hiciste tú.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién se supone que lo ha hecho?

Ron se quedó callado, lo único que hizo fue apretar con fuerza los puños. En ese momento apareció Hermione.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Granger?- le sugirió Draco.

-Hermione, dile a Malfoy quién fue el que te gastó la broma- le pidió Ron un poco desesperado.

-Te recuerdo que tú y yo no nos hablamos- le dijo Hermione.

-Granger, le puedes decir a la comadreja quién te gastó la broma.

-Por lo que parece fue cosa tuya, cosa que es bastante plausible.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- le dijo mientras se le acercaba para agarrarla fuertemente del brazo- confiesa, di que la broma la hice yo, que todo fue idea mía.

-¿Quieres que diga que la hiciste tú? Si quieres lo digo, pero es mentira, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

- Eso fue para que no me castigaran, pero la broma la hice yo. Yo la planeé y la ejecuté engañándoos a todos -se jactó Ron.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y sonrieron.

-Sí, es cierto fuiste muy inteligente para engañarnos pero ahora el engañado eres tú- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora el que será castigado serás tú- le dijo Harry que había estado oculto tras una estatua mientras escuchaba todo.

-Es mi palabra contra la vuestra- dijo Ron resuelto.

-No, tenemos a varios testigo- le dijo Pansy señalando el grupo de Slytherin, a los fantasmas y a los cuadros.

Después de eso, se reunieron todos en la sala de los Menesteres a festejar mientras Ron estaba con la profesora McGonagall. Hermione y Harry le habían pedido que no echasen a Ron de la escuela. No se sabría hasta después de Navidades su castigo.

Hermione estaba contenta porque toda la verdad se supiera, pero lamentaba ver como Ron, su amigo había llegado a ese punto.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione estaba en su habitación, revisando que no se olvidase de nada. Dentro de unos minutos cogería el tren de regreso casa. Estaba nerviosa porque Draco la presentaría como su novia ante sus padres.

Fue a la habitación de Ginny. Estaba encerrada en el baño.

-Venga Ginny, acaba.

-Ya voy- salió del baño- ven tú también te vas a retocar un poco.

-Ginny, vamos a ir en un tren a casa. ¿Para qué me voy a maquilar?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido precioso y zapatos de tacón?

-Vale, pero nada exagerado.

La maquilló ligeramente.

-Bien, ahora que he acabado, me tienes que dar algo cambio.

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?- preguntó divertida.

-Información, ¿sales con Malfoy?- Hermione se quedó sorprendida- eso es un sí. ¡Lo sabía!

-No se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué no?

-Todo a su tiempo, primero quiere decírselo a sus padres.

-Harry lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ahora vamos o perderemos el tren.

Cuando subieron al tren, Draco la agarró de la mano y la metió en su vagón. Ginny sonrió y se fue a buscar a Harry. Draco comenzó a besarla, pero Hermione lo separó.

-Acuérdate de lo que pasó la última vez- le dijo Hermione.

-Esta vez no hay ningún Black que nos moleste.

Al ver la cara de la chica, cedió.

-Está bien, pero me lo tienes que compensar- dijo el chico.

Hermione se sentó y Draco la atrajo hacia sí he hizo que se apoyase sobre él.

-Mis padres vendrán a la estación.

Hermione se tensó y Draco lo notó.

-No te preocupes, están avisados. Sabes, creo que Cassiopeia nos devolvió atrás en el tiempo porque les había mandado una carta diciendo que no me importaba casarme con quién ellos eligiesen.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque desde la guerra todo me daba igual ya que a nadie le importaba. Y si podía hacer algo porque mis padres se sintiesen mejor, lo haría.

-Entiendo. Ahora ya sabes que eres importante, no solo para mí sino para más gente.

-Eso no me lo creo.

-Harry fue a ayudaros, también le importas.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la estación. Cogieron sus maletas y las dejaron en dos carritos. Después Draco la llevó hasta sus padres. Narcisa estaba tan guapa como siempre, aunque un poco más vieja. Lucius sí que estaba bastante desmejorado, el tiempo que pasó en Azkaban le había pasado factura aunque seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que infundía respecto y seguridad en sí mismo.

-Padre, madre. Os presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Reviews**

**Sakura tsukiyomi lefev**

Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes ^^

Hasta pronto

**Layla Bellatrix**

Bueno, espero que la espera valga la pena y la redundancia jeje.

Ya, la verdad es que no pensaba hacer un Ron tan malo pero ahora es lo que hay.

Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta. Sí, fue bastante divertida esa parte.

¡Hasta pronto!

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Jaja, sí es bastante divertido excepto por Ron (zanahorio xD), pero siempre suele haber un malo. Draco y Hermione cada día se quieren más y eso es muy bonito. Pansy es así y le tuvo gracia meterse con Harry jeje. La verdad es que Ginny es esa amiga incondicional que todos tenemos y todos necesitamos.

Me gustó tu comentario, como siempre jeje

Hasta pronto

**Anny**

La verdad es que se merecería que le cortasen la cabeza jeje pero por ahora no creo que pase jeje. La verdad es que hay que pensar que el pobre ha pasado por muchas cosas y no entiende lo ocurrido.

Me alegro que te guste ^^

Hasta pronto pues, ya que voy a seguir con el hasta el final jeje

**Hyugaharuka**

Gracias ^^

Intentaré continuar lo más pronto posible jeje

**Pekelittrell**

La verdad es que no tenía previsto entretener tanto la trama con Ron, pero a partir de este capítulo el fic volverá a centrarse en Draco/Hermione lo prometo jejeje.

La reacción la veremos en el próximo capítulo, seguro que las Navidades serán entretenidas.

La verdad es que a Ron le ha dado algo intuye que Hermione está con alguien, pero a saber qué pasará cuando lo sepa todo. Igual hasta se mata y todo jeje.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tienes toda la razón, en una guerra alguien vence, pero no gana nadie.

Saludos y cuídate amiga.

**Saffuran**

La verdad es que Ron ha sufrido mucho pero se está pasando ya que no es normal que le haga eso a sus amigos. Se merece que alguien le haga volver a la realidad.

Gracias y hasta pronto ^^

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Todo bien, excepto que aún no se sabe sus castigo. Pero la verdad ha triunfado, ahora habrá que esperar hasta después de Navidades para saber el castigo.

Draco sabe defenderse perfectamente y si no siempre quedará la venganza jajaja. Sí, la verdad es que a Ron le pasa algo, ya no es solo Lavender algo más hay.

Muchas gracias ^^

Besitos y cuídate mucho mucho

**Black Lucy**

Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Lo intentaré lo antes posible.

Hasta pronto

**Sakura Nishikido**

Jaja no sé como tomarme el review, me gusta lo de que está buenísimo pero lo de que soy tan mala, no sé como tomármelo xD. Es broma, me gusta tu review. Sobre todo porque me pones por las nubes jeje.

Hago los capítulos tan cortos porque así puedo actualizar antes. Es que ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando y con clases. Si los hago más largos tardaré más y no es que lo hago muy amenudo.

Muchas gracias por todo, así da gusto escribir jeje

Hasta pronto jeje xoxo

**PrincesLynx**

Ya, Ron se está pasando. Por ahora no se sabe que va a pasar, pero por ahora se sabe la verdad y Hermione y Harry vuelven a poder estar tranquilos. La verdad es que Lavender es quien es, a saber cuánto le dura el estar con Ron únicamente.

La verdad es que está tú más enfadada con Ron que sus amigos xD.

La verdad es que se lo merecen, a ver si los señores Malfoy opinan lo mismo.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Crazzy76**

Oh, por favor no te mueras xD. Me alegra que te gustase, espero que te crezcan pronto las uñas jeje.

Tranquila que para Hermione me encargo yo de que no acabe con Ron. No por favor, sería horrible que alguien estuviese con Ron (por lo menos tal y como es ahora).

De nada, de nada, de nada… las gracias te las debería de dar yo por leer mi fic y por dejarme un review.

Gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

**Guest**

Muchas gracias ^^

Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

Hasta pronto

**Alexis Lestrange**

Sí, algo parecido. A ver si vuelve en sí porque está descontrolado. Espera a que llegue a casa y se entere su madre de lo que ha hecho.

Muchas gracias, me alegro que te parezca emocionante.

Draco es genial sobretodo con Hermione.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**CelesteMalfoyPotter**

Hola, la verdad es que sí. Lo que pasa es que no llegó a ponerla jeje.

La Navidad se acerca jeje. Lo haré lo antes posible.

Hasta pronto

**Sanguinum Sanke**

Aquí está el siguiente jeje. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Gracias y hasta pronto

**Mar90**

Ya, a mí también me apena. Ahora se ha vuelto todo al revés, él que va a recibir su castigo es Ron jeje.

Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.

Hasta pronto

**Aid4**

¡Hola amiga!

Sí, me alegra saber que te gusta tanto jeje. Me lo puedes recordar siempre que quieras ajajaja.

Espero que la Navidad lo haga cambiar porque él no era así. Draco estará bien, se sabe defender. Eso será en el próximo capítulo jeje.

Lo mismo digo, cuídate y besitos

Hasta pronto

**Luna-maga**

Sorry, pero no puedo hacer los capítulos más largos que sino tardo una eternidad en actualizar. Esta vez creo que te vuelvo a dejar con intriga, no?

No a ver si con las Navidades recapacita y vuelve a ser el mismo.

Besitos y cuídate

**Chibi neko kuroi**

Sorry, pero no puedo publicar antes porque tengo que ir a clases y trabajar. Por eso son cortitos los capítulos .

Me alegra saber que has vuelto a leer mi fic ^^ y que parece que para bien jeje.

Ya Ron está todo loco. A ver como va la Navidad.

Besito y cuídate.

Hasta pronto

**Sakura tsukiyomi lefev**

Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes ^^

Hasta pronto

**Annie Thompson**

Cierto, no para de comportarse como un idiota y se merecía eso y más xD.

Intentare actualizar cuanto antes.

Hasta pronto


	28. Entrando en la vida de los Malfoy

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_Lo mejor es salir de la vida como de una fiesta, ni sediento ni bebido."_

**Aristóteles**

"_El asesinato es lo único que elimina a la persona que hiere, de modo que la sociedad debe ocupar el lugar de la víctima y exigir en su nombre la expiación o conceder el perdón."_

**Wystan Hugh Auden**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Padre, madre. Os presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración, no sabía cómo iban y eso le preocupaba. Quería a Draco y quería estar con él, pero su familia jugaba un gran papel. El día que cumplió 11 años fue el día más feliz de su vida, había descubierto que era especial. Aunque para su desgracia había gente que pensaba que era escoria. Después de varios años de sufrimiento y una guerra, había descubierto que era una persona fuerte y con ideas claras. Estaba preparada para lo que pudiese pasar, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería que los sacrificios, muertes y dolor pasado hubiesen servido para cambiar algo. No esperaba que cambiase todo de un día para otro pero sí que quería que todo lo pasado hiciese a la gente replantearse y analizar sus ideas y convicciones.

-Lucius, ya puedes respirar- le dijo Narcisa a su marido- dame un beso querida.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Narcisa se inclinó y le dio un par de besos. Draco sonrió.

-Ya nos conocíamos, pero por lo que parece todos somos diferentes de cómo éramos la última vez que nos vimos.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, sin poder evitarlo miró a Lucius. Este le tendió la mano y Hermione se la apretó, pero le giró la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano. Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo, acababa de besar la mano de una sangre sucia, un ser inferior. Eso jamás lo hubiese creído, era mucho más de lo hubiese esperado.

-No sabes el susto que me diste con tu carta- le dijo a Draco- pensé que tu novia sería una Hufflepaff, fea y sin muchas luces. Menos mal que es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts además de una de las heroínas de la guerra.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario del señor Malfoy.

-Bien, ahora que ya sabes que no te vamos a comer, vámonos a casa ¿te puedo llamar Hermione?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- llámame Cissy.

Draco agarró de la mano a la chica y se aparecieron a la entrada de la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Lo primero que vislumbraron fue una verja de metal que contaba con varios adornos Y estaba pintada de colores ocres y azules claro. Por dentro al lado de los barrotes, había plantados unos arbustos y castaños de indias y robles que resguardaban a la finca de miradas indiscretas. La entrada está flanqueada por un portón, a juego con la verja, solo que más robusta e imponente.

El camino de la entrada a la mansión, estaba en sus bordes decorado con pequeños arbustos que no sobresalían de los cincuenta centímetros. Por los laterales al camino se encontraban varias hectáreas de campo, con hierba verde. Antes de llegar a la casa el camino se dividía en dos, que se volvían a juntar delante de la entrada de la casa. En el medio había una fuente con un pequeño jardín alrededor.

La mansión era del siglo XVII. Desde la entrada solo se visualiza la parte posterior, la magnificencia del edificio se observa en la otra cara del palacio. Constaba de un edificio central a la que se le añadieron dos alas laterales para dar prioridad visual al jardín. La fachada contaba con grandes ventanas, rodeadas de columnas, las habitaciones principales con balcón. La fachada era de color blanco, azul y dorado.

El primer piso, en la fachada principal, había varias puertas con cristales que daban paso a los jardines o a un gran balcón, ya que en esa zona se encuentra el salón principal. Un piso noble de doble altura alternando columnas y pilastras, en el se encuentran los dormitorios principales y grandes salones. Por último, un tercer piso que sería el ático, rematado por una serie de figuras.

La entrada tenía cinco escalones de mármol, que conducían al porche. Donde daría paso a la imponente puerta principal de roble tallada, pintada y acabada con detalles de metales preciosos.

El parque, estaba precedido por escaleras de oro y mármol que bordeaban una gran fuente de oro, que forma un pequeño lago. Los jardines concebidos como una extensión de las salas del propio palacio son de estilo francés.

-¿Asombrada Granger?- le preguntó Draco divertido.

-Hogwarts es más grande- ante la cara de Draco, añadió- sí, sí que me asombra. Es una mansión preciosa y los jardines impresionantes, viene un olor muy agradable.

-Mira arriba. Es por la glicinia.

Era una trepadora que estaba enrollada en los arcos por los que pasaba el camino. Tiene unas flores de color violeta tienen forma de un racimo de uvas. A Hermione le gustó mucho.

-Después, sí quieres te muestro todo el jardín. Seguro que te gustan las variedades de rosa de mi madre.

-No sé porque me da, pero creo que eres del tipo que lleva a las chicas detrás de los setos.

-No he traído a casa ninguna chica, excepto Pansy. Y para eso, como amiga. Pero sí quieres hago una excepción contigo.

-Chicos, seguimos aquí- dijo Narcisa- mejor vamos a enseñarle a la señorita Granger SU habitación.

A Hermione no le pasó por alto la aclaración de que era solo su habitación. Narcisa, como madre de Draco debía de conocerle bien. Narcisa y Lucius iban delante, antes de que pudiesen abrir la puerta, esta se abrió. Una pequeña elfina estaba esperándoles, lo raro de la elfina era que estaba perfectamente vestida. Draco se dio de cuenta de la cara de su novia.

-A mi madre le gustó mucho la nueva moda de tener bien vestidos y pagados a los elfos- dijo Draco.

-¿A qué está monísima?- preguntó la rubia.

-Me sorprende, la verdad- esa respuesta le gustó a Narcisa.

Hermione sí que estaba sorprendida, pero sabía que aún quedaba más. Si la casa era enorme por fuera por dentro se notaba mucho. La entrada impresionaba, escuchaba como sus pasos resonaban. Su habitación no era para menos, de estilo Luis XVI. A Hermione le parecía la habitación de una princesita.

-Dentro de una hora será la cena, así que descansa un poco- le sonrió Narcisa.

-Tranquila madre, yo la llevo al comedor.

-Una hora- le recordó antes de irse.

-¿Qué les ha hecho a tus padres?

-Nada, creo que me pasé con mi carta.

-Prefiero no saber como me has descrito, tu padre creo que tenía la sensación de que iba a aparecerle un trol.

-Puede ser- dijo poniendo cara de angelito- simplemente les dije que eras la mujer de la que me había enamorado y que no si no querían perder a un hijo tendrían que aceptarla.

-Supongo que nos les gustó a tus padres que les hablases así.

-A mi madre le pareció una acción muy romántica. Mi padre como viste, esperaba a un trol.

Ambos se rieron.

-Tienes que explicarme lo de la elfina.

-A mi madre siempre le ha gustado decorarlo todo y cuando quiso que la elfina se pusiera eso, la elfina empezó a decir que la querían echar, etc. Entonces mi madre le hizo firmar un contrato donde ponía que era una trabajadora fija al servicio de la familia Malfoy. Y como trabajadora, cobra un sueldo y tiene un uniforme. No veas el trabajo que le llevó a mi madre convencerla de eso.

-Me alegro que tu madre tomase esa decisión. Sé que ella es una buena persona. Estoy segura que si no hizo eso antes fue porque no quería dar que hablar.

-Ahora esas cosas ya no le importan. Ahora solo quiere que todos seamos felices, no se deja influir por los demás. Incluso suspendió la fiesta de Navidad de este año.

-¿Y eso? Que yo recuerde eso era algo con lo que disfrutaba.

-No quiere que nos hagan daño en nuestra casa, no quieren que vengan a reírse de nosotros a nuestra casa. Además, la mayoría de nuestros conocidos están relacionados con Voldemort de forma directa o indirecta. Eres nuestra invitada, no queremos que pases un mal rato.

Hermione había conocido a Narcisa y sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Es cierto que eso era lo que le importaba hace unos años, pero no creía que cambiase tanto. Draco incluso le había confirmado sus sospechas. Narcisa no hacía el baile por ella y por su familia. Sabía que si se reunía con sus conocidos el Ministerio desconfiaría y eso era algo por lo que no quería hacer pasar a Draco y a Lucius ya que seguramente los vigilarían. Lucius se encontraba en una posición comprometida porque si hacía algo que para el Ministerio fuese oscuro podrían revocarle la sentencia y llevarlo a Azkaban a que pasase el resto de su condena.

-Me iré para que te cambies cómodamente. Sino no salimos de aquí en toda la noche. Mi habitación está en frente, por si necesitas ayuda con la cremallera o algo.

-Pues vete, que quiero estar presentable- le dijo sonriente.

Se puso un vestido blanco, sencillo pero adecuado. Era de tirantes, entallado y en la cintura tenía un cinturón negro a juego con los zapatos. Se puso una diadema y dejó el pelo suelto. Con los productos capilares que le regaló Draco su pelo estaba más brillante y menos rebelde. Apenas se maquilló, solo se aplicó un poco de rímel y brillo labial.

Cuando acabó fue a la habitación de Draco, toco a la puerta.

-Entra- le gritó el rubio.

La habitación de Draco era tan impresionante como la suya, aunque la del chico era más grande.

-Me pongo la chaqueta y ya nos vamos.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la chica, acabando de ponerse los gemelos de su camisa blanca. Llevaba puesto un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien. Iba sin corbata y con el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Eso hacía que se viera muy sexi.

-Entre que estás muy guapa y que me estás mirando así, no sé si me daré contenido.

-Es que te queda perfecto ese traje.

-Granger, ¿es que no aprendiste nada? No es el traje es la percha.

-Que creído que eres.

Draco le ofreció el brazo a Hermione.

-Solo digo la verdad, nada más.

-¿Hay algo que no deba mencionar delante de tus padres?

-Es mejor no hablar de nada referido a Voldemort.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, los señores Malfoy los estaban esperando en un gran salón mientras tomaban algo.

-Vamos a cenar querido- comento Narcisa a su marido.

Cuando se sentaron, aparecieron un montón de platos de comida. Hermione miró asombrada la gran cantidad de comida.

-Draco no me quiso comentar nada y no sabía que era lo que te gustaba y lo que no.

-Como de casi todo- comentó Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?- preguntó Draco.

-No es que no me guste, como de todo. Pero hay muchas cosas que no he probado.

-Si hay algo que te gustaría probar, nuestra elfina, Pixi estará encantada de hacértelo. Es muy buena en la cocina-comentó Narcisa.

-No te molestes, cualquier cosa me sirve- comentó un poco abrumada, le daba un poco de vergüenza ser el centro de atención.

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué talla usas?- preguntó Narcisa- es que tengo unos vestidos que no me pongo y estoy segura que te quedarían preciosos.

-Mamá, déjala comer.

-Si fueras una niña, esto no pasaba. Te los pondrías tú-dijo Narcisa fingiendo estar enfadada.

Hermione comenzó a reírse.

-A mi no me hace ninguna gracia- dijo Draco.

-Es que me estaba imaginando como estarías con un vestido, tacones y pintado.

Narcisa y Hermione se rieron, Draco hizo un mohín y Lucius curvó ligeramente los labios, divertido.

-Señorita Granger, ¿a qué piensa dedicarse en el futuro?

-Me gustaría entrar en el departamento de Leyes.

-¿Por algo en especial?

-No me gustan las condiciones que tienen varias de las razas mágicas. Sobretodo los elfos domésticos.

-Interesante. Te animo a que no te dejes influenciar por todos esos viejos que se niegan a que haya cambios.

-Gracias señor Malfoy.

-Puedes llamarme Lucius.

-Cuando me llames Hermione.

La cena continuó tranquilamente. Hermione pudo notar que no había ningún rastro de racismos en los señores Malfoy. Eso le alegró bastante. Al acabar de comer se levantaron de la mesa.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Narcisa.

-Nosotros nos retiramos por hoy- dijo Lucius.

-Que descansen- dijo Hermione.

Cuando estaban acabando de subir las escaleras, Draco le susurró al oído.

-¿Quieres conocer la casa o prefieres mi habitación?

-Draco, cada uno en su habitación- dijo Narcisa- todavía soy muy joven para ser abuela.

-Para evitarlo hay métodos.

-Te he escuchado- le gritó antes de irse.

Los chicos se miraron y se rieron.

-¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

-Draco no creo que sea lo adecuado.

-No te preocupes por mi madre, ello lo entiende. Solo que le gusta meterse conmigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de las habitaciones. Hermione quería ir a su habitación, pero Draco la arrastró a la suya.

-No tengo mi pijama para dormir.

-Me gustas desnuda.

Al ver la expresión que puso Hermione, añadió.

-Si me pones esa cara de McGonagall se me sacan las ganas de hacerte cualquier cosa.

-Muy gracioso.

- Te prestaré una camiseta. Tengo una verde que seguro que te queda perfecta.

-Aunque el color no es mi favorito.

-Pues bien que te gustaba ponerte el uniforme de Slytherin.

-No creo que te gustara que Severus y Regulus me viesen en ropa interior.

-No, pero con no dejarte salir de mi habitación lo solucionaba.

Después de un rato en cama, Hermione se animó a preguntarle a Draco.

-¿Por qué no le organizamos una fiesta de Navidad a tu madre?

-Hermione, no creo que sea muy buena idea. No me gustaría que en mitad del baile apareciera gran parte del Ministerio.

-No tendrían porque aparecer si los invitas. Conozco un par de ellos. También podríamos invitar al Ministro y a Harry. Seguro que los Weasley también querrán venir.

-Primero habla con ellos, si aceptan venir. Podemos empezar a organizarla.

-Bien, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Como tu prefieras.

-Mañana vienes conmigo a la Madriguera. ¿Tienes una lechuza?

-Algo mejor, ahora escribe una nota.

-Ya está- dijo Hermione después de cinco minutos.

-¡Pixi!

-Sí, señorito Draco.

-Tienes que llevar una carta a la Madriguera y esperar respuesta.

Después de diez minutos regresó la elfina con una repuesta. Se la entregó a Hermione.

-¿Qué pone?

-Que podemos ir a desayunar, mañana al ser domingo. El señor Weasley y los demás estarán en casa.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será una mañana divertida.

-Buenas noches- le dijo la chica dándole un beso.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A la mañana siguiente le levantaron pronto. Se ducharon y se vistieron. Draco se puso un pantalón gris y un jersey de cuello alto de color negro. Hermione se puso un vaquero, una camisa blanca y unas botas altas de color marrón. El pelo se lo dejé suelto. Antes de salir se pusieron sus guantes y las capas. Se dirigieron a los terrenos y se aparecieron en la casa los señores Weasley.

La señora Weasley pronto salió a recibirlos, al ver a Hermione corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo. La sorpresa fue cuando también se lo dio a Draco.

-Oh, querida cuanto me alegro de verte. Vamos no so quedéis ahí parados que hace mucho frío. Menos mal que no hice caso a Artur, estáis muy delgados. No sé como hacéis hoy en día los jóvenes, pero tenéis que comer más. Siempre se lo digo a Harry. Draco, este es mi marido Artur que ya lo conoces. Y estos son mis hijos Charlie, Bill y su mujer Fleur, George y Ginny. Ron y Harry aún se acaban de levantar y Lavender no sé.

-Aún sigue encerrada en el baño. Hola Hermione, bienvenido Draco- Ginny le dio dos besos a ambos.

Artur y Charlie le dieron la mano sin decir nada.

-Siento lo de tu cara- le dijo a Bill.

-No te preocupes, así todo el mundo se acuerda de mí- dijo amablemente- es una gran ventaja ya que todos mis clientes del banco me recuerdan.

-Aún así sigue siendo muy guapo- le dijo Fleur cuando le dio dos besos.

-Lamento lo de tu hermano- le dijo a George- estabais bastante unidos.

-Sí, pero así no tengo que repartir las ganancias. Con el dinero que gano puedo pagar a gente para probar mis inventos- se rió.

-Que no me entere de que andas haciendo esas cosas.

-Venga sentaros a desayunar. Draco sírvete que te hace falta comer bien. ¡Harry, Ron bajar a desayunar!

-Desde que vino Lavender, no se puede ir al baño. Siempre está ocupado- comentó Fleur.

-Y sino encima de Ron- añadió Ginny.

-Es insoportable- coincidieron las dos chicas.

-Me alegra ver que os lleváis mejor- le dijo a Ginny.

-Sí, comparada con ella Fleur es un cielo.

Ambas se rieron.

-Hola Hermione- la saludó Harry dándole dos besos- Malfoy, cuídala-le dijo al oído mientras le daba la mano.

Le asintió.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Mamá, dijiste que vendría Hermione. Pero no mencionaste a esta escoria.

-Ron no hables así- le riñó su madre.

-Para lo que es, le hablo con bastante respeto. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A acabar de matar a nuestra familia? George, ¿cómo puedes estar ahí sentado con él?

-Señora Weasley, le agradezco el desayuno. Pero como no quiero ser una molestia me voy- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Draco, no hace falta que te vayas, mi hermano que es un bocazas- dijo Bill.

-Yo no soy el que tiene un tatuaje en un brazo.

-Ron cállate- le dijo Artur.

-Es mejor que me marche, así pueden desayunar a gusto. Gracias por el trato y aunque ahora no sirve de nada, siento todo lo ocurrido. Hermione, te espero en casa.

Dijo antes de irse.

-¿Cómo te atreves Ron?

-Es un asesino.

-Era un invitado.

-A mí nadie me preguntó.

-Por ahora esta es nuestra casa- dijo Artur- y al igual que aceptamos que viniera Lavender, tú deberías aceptar que viniera Malfoy.

-No es lo mismo papa. Lavender no ha matado a nadie.

-Ron, tú no nos avisaste que vendría- le dijo Bill- ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo mamá?

-Además, sí que lo hizo. Solo que tú te fuiste antes a cama y no te enteraste- le dijo George.

-¿Y por qué nadie me avisó?

-Porque cuando duermes no hay manera de despertarte- le dijo Harry.

-Ahora Ron, pídele disculpas a Hermione- le dijo Ginny.

-No le pienso pedir perdón a una traidora.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Fleur.

-Anda revolcándose con Malfoy.

-Eso lo harás tú con Lavender- le espetó Ginny.

-¡Ron, Ginny! ¿Qué manera es esa de hablar?- le preguntó Molly.

-¿No vais a decir nada de lo que os acabo de contar?

-Nada más hay que ver como se miraban para saber que están enamorados- dijo Fleur.

-Además, que la elfa de los Malfoy nos traiga una carta de Hermione nos dio bastantes pistas- dijo George.

-Ahora cállate y déjanos disfrutar de la visita de Hermione- le dijo Charlie.

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías preguntar, querida?- preguntó Molly.

-Narcisa suele celebrar todos los años un baile por Navidad. Este año no lo quiere celebrar porque la mayoría de sus amistades estaba directamente o indirectamente relacionado con Voldemort no quiere que haya problemas ni conmigo ni con su familia. Por lo que Draco y yo queríamos darle una sorpresa y aprovechar la oportunidad para limar asperezas.

-Ni sueñes que yo o Lavender vayamos.

-El burro delante para que no se espante- dijo Percy que acababa de llegar- a mí me parece buena idea. Si quieres puedo invitar al Ministro y algunos amigos míos de Ministerio.

-Genial, pero lo que más me gustaría es que vinierais todos vosotros- comentó mirando a todos los Weasley.

-Cuenta conmigo y con Bill- dijo Fleur, después de mirar a su marido- tengo un vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Charlie.

-Yo no me perdería una fiesta por nada- dijo George.

-Cuenta conmigo Hermione, sabes que no te fallaría- dijo Harry.

-Yo tengo que vigilar a Harry- después de ver las miradas que le lanzaban- vale, me gusta la idea de un baile.

-Nosotros también iremos. Es hora de zanjar todo- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Gracias a todos, no sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí. Estoy segura que Narcisa se alegrará mucho.

-Hay que ver lo que te complicas. Si salieras conmigo ya tendrías a la suegra ganada- dijo George.

-¿Y qué le dirías a Angelina?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Que hay George suficiente para todas.

Como respuesta sus hermanos le tiraron trozos de pan. Hermione tan pronto como acabaron de desayunar todos, se disculpó.

-Si es por Ron, no te preocupes. Lo mandamos a desnogmizar el jardín.

-Gracias Ginny, pero Draco debe estar esperando una repuesta.

-De acuerdo amiga. Cuando sepas la hora avísanos.

-Ginny, tenemos que ir de compras- le dijo Fleur.

-Cariño, ¿no era que tenías ya un vestido?

-Sí, pero no complementos.

Ante la cara de Bill las tres chicas se rieron.

-Si Ron cambia de opinión, dile que está invitado-dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

-Hermione, si quieres correr la voz de que voy a ir no me importa. Lo digo por si alguien duda entre ir.

-Gracias Harry, me ayudará mucho- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cuando entró en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Draco la estaba esperando en el salón.

-Han aceptado venir, ¿no?- le preguntó el chico.

-Sí, además Percy dice que va a hablar con el Ministro y con algún compañero suyo. Menos Ron y Lavender, el resto ha confirmado su asistencia. Harry me ha dicho que si quieres hacer correr la voz de que va a venir no le importa.

-Bien, puedes avisar a McGonagall y el resto de profesores. Slughorn seguro que viene. Yo avisaré a mis amigos y conocidos de mis padres. Le pediré a Pansy que me acompañe, seguro que le gustará ayudarme.

-Solucionado ese problema, ¿quién solía ayudar a tu adre a organizar todo esto?

-Con la ayuda de los elfos. Sé que Dobby no puede ayudar, pero Pixi la ha ayudado en algunas cenas y bailes menores. Seguro que servirá.

-Quiero que todo salga bien.

-Si no fuese así no serías Hermione Granger- se rió el chico para darle un pequeño beso.

-Pensé que no ibais estar en toda la mañana- dijo Lucius como disculpa por interrumpirlos.

-Padre, estamos organizando un baile sorpresa-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Necesitamos que el día de Navidad lo pase fuera de casa- dijo Hermione.

-Por eso no hay problema. Draco, creo que deberías ir a hacerles una visita a tu tía Andrómeda y a su nieto.

-Lo haré, padre.

Lucius salió del salón.

-Todavía queda mucha mañana, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

-¿A junto de Aandrómeda?

-Sí. Creo que será mejor si te ven llegar conmigo.

-Está bien.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

El señor Tonks se encontraba cortando el césped cuando vio acercarse a dos personas a su casa. A Hermione la conocía, había ido varias veces de visita. Sobretodo desde que el pequeño Teddy se había quedado huérfano. Dejó el cortacésped, se sacó los guantes y se acercó a los dos muchachos que se aproximaban.

-Buenos días- les saludó cordialmente.

-Buenos días Ted. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, Ted desde que ha empezado a caminar nos vuelve locos. No le podemos dejar solo ni un momento. Aunque Adrómeda está encantada, dice que así ha perdido tres kilos.

-En realidad son cuatro. ¡Oh! ¡Draco, que sorpresa! Pasar, no os quedéis ahí fuera.

Pasaron al salón donde rápidamente Andrómeda trajo unas tazas de té. Draco y Hermione estaban sentados enfrente de los señores Tonks. Ted al escuchar voces se acercó.

-Hola Teddy- lo saludó Hermione.

El niño fue rápidamente a sus brazos. Hermione lo cogió y empezó a hacerle carantoñas. Después de un rato se fijó en Draco y le hizo señas para que lo cogiera. Hermione al ver que Draco no hacía nada, le acercó le niño. Los dos se miraron. Al pasar unos segundos el niño le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Draco le dejó nadar con su pelo.

-Parece que le gustas- dijo Ted.

-Draco aunque me gusta que hayas venido, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo primero quiero pediros perdón en nombre de toda la familia. Por no devolverte de nuevo a la familia y por lo sucedido con vuestra hija. Quiero remediarlo y para ello me gustaría que vinierais al baile de Navidad que se celebra en mi casa.

-No podemos dejar solo al pequeño Ted. Nuestros amigos son todos muggles por lo que no le podemos dejar a cargo de nuestro nieto.

-No hay problema por eso. Nuestra elfina se puede encargar de él- dijo Draco.

-Querida, yo no creo que encaje muy bien- dijo Ted.

-No se preocupe señor Tonks, nadie le faltara al respecto.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, poniéndose al día.

-¿Os gustaría quedaros a comer?- les propuso la señora Tonks.

-Lo siento, pero ya hemos molestado demasiado.

-Está bien, otro día será- dijo Andrómeda.

-Volver cuando queráis- dijo Ted.

-Hasta luego, señores Tonks. Un placer- se despidió Draco.

Ambos se marcharon de vuelta a la residencia de los Malfoy.

-Vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta.

-Pues yo pasaba directamente al postre.

-Cariño, el único postre que vas a probar hoy será la tarta de manzana que hizo Pixi- dijo Narcisa que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Últimamente estás en todas las partes.


	29. El final de un curso

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"_El hombre ha de fijar un final para la guerra. Si no, la guerra fijará un final para el hombre_."

**John F. Kennedy **

"_La vida no ha sido sencilla, el sufrir nos enseña tanto a confiar o no en alguien, al final logras aprender cuando entregas todo sin condiciones y recibes solo desilusiones..."_

**Alessandro Mazariegos**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Siempre se había reído de la gente que preparaba esas fiestas, pero estaba experimentando un verdadero agobio. Y la elfina no ayudaba ya que le preguntaba por las flores, los manteles, la cubertería, la bebida, etc. No sabía que la familia Malfoy contaba con tanta variedad. Una cosa es ser expertos en dar fiestas y otra cosa era esto.

Menos mal que Lucius se había encargado de Narcisa. La tendría ocupada todo el día con una sesión de spa, pedicura, manicura, peluquería y todo lo que se ofertaba. Lucius la traería a la hora de la cena totalmente arreglada.

Draco la estaba ayudando, aunque se ocupaba más del tema de los invitados. Lo principal era confirmar su asistencia. ¿En qué mesa poner a una persona? ¿Con quién relacionarla? ¿Vendrá acompañado o solo? Aunque se ocupaba de todo eso, encontraba un par de huecos para ayudarla.

-Hermione vete a cambiar- le dijo Draco.

Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que estaba. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con camisa blanca y pajarita. El pelo lo tenía totalmente engominado, estaba impecable. A Hermione le pareció el hombre más sexy del mundo. Se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Parece que tendré que vestirme de traje más a menudo ¿o es por la gomina? ¿La echabas de menos?

-Es por ti. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti-le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Vete a vestir- le dijo divertido.

-¿Me vienes a vestir tú?- dijo jugueteando.

-No, porque nos perderíamos el baile. Más tarde te sacaré toda la ropa. Ahora vete a ponerte el vestido.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las dos manos. No tenía ningún vestido lo suficientemente bueno como para usar para el baile. No es que le importase lo que opinasen de ella, pero Cissy no se merecía eso.

-No tengo vestido- dijo espantada.

Draco se rió.

-Tranquila, tienes un vestido con sus complementos esperándote en tu habitación. Así que ve.

-¡Que alivio!

-Venga, yo mientras atenderé a los primeros invitados. Ahora corre.

Subió corriendo las escaleras a su dormitorio. Allí encontró un precioso vestido azul marino. Era de palabra de honor, le quedaba ajustado de tal forma que le favorecía haciéndole un buen escote. El corte era de tipo sirena, ajustándose perfectamente a su silueta. El vestido tenía pequeños destellos brillantes formando líneas. Los zapatos eran plateados, con un gran tacón. A pesar de ello quedaba algo de cola. Parecía una verdadera princesa. Sobre todo al ponerse unos enormes pendientes azules. El pelo lo llevaba en un semi recogido.

Cuando bajó, Hermione notó como varios ojos se posaban en ella. Draco rápidamente se giró para ver en que se centraban las miradas. Vio a Hermione y rápidamente se acercó a su lado. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que era suya.

-Estás demasiado guapa como para dejar que alguien se te acerque.

-Es precioso este vestido.

-Tú sí que estás preciosa, con o sin vestido. Bienvenido señor Sparks.

-Parece que ya han llegado casi todos los invitados- comentó Hermione.

-Aún faltan los Weasley y Potter.

-¿Han venido tus tíos?

-Sí.

-¡Mira! Ahí están Harry y la familia Weasley.

Habían venido todos menos Ron. Estaban muy guapos, se habían arreglado perfectamente para la ocasión. Ginny estaba espectacular con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, llevaba un recogido alto que resaltaba el vestido. La señora Weasley iba vestida con una túnica azul marino y un elaborado recogido. Fleur estaba espectacular, llevaba un vestido de gasa rosa, el pelo estaba recogido por una preciosa diadema. Harry y los hombres Weasley iban vestidos perfectamente con sus túnicas de galas.

Draco y Hermione estaban en la entrada esperando a que los invitados se acercaran a saludarlos, pero cuando vio a Harry se acercó a él.

-Potter, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés aquí. Aunque sea por Hermione.

-Yo a Hermione la considero como mi hermana y haría por ella cualquier cosa. Pero esta vez Hermione no ha sido el condicionante. Si he venido a sido porque quiero cerrar todas las heridas y las absurdas rivalidades. Además, tu madre me ayudó y quería agradecérselo de cierta manera.

-Gracias Potter.

-Puedes llamarme Harry.

-Espera al final de la noche, me hace falta un poco de alcohol- se rieron ambos, pero se estrecharon la mano.

-Señores Weasley…- Draco se calló al ver como el señor Weasley levantaba la mano para que no continuara.

-No hace falta que digas nada, todos hemos perdido. Unos más que otros, pero nadie ha salido victorioso, nadie ha ganado con esta guerra. Si estamos hoy aquí es para cerrar estas heridas e intentar entre todos construir un nuevo mundo todos juntos- dijo el señor Weasley.

Uno por uno todos los Weasley fueron dándole la mano. Un gesto que el anfitrión agradeció. Sobre todo cuando George le dio la mano, le miró a los ojos y notó que no había hacía él ningún rencor. Aunque sabía que todavía estaba marcado muy fuertemente por la muerte de su hermano.

-Ahora cariño, vamos a acabar de prepararle la sorpresa a tu madre-dijo la señora Weasley a Draco.

Hermione vio como Draco le explicaba lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando llegase Narcisa. Quince minutos después de que llegase el último de los invitados, llegó una lechuza de Lucius.

_Llegaremos en cinco minutos._

_L.M._

Todos los invitados formaron un semicírculo cerca de la puerta para recibir a Narcisa. Y apagaron las luces. Todos intentaban guardar silencio, pero de vez en cuanto se escuchaba alguna risilla por el nerviosismo. Hermione le agarró fuertemente la mano a Draco, que lo notaba tenso.

-Lucius, ¿por qué están las luces apagadas? Ya te dije que no podíamos dejar a Draco solo- se escuchaba desde el hall.

Los invitaron soltaron alguna risilla por el comentario. Hermione notó en la oscuridad como Draco sonreía.

Cuando Narcisa pisó el umbral de la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron "sorpresa". Narcisa miró a todos lados emocionada.

-Draco, Lucius no me lo puedo creer. Esas cortinas, son del año pasado teníais que haberlas cambiado.

Los invitados se volvieron a reír. Esta vez, Hermione no se pudo contener y se rió con muchas ganas.

-Mama, es mejor que no digas nada más y me des un abrazo- le dijo Draco.

Narcisa se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por la sorpresa- en un susurro añadió- la próxima fiesta mejor déjamela a mí.

Draco le sonrió. Su madre no tenía remedio.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir aquí, sé que para muchos de vosotros ha sido una situación muy difícil. Así que, acabemos con todas nuestras diferencias y pasemos una agradable noche. Brindemos por un nuevo comienzo.

Después de eso, Narcisa se dirigió a saludar a Hermione a quién le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Menos mal, que ayudaste con la organización de la fiesta- ambas se sonrieron.

Se dirigió a los señores Weasley y les abrazó. Cuando abrazó a Molly, le dijo "siento mucho tu pérdida, yo me volvería loca si perdiese a mi hijo. No me imagino tu dolor. Eres una persona muy fuerte". Al separarse, ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora, a pasar una buena velada- dijo Lucius.

Narcisa y Lucius comenzaron a bailar, siendo seguidos por varias parejas más. Hermione se acercó a Harry y a Ginny.

-Tenía la esperanza de que Ron cambiase de opinión-comentó Hermione.

-Somos muchos hermanos, por estadísticas alguno tenía que salir tonto- dijo Ginny.

-Vamos a bailar y dejar los problemas fuera- dijo Hermione.

Draco le ofreció su mano y Hermione la acepto y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Draco guiaba a su pareja con excelente destreza, Hermione estaba agradecida ya que todavía no dominaba el baile. Ginny y Harry bailan cerca, aunque no se movían con la misma elegancia.

-¿Estás feliz?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sería completa si Ron abriese los ojos, pero soy feliz. ¿Y tú?

-Claro que sí, te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de ver así a mis padres.

-La verdad es que Narcisa está radiante. Me alegro mucho por ella y por tu padre. Necesitan un poco de tranquilidad.

El resto de la noche pasó perfectamente. Narcisa y Lucius se quedaron despidiendo a los invitados, mientras Hermione y Draco subieron a sus habitaciones.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Draco a Hermione mientras la acercaba pasándole el brazo por la espalda.

- A mi habitación.

-De eso nada. Tú hoy duermes conmigo.

-Draco- le dijo con una sonrisa- tus padres pronto vendrán.

-Tienes razón- la agarró por la espalda y le pasó por detrás de las rodillas llevándola hasta su habitación.

-Draco, bájame.

-No, que te me escapas.

-Claro que no. No seas tonto, bájame.

-Vale, pero quiero un beso a cambio- dijo el chico mientras la bajaba.

Hermione se agarró a Draco mientras este la dejaba en el suelo. Le agarró del cuello y le comenzó a besar. Después de varios besitos cortos, paró.

-Buenas noches.

-De eso nada guapa, de aquí no te vas- Y menos sin darme un beso en condiciones.

Le agarró el cuello y le dio un beso muy pasional. Hermione pronto le respondió, comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de su boca. Draco rápidamente le bajó le cremallera de su vestido, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Se apartó un poco y miró con deseo a su novia.

-Humh… que buenas vistas.

-Draco- le dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada. Draco le impidió taparse con sus manos.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo mientras la metía entre las sábanas- eres preciosa.

Comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, Hermione se estremecía ante sus caricias. Hermione tampoco se quedaba quieta, le sacó su camisa y le besó todo su torso subiendo hasta su hombro donde le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Draco como venganza se adueñó de sus pechos. Uno lo masajeaba y apretaba con su mano derecha mientras que con su boca chupaba y mordisqueaba suavemente el pecho izquierdo. Hermione excitada se frotó contra erección del chico, al que se le escapó un gruñido.

Hermione le desabrochó el pantalón. Draco rápidamente se sacó el pantalón y los calzoncillos y le sacó a Hermione las bragas. Hermione lo agarró y se tumbó sobre él.

-Pequeña Griffindor, ¿crees que puedes conmigo?

-Estoy por encima de ti- se rió la castaña, mientras se movía encima del chico.

-No por mucho tiempo.

La agarró por los muslos y la levantó. La sujetó fuertemente por el culo y la estrujó contra la pared. A Hermione el impactó le dolió un poco, pero le gustó en cierta forma. La excitó que Draco fuese salvaje e impulsivo. La penetró contra la pared de una forma muy pasional. Hermione cuando llegó al orgasmo le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Cuando acabaron Draco le susurró al oído:

-Está bien eso de empatar.

-Supongo que si no puedes ganar, es un buen consuelo.

-Granger, ¿me estás desafiando?

Hermione se soltó de Draco, lo empujó suavemente hasta la cama. Le puso la zancadilla y lo empujó cayendo Draco sobre la cama.

-Vuelvo a estar por encima.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione y Draco se despertaron muy tarde ya que estuvieron hasta tarde despiertos. La primera en despertarse fue Hermione. Comprobó que su novio estuviese dormido y sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, cogió un poco de carrerilla y saltó en plancha sobre el rubio. Draco se despertó sobresaltado al notar como algo lo aplastaba rápidamente. Sin poder evitarlo cogió su varita que estaba en su mesita y se la puso a Hermione en el cuello.

-Aún así, estoy por encima. Así que gano yo.

-Por dios Hermione, no me metas esos sustos.

-No se me pasó ni por un instante que te pudiese afectar de esa manera.

-Lo sé. Esta vez cuenta como victoria mía- el rubio puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Sigo encima.

-Creo que no por mucho tiempo- la intentó agarrar de las manos, pero la chica fue más rápida y le sujetó las muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. Después comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las del chico. Draco amplió su sonrisa.

-Esa es una manera muy buena para que no te saque de encima.

-Lo sé, por eso vuelvo a ganar- le dijo la chica.

-Tú ganarás, pero yo me llevo el premio- le sonrió antes de besarla.

El tiempo para desayunar, había pasado y la hora razonable para comer estaba pasando. Pero ellos seguían haber quién ganaba en su pequeño juego.

Después de varias horas, Narcisa un poco preocupada se acercó a la habitación de su invitada y comprobó que estaba vacía. Ya sabía dónde estaba y porque no habían bajado a desayunar. Le pidió a su elfina que les preparase algo y que se lo llevase a la habitación. En otra ocasión, le habría dicho cuatro cosas bien dichas a su hijo, pero después de la sorpresa que le habían montado le perdonaría ese comportamiento poco apropiado. Aunque se vengaría más tarde teniendo una charla con su hijo sobre los riesgos de un posible embarazo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y pronto tuvieron que regresar. Algunos querían regresar antes que otros. Draco había empezado a desear regresar desde que su madre se había empeñado en tener una charla con él sobre sexo. Desde hacía dos semanas, Hermione y Draco llegaban tarde a casa y se iban muy temprano. Todo ello para que Narcisa no lo pillase por banda.

Ahora estaban solos en un vagón de camino a Hogwarts.

-Que bien voy a dormir hoy- dijo Hermione.

-Podías no festejar que te vas a separar de mí.

-Draco, cariño- dijo con rin tintín- he tenido todas las aventuras del año, todas juntas. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

-La culpa fue tuya por mantenerme ocupado todo el día después de la fiesta de mi madre.

-Recuerdo que no fue solo culpa mía lo de estar ocupados-le contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato y celebramos nuestro regreso a Hogwarts a la noche?

-Draco, te recuerdo que contigo poco duermo.

-Cierto, te espero después de cenar. Tenemos mucho retraso.

-Eres insaciable.

-Tú también- le dijo Draco después de un intenso beso.

De repente se separaron porque Ginny entró sin llamar.

-Uy que fogosos se levantaron todos hoy.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Al ver el pelo de Harry lo comprendió. Su pelo desordenado de por sí, parecía una selva.

-¿Buen despertar, Potter?- le saludó Draco.

Harry miró a Ginny y se decantó por sonreírle de forma que la pelirroja no lo viese. Harry cada día estaba más enamorado de su novia y no le importaba que todos lo supieran. Es más, estaba encantado con poder presumir de una novia como Ginny. Guapa, lista, valiente, con carácter, decidida, extrovertida,…

Estuvieron conversando todo el camino. Un tiempo de cambio se acercaba.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Era verano, era un día caluroso. Por eso, cierta Gryffindor se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Sin poder evitarlo, dejo su libro en la hierba se tumbó en el roble y cerró los ojos.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó su novio divertido.

-Esperar a un novio tardón.

-Oh, deberías tener cuidado. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de una chica tan guapa.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, ven aquí- se sentó y la ayudó a que se tumbase encima del chico, de tal forma que Draco estaba apoyado con la espalda en el árbol y la espalda de Hermione estaba apoyada en el torso de Draco- ¿en qué pensabas?

-En lo mucho que voy a echar esto de menos. ¿Tú no?

-No, ahora te voy a tener todo el día encerrada en mi habitación sin tener que hacer deberes y estudiar- ante la mirada de su novia, admitió- vale, puede que si lo vaya a echar un poco de menos. A pesar de los malos momentos, los buenos los compensan con creces. Ya no podré volver a hacerte el amor encima de la mesa de la biblioteca…

-¡Draco! Solo fue una vez y fue porque me secuestraste.

-Yo no recuerdo exactamente así, le puse el hechizo a la puerta para que no entrase nadie. Juraría que estabas demasiado a gusto como escapar.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo exactamente así.

-Un día le preguntaremos al zanahorio a ver que recuerda.

-No le llames así a Ron y ni se te ocurra preguntarle nada.

Ambos se pusieron a recordar como había sido aquella noche en la que tantas cosas habían cambiado.

_Hermione se encontraba de patrulla con Ron, aunque cada uno vigilaba por caminos diferentes. Empezaban desde la sala común y se separaban para recorrer cada uno un ala diferente del castillo. Así acababan antes y no se tenían que soportar._

_A Hermione le tocaba esa noche asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie husmeando por la biblioteca. Aunque esa noche sería diferente. _

_Draco se encontraba escondido tras la primera sección. Hizo que callera un libro un libro con la varita, de la sección más alejada._

_-¿Quien anda ahí? Si sales ahora te aseguro que el castigo será más pequeño._

_Draco se aseguró de que la puerta no se abriese al menos en una hora. Cuando sintió que Hermione se acercaba, se sacó la camisa y se tumbó encima de una de las mesas de la biblioteca._

_-¡Ah!-chilló Hermione del susto que le dio verlo- ¿qué haces ahí espatarrado y semidesnudo?_

_-Esperar a mi novia._

_-Pues tu novia te va a castigar. Ahora vístete._

_-La verdad es que prefiero que me castigues- le dijo lanzándole una mirada sensual._

_-¡Draco! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!- le gritó Hermione, lo único que consiguió fue que se sentase._

_-De eso nada, ven aquí- la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia la mesa._

_-Suéltame. _

_La besó pasionalmente, Hermione intentó separarse pero solo consiguió que profundizase el beso. Le soltó el pelo e introdujo su mano por su sedoso pelo para agarrarle el pelo y tirar hacia la derecha para besarle el cuello. Hermione se rindió a la pasión, con cada caricia se estremecía. _

_Draco se levantó e intercambio sitios, ahora era ella la que se encontraba sentada en la mesa. Draco le sacó la camisa y le desabrochó la falda quedando en ropa interior. La besó por el cuello descendiendo hasta sus pechos. Le sacó el sujetador y comenzó a juguetear con sus pechos. Sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta su tanga, entonces Hermione comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-Draco, para. Esto no está bien._

_-Tienes razón, sácate el tanga- le dijo mientras le mordía la oreja._

_-Aquí es donde estudio, no puedo._

_-Así te acordarás de mí cada vez que vengas aquí. _

_-Draco…_

_Hermione no pudo oponer más resistencia a los besos del chico. Cuando notó que no opondría ninguna resistencia le sacó la última barrera que le quedaba, su ropa interior calló rápidamente al suelo. La besó mientras la penetraba para que no se escuchasen sus gemidos. _

_Después de que Hermione tuviese su primer orgasmo, decidió dejar un buen recuerdo en su mesa favorita y la tumbó completamente sobre la mesa, donde ambos tuvieron conjuntamente un gran orgasmo._

_-No me puedo creer lo que hemos hecho._

_-Pues mi espalda si lo cree -le dijo al oído, notando los arañazos._

_-¿Hermione?-escuchó a alguien que se aproximaba. _

_-Rápido, vístete- l e dijo Hermione._

_Draco cogió su ropa y se escondió detrás de la estantería. Hermione con un hechizo se vistió. Unos segundos después apareció Ron por la puerta. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al ver su aspecto. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto y la respiración entrecortada._

_-Eeh…sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Tardabas demasiado y pensé que te podría haber pasado algo._

_-Simplemente escuché un ruido y decidí venir a ver que era- dijo Hermione tranquilamente- ¿estabas preocupado por mí?_

_-Sí- dijo sonrojándose- sé que te he apartado de mí estos meses, pero te sigo queriendo. Siempre te he considerado mi amiga y te quiero mucho._

_-¿Me sigues queriendo?_

_-Te considero como una hermana más. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, ¿me perdonas por ser tan capullo?_

_Hermione vio sinceridad en la mirada de su amigo._

_-Claro que sí. Te he echado tantísimo de menos._

_Se abrazaron._

_-¿Y Draco?_

_-Lo dejaré en Malfoy. Por fin me he dado de cuenta de que muchos hemos perdido y de que mi odio y mi dolor es solo mío no es normal que se lo haga pagar a los demás y menos a ti._

-Aunque la verdad es que el Weasley no se curró mucho su disculpa, yo le hubiese hecho que se arrastrase un poco más.

-Tú eres así. Yo le echaba demasiado de menos.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras la abrazaba- menos mal que lo perdonaste, desde Navidades no era nada más que un ánima en pena.

-¿Qué pesará a partir de ahora?-preguntó Hermione- voy a echar de menos el colegio.

-Que empezará algo nuevo y diferente y seremos muy felices.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro, soy muy bueno en adivinanza, la profesora Trelawney ya me lo decía.

-Tonto-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también te quiero tontita.

Hasta pronto

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Sakura tsukiyomi Jefey**

Gracias, perdona por la tardanza.

**Lalyys**

Gracias por el cumplido ^^ eres muy amable.

Sí, la verdad es que el pobre Sirius tuvo que cargar conmigo. Me parece buena persona, pero fue adolescente y cabra loca. Le hice pagar por el sufrimiento de Snape jejejeje. A mí también me encantan Severus y Regulus, esos héroes en las sombras. Sin ellos la historia habría sido muy diferente. A Severus creo que le gustó más ese final, que verlo de mayor con gran parte de protagonismo. Aunque a mí me habría gustado mucho.

Si a ti te gustó la historia de amor, a mi me encantó mucho más escribirla.

La verdad es que en este capítulo apenas salen, pero en el epílogo saldrán ya que son muy divertidos jajajaja.

Gracias por tu review, con tu apoyo actual me llega jejejej

Besitos y cuídate.

**Aid4**

Hola amiga! Como siempre, gracias, gracias y gracias jajajajaj

Todos se han dado de cuenta de que sus ideas no eran correctas o no eran apropiadas y que es necesario cambiarlas. Cissy como siempre se adapta perfectamente a las nuevas condiciones jejeje. Se avecina un buen cambio.

Besitos y hasta pronto jejeje

**AzuuMalfoy**

¡Hola! Vaya, leerla en un solo día significa que te enganchó jejeje. Gracias, es un gran cumplido.

Ya llega la historia a su fin, pronto acabará jejejej

Besitos

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

La verdad es que Cissy es genial, cada vez me gusta más. Es muy ingeniosa y siempre sabe como actuar en cualquier momento jejejeje.

Besitos amiga.

**Mar90**

Sí, los Malfoy han cambiado y han decidido que era hora de sobreponer por encima de todo la felicidad. Draco y Hermione por fin han superado todos los obstáculos y ahora pueden vivir libremente su amor.

Ron en este capítulo ha reaccionado. Iba siendo hora de que hicieran las paces y volvieran a ser amigos. Creo que fue muy repentino ese cambio, pero me gustó que Hermione lo quisiese tanto.

Gracias y hasta pronto amiga

**Karlii WhitloCk**

Gracias jiji

Sí, es muy bonito y gracioso ver como Hermione fue aceptada por la familia Malfoy.

Perdón por la tardanza y hasta pronto ^^

**NooeemiiG**

Gracias jajajaja

Perdón por la tardanza y hasta pronto

**Jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly**

Gracias!

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que sigas disfrutando.

Hasta pronto

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Gracias ^^

Cissy es genial, es tan ingeniosa y Draco le da pie a sus comentarios. Lo del anillo para el próximo capítulo jajajajaja.

Besitos y hasta pronto amiga

**Serena Princesita Hale**

Gracias ^^

Ahora ya perdió un poco amargura jajaja. Ron ya ha entrado en razón.

La verdad es que la sorpresa es muy buena y a Cissy la ha emocionado mucho.

Besitos amiga.


	30. Epílogo

Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter, ni los demás personajes, ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.**

Charles Chaplin

Es una pena para mí acabar este fic, pero es hora del final. Muchas gracias a todos y todas por acompañarme durante tanto tiempo y ser tan pacientes y comprensibles.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, aquí os dejo el epílogo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Habían pasado cincuenta años desde que encontré la felicidad. Hogwarts había sido más que un colegio, era el sitio donde me enseñaron lo que es verdaderamente importante; la amistad y el amor. A pesar de haberme graduado con honores, lo más importante que me llevaba era el amor de mi vida.

-¿La abuela Hermione?

-Sí- le respondió sonriendo a su nieta.

Era su preferida, tenía la inteligencia de su abuela y su ingenio. Era la que más curiosidad tenía, pero sabía donde no meterse y como preguntar pero no ofender a nadie. Con diez años superaba a cualquiera de sus primos, no era la primera vez que la veía usar magia a pesar de no tener ninguna varita.

-Ya te he contado como conseguí a tu abuela, ahora te contaré como nació tu padre y tu tío.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Acabábamos de salir de Hogwarts y tu abuela me hizo ir a conocer a su familia. Imagínate verme a mí en el mundo muggle, con todos esos cachivaches. Cuando llegamos a la estación, me hizo subirme a una cosa metálica con ruedas. No tienes ni idea de cómo me mareé. Mucho me duró el viaje, era las afueras de Londres._

_Menos mal que su familia se portó amablemente. A pesar de que creían que era idiota al no conocer que eran y cómo funcionaban la mayoría de los aparatos muggles. Si te enamoras de uno, que tu abuela te comente todo lo que pueden hacer sin magia, se puede decir que es muy ingenioso. _

_Sus padres y sus abuelos fueron muy correctos, el problema eran sus tíos y sus primos. Estos salvajes, hacían sus travesuras sin que sus padres los detuvieran. Menos mal que me llevé la varita. Con los planes de tu abuela ten siempre una opción " b", siempre esconden alguna sorpresa._

_Lo dicho, los primos de tu abuela, eran dos monstros. Eran dos mellizos de unos quince años, el chico era un bruto sin modales, pero lo más me llamó la atención fue la chica. Si el chico era un trol, la chica era el demonio. _

_A la hora de comer, Hermione se sentó a mi lado y la chica-demonio a mi otro lado. En cuento no me daba de cuenta la vuela de Hermione me llenaba el plato y por el otro lado, la niña me echaba sal y pimienta para todo un enjambre. Ya sabes como soy, ante todo soy un Malfoy. Por eso, acabé la comida a pesar de las advertencias de mi estómago. Tenía que haber visto lo que me deparaba el trol._

_Cuando acabaron de tomar el postre (que yo rechacé) y los cafés se les ocurrió de ir a jugar un partido de una tontería con una pelota. Parece ser que todos los años las familias de la zona se reunían para jugar padres e hijos. Ya me dirás porqué tuve que ir yo, pero a tu abuela le hizo ilusión y allá fui yo. _

_Me hicieron ponerme unos pantalones cortos y camiseta asquerosamente igual al de otros, excepto por un número en la espalda. Yo me ofrecí a quedarme sentado, ya que éramos muchos, pero para mi desgracia me mandaron a jugar con el otro equipo. Cuanto me arrepiento de no haber fingir que me había hecho daño en una pierna._

_Tu abuela me la jugó, me dijo que era muy fácil de jugar, que no me tendría que mover mucho. Yo tenía que detener al otro jugador de tal forma que no pasase la pelota. Pero cuando me dirigí a su encuentro me entraron unas ganas enormes de devolver y tuve que salir del campo y buscar unos setos. En ese momento el otro equipo metió la pelota en la otra portería, resulta que así se ganaba. Después, cuando regresé me dijeron que cubriese al primo de Hermione. Yo no sabía mucho del juego y luego de que me diera varias patadas y codazos, me enfrenté a él y le empujé. Su padre quería pegarme, los demás lo detuvieron diciendo que su hijo lo merecía por juego sucio. Al final, me acabaron expulsando. Sabiendo de eso lo hacía antes. _

_Me fui a duchar y resulta que me cambiaron el champú por algo que picaba a los mil demonios. Quise salir, pero no encontré la toalla y tampoco mi ropa. Ya me ves, desnuda y con un picor terrible y cuanta más agua echaba más picaba. Así que, busqué mi varita que estaba en la basura del vestuario y llamé a Hermione. Tu abuela en cuanto llegó se empezó a reír. Resulta que su odiosa prima me había cambiado el champú por tinte rosa. Tenía todo el pelo de mi cuerpo de color rosa, el cabello, las cejas, el de las piernas… Lo bueno de tener por novia a una bruja tan excepcional es que me devolvió mi ropa y mi color de pelo natural (por mucho que sigan insistiendo algunos de que me tiño). Eso sí, Hermione me echo una bronca de aúpa por llevar la varita. Pero que bien me vino, como disfruté al ver la cara de esa mocosa._

_Después de esa visita, solo me volví a encontrar con esos mocosos en nuestra boda. Resulta que a sus padres les había llegado una beca de un prestigioso internado en Escocia. ¡El dinero mejor invertido de mi vida!_

_Por poco no llego a mi boda. Resulta que a Potter y a Weasley no se les puede juntar con Zabini y Nott. La fiesta que me organizaron solo te la podré contar cuando tengas al menos mi edad. En resumen, por su culpa llegué una hora tarde. Tendrías que haber visto a tu abuela. La única novia puntual resultó ser tu abuela. Había llegado diez minutos antes de la ceremonia. Menos mal que me quería mucho._

_En la luna de miel… a ver cómo te lo digo… con las prisas se me olvidó echar un ingrediente a una poción que tomaba tu abuela. Tendrías que ver, vomitaba todo, cambiaba de humor en segundos, hinchaba y tenía unos antojos muy raros. Aún no he vuelto a probar el pepinillo, de tanto que lo comió tu abuela._

_A los nueve meses nació tu tío. Jamás me olvidaré de ese día. Tu abuela me dejó sordo de un oído y por poco pierdo un brazo. Menos mal que el niño salió guapo, inteligente, listo,… ya conoces a tu tío. Si no fuera por eso, lo mandaba de vuelta a la barriga de tu abuela. _

_Estaba tan contento con mi hijo que lo consentía a todo momento. Así fue que recibí tantos castigo como tu tío. Resulta que no paraba quieto y era un traste. Aún me sigo preguntando como consiguió con cinco años hechizar las estatuas. Aún ahora, si te fijas detenidamente tienen cierto destello dorado, a pesar de ser de mármol._

_La verdad, es que tener a tu padre fue la mejor decisión que tomamos. Al nacer, tu tío hizo el papel de hermano mayor a la perfección. Lo cuidaba mejor que así mismo. Cuando comenzó a caminar, tu tío ya lo incorporaba a sus travesuras. _

_Cuando entró a Hogwarts, tu padre se deprimió un poco. Pero nosotros agradecimos infinitamente un poco de calma. En unos años lo siguió tu padre. Con nuestros dos hijos en Hogwarts, estábamos a las mil maravillas. Aunque, así ya no tenía a quién echarle la culpa de lo malo que hacía._

_Lo que menos nos íbamos a imaginar, era que los dos en Hogwarts, iba a empezar una era de guerra de bromas. Mis dos hijos, eran los reyes de las bromas y resulta que uno en Gryffindor y otro en Slytherin conseguían que todos sus compañeros entrasen al trapo._

_Se llevaban bien, pero no podían evitar hacer las bromas. Nos mandaban una media de diez cartas del colegio al mes. Aún ahora, se les recuerda._

_Menos mal que sacaron la inteligencia de tu abuela. Si no, con semejante historial a saber donde acababan. Ambos son directores de su departamento en el ministerio. Tu padre, director del departamento de leyes y tu tío, como no podía ser, director del departamento de castigos e infracciones._

_Tu padre tuvo muy buen gusto con tu madre, una Ravenclaw muy guapa y muy simpática. Era hija de muggles, pero eso no me importó. Así saliste de guapa, con mis genes y los de tu madre…_

_En cambio tu tío, tuvo cada novia y "amiguita" en el colegio que pensé en cortarle ciertas partes para que dejase sus líos. Como decía tu tío, "las mujeres son hermosas todas ellas, solo hay que buscar su belleza". Así fue que por poco lo casan cuatro veces por acost… por estar con esas chicas. Menos mal que tu tía lo enderezó._

_Tenía que haber visto a tu tío con tus primos. No sabría decirte cual era peor, si los bestias de tus primos o tu tío. Así empezó un periodo de remodelación de la finca. _

_Menos mal que tú y tu hermano sois más tranquilitos. No sé si tu abuela aguantaría más nietos así de… activos._

_Y aquí estamos, como todos los años. Los Malfoy, los Potter y los Weasley y los Weasley y los Weasley y…_

_La verdad es que gracias a tu abuela descubrí lo que es el amor incondicional. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado ella siempre me ha comprendido y nunca me ha dejado solo, ni en los peores momentos._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Muy bonita la historia, abuelo. Por cierto, ya sé lo que hay que hacer para tener hijos- se rió.

-Lo tenía que haber supuesto.

-¡A comer!- escucharon gritar a Hermione.

-Vamos antes de que nos regañe.

-Claro, abuelo- le dijo su nieta agarrándose a su brazo.

Le gustaba que su familia sacara ese cariño que caracterizaba a Hermione lo hubiera sacado toda su familia. Era muy reconfortante.

Entraron en el comedor y vio como estaban todos reunidos, sus amigos, su familia y el amor de su vida… Hermione.

FIN


End file.
